La perla maldita
by Tomoyo Higurashi
Summary: Naraku esta acorralado en su castillo, ya no tiene salvación posible, ¿o si? ¿Que pasaría si para salvarse rapta a dos personas muy importantes para dos hermanos y los obligara a unirse? ¿Que pasa si conocen a viejos amigos de su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**El rescate: Aliados por la fuerza**

La batalla era feroz y sin ningún tipo de tregua o descanso para los enemigos de Naraku; el muy maldito usaba las trampas más sucias para burlar los ataques y sacar ventaja de la situación, conocía los puntos débiles de todos y eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Muy a regaña dientes, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se habían visto obligados a unir fuerzas y pelear juntos. No tenían alternativa...

-¡Inuyasha¡te dije que el codo tiene que estar más alto si quieres usar correctamente el poder de la espada!¡y mira tu espalda, pero que desastre!- le gritó Sesshomaru.

-¡Cállate, ya lo sé¡ahora quítate!

Inuyasha uso la espada con toda su fuerza en la forma que su hermano le había dicho. Una terrible energía fue liberada, destrozando todo a su paso.

-¡AMO!- Jaken estaba horrorizado, en la nube de polvo, su amo no se veía por ninguna parte.

De pronto una figura pudo verse flotando en el aire. Sesshomaru había logrado esquivar el ataque gracias a su velocidad (puede decirse que por milagro).

-¡Idiota!- Sesshomaru lo miraba furioso desde el aire.

-Ja¡pero si te avise! Y eso es mucho más de lo que tu hubieras hecho por mí...

En tanto, en el castillo de Naraku, dos prisioneras permanecían en silencio y encadenadas. Una era un niña de 15 años de edad, vestida de colegiala y con un enorme poder espiritual: Kagome. La otra era una niña mucho más pequeña, dulce y completamente inocente: Rin. Las dos habían sido capturadas durante la batalla y ahora eran rehenes de Naraku.

Fue un fuerte estallido lo que las sacó de su silencio. Asustadas, miraron en dirección del ruido.

-Se...señorita Kagome... us...uusss...usted cree que...

-No te preocupes Rin...- dijo tratando de parecer calmada- no sé que es lo que pase allá afuera... pero sé que Inuyasha no se rendirá

Rin no se veía muy confiada. Hacía ya tres días que estaban secuestradas y tenía miedo, podía verse en sus ojos. Kagome se sintió muy mal por la pequeña, ella misma sentía pánico por la situación... ¡pero no flaquearía!, no ahora que esa niña dependía de ella.

-Ten confianza y veras como nos resca...- se interrumpió al ver como una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la niña-... Rin...

-Tengo miedo... snif, snif... no...no quiero... no quiero que al... snif... señor Sesshomaru le pase algo malo... snif...

-Él... ellos estarán bien, son fuertes y tercos... +Tal vez demasiado... ¿qué estarán haciendo¿estará peleando entre ellos?... Inuyasha, más te vale que...+

-¿Señorita Kagome¿se siente bien?

-¿Eh?... +Es cierto, aunque sea encadenada tengo que cuidar a Rin, no puedo asustarla más de lo que está Estoy bien.+

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente +¿Qué cara habré puesto mientras pensaba+

En el campo de batalla 

-¡Maldición, no sirvió de nada!- Inuyasha temblaba de furia. La técnica había sido la correcta, pero en el último momento, el ejercito de monstruos de Naraku se había arrojado contra ella y aunque habían sido eliminados, la barrera alrededor del castillo seguía como si nada.

Casi al lado de Inuyasha, también alguien estaba furioso. Jaken no se atrevía a acercarse a su amo; no podía verlo, pero definitivamente podía sentirlo... la atmósfera estaba totalmente cargada de su ira alrededor de él, no era necesario acercarse para saber que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y que su rostro debía verse bestial.

Ambos podían sentir su sangre hervir. El asunto se les había escapado de las manos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no después de haber estado tan cerca de acabar con Naraku. No hacía más de tres días que ellos tenían el control de las cosas y que Naraku era el acorralado en su castillo. Gracias a las incontables batallas, la espada de Inuyasha era más poderosa que nunca; ya no sólo podía destruir campos de energía, sino que arrasaba con todo lo que hubiera dentro del mismo. Y ese no era el único peligro: Sesshomaru, había conseguido recuperar temporalmente su brazo izquierdo, y si ya era una amenaza en su forma humana, ni hablar de él convertido en aquel gigantesco perro demonio. A todo eso Naraku tenía que agregarle la presencia de "estorbos" como el "estúpido monje", "la molesta exterminadora", "el inútil zorro" y "la patética manada de ese lobo", por no mencionar a la "imitación de Kikyo" y sus flechas purificadoras.

Al pensar en Kagome se dio cuenta de que casi todo el grupo estaba ligado de alguna forma a ella y que se libraría de un gran dolor de cabeza, eliminándola... no, eso sería suicidio: Inuyasha entraría en cólera y estaría totalmente fuera de control... no, matarla no, pero si capturarla, de esa forma él tendría el control. Pero quedaba un problema: Sesshomaru, el no tenía ningún lazo con esa humana y no dudaría en atacar, aunque eso significara matarla... de repente recordó a Rin y el como Sesshomaru actuaba si ella estaba en peligro... y de esa forma tramó su plan.

Se encargo de obligar al grupo a separarse, hasta que Kagome quedó completamente aislada de los demás, todos estaban tan ocupados luchando que no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde... En cuanto a Rin, nada de lo que Jaken intentó fue suficiente para impedir que se la llevará ese ejercito de monstruos. Ambas estaban en su poder, ya no se atreverían a destruir el castillo.

-¡Inuyasha!- el grito de Sango los regreso al presente. Observaron como la exterminadora bajaba ágilmente del lomo de Kirara- ¿Crees poder atraer su atención lejos del muro trasero?

-¿Lejos del muro trasero?

-Sólo por unos minutos...

-¿Qué te propones?- la voz autoritaria de Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

-Tengo un plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, este es mi primer y unico fic hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a **Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki** por sus comentarios y animo. Ysip, esa parte q dijiste está mezclada con pensamientos, lo que pasa es que al subir el capitulo no me fije que se había borrado la señalización¡gracias por avisarme!, voy a tratar de arreglar eso.

Por si acaso, aquí explico la señalización:

-... - dialogo. lo que viene despues de la segunda linea, son detalles o acotaciones.

...+ pensamientos

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El descuido de Naraku**

Cuando el polvo terminó de disolverse pudieron ver a Naraku mirando desde lo alto de su castillo. Su cara tenía una sonrisa irónica y sus ojos un brillo burlón; era obvio que el fracaso de Inuyasha le divertía y le causaba gran agrado. Pronto pudo escucharse su desagradable risa.

-Ay Inuyasha... ¿qué paso¿acaso no puedes con una simple barrera?

-Argggg...

-Nunca pensé que Tessaiga se hubiera debilitado tanto...- el tono de su voz era de burla y de desafío.

-¡Cierra la boca maldito infeliz!

-Ja ja ja... Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo que más puede pedirse de un patético hanyo, ja ja ja...

-Grrreaaa... ¿qué cosa?...- sus manos estaban tan apretadas en un firme puño, que sus garras hicieron brotar un hilo de sangre.

-Imagino la desgracia que debe ser para usted el tener semejante hermano, señor Sesshomaru- los ojos de Naraku y el señor de las tierras del Oeste se encontraron- No puedo entender como un demonio tan poderoso como su padre fue a fijarse en una simple humana... vaya deshonra para su familia... ¿quién iba a decir que los inuyoukai eran tan débiles de carácter?

Eso ya era el colmo. Sesshomaru no intento disimular su ira; pronto su cara era irreconocible. Sango se dio cuenta de que él estaba a punto de perder el control y transformarse.

-¡Sesshomaru!, por favor no lo escuches¡sólo trata de provocarte!, cálmate... ¡Tú también Inuyasha! No caigan en su juego, esto no nos ayuda en nada a rescatarlas...

Poco a poco recuperaron la calma. Mientras Naraku se desvaneció en el aire junto con su risa.

Sesshomaru caminó en dirección a Sango, sin prestarle atención a su hermano.

-¿Cuál es tu idea mujer?

En el castillo 

-Kana¿cómo se encuentran nuestras invitadas?

-Están tranquilas, no han intentado escapar.

-Con lo bien que las hemos tratado eso sería el colmo.

-La niña parece debilitarse...

-Encárgate de que coman... de momento las necesito vivas.

-Entendido- Kana se fue hacia las celdas.

Naraku se quedo en silencio un rato. De momento todo marchaba bien para él y así debía seguir, no podía darse el lujo de perder a las mujeres. Una vez eliminados los estorbos...

El ruido de un poderoso ataque lo obligó a levantarse para ver lo que ocurría afuera. En otra situación aquello hubiera sido un desastre: todos sus enemigos se encontraban frente al muro principal tratando de eliminar la barrera, sus técnicas especiales formaban una impresionante ofensiva; Inuyasha intentaba controlar sus energías sobrenaturales para golpear la base de la barrera.

-Tontos, eso de nado les servirá, pero si quieren cansarse...- acto seguido envió a un nuevo ejercito de monstruos a repeler al grupo- ¡No quiero que les den ni un respiro!, jueguen con su presa hasta cansarlos, hagan lo que quieran con ellos.

En el campo de batalla 

-¿Segura de que esto va a funcionar? -Inuyasha acababa de lanzar su ataque.

-Confía en mí -Sango recibió de vuelta su hiraikotsu

-¡Ahí vienen! -gritó Koga

Una gran nube de seres malignos venía desde el castillo

-Cayó -Miroku tenía una mirada de satisfacción

Sango asintió -Ahora tenemos continuar con el engaño

**En la parte trasera del castillo**

-Bien parece que ya tienen su atención- Ayame se encontraba oculta entre unas rocas y arbustos descuidados –creo que ya podemos hacerlo

-De acuerdo- Shipo estaba ansioso.

-Kirara, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda- ante la petición, la gatita se transformó en aquella impresionante felina –Hachi, tú también

-Entendido señorita- Hachi se transformó en poderoso oso con afilada garras -¡listo!

-¿Y tú no piensas ayudar?- Shipo interrogó a Jaken

-No tengo porque obedecer las ordenes de una mujer¡menos las de una loba!

-¿A si?...- preguntó Ayame, mientras le echaba fuego por los ojos –que lástima... no me va quedar otra que decirle a Sesshomaru que no quisiste salvar a Rin...

-¡Ahhhhh¡todo menos eso¡está bien haré lo que quieras!- al mismo tiempo que lo decía se inclinaba ante ella -¡Piedad!

Ayame se veía satisfecha +cobarde y lame botas...+ -¡Entonces a trabajar!

Entre todos comenzaron a cavar un túnel.

-¡Es blanda!- se sorprendió Shipo

-Sango tenía razón, esta parte del terreno no es tan firme como el resto- Ayame sonrió –Que torpe eres Naraku, con este suelo no tardaremos en entrar¡tu descuido será tu fin!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, arreglé el problema de señalizacion del cap 1, espero que ahora si se entienda. Por si acaso los guiones son de dialogo y los signos de + representan los pensamientos.

Espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios.

**

* * *

**

**El regalo de Naraku y el agradecimiento de Sesshomaru**

Naraku permanecía en el interior de su castillo, completamente confiado de su plan e ignorante de lo que Inuyasha y el resto del grupo tramaban. Se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una especie de trono, formado por huesos y cráneos de monstruos; a pesar de que su cara pálida reflejaba tranquilidad, lo cierto es que su maldad no se veía disminuida ni un poco, todo, desde el brillo de sus ojos hasta la sonrisa de sus labios revelaba la naturaleza de su corazón: la de un sádico sin remordimientos ni compasión. Como si el sonido de batalla que venía de fuera no fuese más que una melodiosa interpretación instrumental, se llevó despreocupadamente una copa de licor a sus labios.

Desafortunadamente para su paz, el deleite de sus oídos no podría durar par a siempre, no teniendo en cuenta que Ayame y los demás se habrían paso rápidamente a través de la tierra, sin nadie que los hubiera visto o intentara detenerlos. La tierra no sólo era blanda y fácil de remover, sino que además era muy frágil ante el fuego, lo que con la presencia de Kirara, Shipo y (¿quién lo diría?) Jaken, se convertía en una gran ventaja. Más rápido de lo que el grupo se lo imaginó, pronto se encontraron a mitad de camino.

-Jejeje, esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que me imaginé- mientras lo decía, Ayame continuaba abriéndose camino.

-Naraku es un idiota- concluyó Jaken –Ni comparación con el terreno en el que está construido el castillo de mi amo bonito¡ese sí es impenetrable!, roca sólida, no tierra... y miren que dejar totalmente desprotegido los otros muros del castillo...

-Eso es porque tiene a Rin y a Kagome... además tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru están peleando en el muro frontal junto con todos los otros, no se espera que algo como esto pase...- dijo Shipo

-Sigue siendo un tonto, el amo Sesshomaru nunca cometería semejante error...

-Ni Koga...

-Cómo sea, esto nos conviene- Hachi removía enormes cantidades de tierra con sus

garras –Muy pronto llegaremos al otro lado.

Y era cierto, hacía rato que habían alcanzado el muro y ahora estaban pasando justo debajo de el. Ayame, que tenía el olfato más fino de todo el grupo, estaba atenta a cualquier pequeña variación en el aroma de la tierra, esperando el momento justo en que de dejara de percibir el muro. De pronto, les dio señas a los otros para que se quedaran quietos y en silencio; ya habían llegado, pero la presencia de algo arriba de ellos les impedía subir.

En la superficie, se encontraba durmiendo una de las creaciones de Naraku. Era una criatura realmente grotesca, una especie de cien pies gigante, cuyo cuerpo terminaba en un aguijon; su cuerpo era enteramente escamoso y en cada una de sus patas había un ojo; donde debería haber estado la cabeza, no había más que una masa informe que terminaba en una boca con forma de tubo, en la que había un especie de ventosa viscosa y por debajo de ella cientos de dientes que se cerraban en forma de circulo.

El grupo no podía saber que era lo que se encontraba sobre ellos, pero sí sabían que no era nada bueno y que el más pequeño movimiento podía despertarlo. Por fortuna para ellos, sus amigos estaban comenzando a darle un dolor de cabeza a Naraku, así que el no encontró nada mejor que enviarles un "pequeño regalo de agradecimiento". La bestia abandonó el lugar en donde dormía y se dirigió fuera del castillo. Todos respiraron con alivio al dejar de sentir su aroma y comenzaron a cavar para arriba.

En el campo de batalla 

A pesar de la gran cantidad de criaturas malignas, Inuyasha y el resto se defendía y contraatacaba de manera brillante, apoyándose entre todos; Koga e Inuyasha habían olvidado su rivalidad y realizaban ataques en conjunto, el propio Sesshomaru hacia lo suyo en el grupo, impidiendo que los más poderosos se acercaran demasiado a los humanos y matándolos casi en el acto, claro está que eso era porque según él, insectos como esos eran demasiado débiles en el combate.

El enviado de Naraku llegó pronto hasta donde ellos estaban y Sesshomaru le salió al encuentro (su "estúpido hermano " y el lobo tenían las manos ocupadas). El señor de las tierras del oeste demostró una agilidad muy superior a la de cualquier otro youkai, esquivando a todas las otras criaturas que se le interponían en el camino y eliminándolas con un sólo movimiento de sus garras, pronto se encontró frente a la bestia; no era tan rápida como él, pero su gran cantidad de ojos le permitía anticipar los movimientos del joven youkai e idear formas de que el daño no fuera tan severo; por si fuera poco, su escamosa piel era muy resistente y tanto sus garras como Toukijin estaban resultando inútiles contra ella. Sesshomaru comenzó a perder la paciencia; no era posible que él fuera a ser derrotado por semejante basura, no, eso no lo permitiría nunca; descubriendo una parte sensible en el abdomen del monstruo, se lanzó velozmente a ese lugar y hundió sus garras en el con toda su fuerza. Dio resultado y el cien pies se agitó como si un rayo le atravesara todo el cuerpo, dando unos chillidos espeluznantes; Sesshomaru sonrió ante su éxito, pero no contaba con que su victima se aprovecharía de que su brazo aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo para atraparlo; rápidamente enrolló su cuerpo alrededor del brazo y lo presionó con fuerza. Sesshomaru tiró de el tratando de soltarse, mientras con su otro brazo hacía todo lo pasible por herir el cuerpo del monstruo, pero resulto inútil, la bestia se negaba a aflojar y había dejado las partes frágiles fuera de su alcance.

La bestia abrió sus fauces y comenzó a derramar un liquido que al caer sobre la armadura de Sesshomaru comenzó a producir humo¡era ácido!, y la estaba deshaciendo. Todo parecía indicar que estaba perdido, cuando el hiraikotsu paso volando y golpeó al monstruo justo en su debilidad; al momento de hacerlo justo giró sobre esa zona, lo que abrió un gran tajo y provocó que aflojara su cuerpo. Sesshomaru cayó al suelo con su orgullo herido +¿Salvado por una humana?...¡¡¡por una humana!!!... y que además es exterminadora... ¡bien hecho Sesshomaru¡no podías caer más bajo+

Sango se disponía a recuperar su arma, pero el cien pies la golpeó brutalmente con su cuerpo y se enrolló en ella; la pobre seguía algo aturdida cuando sintió como el monstruo intentaba triturarla. Su grito se escuchó fuertemente. Sentía como sus huesos chocaban entre ellos, podía adivinar que le estaba rompiendo las costillas; sus pulmones estaban casi sin aire y con la vista borrosa supo que no aguantaría mucho. De pronto, cuando su cuerpo ya no le respondía, escuchó a lo lejos como la bestia gritaba y chillaba desesperada, y casi al instante se sintió caer, pero para sorpresa de ella no sintió el golpe, alguien la había atajado justo a tiempo.

-¡Sango! –gritó Miroku desesperado, mientras intentaba reanimarla -¡Sango reacciona¡Sango+¡Por favor no!... si algo malo te pasa... si mueres, yo...no... ¡despierta!+

-Ahhhh... ¿qué?...¿quién?...- lentamente recuperó el habla y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Sango! –para Miroku aquello fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo y olvidándose de todo la abrazó

-¡Ay! –estaba muy mal y aunque disfrutó el abrazo, para su cuerpo fue un tortura.

-Lo siento, no quise...

-No importa –lo interrumpió ella –dudo que me haya lastimado más de lo que ya estaba...jejeje...ay +¿Cómo es que esa cosa me soltó¿excelencia, qué...

-Mira hacia allá

Siguió con la vista la dirección que él apunto y no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Allí, convertido en aquel gigantesco perro, estaba Sesshomaru enfrentándose con el cien pies y causándole un gran daño. +¿Ël me salvó?+ . La bestia retorcía su cuerpo sin control. Sesshomaru tenía todas las de ganar esta vez, pero su enemigo no se rendía; sabía que iba a morir, pero no por eso se resignaba y entre convulsiones y chillidos, enterró su agujón en el que era el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru y le inyectó su veneno. El joven youkai retrocedió herido y dio un potente aullido. Ya iba a devolver el ataque, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

-¡Quítense del camino! –gritó

Entendiendo lo que venía, Miroku tomo a su amada en brazos y se alejó lo más rápido posible; Sesshomaru también se quitó, aunque no le gustaba nada que su hermano terminara con su presa. Inuyasha agitó a Tessaiga y con su poder el cien pies fue totalmente destruido.

Miroku sostenía a Sango, cuando Sesshomaru, vuelto a la normalidad, se aproximó a ellos y miro fijamente a Sango –Estamos a mano –y tras decir eso regreso al combate.

Tanto el monje como la exterminadora se quedaron helados al escuchar eso, no por las palabras, sino por la boca de la que habían salido; ¿era ese el mismo Sesshomaru que ellos conocían+Supongo que ese fue un gracias+ pensó una Sango todavía aturdida. Fue otro grito de Inuyasha el que los regresó a la realidad.

-¡Miroku, deja de perder el tiempo y sácala de aquí!

Deprisa él obedeció. Mientras el combate continuaba y cierto youkai comenzaba a sentir un dolor muy punzante en su brazo izquierdo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, hasta acá, aunque pocos (por lo reviews), tengo lecotores fieles. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios, sobre todo a **Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki** y sí,¡¡¡¡las mujeres mandamos!!!! No se confundan, no soy feminista, pero no por eso creo que debamos estar todo el tiempo detras de los hombres (¡epa, que ya me salí del tema! P).

Ya que estoy aquí tengo que hacer una confesión: el fic es mio, pero no es exactamente lo que yo diría nuevo, aunque todavía no lo termino. Originalmente lo escribí para un grupo de msn, pero como no lo pescaron mucho, deje de publicarlo y me puse a escribir solo para mí. ¿Y por qué les cuento esto?, la verdad no sé, pero como se están tomando la molestia de leerlo, me pareció importante. Además voy a ir subiendo más de un capitulo por día y no quiero que piensen que me paso todo el día escribiendo (me gusta, pero tampoco soy antisocial :S). Espero que les sigan gustando los capitulos y que me vayan dejando sus opiniones, puede que no las use en el capitulo que sigue, pero no por eso dejan de ser importante, además me gusta saber lo que la gente piensa de lo que escribo¿sino cómo mejoro?

Ya dejo de dar lata y les dejo el cap 4. Les aviso que lo anterior fue una especie de itroducción para la verdadera trama que viene ahora. Hasta el proximo capitulo.

**

* * *

**

**¿A salvo?**

Tras escuchar los fuertes gritos de la exterminadora, Naraku decidió que era un buen momento para echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría fuera. Una maligna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver como la mujer era cruelmente masacrada por su creación, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse; también disfrutó la visión de un horrorizado e impotente monje que no podía usar su Kazaana sin arriesgarse a absorber también a su compañera, y de un Inuyasha que desesperadamente intentaba llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba para salvarla y al que a cada rato se le aparecían seres malignos bloqueándole el camino. No había salvación posible para la mujer, moriría a merced de su creación; ya ni siquiera gritaba, sus fuerzas la abandonaban y muy pronto perdería el conocimiento.

Naraku se disponía a retirarse al interior de su castillo, asumiendo que ya estaba todo dicho, cuando oyó que ahora era su monstruo que el gritaba y chillaba furioso, sin entender lo que pasaba volteó para mirar y se encontró con Sesshomaru destrozando al cien pies. Eso congeló la sangre de Naraku; el joven inuyoukai se veía realmente imponente en aquella forma y más peligroso de lo que él jamás se hubiera imaginado; aún con la barrera y las prisioneras era peligroso subestimarlo, algo tenía que hacer con él¿pero qué?... +¡el brazo¡su brazo izquierdo!, eso es...+ mentalmente le ordenó a la bestia que atacará su brazo izquierdo y le inyectara veneno. Vio como el joven retrocedía adolorido, pero negándose a dejar la batalla +demasiado orgulloso... su único defecto señor Sesshomaru...+ La advertencia de Inuyasha y el poder de Tessaiga, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para entender la destrucción del monstruo. Tras ver eso volvió adentro.

Naraku estaba molesto¡cómo era posible qué esos insectos se negaran a morir de una buena vez¿qué acaso eran inmortales?, bueno, la exterminadora no lo era y si bien había sobrevivido de milagro, de momento estaba fuera de combate una menos ; en cuanto a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, él sabía que el primero tenía delicado su brazo y que el veneno había empeorado las cosas, impidiendo que volviera a transformarse; y el segundo no se arriesgaría a atacar la barrera con esa intensidad. A pesar de eso y su ventaja, comenzó a preocuparse; con esos dos definitivamente no se podía jugar... y riendo entre dientes, tramó un plan en caso de que las cosas cambiaran +ah...Inuyasha, aún si lograras destruirme, nunca podrás tener paz... eso te lo puedo asegurar +. Pensando eso, tomo el Shikon no tama en sus manos y comenzó a reír de forma de perturbadora, en tanto la habitación se llenaba de una atmósfera helada y se oscurecía.

En la celda 

-¡No quiero!

-Rin...

-No, no. Eso se ve asqueroso –dijo apuntando al plato de comida que Kana les había traído.

-Pero si no comes te va a hacer mal –Kagome trató de hacerla entrar en razón, sorprendiéndose de lo terca que podía ser la pequeña.

-No tengo hambre –apenas si lo había dicho, cuando su estomago dejó en claro todo lo contrario –eh... +¡que vergüenza!+ -se estaba colocando roja.

Kagome no dijo nada y simplemente sonrío comprensiva a la niña –Rin, a mí tampoco me gusta nada esto que nos han traído –y al mirar el plato sintió que se le revolvía el estomago –pero tenemos que comer o nos vamos a enfermar... no tiene porque ser todo, sólo un poco...

Pudo ver en la cara de Rin que ella lo entendía, pero que seguía sin atreverse a mirar la comida¿y quién podía culparla si parecía una especie de colado verdoso a medio terminar y con grumos viscosos por todas partes?, la propia Kagome estaba luchando con ella misma para auto convencerse de que eso era comestible +no creo que sea veneno, Naraku nos necesita vivas... y si nos quisiera muertas ya lo habría hecho+

-A Sesshomaru no le va a gustar que te pongas flaca +si esto no resulta nada lo hará+

Tal como ella había esperado, Rin comenzó a comer un poco, o mejor dicho a tragar, porque las dos (Kagome también) procuraban echarse pequeñas cantidades a la boca y saborearlas lo menos posible; luego esperaban un rato antes de volver a comer otro poco. Cuando su estomago se calmó un poco, las dos dejaron de comer; no existía razón para seguir sacrificándose.

El ruido de unos pasos les llegó desde las escaleras, alguien iba donde ellas¿pero quién¿y para qué? Rin parecía estar algo asustada y se oculto detrás de Kagome, esta permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas y atenta a los pasos que se acercaban. Al poco rato pudieron ver una sombra que iba creciendo la acercarse; Kagome lamentó no tener a mano su arco y flechas. Las dos esperaban cualquier cosa y su alivio fue enorme al ver quien, en realidad quienes producían la sombra.

-¡Señor Jaken!

-Shiiiiii, debes ser silenciosa –le dijo Jaken en una voz muy baja

-Es cierto, no debemos hacer ruido –Kagome acarició el pelo de la niña

-Déjenme ver las cadenas –Ayame las revisó con mucho detenimiento –Mmm... es metal del bueno, va a costar quitarlo sin hacerles daño

-¿Entonces no se puede? –pregunto angustiada Kagome. Después de tres días seguidos encadenada, el metal estaba lastimando la piel

-No te preocupes –Ayame le dio un sonrisa de aliento –va a costar, pero no es imposible, lo que sí debemos tener cuidado y hacerlo lento o podemos fundir algo más que las cadenas.

-Si va a llevar tanto tiempo¿no sería conveniente hacer guardia? –preguntó Shipo mirando hacia las escaleras

-Sí, no me gustaría que nos atraparan después de que logramos llegar- asintió Ayame -Hachi

-Dígame señorita

-Ve y vigila, si alguien quiere venir acá, transfórmate en quien quieras y distráelo.

-Kana es la que nos ha estado trayendo comida –informó Kagome –si la ven a ella no sospecharan.

-Muy bien – y después de decir eso, Hachi fue a vigilar

Con mucho cuidado y regulando la cantidad de fuego que usaban, Jaken y Shipo comenzaron a fundir las cadenas bajo la atenta mirada de la joven loba, que vigilaba no se les fuera a pasar la mano, o se acercaran demasiado a la piel o la ropa. En cuanto a Kirara, ella se mantenía de pie y alerta junto a la escalera.

Paso un buen rato antes de que las manos de ambas fueran liberadas de los grilletes, pero cuando finalmente paso, se notó en sus rostros como se sentían mucho mejor y agradecidas con el grupo. Poco a poco movieron sus muñecas para desentumecerlas, al principio les dolió, pero no de manera insoportable, sino ese dolor que da cuando una parte del cuerpo ha estado mucho tiempo sin moverse y al poder hacerlo nuevamente es como si los huesos estuvieran oxidados, pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de la molestia, es agradable hacerlo.

Luego de moverlas, Kagome miro sus muñecas y vio que estaban ligeramente moradas por la presión y el peso de los grilletes. Con su mano izquierda sobo la muñeca derecha y luego hizo lo mismo con su otra mano y muñeca. Rin seguía haciendo movimientos circulares con las suyas y tenía sus ojos bien puestos en Jaken, que intentaba liberar sus piernas. La preocupación de Rin no era nada al lado de la de Jaken; el sólo imaginarse lo que su amo bonito le haría si es que por accidente llegaba a lastimar a la niña lo hacía palidecer; un rasguño y... no quería ni pensarlo (le dio un tic en el ojo), mejor se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo, que el pensar en eso no lo ayudaba en nada.

-¿Señor Jaken, qué le pasa?, está blanco

-Silencio Rin, no me desconcentres.

-Ya falta poco...-Shipo veía como uno de los grilletes de Kagome ya no era más que un delgado hilo de metal –ya casi.

-Fui... ya está, ahora pásame tu otra pierna Rin

-Sí...

En tanto ellas terminaban de ser liberadas, escaleras arriba, Hachi prestaba atención a cada ruido, sombra y movimiento que percibía, así fuera el más pequeño. Estaba intranquilo; poco después de abandonar el túnel habían escuchado un grito horrible, un grito de mujer... no sabía que, pero algo debía haberle pasado a Sango, y con lo valiente y hábil que era en el combate, para gritar así debía ser algo horrible. Luego de eso los gritos pararon y en vez de ellos escucharon el chillido furioso y desesperado de un animal herido... un gran animal.

No hubo uno que no se preocupara al oír todo eso, Jaken incluso trató de regresarse con su amo bonito para ayudarlo, pero entre todos lo habían parado; ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, tenían que preocuparse de encontrar a Kagome y a Rin. Él había estado de acuerdo en todo y se alegro mucho al encontrarlas, pero ahora se admitía a si mismo un enorme deseo de saber lo que pasaba afuera con el resto; estaba muy preocupado por Miroku; nadie sabía tan bien como él lo que la exterminadora significaba en su vida, el propio Miroku se lo había confesado (y a decir verdad Hachi también le había tomado cariño) y él tenía miedo de lo que el monje llegara a hacer si algo malo le ocurría.

Pero no era el momento de pensar, ahora tenía que poner toda su atención en la vigilancia. De todos modos ya faltaba poco para que las soltaran y pronto podría salir de dudas.

Los ojos café de Kagome, brillaron como nunca al ver como su último grillete caía al piso. Tenía ganas de reír como nunca, pero sabía que no podía hacer ruido hasta estar fuera del castillo. Con ayuda de Ayame se levantó; los tobillos le dolían horriblemente, mucho peor que las muñecas, pero se mantuvo en pie, mirando como Jaken terminaba al fin de soltar a Rin.

Para la niña fue mucho más complicado el levantarse; estaba claro que sus frágiles tobillos no habían soportado muy bien el peso de los grilletes, nada más estar de pie brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos y fue muy obvio que no podría caminar. Como intuyéndolo, Kirara se acerco a ella y se hinco para que subiera en ella, lo que la niña hizo encantada.

-Tal vez sea mejor que tú también subas –le sugirió Ayame a Kagome

-No te preocupes, no estoy tan mal – y caminó para confirmarlo –creo poder subir las escaleras.

-Entonces en marcha, hay que salir de aquí –y todos se fueron en dirección a las escaleras.

Tras encontrarse con Hachi fueron hacia el túnel, teniendo aún más cuidado del que habían tenido en el viaje de ida. Al llegar, con mucho cuidado ayudaron a Rin y Kagome a bajar, porque con los tobillos en ese estado les hubiera sido imposible solas. Una vez todos dentro, hicieron el viaje de regreso caminando a gatas, todos menos Rin que tenía las piernas demasiado lastimadas y se fue en el lomo de Kirara.

-Muy pronto estaremos fuera - dijo Ayame

-Sí- Kagome estaba muy agradecida con el grupo, en especial con ella. Ayame era una buena amiga; con lo enamorada que estaba de Koga, la captura de Kagome ciertamente le convenía, pero ella no sólo estimaba a Kagome, sino que quería el amor de Koga de otra forma; definitivamente era leal. Kagome no sabía que decirle, no le quedaba otra que esperar que Koga se diera cuenta de la mujer que tenía al lado y que lo hiciera antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Nos acercamos a la salida –dijo Ayame y con cada paso un olor muy familiar llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Al llegar a la salida, ella les hizo señas para que pararan –Huelo algo

-¿Problemas? –preguntó Jaken

-No creo, pero mejor me aseguro antes –tan pronto como salió a la superficie comenzó a oler el aire y se le dibujo una sonrisa la reconocer el aroma +justo lo que pensé+ -Pueden subir... y ustedes vengan a ayudar.

De entre la hierba y las piedras, asomaron los dos amigos y compañeros de Koga que ayudaron a los del túnel, especialmente a Kagome.

-¿Qué hacían aquí?- pregunto Ayame –se suponía que ustedes tenían que estar con los otros ayudando a despistar.

Entre los dos se miraron y finalmente uno respondió –Es mejor que vengan... –esas simples palabras bastaron para preocupar a todos y es que estaban tan serios al momento de decirlas.

Los condujeron por entre las piedras y lo que vieron ahí los alteró. Kagome casi grita al ver a Sango, su mejor amiga, recostada en una improvisada camilla de madera, incapaz de moverse. ¿Pero qué había pasado? Entre todos le explicaron a los recién llegados lo de la batalla con el ciempiés y como tras huir con Sango, Miroku le había pedido a los acompañante de Koga, que la cuidaran y esperaran a los demás.

-¡Ese maldito!... como se atrevió –Kagome estaba que echaba fuego

-¿Y el amo bonito está bien? –pregunto Jaken asustado

-Sesshomaru está bien... –respondió Sango –pero no sé su brazo izquierdo...

-¿El brazo izquierdo? –Jaken cada vez estaba más alarmado

-Sí... esa cosa clavó su aguijón en el...

... eso no es bueno, el brazo del amo tuvo problemas para regresar a su cuerpo... él se notaba incomodo y me dijo que sería temporal, que no podría quedarse con él... si esa cosa lo hirió, el proceso debería acelerarse...+ -¡Maldito Naraku! –y tras decir eso se fue corriendo a ayudar a Sesshomaru.

-Será mejor que vayamos también –dijo Ayame

-Sí... pero... –Kagome no quería dejar a su amiga en ese estado y menos sola

-No te preocupes... estaré bien, ve a ayudar a los demás...

-Nosotros la cuidaremos, no se preocupe señora Kagome

y dale con decirme así...+ -Está bien, pero Kirara y Rin se quedan con ustedes –y tras cambiar miradas con Ayame, el resto se fue al combate.

Ni que decir la cara que Inuyasha y el resto pusieron al ver que sus amigos lo habían conseguido, y menos mal, porque aunque peleaban bien, el cansancio ya se les estaba notando. Ya podían pelear en serio y destruir el castillo y a Naraku de una buena vez, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas... ya iba a saber Naraku lo que significaba jugar con ellos.

Sosteniendo firme la empuñadura de Tessaiga, Inuyasha se preparó para lanzar su ataque final y todos vieron como la espada comenzaba a brillar con las energías sobrenaturales a su alrededor. El viento sopló muy fuerte cerca del joven hanyo y en rápido y hábil movimiento de la espada, se liberó un poder que arrasó con todo a su paso, incluyendo el castillo. Cuando el polvo levantado por el ataque comenzó a desaparecer, todos se dirigieron en dirección a las ruinas para asegurarse de que todo hubiera acabado y recuperar la perla.

Kagome iba al lado de Inuyasha, impaciente por recuperar el shikon no tama y que los problemas acabaran de una buena vez, tanto que hasta se olvido del dolor de sus tobillos. Inuyasha caminaba sin mirarla, aunque a su paso (se había dado cuenta de lo de los tobillos). En cuanto a Koga, iba apretando los dientes al ver a esos dos juntos y Ayame prefería no mirarlo. Sesshomaru se había adelantado y Jaken vio como se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo. Miroku caminaba con paso firme y decidido, pero cada cierto tiempo miraba en dirección a donde Sango descansaba.

De pronto, Sesshomaru se detuvo y miro al suelo, ahí incapaz de moverse, estaba lo que había quedado de Naraku, la cabeza, cuello y parte de los hombros. De su boca colgaba un hilo de sangre y al toser algunas gotas cayeron al suelo; abrió los ojos y miro directo al inuyoukai que tenía en frente, con esa mirada burlona que tenía. Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces y sacando a Toukijin acabó con la vida de Naraku. Luego guardó la espada y se quitó el brazo izquierdo, arrojándolo al suelo.

-Amo bonito¿qué está haciendo?

-Ya no me sirve, por eso lo tiré

-¡Sesshomaru!- el que grito fue de Inuyasha, pero corriendo furioso junto con él venía Koga –sabías que Naraku era mi presa¡como te atreviste a matarlo!

-¿Tu presa?, querrás decir mía –lo enfrentó Koga –ese maldito asesinó a mis compañeros¡su muerte era mi derecho!

-¿Y piensan qué me importa lo qué digan?, de todas formas ya está muerto... deberían darme las gracias- y con eso se armó una gran discusión entre los tres.

Kagome y Ayame los miraban sin saber que hacer con ellos.

-No lo puedo creer –Ayame tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? –dijo Kagome al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro

Las dos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo -¡Hombres! –En tanto, Jaken guardaba muy disimuladamente algo entre su ropa. Ellas seguían mirando a esos tres orgullos y tercos, cuando Miroku, Shipo y Hachi llegaron donde estaban y decidieron ponerse a buscar la perla entre los escombros, ya que Kagome todavía la sentía.

Pronto dieron con ella, increíblemente había sobrevivido a la devastación. Claramente estaba contaminada con la energía de Naraku, pero no era nada que Kagome no pudiera purificar con un poco de esfuerzo. Pero algo no estaba bien y llamó la atención del monje, no sabía qué, pero algo raro había con el shikon no tama, algo que antes no estaba; trató de impedir que Kagome la tomara, pero fue demasiado tarde...

Los dos youkais y el hanyo seguían discutiendo (y ya la cosa se ponía fea...), cuando un grito de mujer los interrumpió; luego vieron que una extraña sombra negra flotaba sobre ellos para luego desaparecer. Corriendo, llegaron donde estaban los otros y se encontraron con Kagome y Ayame inconscientes.

-¿Pero qué...

-¡Inuyasha!- Shipo estaba muy asustado

-Kagome sólo tocó el Shikon no tama y pasó esto- contestó Miroku

-¡Koga!-uno de sus compañeros venía corriendo a lo que más daba- ¡ven rápido!

-¿Tú no tenías que vigilar a la exterminadora?- preguntó mientras sostenía a Ayame

-Eso hacíamos, pero de repente ella y la niña se desmayaron y no las podemos despertar...

Sesshomaru salió corriendo y los demás lo siguieron; Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome y Koga a Ayame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los caballeros dragón**

El primero en llegar al lugar fue Sesshomaru (ni que decir que prácticamente voló) y lo que vio no le gusta nada, más bien lo preocupó, aunque tratándose de él su cara no lo reflejó en lo más mínimo. Los siguientes en llegar (casi al mismo tiempo) fueron Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku, el resto del grupo llegó un poco después y muy cansado.

Tal como les habían dicho, se encontraron con Sango y Rin igualmente inconscientes. Kirara había vuelto a su apariencia normal y estaba echada al lado de su dueña, intentando despertarla y haciéndole cariño a la altura del cuello, pero parecía no haber caso. Las cuatro mujeres parecían profundamente dormidas y respiraban de forma calmada, aparentemente estaban bien, pero era muy raro que no despertaran por más que les hablaran o las movieran; todo el grupo estaba preocupado y preguntándose qué hacer con ellas.

Shipo sostenía el shikon no tama en sus manos; presentía que todo era por culpa de la perla, Naraku tenía que haberle hecho algo antes de morir, de eso estaba seguro, pero no entendía por qué sólo ellas habían sufrido los efectos. Estaba mirando fijamente la perla, intentando descubrir lo que había oculto en ella, y en eso, como si nada, la perla empezó a flotar ante la vista de todos. Se pusieron alertas, esperando un ataque de un momento a otro, pero lo que pasó nunca se lo esperaron; del shikon no tama emergió el espíritu de Midoriko, la gran sacerdotisa que en su lucha contra cientos de espíritus malignos había creado la perla. Se quedaron helados ante su presencia, incluso Sesshomaru parecía tenerle cierto respeto, y es que a pesar de ya estar muerta, sus poderes eran tan fuertes como hacía cincuenta años atrás; ella miró a cada uno y finalmente su mirada se posó en las cuatro mujeres.

-Entonces no pude contrarrestarlo del todo –mientras ella hablaba su cara se veía muy triste. Ante la cara de pregunta y desconcierto de todos (Sesshomaru levantó una ceja), se dirigió a ellos y explico lo ocurrido –Antes de que ustedes lo derrotaran, Naraku planeó una siniestra venganza y maldijo la perla. Estando tan llena de energías malignas y malos pensamientos no le resulto difícil. Su intención inicial era capturar sus almas –dijo señalando a las durmientes –y manipular sus cuerpos vacíos para atacarlos a ustedes. Pero eso no fue todo, el sello parte de su esencia dentro del shikon no tama...

-¿Está diciendo que Naraku no murió? –pregunto un desconcertado Miroku.

-En cierta forma; una parte muy pequeña de él continua a salvo dentro de la perla, pero es demasiado insignificante como para devolverlo a la vida por si sola...

-¿Por si sola? –Inuyasha estaba impactado; eso quería decir que su máximo enemigo y causante de todas sus desgracias podía revivir.

-Mucho me temo que él planeaba alimentarse de las almas de sus amigas y de esa forma resucitar su espíritu –acabó diciendo y todos se quedaron mudos. Todo eso significaba que ellas... -Pero no desesperen; ellas no han sido poseídas o muertas. Logré eliminar parte de los poderes de Naraku y no pudo conseguir su objetivo. No podrá utilizar sus almas, ni manipular sus cuerpos.

-Entonces¿por qué están así? –Shipo seguía sosteniendo la perla.

-Desafortunadamente el shikon no tama está demasiado lleno de maldad y no pude eliminar toda la maldición, es por eso que ellas están en sueño profundo. Pero no se preocupen, hay una manera de despertarlas... –esas palabras captaron la atención de todos.

-¿De qué forma? –la pregunta salió de los labios de Sesshomaru mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de que las había dicho. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta frente a los demás, pero quería muchísimo a Rin y la quería bien y contenta lo antes posible.

-Deben buscar a los caballeros dragón... ellos los ayudaran... –su imagen comenzó a desvanecerse para regresar a la perla.

-¡Espera¿dónde los encontramos? –Inuyasha estaba desesperado por conocer la respuesta antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Los encontraran en la Montaña Resplandeciente... –fue lo último que escucharon antes de que se desvaneciera.

Los caballeros dragón de la Montaña resplandeciente... no sabían qué o quiénes eran, pero estaba claro que debían encontrarlos si querían que sus amigas volvieron a la normalidad.

Una gruesa lluvia cayó sin aviso y en poco tiempo quedaron empapados; ante el temporal, Inuyasha convenció a los otros de que lo mejor sería buscar refugio en casa de la anciana Kaede; curiosamente Naraku había elegido un lugar muy cercano a su aldea para levantar el castillo. Con cuidado, llevaron a las mujeres en brazos hasta la aldea, donde los estaban esperando la anciana y Kohaku (su hermana le había ordenado quedarse para mantenerse fuera del alcance de Naraku); les sorprendió ver a un grupo tan grande, en especial por Koga y Sesshomaru, pero cuando vieron a Kagome y Sango en brazos y sin moverse, la sorpresa cambio por miedo y los asaltaron a preguntas. Una vez dentro, recostaron a todas y les explicaron todo.

-Ya veo... –la anciana dirigió su mirada a las jóvenes, se notaba angustiada, pero la calmaba saber que existía una forma de solucionar todo.

El que no había recibido muy bien la noticia era el niño exterminador, que no se movía del lado de su hermana. Lo del sueño no era tan terrible, pero las heridas que le había provocado el monstruo de Naraku sí que eran de cuidado; había sido necesario trasladarla en camilla para no empeorar su estado +debí haber ido... no debí dejar que fuera ella sola contra ese maldito... la 1ª regla del exterminador: no dejar solo a un compañero cuando la situación es de gran peligro... y la rompí... perdóname por haberte traicionado otra vez...+ Miroku, que también estaba al lado de Sango, se dio cuenta de los remordimientos que tenía el niño y acercándose, le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no eres culpable de nada... –le dijo –Yo en cambio estuve ahí y no pude hacer nada por ella... –en esa última parte la voz se le quebró +de que sirve haberme librado de la maldición si te pierdo a ti+

Notando que el ambiente estaba muy deprimido y tratando de subirles el animo a todos, incluyéndose ella, la anciana Kaede se alisto a servirles comida; había mucha, ya que Kagome la había traído como regalo de su época, junto con otras cosas, trajes de sacerdotisa entre ellas... +Kagome... muy pronto estarás bien mi niña... tú también Sango, ya lo verán...+ Sin preguntarles antes, la vieja sacerdotisa simplemente llegó y les sirvió, y ante la cara de sorpresa de algunos les dijo –Después de ese gran combate deben estar muertos de hambre... es bueno que coman y descansen para recuperar fuerzas... porque las van a necesitar.

Viendo que ella tenía razón, comieron casi en silencio; para el grupo de Inuyasha todo resultaba muy familiar, pero para los youkais había algo de incomodo en comer en la casa de un humano, aunque al final terminaron resignándose y agradeciendo la comida, incluso Sesshomaru dio las gracias por su plato, eso sí, en voz muy baja y sin expresión, cosa que no impidió que Inuyasha y Miroku lo miraran extrañados por un momento, ni que Jaken casi se atragantara con su comida.

La anciana volvió a tomar un plato para esta vez servir algo de caldo, pero no para ella; camino hacia las dormidas se inclinó al lado de Kagome y levantándola un poco, le dio del caldo, luego repitió lo hecho con las demás, y tuvo mucho cuidado con Sango. Cuando terminó con ellas, se sirvió algo.

Así pasaron la lluviosa noche, preocupados y durmiendo a ratos; la que menos durmió fue Kaede, que se quedó curando las heridas de la exterminadora y las muñecas de Kagome y Rin, y pensando... no recordaba de donde, pero el nombre de caballeros dragón le sonaba de algún lado... esperaba recordar algo relacionado con ellos.

Inuyasha también pensaba sobre muchas cosas... todas relacionadas con Kagome y él... recordaba sus momentos juntos, los buenos y los malos, y sonreía al recordar el fuego en sus ojos cada vez que estaba molesta... su valentía y ese deseo ciego de ayudar a todo el mundo... ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían compartido juntos y que a pesar de todo ella siempre había seguido a su lado, y lo más importante, por fin se dio cuenta de la importancia de ella en su vida; sentía el deseo de estar junto a ella, de protegerla, verla sonreír, sin importar como... nuestro querido hanyo finalmente se dio cuenta de que no la quería solamente como a una amiga, se dio cuenta de que... +la amo... y no puedo creer que hasta ahora me de cuenta... Kagome, despierta, despierta para poder decirte que te amo+ En cuanto a Sesshomaru, permanecía en una esquina, apartado un poco del resto, también pensando +si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que yo me preocuparía de una humana y le tomaría afecto... nunca lo hubiera creído, lo más probable es que lo eliminara ante la osadía+ una débil sonrisa asomó de sus labios, pero desapareció casi en seguida +caballeros dragón... cuando niño oí a mi padre hablar sobre ellos... ¿quiénes serán?, debí habérselo preguntado... ¿pero cómo iba a saber entonces que algo como esto pasaría?+ El resto también tenía dudas similares, pero nadie hablaba del asunto, todos querían descansar un poco, lo necesitaban, porque al llegar el día comenzarían la búsqueda de los, ahora famosos, caballeros dragón.

La mañana llegó y al despertar se encontraron con una cansada Kaede, que les dio los buenos días y les sirvió el desayuno, luego le dio un poco de agua a Kagome y las demás. Ese sería un día agitado y todos se preparaban para el viaje que seguramente tendrían que hacer. En eso llego la vieja pulga Mioga y tras explicarle todo, él les contó que el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, había conocido a los caballeros y fue aliado de ellos en una gran batalla.

-¿Y, cómo son? –Inuyasha estaba muy curioso.

-Su señor padre los describió como criaturas sabias y muy antiguas, de un gran poder. Según mi señor, a pesar de ser muy justos y amantes de la paz, son excelentes guerreros, muy honorables, pero peligrosos en el combate y letales si es que haces despertar su ira.

si mi padre lo dijo, entonces hay que irse con cuidado al tratarlos+ pensó Sesshomaru, recordando lo poderoso que fue su padre.

-Ya veo... ¿qué hay de su aparencia?

-Pues verá usted, amo Inuyasha, él decía que tanto hombres como mujeres son seres de notable belleza y pelo de los más variados colores, al igual que los ojos. De tez muy clara, pero no de aspecto pálido o enfermo. Con orejas alargadas y las manos terminadas en finas, largas y muy bien cuidadas garras.

-¿Algo más? –Koga quería saber el máximo de detalles.

-Sí, me dijo que rara vez usaban armadura y que su ropa, si bien hermosa, resultaba bastante extraña a la vista... que todos llevaban al cuello un colgante con el diseño de la cabeza de un dragón... y que cuando estaban en combate o realizaban viajes largos, llevaban puesta un máscara de color blanco cubriéndolos. Lo último es que tienen alas que pueden hacer aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad...

Todos estaban interesados en le relato y ponían mucha atención a cada detalle, pero cuando quisieron saber dónde vivían...

-Desafortunadamente su padre jamás me contó ese detalle –confesó Mioga un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, hemos quedado donde mismo –concluyó Miroku y el silencio se hizo sentir.

-¡Acabo de recordar! –gritó una emocionada Kaede y todos la miraron –Con razón esos caballeros me sonaban tanto... mi hermana Kikyo fue una vez a perdiles hierbas medicinales que sólo ellos tenían.

-¡Eso quiere decir que usted sabe cómo llegar a la Motaña Resplandeciente! –Shipo estaba más que feliz.

-El hogar de los caballeros dragón está en las grandes montañas de las tierras del este, en la más alta de ellas.

-Pero nosotros pasamos por ahí cuando reuníamos el shikon no tama y nunca vimos que la montaña resplandeciera –dijo Shipo e Inuyasha y Miroku asintieron.

-Eso es porque sólo una pequeña y oculta parte de la montaña lo hace... la parte donde está la entrada a su hogar.

-Kaede¿podrías guiarnos a ese lugar? –preguntó Inuyasha, que se veía muy entusiasmado.

-Pues claro que lo haré¿o cómo pretendes llegar? Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo, iré a preparar la carreta.

-¿Carreta? –preguntó Jaken

-Sí –contestó la anciana y luego señaló a las durmientes –Aunque Midoriko dijo que no morirían a causa de la maldición, lo cierto es que si están débiles y no conviene moverlas más de la cuenta, y de Sango ni hablar... no hay otra forma de hacer el viaje con ellas así.

Dejando de lado el dialogo, pronto estuvieron listos para el viaje a la Montaña Resplandeciente.


	6. Chapter 6

Y partió el viaje en busqueda de los viejos amigos de Inu no Taisho, los únicos que los pueden ayudar. No es un capitulo muy largo, pero para los que quieran saber como se las arregla el grupo con tanto youkai y hanyou mal genio, creo que no está de más.

Hasta el proximo capitulo. Epero sus reviews ;)**

* * *

**

**Camino a la Montaña Resplandeciente**

Llevaban varios días de marcha; con la carreta no se podía ir tan rápido como hubieran querido, pero iban mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban, y es que los encargados de mover la carreta eran Kirara y Ah y Un (la mascota de Sesshomaru), que tenían una resistencia muy superior a la de un caballo y deslizaban la carreta casi como en el aire. Para ver que nada malo le pasara a las mujeres, la anciana Kaede iba cuidándolas, poniendo especial cuidado en la exterminadora, y podía decirse que sus cuidados estaban dando frutos, ya que su estado mejoraba, aunque seguía siendo de cuidado.

En cuanto al resto del grupo, Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga eran tan veloces como siempre y el último se adelantaba cada cierto tiempo para inspeccionar el terreno. Sesshomaru prácticamente no pisaba el suelo, ya que con sus poderes formaba una nube debajo de sus pies e iba cómodamente en el aire; podría haber ido mucha más rápido de haberse envuelto en su bola de energía, pero no quería perder de vista la carreta. Los demás se las arreglaron para seguir el paso como pudieron; Shipo iba montado sobre Kirara, porque no quería estorbar en la carreta; Hachi se había transformado para volar y llevaba a los compañeros de Koga y a Jaken; se había ofrecido a llevar a las "señoritas", como las llamaba él, pero habían desechado la idea por el aire helado que corría y porque inconscientes no iban a poder sujetarse en caso de emergencia.

Durante el viaje varias cosas les habían pasado. Para empezar, más de algún monstruo los había atacado para intentar quedarse con el shikon no tama, que tenía tal energía maligna concentrada, que era imposible no llamara a seres de esa naturaleza. Luego estaban los problemas de terreno que cada cierto tiempo aparecían, algunos muy seguido, y que más de una vez los había hecho ingeniárselas para pasar con la carreta, o le habían hecho desperfectos a la misma; seguía el hecho de que llegada la noche, a la hora de descansar, frecuentemente Inuyasha y Koga se ponían a pelear por quien era el que debía estar cerca de Kagome, y era muy normal que terminaran separándolos, de hecho Sesshomaru había sugerido amarrarlos, y no encontraron tan mal la idea... Algunas veces, al pasar por una aldea, los lugareños salían aterrados al ver semejante grupo lleno de monstruos, creyendo que los iban a atacar, o bien los seguía un montón de niños curiosos +humanos, solía pensar Sesshomaru+pero que molestos son+ . Pero el inconveniente más grave era que comenzaban a debilitarse, y no precisamente debido al viaje; no había forma de estar seguros, pero sospechaban que la perla estaba quitándoles energía y temían lo que podía llegar a pasar si el viaje se alargaba mucho.

Por fin llego el día en que pudieron ver las grande montañas de las tierras del este. Ya no debía faltar mucho, si viajaban sin descanso hasta la noche, llegarían al atardecer del otro día. Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Al caer la noche encendieron el fuego y comieron en silencio. Se disponían a dormir, cuando Inuyasha reconoció en el aire un aroma familiar, el de la mujer que en su tiempo fue la más importante de su vida, el aroma de Kikyo; acercándose a Miroku, le dijo que iba a hablar con ella y le pidió que lo cubriera.

-Inuyasha¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto un preocupado y serio monje.

-Sólo quiero saber qué hace aquí y como está, eso es todo –respondió algo molesto por la desconfianza.

-¿Seguro?

-Sé lo que estas pensando y no se trata de eso... hace mucho que aclare mis sentimientos y que Kikyo no es más que un buen y triste recuerdo... –parecía que le costaba mucho decir esas palabras y algo avergonzado trató de esconder su cara.

-¿Quieres decir... –el monje lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No me preguntes más –lo interrumpió cortante –Me entendiste bastante bien –y se alejó del grupo para encontrarse con Kikyo.

La noche estaba totalmente estrellada y no era tan difícil ver en la oscuridad, por lo menos no para él. Atravesó los campos velozmente; quería acabar rápido con eso y volver al lado de Kagome lo más rápido posible +no confío en ese lobo+ pensó con recelo. Para su tranquilidad aquello sería rápido; ahí estaba ella, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Hola Inuyasha –le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Hola Kikyo –respondió con voz calmada.

-Te estaba esperando. Ya veo que finalmente conseguiste acabarlo.

-En realidad fue Sesshomaru... – y le contó todo lo ocurrido, incluida la maldición. Luego le llegó el turno a Kagome y lo que sentía al verla así. En realidad a todo lo que sentía a su lado fuera como fuese.

Ella lo escuchó pacientemente y sin interrupciones. Sólo abrió la boca cuando él hubo terminado –Lo entiendo... y aunque no lo creas, no estoy enojada. Hace mucho que sabía que esto iba a terminar así... supongo que es como tiene que ser –su mirada era triste, pero sin reproches.

-Toma –extendiendo la mano le alcanzó una bolsa que parecía tener un frasco –Es para que no pierdan sus energías antes de llegar con los caballeros.

-¿Pero cómo supiste que... – recibía el frasco boquiabierto.

-¿Lo de la falta de energía? Por el shikon no tama. Está demasiado impuro como para no causar daño. ¿Olvidas que yo era la que lo protegía?

-Gracias. Kikyo¿por qué no vienes?. Tú nos guiarías mejor que tu hermana.

-No puedo. La montaña rechaza a todo lo que haya sido creado por las artes oscuras o que sea antinatural. Comprenderás que en mi condición de muerta viviente...

-Lo siento –dijo arrepentido de haber preguntado.

-Además, aunque entienda lo tuyo con mi reencarnación, eso no significa que no me duela –calló triste, pero al ver la cara de él se apresuró a agregar –No mal entiendas... te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que cuando estaba viva... es como una especie de tristeza de que todo terminara tan mal. Pero me alegra que puedas ser feliz.

-Sí lo entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Luego de un incomodo silencio, Inuyasha decidió que era hora de volver y se despidió de Kikyo. Al regresar, le contó todo a Miroku y Kaede. Les pidió que no le dijeran nada a los demás, tenía miedo de que malinterpretaran su encuentro y luego le contaran una versión equivocada a Kagome. Prometieron no decir nada y la anciana dijo que ella se encargaría de darles el brebaje, sin que se dieran cuenta.

Apenas los primeros rayos de sol los tocaron, todos se levantaron, unos con más dificultad que otros (Jaken recibió varios golpes de su amo bonito y Shipo fue levantado de la cola por Inuyasha). Kaede se encargo de alimentar a todos y "misteriosamente", se sintieron con muchos más animo y fuerza después de eso.

Las montañas se veían cada vez más cerca, y tal como lo habían pensando, al llegar la tarde, se encontraban a los pies de la Montaña Resplandeciente.


	7. Chapter 7

Y bueno, de mis capitulos, este es el ultimo que ya estaba escrito desde antes, espero que les agrade y me manden sus comentarios, xq los echo de menos. Lo que es yo, ya trabajo en el capitulo que sigue. Hasta el proximo capitulo :P**

* * *

**

**Encontrando la entrada: Ascot y Carula**

La Montaña Resplandeciente. Ahora que la tenían ante ellos, se veía enorme, más alta que cualquier montaña que hubieran visto antes. Los árboles en ella crecían muy juntos y sus follajes eran espesos y de un color verde oscuro, que a ratos se fundía con el negro. Entre los arbustos, vieron flores de los más vivos colores, todas de dulce aroma.

Si hubiese dependido de Inuyasha, lo más probable es que el grupo se adentrara inmediatamente en la montaña. Eso era lo que él quería hacer, sin lugar a dudas, pero Miroku intentaba obligarlo a darse cuenta de la poca luz que les iba quedando para andar, de eso, y de lo peligroso que resultaba entrar a oscuras, con cuatro mujeres inconscientes, en un terreno probablemente empinado y lleno de obstáculos, y que para colmo ni siquiera les era familiar.

-Sí has visto una montaña, las visto todas –objetó Inuyasha.

-Date cuenta del cansancio general, desde ayer que no hemos parado más que para dormir, puede que no lo digan, pero ya no dan más –le insistió Miroku.

-Entonces, quieres decir que está bien hacerlas esperar más tiempo y exponerlas a los efectos del shikon no tama.

-¡Pero hombre, sí ya llegamos!, no te estoy pidiendo que suspendamos la búsqueda, pero sí que **NOS** dejes descansar un poco, para ser capaces de seguirla y terminarla–mirándolo directo a los ojos –sí, me escuchaste bien, dije **NOS**, y eso te incluye a **TI**¿o crees que no he visto la cara que traes¿las ojeras?

-¡Sí tengo ojeras es por culpa de la preocupación, no por cansancio!

-Argg... ¡señorita Kagome, ayúdeme¡no sabe cuanto necesito su "abajo"!... ¿pero cómo hace para aguantarlo? –todo lo último lo había dicho mirando al cielo y ahora le dirigía a su amigo una mirada casi acecina –Mira... sí tú te quieres arriesgar a entrar de noche a un territorio que no conoces, es asunto tuyo, pero no voy a permitir que arriesgues a todos, sólo por no querer esperar a que amanezca. ¿Has pensado qué vamos a hacer con la carreta?- y al verle la cara –¡evidentemente no!, dudo que podamos seguir con ella, eso significa que vamos a tener que bajarlas y llevarlas nosotros mismos.

-¿Y¿cuál es el problema con eso?, fácilmente podemos hacerlo.

-¿Y sí nos atacan¿ya pensaste eso?

-Si eso pasa, simplemente los eliminamos y ya está

-¿Así?

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Simplemente me imaginaba un enfrentamiento en la oscuridad, con ellas en la espalda y en un terreno que va cuesta abajo. Piensa de nuevo Inuyasha. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con la señorita Kagome, si tienes que esquivar un ataque a toda velocidad¿o con Sango, si la tenemos que mover rápido?

Inuyasha no dijo nada. No quería admitirlo, pero no había pensado en nada de eso. Para su enojo y frustración, empezó a entender el punto de vista del monje y a encontrarle razón. Aparentemente, Miroku se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud, porque ya más calmado y en un tono más amigable, le dijo:

-Yo te entiendo Inuyasha. Sé lo que sientes por la señorita Kagome. Yo mismo no veo la hora de que Sango despierte... Pero trata de ver las cosas como las veo yo: en estas condiciones no conseguiríamos reaccionar a tiempo si es que algo malo pasa; además, la vegetación de la montaña es muy densa y ya casi no hay luz, y si es cierto lo que la anciana Kaede dice, la entrada está muy bien escondida¿crees que ella, a su edad, sea capaz de verla ahora?, te recuerdo que ella es la única que sabe como encontrarla...

Dejo de hablar para oír su respuesta. Luego de un rato, en que Inuyasha estuvo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, finalmente entendió el riesgo y tragándose su orgullo, aceptó continuar al otro día.

-Pero apenas salgan los primeros rayos, nos vamos¿quedo claro?

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron al día siguiente. Tal como el monje lo había imaginado, pronto entendieron que hasta ahí habían llegado con la carreta; la cuesta que tenían al frente no era muy empinada, pero estaba llena de vegetación y el camino era muy irregular. Bajaron a sus amigas de la carreta y las tomaron en brazos. Sango ya parecía mucho mejor, pero por si las dudas, Hachi se convirtió en una especie de camilla, y entre Miroku y Kohaku, se las arreglaron para llevarla. Subieron en silencio y sin detenerse. Era un largo camino.

La anciana Kaede iba al frente y fijándose en cada detalle del camino, desde las plantas, hasta la forma de los troncos de los árboles. Sesshomaru no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener que seguir las indicaciones de nadie para desplazarse, no digamos tener que ir detrás de una humana, siguiéndola, y francamente estaba empezando a aburrirse de la situación y de tener que estar parando la marcha a cada rato, para que la anciana comprobara si iban por buen camino. La verdad, es que de no haber sido porque Rin estaba en ese estado, él nunca hubiera emprendido semejante viaje, pero lo cierto, y le afectaba reconocerlo (sólo asi mismo), es que el viaje no había resultado ni la mitad de desagradable de lo que había esperado, en realidad¡no había sido desagradable! No tenía idea de que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero en cierta medida se sentía a gusto con los demás +¿será la soledad de mi vida?, pero si eso nunca me ha afectado, siempre me gustó, porque así no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie¡ya ni siquiera la noto!... además ahora último, Rin y Jaken siempre me acompañaban a dónde fuera... ¿pero qué es lo que me pasa que no me siento incomodo viajando con ellos?+

El cambio tenía que ver un poco con todos, para empezar con la anciana. Que Kaede se preocupara por Kagome y Sango, podía entenderlo, pero que también cuidara de Rin y Ayame, que nada tenían que ver con ella... eso lo intrigaba, eso y lo amable que parecía con él a la hora de alimentar al grupo. Luego estaba Kohaku: siendo exterminador, lo lógico hubiera sido que le tuviera desconfianza o lo mirara de mala forma, pero todo lo contrario, no parecía molestarle la presencia de monstruos a su alrededor. El monje aunque no le hablaba, le había dado ya en dos ocasiones, hiervas para tratar la herida del lugar en que había estado su brazo (aunque el veneno no se expandió, la zona quedo muy delicada). Por último estaba su "inútil" hermano, que resulto no ser tan inútil y tener más resistencia y fuerza de voluntad de la que hubiera imaginado (siempre el primero en despertar para iniciar el viaje), y preocuparse en serio por Rin y las otras y no nada más por su compañera. En cuanto a los lobos, no tenía nada contra ellos.

No le había dicho a nadie lo que sentía +¿y quedar en ridículo?+, pero todos de una forma u otra, habían notado un cambio en su actitud y veían el gran aporte que era +odio admitirlo, pero cuando quiere puede ser bastante agradable y colaborador...+ pensó Inuyasha, que no le había hecho la guerra en todo el viaje, tampoco Sesshomaru a él, y aunque no había un amor fraterno entre ellos +¡ni muerto+¡preferiría ser humano, poco a poco terminaron tolerándose y hasta respetándose +¿el amo bonito se sentirá bien?+

Una vez más, la sacerdotisa se detuvo y examinó el terreno, pero esta vez se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. A los pies de un viejo árbol, vio unas pequeñas flores de tallo plateado y pétalos negros. Las flores parecían crecer también en el tronco, de hecho lo subían en forman de espiral y se detenían casi al llegar al follaje. Ahí, Kaede vio que de forma muy disimulada por las ramas, había una cabeza de dragón, tallada en la madera.

-Bien –dijo satisfecha –ahora hay que seguir a la derecha de aquí, hasta que nos encontremos con unas enredaderas.

-¿Y luego? –preguntó Shipo

-Luego hay que entrar a la cueva que hay debajo de ellas –y se encaminó por donde había dicho.

Al poco rato, llegaron a las enredaderas y se pusieron a buscar la entrada a la cueva, estaban en eso, cuando sintieron una poderosa presencia. Aunque no parecía maligna, su intensidad y el no saber de dónde venía los alarmó. De pronto, una voz habló de la nada:

-Pero que extraño grupo de visitantes –la voz era la de un joven. No sabían porque, pero algo en ella les devolvió la confianza.

-Youkais, humanos y un hanyo... –la voz de ahora era la de una mujer joven, y resultaba muy agradable y melodiosa al oído –algo como esto no se ve todos los días.

-¿Qué hacen en nuestros dominios? –no había enojo, pero sí mucha curiosidad en la pregunta.

¿sus dominios? pensaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo.

-Hemos venido a solicitar la ayuda de los caballeros dragón –dijo Inuyasha con seguridad, aunque sin saber hacia dónde.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-¡Ascot¿no puedes ser un poco más educado?

-Pero no hecho nada malo, hermana. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

-¿Y te parece correcto interrogarlos, sin siquiera darles la cara?

-Mm... viéndolo así...

No supieron cómo, ni de dónde exactamente, pero ante ellos aparecieron dos figuras: un muchacho y una joven. El muchacho no aparentaba más de 16 años, tenía el pelo café y corto, aunque ocultaba unos ojos de impresionante verde; era alto y algo delgado, aunque se veía que llegaría a ser muy apuesto; tal como Mioga les había dicho, tenía la piel clara, finas y afiladas garras, no tan largas como habían imaginado, y unas orejas alargadas y terminadas en punta. En cuanto a la joven, parecía tener alrededor de 20 años, y era increíblemente hermosa; su pelo era rubio claro y ondulado, llegándole fácilmente a la cintura; tenía los ojos color miel y una piel aún más clara que la de su hermano, llegando casi a tener el color de la leche; era un poco más alta que él y esbelta (pero no flaca); al igual que su hermano, tenía garras y orejas largas, pero en ella las garras parecían unas largas y muy bien cuidadas uñas, de lo finas que eran, y las orejas eran un poco más cortas.

-Permítannos presentarnos –comenzó la hermana –soy Carula Misaki y este es Ascot Misaki, mi hermano menor. Ambos somos dama y caballero dragón, respectivamente –mientras hablaba, parecía estudiarlos con la mirada –Y ahora que nos hemos presentado, me gustaría preguntarles quiénes son y de qué forma precisan nuestra ayuda.


	8. Chapter 8

**El hogar de los caballeros**

Les relataron la historia y Carula se acercó a las jóvenes para examinarlas, mientras que su hermano hacía lo mismo con la perla.

-No necesito que me describan a ese tal Naraku –afirmó Ascot –para saber la maldad de su ser. El shikon no tama está completamente contaminado con odio, codicia, envidia... y otras cosas que no me atrevo ni a nombrar. Me sorprende que lograran llegar enteros, portando esto. ¡Es como llevar un imán para las desgracias!

-Tuvimos algunos encuentros con monstruos en el camino. Nada serio –informó Inuyasha.

-Sólo seres insignificantes –agregó Sesshomaru.

-De todos modos me sorprende... tanta energía y malas intenciones acumuladas... no es fácil salir totalmente ileso...nada fácil... pero parece que están bien... es decir¿en ningún momento se sintieron sin energía? –no necesitó que le respondieran, algo en sus rostros le dijo que estaban muy cansados y no por el viaje precisamente.

-El poder de Midoriko... es sorprendente... –Carula seguía revisando a las dormidas –Tanto odio...tendrían que estar muertas por lo menos... pero sólo duermen... ¿Hace cuanto que están así? –la pregunta era para el monje.

-Hace ya ocho días que salimos.

-Ocho días y la protección sigue en pie... impresionante –se levantó tras decirlo –Sin embargo no hay tiempo que perder. La protección pierde fuerza. Si se hubieran demorado más tiempo en llegar... –no terminó de decirlo, pero todos le entendieron –Ascot, adelántate e infórmale a ella todo lo ocurrido. Yo los guiare.

Tan rápido como un suspiro, Ascot ya no estaba. Carula se puso al frente del grupo y les indicó seguirla a través de la cueva. Al entrar en ella se dieron cuenta de que no era muy grande, de hecho era muy pequeña. No entendían como era que Ascot había desaparecido al entrar en ella¡si no había salida! La sorpresa cambió por curiosidad, cuando notaron que el fondo tenía un leve resplandor plateado y que este iba aumentando mientras más cerca estaban (lo que no fue muy difícil). En medio de ese brillo, algunos notaron que en la piedra estaba el grabado de dos dragones: el de la derecha era un dragón oriental y el de la izquierda (y que ellos nunca habían visto) uno occidental; ambos eran orgullosos e imponentes, y miraban fijamente al otro; los ojos del primero eran de esmeralda y los del segundo de rubí.

Carula se colocó delante de ellos e hizo una reverencia, a lo que los ojos de los dragones comenzaron a brillar. Al principio creyeron que era producto de la poca luz que se colaba por entre las enredaderas, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, cuando ambos alzaron sus cabezas de la piedra y miraron fijamente a la joven. Carula, lejos de intimidarse, los miro directo a los ojos y con voz firme les dijo:

-Pido permiso a los guardianes, para que estos extraños puedan pasar y ver a la matriarca.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso, pero luego de escasos segundos, dos voces muy graves hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-Lady Carula, nada tenemos contra ellos. Hemos visto en sus corazones y sabemos que vienen en paz... sin embargo, vos conocéis las reglas, el antiguo y sagrado mandato de Lir, nuestro señor y vuestro ancestro... nadie que no pertenezca al clan dragón y que porte un objeto maldito, puede pasar la barrera... salvo que un caballero o dama dragón acceda al sacrificio, a derramar voluntariamente parte de su sangre...

-Lo sé –dijo tranquilamente –y dadas las circunstancias, estoy dispuesta a ello –acto seguido extendió su mano izquierda y tras realizar unos extraños movimientos con su mano derecha (principalmente con los dedos), sus garras se alargaron notablemente. Luego las dirigió hacia su otra muñeca y deslizó suavemente la garra de su índice por su piel; de inmediato apareció una fina línea roja, que poco a poco se fue engrosando, hasta que unos hilos de sangre comenzaron a caer de la muñeca. Con la muñeca lastimada, Carula toco el muro de la cueva, y luego de unos instantes en que brilló, hasta casi segarlos, los dragones se apartaron un poco y entre ellos apareció una especie de portal, formado por ondas de energía azul.

-Deben pasar ustedes antes, ya que una vez lo haga yo, el portal se cerrara. –explicó ella, ignorando completamente el que seguía sangrando.

Ansiosos como estaban y tras ver lo que ella se había hecho para permitirles pasar, no lo dudaron ni un instante y se internaron en aquellas cálidas ondas azules. Cuando terminaron de atravesarlo, se encontraron con que ya no estaban en una cueva, sino en un bello valle, atravesado por un cristalino río, que comenzaba en una cascada y terminaba en un lago de aguas calmas.

Estaban muy impresionados por el paisaje y Carula sonrió complacida ante ello. De pronto sintió a alguien a su espalda y se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba justo detrás de ella, mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Es qué no te duele? –como de costumbre su voz sonaba sin emoción.

-¿Ah?- ella sonaba distraída, como si no entendiera a lo que él se refería.

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, sigues sangrando.

-Oh, eso –dijo muy tranquila –La verdad es que no es grave, apenas si me rocé –luego, con su mano derecha, presionó el punto en que estaba la cortada (sus garras ya habían vuelto a la normalidad) y al retirar la mano, la herida ya no estaba.

-Ya veo –haciéndose el indiferente, pero en realidad sorprendido.

-Aunque me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de su brazo izquierdo –dijo preocupada.

Él iba a preguntarle a qué se refería (como si no supiera), pero los interrumpió la llegada de Ascot y un grupo de caballeros y damas dragón, entre ellos la matriarca (una mujer alta y delgada, vestida con una extraña túnica azul; llevaba el pelo en una cola de caballo y la frente adornada por una diadema de oro). Ella dio le bienvenida al grupo y luego dio orden de transportar a las mujeres, cuidar de los invitados y purificar la perla.

El castillo de los caballeros, era muy diferente de lo que ellos pudieran haber imaginado y no se parecía a nada que hubieran visto antes. Probablemente, a Kagome le hubiera resultado familiar el estilo, pero como estaba dormida, no pudo hacer ningún comentario. El castillo, era muy similar a los de la Europa medieval, pero con un trabajo muy superior en la columnas, pilares, ventanas y escaleras; y que lo alejaba mucho del típico castillo de piedra. Sus numerosas estatuas y pinturas, llamaban inmediatamente la atención y agradaban a la vista.

Una vez en el, los condujeron a las habitaciones para que pudieran al fin descansar del pesado viaje.

-Espero que sean de su agrado –dijo Carula

-Disculpa... –comenzó Inuyasha, pero se detuvo al no saber como llamarla.

-Dime Carula. Detesto cuando me tratan de "mi Lady" o algo por el estilo, me hace sentir vieja.

-Muy bien, Carula... ¿ellas estarán bien?

-No te preocupes, mi abuela y prima ya las están atendiendo... en cuanto al Shikon no tama, mi tatarabuela, es decir la matriarca...

-¡¿Es su tatarabuela?! –dijo Miroku sin creerlo –la verdad es que como mucho parece su abuela... digo, tiene el rostro y la mirada de una mujer madura, pero no se ve anciana ni mucho menos.

Carula río –Sí, la verdad es que aún entre los nuestros se conserva bien. Es normal en nosotros, llegar a adultos al mismo ritmo que ustedes los humanos, pero una vez alcanzamos los cuarenta, envejecemos lento, muuuuuuuy lento...

Tras tranquilizarlos de la suerte de Kagome y las demás, ella fue mostrándole a cada uno su habitaciones, que eran enormes y tenían cada una acceso a aguas termales; les explicaba el funcionamiento de todo en el lugar y luego se marchaba con los otros. Al final, los únicos que la seguían eran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, que por ironías del destino, tenían sus habitaciones justo una enfrente de la otra. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero cada cierto tiempo se miraban de reojo y dirigían los ojos al techo como buscando una explicación para tamaño castigo +... una cosa es haber tenido que combatir junto a él... haber tenido que viajar y dormir junto a él... todos vieron que no hice ningún intento por enfrentarlo o provocarlo... ¡Pero otra cosa es tener que despertar con él justo al frente¡es que no voy a poder relajarme ni un poco!... ¿qué pasa si intenta quitarme a Tessaiga...+¡esto ya es demasiado!... es cierto que colaboré durante el viaje¿qué otra alternativa tenía?... no veo motivo para continuar juntos después de haber llegado aquí¡y menos de verlo justo después de despertar y levantarme!...+

Delante de ellos, Carula aparentaba no notar nada, pero la verdad es que estaba muy divertida con la reacción de los dos. Ya en el camino hacia el castillo había notado la distancia entre ellos, la que a pesar de haber disminuido, seguía en pie, y cuando la matriarca le informó que habitaciones ocuparían, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto más aguantarían los hermanos y querer saber lo que ocurriría +algo me dice que no me aburriré por estos días...+

Finalmente ella se detuvo y le habló a Inuyasha:

-Inuyasha, tú ocuparas esta –y luego de abrir la puerta, con la mano le pidió que la siguiera. Igual que con los otros, le explicó todo y ya se marchaba, para hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru, cuando Inuyasha la detuvo, se inclinó ante ella y le dio las gracias por todo.

Carula sólo sonrió –No te preocupes, el peligro ya paso. Ellas están buenas manos, así que pronto estarán bien.

-Aún así, te lo agradezco. Tú derramaste tu sangre por nosotros, sin conocernos... sin ti y tu hermano nunca hubiéramos llegado.

-Ya no pienses en eso y descansa. No querras que Kagome te vea así –Inuyasha casi se cae cuando escuchó eso –Debes quererla mucho¿o me equivocó?

-Tanto se me nota.

-Digamos que tus ojos son otros cuando la miras.

-Entiendo –se sonrojó un poco.

-Por cierto, no eres el único que la ama... yo que tú me apuro o Koga se te va a adelantar- dijo eso para sacarlo de su vergüenza.

-Ja¡que lo intente!

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y le mostró a Sesshomaru la suya; él parecía bastante conforme con el lugar +después de ese viaje, este lugar me viene muy bien+

-Señor Sesshomaru... –él dejo de mirar su alrededor y se volteó hacia ella –luego de que descanse me gustaría examinar su brazo, eso si a usted no le molesta.

-No tengo inconveniente. Lo que sí me molesta es estar justo en frente de ese hanyo.

-¿Se refiere a su hermano?

-No soporto la idea de estar emparentado con él. Todo lo que tenga que ver con humanos me repugna.

-¡Mentiroso! –el la miro directo a los ojos y por primera vez en muchos años, su cara reflejó sorpresa –Si fuera así usted no se preocuparía por esa niña, ni hubiera aguantado todo el viaje sin matar a alguien.

El simplemente la miro y sonrió levemente-¿Sabes que eres muy extraña?

-Puede ser... –dijo sin ofenderse –de cualquier forma, estas son sus habitaciones mientras estén aquí. La matriarca dio orden expresa de que fueran ustedes dos los que durmieran aquí.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?- preguntó intrigado.

-Ella y su padre fueron grandes amigos... y me dijo que así es como a él le hubieran gustado las cosas. Ahora debo irme, que descanse –y sin decir nada más salió, dejando al señor de las tierras del oeste solo y más intrigado aún.


	9. Chapter 9

**Descanso al fin**

Con lo cansados que estaban, les basto poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, para caer rendidos, y lo cómodo de las camas y la suavidad de las sabanas, ayudó a que fuera un sueño tranquilo y el descanso confortable. Mientras ellos dormían, Carula se encontraba con una mujer algo más alta que ella, de pelo anaranjado (años atrás era rojo fuego), con unas delgadas y elegantes líneas blancas, que en lugar de afearlo, le daban un efecto de reflejo. Ella era la matriarca. De momento se encontraban viendo todo lo relacionado con la maldición e informándole sobre el estado de sus invitados:

-Me pareció que todos encontraron las habitaciones de su agrado.

-Me alegro. Apenas si eran capaces de dar un paso más. Realmente se merecen este descanso.

-Sí, se esforzaron mucho viniendo hasta acá, desde tan lejos y trayendo esa perla –sus ojos se fijaron en el objeto que su tatarabuela llevaba en las manos -¿Crees realmente poder purificarla?

-Carula, esa duda me ofende –haciéndose la herida –aunque admito que es comprensible. Pero no te preocupes, a pesar de todo, el poder de Midoriko sigue presente, lo que lo hace muy posible... otra cosa sería si se hubiera contaminado por completo.

-Entiendo. ¿Y ellas cómo están?

-Estaban muy débiles, pero lograron estabilizarlas.

-¿Entonces despertaran pronto?

-Paciencia niña, paciencia. Perdieron mucha energía y aunque lograron quitarles la maldición, todavía están delicadas, sobre todo la pequeña –sus ojos verdes reflejaron ternura y preocupación.

-Eso quiere decir que pasaran unos días antes de que abran los ojos¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué hay de la exterminadora?, estaba muy lastimada.

-Se repondrá. La verdad es que Kaede hizo un buen trabajo con sus heridas. El único motivo por el que no terminaban de sanar era el Shikon no tama.

-Esa perla... –no le gustaba nada estar cerca de ese objeto -¿quieres que te ayude con ella?

-No. Te necesito para atender a los invitados, preparar la medicina y esas cosas.

-De acuerdo –estaba aliviada de no tener que purificar la perla –En ese caso iré a preparar las hiervas medicinales y el resto de las cosas.

-Ve. Pero no olvides que más tarde debes tratar el brazo de Sesshomaru- le recordó.

-Lo tengo presente¿él es un huésped, no?

-Y además el hijo de un gran amigo. Trátalo bien.

-No pensaba hacer otra cosa.

-Y hablando de él¿cómo tomaron los hermanos lo de sus habitaciones?

Carula río en silencio –Me parece que no les entusiasmó mucho la idea... pero creo que sobrevivirán.

La matriarca también aguantó la risa, pero no hizo el menor intento de disimular que la situación le era interesante y divertida.

-Ah...-suspiró –si Inu no Taisho hubiera vivido para ver esto... estoy segura de que se hubiera alegrado. El siempre se preocupó por la soledad de Sesshomaru y su reacción al enterarse de que tendría un hermano... Cuando era niño, él casi nunca estuvo para explicarle que el sentirse comprometido con alguien, tener un lazo especial, no es ni dependencia ni vergüenza, ni que en lugar de hacerte débil, lo que hace es darte fuerza...

Carula vio como su tarabuela se perdía en sus pensamientos. Con la mirada perdida y en corazón en épocas pasadas. Cerro los ojos, meneo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Sí... conociéndolo, seguramente le gustaría.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Carula, un poco incrédula –después de todo son sus hijos y a ningún padre le gusta que se burlen de su sangre.

-En primera no me estoy burlando y en segunda sólo los estoy obligando a cercarse un poco. No es necesario que se caigan bien inmediatamente, pero que por lo menos se respeten y dejen de tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

-Creo que el viaje ya logró eso... el problema es que lo reconozcan.

-Bueno... ellas tardarán en recuperar su fuerza, ya habrá tiempo de que esos dos compartan un poco –sus ojos resplandecían vivamente, como si una pequeña llama se hubiera encendido en ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Sabes que a veces me das miedo?

Las dos se rieron. Carula fue recoger hiervas medicinales y a prepararlas. En tanto la matriarca, se preparaba para la purificación y se rodeaba sólo de pensamientos puros y alegres. Eliminar el mal de Shikon no sería fácil, pero por algo ella era la matriarca del clan, y además, en alguna parte de la perla podía sentirse a Midorilo, por lo que esperaba contar con su ayuda.

En cuanto a los viajeros, tuvieron unas placenteras horas de sueño y no despertaron hasta llegado el atardecer. Los primeros en abrir los ojos fueron Hakkaku y Ginta, que al no haber participado en la gran batalla, tenían un poco más de fuerza que los otros y se recuperaron más rápido. Puede que también haya influido el hecho de tener habitaciones separadas, ya que al pertenecer la clan lobo, no estaban acostumbrados a dormir tan lejos el uno del otro, y aunque no tenían nada que decir en contra del trato o de las camas, esa situación les incomodaba hasta cierto punto.

Ambos se encontraron en el pasillo y al comprobar que Koga seguía durmiendo, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar más tiempo. Como no tenían nada que hacer y el castillo les llamaba mucho la atención, decidieron explorarlo.

-Este lugar es enorme –dijo Ginta mirando hacia el techo –me pregunto como hacen para no perderse.

-Fácil, es su hogar¿no? –respondió Hakkaku -Es como nosotros en nuestro territorio, que recordamos el camino y cada árbol por el que hemos pasado.

-Admito que no se me había ocurrido ver los pilares como árboles –la idea le hacía gracia.

Caminando, llegaron al exterior del castillo, donde el cielo comenzaba a tener un hermoso tono naranjo y las nubes a verse de más de un color. El aire era fresco y respiraron hondo para llenar sus pulmones. Todo era hermoso y tranquilo en ese lugar, tanto que les parecía increíble haberse sentido tan abrumados durante el viaje, todo apenas hace unas horas.

Vieron que no eran los únicos afuera. Además de ellos, pudieron ver a algunos niños corriendo y jugando por allí. No parecían sentirse incómodos con su presencia. Pronto les llamo la atención una figura alta y delgada, que se dirigía a ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que era Ascot; su pelo ya no le cubría los ojos y ese verde era difícil de ignorar.

-Veo que despertaron –les dijo amistosamente -¿durmieron bien?

-Como nunca –respondió Ginta.

-Me alegro, realmente les hacía falta. Si parecen otros.

-Y nos sentimos otros –agregó Hakkaku.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Y tú qué hacías? –se interesó Ginta.

-¿Ahora?, iba al criadero. Me toca alimentar a las madres y a sus crías –viendo que no le entendían ni jota, agregó- Dragones, ellos también tienen que comer.

-¿Dragones¿dragones de verdad? –la voz de Ginta sonaba mitad excitada, mitad asustada.

-Aja. De ahí sacamos el nombre. ¿Quieren acompañarme? –se dio cuenta de que estaba acelerando las cosas al preguntarles algo como eso tan rápido, tomando en cuenta lo que la mayoría de las personas sentía al escuchar la palabra dragón –No son peligrosos –se apresuró a agregar –no si sabes tratarlos y los respetas. Además estando conmigo no tienen de que preocuparse, ellos saben cuando pueden confiar en alguien.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidieron que no había motivo para negarse y lo acompañaron, cosa de la que no se arrepintieron. Ascot les agradaba y estando con él aprendieron muchas cosas sobre los dragones y sobre los caballeros: le preguntaron por sus garras (les habían llamado la atención desde lo de Carula) y él les explicó que aunque no podían hacerlas desaparecer del todo, si podían retraerlas.

-Sería muy peligroso tenerlas afuera todo el tiempo –explicó –como se dieron cuenta son muy filosas.

En ese mismo momento, Sesshomaru abría los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y decidió levantarse. Se colocó el kimono (para dormir se había puesto una bata) y ya iba ponerse la armadura, cuando sintió golpes en su puerta.

-Señor Sesshomaru, soy Carula¿puedo pasar?

había olvidado que ella vendría+ -Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró. Llevaba en las manos una canasta.

-Veo que le sentó bien el descanso –lo observó como si por primera vez lo viera bien –se ve usted mucho mejor.

¿y eso qué se supone que significa?+

se ve verdaderamente bien con esa ropa... no es que no haya notado lo atractivo que es, pero descansado su porte es otro... realmente es el señor de las tierras del Oeste+

-¿Me permite revisar su brazo?

Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse en la cama y dejo al descubierto su pecho y el hombro izquierdo. Carula se sentó detrás de él y con sus manos comenzó a examinar los daños en su brazo izquierdo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Curando heridas **

La piel de Sesshomaru, estaba muy dañada en la zona en que había perdido el brazo. La infección no se había extendido por el tejido, pero por alguna razón, su piel no parecía suya; era como un pedazo de carne muerta y quemada, a punto de desprenderse. A Carula le sorprendió bastante que él se mantuviera como si nada, porque estaba más que segura de que eso le estaba doliendo +puede fingir todo lo quiera, pero he visto cientos de heridas y no me engaña+ . Sesshomaru por su parte no podía creer que ella estuviera tocándolo, sin ningún tipo de miedo o asco frente a la herida; él se hacía el que podía soportarlo todo, pero no por eso dejaba de notar lo mal que estaba su brazo +no entiendo a esta mujer... mi brazo está prácticamente podrido y ella ni siquiera muestra asombro al verlo, lo que es más, lo toca... ¿es que no tiene miedo de infectarse ella misma?+

Las manos de la joven le pasaban por la piel de forma casi imperceptible, aún más suaves y ligeras que el roce, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse extraño +está palpando todos y cada uno de los puntos lastimados, pero apenas si la siento... su tacto es muy delicado+ . Paró de examinarlo y buscó algo dentro del canasto, él volteo la cabeza para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo. Al cabo de un rato saco unas vendas, un recipiente y un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul dentro.

-Puede que lo que voy a hacer le incomode y duela un poco, pero sólo tomará un momento- destapó el frasco y vertió unas gotas en el brazo del inuyoukai, acto seguido su piel le ardió como nunca, y Carula pudo notar bajo sus manos, como su musculatura se tensaba +ya sabía yo...+ . Si ella hubiera visto su cara, la hubiera visto tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero con el detalle de que tenía sus cejas arqueadas y el entrecejo fruncido (y no precisamente de disgusto). En toda su vida, algo tan insignificante le había causado tanto dolor; estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un quejido. De pronto, el dolor paso –Bueno, ahora vamos con la siguiente parte.

¿siguiente parte¿pero que es lo que esta mujer pretende hacer?+ Sesshomaru dirigió la vista hacia su brazo, esperando lo peor, pero sus ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo -¿Pero qué...? –la piel que antes parecía podrida y a punto de desprenderse, se veía lastimada, pero viva, apenas con unas quemaduras y ampollas. La miro directo a la cara -¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –esta vez no pudo disimular el interés en su voz.

-Simplemente forcé a su piel a regenerarse –dijo con voz muy calmada –claro está que no puedo acelerar más el proceso o haré que sus células envejezcan antes de tiempo.

-¿Células?

-Las pequeñísimas partículas que forman su piel... tal vez más tarde u otro día pueda explicarle –tomo el posillo, que tenía una especie de ungüento –Ahora tengo que ponerle esto, es para las quemaduras y además alivia el dolor.

-¿Qué dolor? –su voz era otra vez la de siempre +no tengo intenciones de que me crea débil+ .

¡ay!... si será orgulloso+ .

Con la misma delicadeza con la que lo había examinado, comenzó a esparcir el ungüento por su brazo y a aplicarle masaje. Lo hacía absolutamente concentrada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru la estaba observando. Se fijo en sus manos, pequeñas, de dedos largos y delicadas, y que se movían con una habilidad y naturalidad sorprendentes; ella definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, eso se notaba. +¿pero como alguien que se hiere a si misma como si nada, puede ser tan delicada con otro?+ . Cuando terminó de esparcir, comenzó a vendarlo para que sus heridas no corrieran el riesgo de infectarse. Dejo el vendaje firme, pero no apretado, de forma que la sangre pudiera circular.

-Listo, he terminado. Ya puede vestirse.

Eso fue lo que hizo y aunque no lo dijo, se alegró de que la manga del kimono no le rozara ya la herida; eso lo había estado molestando desde el inicio del viaje.

Carula se veía más que satisfecha con el resultado y se disponía a retirarse +no quiero incomodarlo, cuando escuchó la voz del inuyoukai detrás de ella.

-Carula... –ella lo miro sorprendida, él mismo lo estaba –yo...er...gracias –ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

-De.. de nada –fue lo único que atinó a decir +¿es este el mismo señor de las tierras del Oeste que conocí en la mañana?+ .

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Sesshomaru recordó su armadura.

-No es necesario –dijo Carula y Sesshomaru levantó la ceja -Mientras estén aquí no tienen que preocuparse por los ataques, nadie que no sea uno de los nuestros puede pasar a los guardianes.

-Entiendo, pero no estoy acostumbrado a andar sin ella.

-Lo comprendo +después todo es un youkai... la paz no es precisamente parte de su vida diaria, pero tomando en cuenta lo pesada que es¿no sería mejor no usarla?, por lo menos dentro del castillo. Es que nosotros no acostumbramos usar armadura todo el tiempo y llamaría mucho la atención que usted...

Sesshomaru entendió el mensaje –Admito que al menos por hoy me gustaría no usarla... +creo que me verían como un bicho raro y no tengo intenciones de ser un bufón+ - de pronto pareció recordar algo -Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dígame.

-¿Por qué me tratas de usted?, durante el camino hablaste de igual a igual con todo el grupo... menos conmigo.

-Eso es porque usted no parece muy acostumbrado al tratamiento informal y no quiero incomodarlo tomándome demasiada confianza.

-Aún cuando esta sea tu casa y yo un simple huésped –sonrió muy débilmente. El asunto le divertía –Me parece que tal vez yo debería llamarte "Lady Carula", en especial después de esto –señaló su brazo.

-¡Por favor no! –no le había gustado nada la idea.

-¿Tanto lo odias? –ella asintió –En ese caso hagamos un trato, trátame como a cualquier otro y yo te llamare simplemente Carula –esperó su respuesta.

-Está bien... Sesshomaru –su voz era tan bella como siempre y el joven youkai no supo porque, pero le gustó la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre +me siento rara llamándolo así, pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme...+ . -Bueno, te dejo. En una hora se servirá la cena; es por la puerta a la derecha del salón de entrada; estaremos esperándote. Ahora debo ir con Inuyasha –caminó a la puerta y cuando ya casi llegaba, se volvió hacia él -¡Ah, me olvidaba!, la maldición ya fue retirada, así que seguramente despertaran en algunos días.

Sesshomaru permaneció como si nada ante la noticia, pero ella se dio cuenta del alivio en sus ojos. –Estarán delicadas por algún tiempo, pero creo que te alegrarás de ver despierta a Rin.

-Sólo me preocupo por ella porque es una de mis acompañantes, eso es todo +ni yo me creí eso+ .

-Veo que sigues mintiendo... –cerró los ojos y suspiró –En fin, hasta más tarde –abrió la puerta y se marchó. Al salir se encontró a Inuyasha en el pasillo. ¡Despertaste¿dormiste bien?

-Como nunca. Las camas de ustedes son como el cielo. Me siento capaz de enfrentarme a un ejercito entero.

-Mmm, veo que estas animado... a Kagome eso le va a gustar.

-Hablando de ella... -su voz sonaba totalmente ansiosa.

-Cálmate, que ya está fuera de peligro.

-¡Entonces ya despertó¡tengo que verla, necesito hablar con ella...!

-¡Aún no hombre!, la maldición está rota, pero no por eso van a despertar como si nada, ten en cuenta que les quitaron mucha energía... ustedes mismos estaban débiles.

La cara de Inuyasha reflejó desilusión +ay... creo que se me pasó la mano... ¡no debí tratarlo así!+ . Había tenido la esperanza de poder decirle a Kagome lo que sentía por ella; lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás. No se sentía capaz de esperar un segundo más +si sólo pudiera verla+ .

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero ten paciencia, ya pronto despertará y podrás hablar con ella –se sentía más que mal por haberlo bajado de la nube +está muy herido con todo esto+ .

-Eso es lo único que quiero... he sido un idiota, no debí desperdiciar el tiempo que pasé junto a ella –tenía los puños firmemente cerrados +¿cómo fui tan ciego?+ .

-Pero pronto podrás recuperarlo y decirle todo +vaya que está enamorado+ -se quedó callada y pensando un momento -¡Ah!... algo me dice que la tatarabuela me va a querer matar, lo mismo la abuela...

Inuyasha la miro sin entender nada.

-Sí, creo que lo haré por ti... te llevaré a verla¡pero te advierto que debes estar tranquilo!, normalmente nadie entra a ver a alguien que ha salido de una maldición.

-¡Lo que tú digas! –casi la abraza.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-Un momento –la voz profunda de Sesshomaru los sorprendió –si él va yo también –su mirada no admitía replica.

-Está bien... pero por favor no vayan a hacer nada que pueda interrumpir la recuperación, y no se pongan a pelear en la sala –agregó eso al ver la mirada que se dirigían +¿cómo me meto en estos problemas?+ .


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaaaa! Aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue. Muchas gracias por los reviews **Cattita** y **Flor-sama. **Trataré de actualizar los más rápido posible y sip, ya era hora de que Inu mostrará su lado tierno (un poco no mata a nadie), y bueno Sesshomaru... es Sesshomaru. Ya no lateo más y los dejo leer.**

* * *

**

**En la sala de recuperación**

Kagome se encontraba acostada en una cama que recordaba mucho a la de una enfermería, con la diferencia que era un poco más ancha y se notaba que estaba pensada especialmente para la comodidad del usuario. A los lados, tenía unas barandas, que seguramente estaban ahí, para evitar que los heridos o enfermos cayeran al suelo durante los delirios o ataques de dolor. En las barandas podían verse unas extrañas piedras de colores, tres en cada una.

Las camas de las demás estaban puestas en hilera, una al lado de la otra, dejando un espacio por que fácilmente podían caminar dos personas.

Aparentemente estaban igual que al principio del viaje, pero si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver pequeños movimientos, que eran los de una persona que duerme tranquilamente, pero no la quietud de alguien que ha caído en el sueño por una maldición. La respiración era normal y podía verse algo de color en sus mejillas. En cuanto a las heridas, ni rastro de golpes ni rasguños; las muñecas y tobillos de Kagome y Rin ya estaban bien, y en cuanto a Sango, todavía tenía unas pequeñas fracturas, pero ni rastro de daño interno o huesos rotos; vale decir, todas estaban fuera de peligro.

En la sala que ellas estaban, había dos mujeres. Una bastante alta y delgada, de ojos azules, pelo lila, con un delgado mechón blanco, y piel tan blanca que parecía que parecía plateada; tenía el pelo largo y lo llevaba en una trenza. Aunque era una mujer adulta, al igual que la matriarca, no aparentaba su verdadera edad, pero algo en su cara revelaba que tenía gran conocimiento y sabiduría; sus ojos eso sí, parecían tener brillos de impulsividad y apasionamiento, que ni el tiempo había sido capaz de borrar. Llevaba aros en forma de diamante y los ojos fina y cuidadosamente delineados. Aparte de eso, no tenía ningún adorno o maquillaje. Estaba vestida con algo que recordaba una túnica y al mismo tiempo un vestido medieval, de color verde musgo; su cintura estaba adornada con un cinturón plateado.

La segunda era un muchacha de 15 ó 16 años, de piel clara, pero no tanto como ella o Carula. Tenía el pelo de color morado oscuro y los ojos negros, pero con un leve matiz verde; su mirada era la de alguien llena de vitalidad y algo de picardía. Su pelo era corto, pero lo llevaba en un moño que terminaba en mechones en todas direcciones, y que de alguna forma no se veía enmarañado, ni desordenado. Su vestimenta era china, en una tela roja con distintos y finos estampados e hilos dorados en las terminaciones.

Ellas eran respectivamente Glimmer y Mirana, la abuela y prima de Carula.

-Parece que la piedras canalisadoras de energía están funcionando bien¿no tía? –preguntó Mirana.

-Así es, sus cuerpos responden bastante bien al estimulo.

-¿Cuánto crees que demoren en despertar?

-Su debilidad es producto de una maldición, no de heridas o enfermedad, así que no deberían tardar mucho. Yo creo que como máximo dos días. Aunque no me sorprendería que ya mañana abrieran los ojos.

-Aja. Aunque nunca te había visto hacer semejante ceremonia para quitar un maldición.

-Es que ésta no era una cualquiera...

-De eso me di cuenta. Por un momento creí que succionaba tu fuerza.

-Y así era. Pero gracias al cielo, mi asistente resultó muy eficiente –y le dedicó a su sobrina una afectuosa mirada y sonrisa –mi difunta hermana estaría muy orgullosa de su nieta.

-Jeje... gracias –reía nerviosamente, al tiempo que se ponía roja -Lastima que muriera cuando mi madre tenía 5 años...

-¡Oh, detalles! –dijo quitándole importancia –conocí muy bien a Charlene, lo suficiente como para saber que se alegraría de tu progreso... –de pronto se tambaleó un poco. Mirana se apresuró a sostenerla –No es nada, solo un mareo, eso es todo...

-Mareo... ¡si como no!¿después de que vi todo lo que pasó con esa perla, crees que me voy a creer eso? –la miraba preocupada –Creo que se será mejor que te acuestes un rato.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón... que horror, me estoy haciendo vieja...

-¡Cómo si aparentaras tu edad!, ya quisiera yo ser así de adulta

-Gracias por el cumplido... ahora creo que iré a mi cuarto, como tú dices.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Tampoco es para tanto, además quiero que las vigiles.

-Esta bien –y vio como se alejaba y desaparecía por la puerta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, dos hermanos seguían de cerca a una joven de hermoso y ondulado pelo rubio. Carula caminaba en frente, a escasos pasos de ellos. Estaba algo nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Si bien su abuela era una mujer de buen corazón, eso no garantizaba que fuera a gustarle la visita a sus pacientes; además, ella podía ponerse muy terca y difícil en algunas ocasiones +espero que esta no sea una de ellas...+ .

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru iban muy tranquilos detrás de ella. Después de todo habían dado su palabra de comportarse y no darle problemas. La verdad era que la joven les caía bien a los dos (sí, a Sesshomaru también), y considerando las molestias que se estaba tomando por ellos, no querían perjudicarla de modo alguno.

Con la mente más relajada que cuando llegaron al castillo, por primera vez se fijaron bien en la vestimenta de su anfitriona. Tal como su padre había descrito, era rara, pero hermosa, y al menos a ella le favorecía mucho. Llevaba una especie de blusa de color rojo vino, que caía delicadamente sobre sus piernas, y estaba sujeta a su cintura por un fino y delicado cinturón de genero; las mangas eran algo englobadas en los hombros, pero luego se ajustaban suavemente a sus brazos y parecían ser una segunda piel. En cuanto a la parte de abajo, eran unos pantalones negros, ajustados, que le llegaban casi a los tobillos. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color que la blusa y de suela simple, muy parecidos a las zapatillas chinas.

Inuyasha, de tanto estar con Kagome, estaba acostumbrado a la ropa poco usual, pero Sesshomaru no podía evitar fijarse en ella, cada cierto tiempo. De hecho, pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que admiraba, no era tanto ese vestuario, como lo bien que su dueña se veía con él...

De repente, Carula se paró sin previo aviso y faltó poco para que chocaran con ella.

-¡Pronto, ocúltense! –dijo al tiempo que ella misma se colocaba detrás de una columna.

Alcanzaron a hacer lo que ella les pedía, justo antes de que Glimmer apareciera en el pasillo. La columna donde estaban, quedaba a pocos pasos de la intersección de dos pasillos. Carula intentaba no respirar, incluso sus latidos parecían haber disminuido; y los hermanos se dieron cuenta de era experta en ocultar su presencia, ya que a pesar de tenerla en frente, apenas si la sentían. Con sus ojos color miel, muy atentos, observó como su abuela se alejaba, para finalmente perderse de vista.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ella se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar, salió de detrás de la columna y con un gesto de su mano le hizo señas a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru para que la siguieran.

eso estuvo muy cerca+ Carula podía sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus venas, producto del susto. +bueno... al menos eso significa que Mira es la única con ellas... eso es bueno... ella no es tan estricta y seguramente entenderá...+ .

Siguieron caminando un poco, hasta llegar a una puerta cuyo marco estaba cubierto de relucientes gemas. Al igual que las de las camas, eran a lo que Mirana se había referido como "piedras canalisadoras de energía", y su trabajo consistía precisamente en lograr un adecuado flujo de ellas a través de los debilitados cuerpos de quienes estaban adentro. Carula se detuvo un momento frente a ellas, como si necesitara reunir fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer bueno+ya llegaste hasta aquí...++entonces si hay algo que le da miedo pensó Sesshomaru+.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar, pero antes de ello, se volvió a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru –Por favor... esperen aquí un momento.

Ya con el animo más firme y el paso decidido, se encaminó directo a su prima. Ella la sintió venir, porque se dio vuelta para ver quien se acercaba.

-¡Carula! –no esperaba que fuera ella -...¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas con los invitados.

-Así era... –le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos –La tatarabuela me pidió que los atienda, mientras están acá... pero verás... es precisamente atendiéndolos que se me ha presentado un problema...

Y le explicó a su prima lo triste que había visto a Inuyasha, lo mal que se había sentido por él y su intención de ayudarlo. Mirana escuchaba pacientemente y parecía entender perfectamente la situación de su prima.

-Y como veras, luego de haber hecho eso, no tenía cara para decirle que no a Sesshomaru...

-Seguramente eso sólo hubiera sido peor... –dijo imaginándose al joven youkai enojado.

-Es lo mismo que pensé... y luego los saqué de ahí lo más rápido que pude, antes de que alguien más se enterara y el grupo se hiciera más grande...

-¡Ay, ya me imagino eso!... sé que no fue tu culpa, digo... tenías buenas intenciones... pero conociendo a la tía, Ascot hubiera pasado a ser hijo único...

-¡No me lo recuerdes!. No tienes idea de lo que sentí, cuando casi nos la topamos en el pasillo...

-Ya tranquila... lo importante es que no te vio –dijo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros -...bueno, ahora creo que es mejor que los hagas pasar, no queremos impacientar a los invitados¿cierto? –le dio una cálida sonrisa de animo.

-¡Ah!... gracias.

Juntas, se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Caballeros –dijo Carula, llamando la atención de los hermanos –les presentó a Mirana Hyuga, mi prima.

-Encantada. Pueden llamarme Mira, si ustedes quieren. Casi todos me llaman así.

Les pareció una joven agradable y bella, no al nivel de su prima, pero linda, de eso no cabía duda.

-Por favor, síganme.

Mientras caminaban por entre las hileras de camas, les llamaban la atención la piedras en las barandas +¿qué serán?+ se preguntaba Inuyasaha. Carula captó las miradas curiosas de los dos –Son piedras canalisadoras de energía, sirven para ayudar a la recuperación –les explicó.

-Aquí están –dijo Mira, señalando a dos de las camas –por favor contrólense, en especial tú –se refería a Inuyasha.

Por fin las tenían delante de ellos. Para Inuyasha fue especialmente difícil controlar lo que sentía dentro, pero lo hizo, para cumplir su palabra y para que Kagome terminara de recuperarse correctamente. En cuanto a Sesshomaru, él ya estaba acostumbrado a dominarse.

Lo primero en que Sesshomaru se fijo, fue que los tobillos y muñecas de la pequeña, ya no estaban amoratados. La primera vez que había visto el daño que las cadenas habían causado en su pequeña acompañante, una indignación y rabia tremenda se apoderaron de él, y ahora que la veía bien, aunque dormida, no supo qué, pero algo en su interior se calmó.

Una de las manos de Inuyasha tomo una de las de Kagome +nunca me había dado cuenta de lo suave que tiene las manos , la acarició con suavidad+. Luego notó que tenía un mechón de pelo sobre la frente, y tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo hizo a un lado +no tienes idea de todo lo que quiero abrazarte... pero esperaré, supongo que me lo merezco por haberte hecho sufrir tanto+ .

Las primas observaban todo en silencio. Mira tocó el hombro de Carula para llamar su atención –¿Sabes?, si la tía viera ahora a esto, no creo que se enfadaría.

-Puede ser, pero de todos modos fue una imprudencia hacer esto sin su permiso... –su voz sonaba culpable –Gracias otra vez, por ayudarme.

-De nada. A fin de cuentas, aunque por poco, sigo siendo menor que tú; no creo tener mucha autoridad para prohibirte algo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!!!!!! acá les tengo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios. El miercoles empiezan mis clases en la U, así que puede que me demore un poco en actualizar, pero trataré de que no pase de una semana. En todo caso ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo que sigue, así que no se preocupen. Y ahora los dejo que lean. Chao.**

* * *

**

**El Despertar**

El comedor de los Caballeros Dragón era impresionante, no tanto por el lujo (en realidad era bastante sencillo en comparación con el resto del castillo) como por su tamaño; en su interior cabían fácilmente unas 300 personas o más. Había dos mesas rectangulares, increíblemente largas, con fuentes llenas de comida y los más diversos y deliciosos platillos.

Quien no hubiera estado ahí, seguramente diría que era imposible repletar esas mesas, pero la verdad demostró todo lo contrario. Había una que otro asiento vacío, pero la gran mayoría estaban ocupados; lo numeroso del clan dragón se hizo notar. Por todo el comedor se oía una animada conversación.

La matriarca estaba en la cabecera de una de ellas. Al lado derecho e inmediatamente cerca de ella estaban tres de sus cinco hijos : Catherine, Nera y Geo, luego venía Saori, su bisnieta y madre de Mirana. Los caballeros no tenían la costumbre de sentarse siempre en un puesto especifico o por jerarquía (salvo la matriarca o patriarca, según el caso), pero era sabido que ellos debían quedar cerca de ella; esto porque manejaban asuntos que tenían directa relación con el clan y así podían discutirlos tranquila y cómodamente, además de pedir consejo.

En cuanto al lado izquierdo, inmediatamente al lado, se encontraba acomodado nuestro querido grupo. Debido al respeto y afecto que había sentido por Inu no Taisho, los primeros eran Sesshomaru e Inuyasha (nada conformes con estar tan juntitos, pero ya que), luego Carula (sentada ahí para atenderlos mejor y también para asegurarse que no se les fuera a salir, por accidente, lo de la visita), luego venían la anciana Kaede, Miroku, Kohaku, Shipo, Jaken (no muy contento de estar lejos de su amo bonito) Koga, Ginta y Hakkaku (los dos últimos se habían preocupado de alejar lo más posible a su líder de Inuyahsa) y al lado del clan lobo, Ascot (le caían bien y quería continuar la conversación del establo).

-Me da gusto que el descanso les haya servido para reponer fuerzas –comentó la matriarca –Espero que las habitaciones sean de su agrado.

-Ciertamente lo son –respondió la anciana Kaede –creo que nunca había tenido un sueño tan profundo, agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad.

-No hay porque. Y ahora comamos, que aunque el sueño ayude al cansancio, el cuerpo no puede recobrarse correctamente con el estomago vacío.

Probaron de todo un poco y encontraron que la cocina de los caballeros era deliciosa, especialmente después de varios días de viaje. Shipo, apenas si podía contenerse y varias veces estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida, por lo que Kohaku tenía que estar al pendiente en caso de fuera necesario darle un vaso de agua o de jugo. La matriarca y los sentados a su derecha, lejos de enojarse, veían al pequeño zorro con cariño; les recordaba mucho la época en que sus propios hijos no eran más que niños.

-Carula –Saori (de ojos verde oscuro y pelo café claro) llamó su atención.

-¿Si, tía?

-¿Podrías servirme un poco de vino, por favor?

-Enseguida –se levantó un poco de su silla y con su mano derecha alcanzo una linda botella de cristal y la destapó.

Saori, levantó su copa, dejándola al alcance de la botella. Carula comenzó a verter el vino con mucho cuidado y lentamente su aroma llegó hasta los visitantes. Los adultos lo encontraron bastante agradable, especialmente los youkais e Inuyasha, que lo percibieron en su totalidad.

Saori hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender a su sobrina que era suficiente y ella dejó de servirle. Ya disponía a dejar la botella en su lugar, cuando capto las miradas a sus lados -¿Les gustaría un poco de vino? –les preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta. La mayoría respondió que sí verbalmente, sólo Sesshomaru asintió levemente con la cabeza para dar a entender que sí +se ve muy frió y calmado, pero apuesto que se muere por probarlo+ . Carula comenzó a servir las copas y cuando terminó, Shipo la miró con unos ojos desilusionados. Ella le sonrió compasiva –Lo siento, pero tú y Kohaku aún son muy jóvenes para probarlo.

-No se preocupen –dijo Ascot –a mí tampoco me dejan tomarlo. Pero hay otras que si podemos¿porque no dejan que les sirva...? –continúo ofreciéndoles y mostrándoles bebidas, de lo que Carula se mostró agradecida +no me gusta hacer de mala+ . Volvió a su asiento y ella misma se sirvió vino.

El sabor del líquido les sorprendió algo principio (nunca habían probado algo así), pero una vez pasada la sorpresa, lo encontraron delicioso y muy reconfortante, cosa que le gustó mucho a los anfitriones.

El resto de la cena, la conversación fue bastante fluida entre todos: los viajeros se morían de curiosidad por las costumbres de sus anfitriones, y estos querían oír las historias de las batallas que ellos habían enfrentado.

-Hay algo que quiero saber –Sesshomaru se dirigía a la matriarca y al ver que esta le indicaba que preguntara, continuó -¿cómo es que mi padre llegó a conocerlos?

-De eso hace tiempo ya, Inu no Taisho debe haber tenido más o menos tu edad, quizás uno o dos siglos más joven... –comenzó a recordar –El vino a estas tierras persiguiendo a un invasor que había destrozado sus dominios... fue muy temerario y contrario a los deseos de tu abuelo, no esperó a que su ejercito se armara y partió solo. Inu no Taisho bien podría haber acabado con él, pero el muy maldito le tenía planeada una emboscada y tu padre se vio acorralado. Sin embargo y a pesar de la diferencia numérica, él logró salir victorioso, aunque con graves heridas que lo hicieron caer inconsciente.

El Señor de las tierras del oeste no perdía detalle de lo contado, y no era el único, tanto Inuyasha como Carula habían abandonado la conversación con los otros, para poner atención.

-Quiso la suerte que yo pasara por ahí, de vuelta de uno de mis viajes y me encontrara a tu padre, tendido en un mar de sangre... Lo traje al castillo y comenzamos a curar sus heridas. ¡Tardó tres días en despertar!, pero al menos ya estaba fuera de peligro... Me sorprendió su coraje y lo amable que era para ser un youkai y poco a poco nos volvimos amigos.

-Entonces, ustedes le salvaron la vida –soltó Inuyasha +no sólo son responsables de la vida de mi padre, sino también de la mía y la de Sesshomaru+ .

.+¿y este en qué minuto entró a la conversación?+ -Tan educado como siempre¿no Inuyasha? –su voz era más que irónica.

-Mira nada más quien lo dice, el más considerado de todos...

Los ojos de ambos se lanzaban chispas y por un momento Carula temió un enfrentamiento entre los dos, pero algo totalmente inesperado los sacó de su enojo y a ella de la preocupación. De la nada, la matriarca empezó a reírse. Los tres la miraron consternados, en especial los hermanos.

-No cabe duda¡de tal palo tal astilla! Su padre era igual, no tienen por donde negar que son sus hijos... Orgullosos, decididos, obstinados y de carácter fuerte... los tres son muy parecidos, casi iguales diría yo...- y continúo riendo.

.+¡¿yo igual a este?!+ lo pensaron al mismo tiempo, horrorizados con la idea.

Al lado de Inuyasha y tras la reacción mostrada por los dos, Carula también reía, aunque se había llevado una mano a la boca para intentar disimularlo (más bien para controlarlo). Y ella no era la única que reía, tanto Kaede como Miroku se habían dado cuenta de la pelea y se disponían a pararlos +¡estos nos van a dejar en vergüenza++¡será un milagro si no destruyen la mesa!+ . Pero tras la cara que pusieron luego de que les dijeron eso, no pudieron contener la risa. ¡La matriarca tenía toda la razón!, a pesar de lo diferente que podían llegar a ser, en eso eran prácticamente iguales.

-¡Ja!, tiene que ser broma –se indignó Inuyasha.

-Ridículo –Sesshomaru se negaba a aceptarlo.

Ahora sí, Carula no pudo más y su risa se oyó claramente. Los dos se voltearon hacia ella. Ya no intentaba disimular su risa y esta además de ser delicada y tan melodiosa como su voz, la hacía verse aún más bella de lo que era.

-¡Por todos lo cielos!... –apenas si podía hablar, producto de la risa -¡Hasta en eso son iguales!

-¡No, espera Carula, eso no es verdad! –Inuyasha trataba en vano de convencerla de lo contrario. La verdad es que aunque se le hubiera ocurrido un buen argumento, con tanta risa (de ella y los otros dos), a la joven dama le hubiera sido imposible escucharlo.

Sesshomaru simplemente hizo un leve (levísimo) gesto que revelaba exasperación, cerró los ojos y se llevó la copa a los labios. +parecidos... bueno, nuestro padre es el mismo, inevitablemente llevamos algo de él... pero de ahí a ser iguales... ¡es imposible!+ . El joven youkai, entreabrió los ojos y por accidente estos justo fueron a fijarse en Carula. Si bien ella ya estaba logrando controlarse aún seguía riendo +le sienta bien reírse, ciertamente se ve hermosa... un minuto¿hermosa?... bueno, es atractiva, tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo, pero...+ . Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, se sentía confundido, aunque nada en su cara lo demostraba, cosa que no impidió que la matriarca lo notara +tal y como lo dijiste viejo amigo... no carece de emociones, pero no sabe demostrarlas ni como lidiar con ellas, eso lo hiere, lo confunde... tiene miedo de sentir. Ay, Inu no Taisho, estuviste lejos de él demasiado tiempo... Inuyasha probablemente sería igual, de no ser por su madre y sus amigos...+ .

Miró a los dos con una mirada cariñosa y la vez triste. De pronto parpadeó y se llevó la mano al pecho. No era que tuviera algún dolor o algo por el estilo, lo que quería era tomar su colgante en forma de cabeza de dragón. Mientras Inuyasha seguía soportando las bromas y comentarios sobre el parecido familiar y trataba de negarlo por todos los medios, Sesshomaru se fijo en la cabeza del clan; sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en un especie de trance.

_¿Ya?_

_Sí, una de ellas está despierta y las otras no tardarán en hacerlo._

_Bueno, creo que es mejor que avise a nuestros demás invitados._

_Sí, ellas querrán verlos_.

Dejó del colgante en paz y abrió completamente los ojos. Sonreía.

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Sesshomaru, que se había extrañado mucho al verla así.

-No te preocupes muchacho.

-¿Buenas noticias madre? –preguntó Catherine (de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda).

-Excelentes, debo decir –se levantó de su silla y se hizo silencio en el comedor. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella –Me complace informar a nuestros invitados, que sus compañeras están despertando en estos momentos, si gustan seguirme los llevare donde están ellas. El resto por favor, continué disfrutando de la comida. Carula, por favor acompáñanos.

Las emociones de todos estaban al límite, a penas si podían contenerlas. Inuyasha no podía más +¡tengo que verla!, quiero abrazarla y decirle que he sido un grandísimo idiota, que ella es la única a la que amo... espero que no sea demasiado tarde, ella tendría todo el derecho de...+ Los demás estaban muy parecido a él, en especial Miroku y Koga que también estaban enamorados.

La matriarca los guiaba velozmente por los pasillos. Atrás quedó la conversación del comedor, aunque los sonidos hubieran llegado a ellos, no era seguro que los escucharan, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Jaken tenía serios problemas para caminar al ritmo de su señor –Amo bonito, espere –pero el no lo escuchaba. A pesar de eso, el sirviente no pudo evitar notar que su amo movía el brazo izquierdo con mucha más libertad y soltura, que al llegar al castillo +¿habrá sanado ya?+

Pronto, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru, reconocieron uno de los pasillos. Estaban cerca de la sala de recuperación, no tardarían mucho en llegar. Y en efecto, a muy pocos pasos se encontraron con una puerta de reluciente gemas. Al cruzarla, pudieron ver una figura muy familiar sentada sobre una cama.


	13. Chapter 13

Y bueno, ya entre a la U, pero no por eso los hago esperar Jejejejeje, si sé que fui mala al dejar el capitulo anterior ahí, pero es que le quise dar un poco de suspenso a la cosa ;) Aunque tampoco es mi intencion que me cuelguen o algo por el estilo, **Cattita** ¡pido perdón! Bueno les dejo el capitulo y a ver si adivinan quien fue la que se despertó.**

* * *

**

**El Reencuentro**

-¡Kagome!- gritó el pequeño Shipo, al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga.

-¡Shipo!- ella lo atajó con cierta sorpresa, pero contenta de verlo a él y a los demás, especialmente a... –Hola Inuyasha... siento haberte preocupado.

-Kagome... –el pobre hanyou se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía es que estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca +quiero abrazarte y no soltarte+ . Ya casi sin poder controlarse se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba, pero antes de que llegara, Koga ya estaba ahí, sosteniendo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas.

-¡Mi querida Kagome!, no sabes el gusto que me da que ya estés bien –el lobo le estaba dirigiendo unas miraditas...

-Eh... a mí también me da gusto verte... –la pobre no sabía que hacer, él ya se había arrodillado delante de ella y no veía forma de lograr que le soltara las manos +¿pero será que nunca va a entender que lo quiero sólo como amigo?+ .

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha podía sentir claramente como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y los músculos de su mandíbula y puños se tensaban. Ahí delante de suyo, su rival estaba como si nada cortejando y declarándose (como siempre) a su amada Kagome, y por si fuera poco, aunque era evidente que el sentimiento no era correspondido, ella no estaba haciendo nada para pararlo +¡¿pero es que va a esperar a que la bese para hacer algo, el sólo hecho de imaginárselo lo ponía fuera de sí+.

Miroku, sabiendo de sobra la reacción que iba a tener su amigo, se apresuró a agarrarlo en caso de que perdiera el poco control que le iba quedando.

-Inuyasha, no vayas a hacer una escena –le susurró el monje.

Y respondiéndole entre dientes -¿Cómo quieres que calme si ese idiota está tan cerca de ella? –lo que vio a continuación lo sacó de quicio, Koga se había atrevido a besar sus manos y lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de la cara de turbación e incomodidad de la joven +¡maldito lobo¡quítale las manos de encima!+ .

El monje hizo uso de toda su fuerza para sostenerlo, pero estaba temiendo que estas no le iban a durar mucho. Inuyasha estaba más que listo y dispuesto a darle una golpiza a Koga, cuando Carula se atravesó delante de él, con claras intenciones de no moverse.

-Inuyasha, –su voz no sonaba enojada, pero sí era firme y autoritaria –te rogaría que por favor hicieras el esfuerzo de calmarte. Ten en cuenta que ella acaba de despertar y no le conviene agitarse más de la cuenta.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero sus ojos pasaron de Carula a Kagome. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba sintiendo nada por el joven lobo, se calmó. Más que eso, pudo ver en su mirada que ella realmente se alegraba de verlo y que no había ido hacia él, nada más porque aún estaba débil +Kagome...+ . Dio una especie de respiro de resignación y dejo de forcejear con el monje. Tanto Miroku como Carula sintieron un gran alivio y lo dejaron libre.

Inuyasha le dirigió a Koga una mirada de odio +ya arreglaremos cuentas después...+-Agradécele a Carula –dijo entre dientes y volvió a mirar a Kagome.

La joven se sorprendió mucho de que el hanyou no matara a Koga y que permaneciera "tranquilo". Ella podía ver, tanto en sus ojos como en su postura corporal, que el estaba haciendo de todo por controlarse +aún está preocupado por mí, sino ya hubiera matado a Koga... pero qué cambiado está+ . Que ganas tenía de estar a solas con él +no sé ni para qué... seguramente una vez que la perla se purifique se irá con Kikyo...+ al pesar en eso, una sombra de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Mirana.

-Eh... sí estoy bien, por favor no se preocupen más por mí, no quiero darles más molestias. Les agradezco enormemente lo que han hecho por mí y las demás –lo decía de corazón.

-No tienes porque disculparte –respondió la matriarca –no ha sido ninguna molestia –y le sonrió de tal forma, que Kagome también sonrió. La matriarca giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a las demás camas y agregó –Creo que tus amigas están por despertar.

Era cierto. Las demás ya estaban haciendo los movimientos propios de alguien al despertar y se veía que abrirían los ojos de un momento a otro. Rin comenzó a mover sus párpados lentamente hasta abrirlos finalmente, al hacerlo se encontró con la imponente y altiva presencia de Sesshomaru. Su mirada era la misma mirada inexpresiva y vacía de siempre, aunque por dentro distaba mucho de sentirse así; nunca sabría como expresarlo, pero experimentó una gran paz y tranquilidad interior.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! –la niña estaba feliz de verlo y saber que estaba bien.

-Veo que despertaste –mientras se lo decía parecía mirar hacia otro lado, pero la verdad es que prestaba atención a cada uno de los movimientos de la niña.

-¡Ya era hora! –soltó un molesto Jaken

-¡Señor Jaken! –la niña no lo había visto

-¡Pero que manera de causarle problemas al amo Sesshomaru! –empezó a retarla –Tuvo que hacer un viaje pesado e incomodo y todo por tu cul... –pero no pudo continuar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sesshomaru lo hizo caer al suelo, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Jaken

-¿Si, amo bonito? –preguntó, con una mano en el aire y tratando de levantar la cabeza del suelo.

-Cierra la boca.

Carula estaba mirándolos, muy interesada en la reacción del el joven inuyoukai +jajaja... es muy tierno con ella... aunque a su manera...+ . No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Rin se inclinó sobre su cama para ver el estado del viejo sapo. El aún estaba tratando de despegar su persona del suelo. La niña lo estaba mirando, cuando algo captó su atención. Una hermosa y joven mujer, de piel clara y pelo color del sol, estaba detrás de su señor, a escasos pasos de él. Rin no podía dejar de mirarla +¡qué hermosa es¿quién será?+ . Lo que más le llamaba la atención de esa misteriosa mujer, era la blancura de su piel y el color de su pelo, tanto así que ni se fijó en la forma de sus orejas o en las garras.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía mucho interés en algo y que ese algo no era ni él o Jaken. A penas ladeando la cabeza y sin moverse de su sito ni un centímetro, siguió con sus ojos los de Rin, hasta que estos lo llevaron a Carula. +Ah... eso era. No la culpó por mirarte, tengo que admitir que realmente eres muy bella...+

Tampoco a Carula le pasó desapercibido el interés de la niña por ella. Lejos de sentirse incomoda, le sonrío a la niña, de una forma muy dulce y cálida. Rin, se sobresaltó un poco, pero aún así le devolvió una tímida sonrisa a Carula. Bajo la vista un poco y luego la levantó otra vez, para dirigir algunas miradas al pelo de la joven dama.

¡Ah... con qué eso es!+ . Carula pareció comprender algo y con paso resuelto se dirigió a la cama de Rin. Pasó por el lado de Sesshomaru casi sin mirarlo. No se percató de que él sí la miraba.

Rin se sintió algo nerviosa al verla caminar en su dirección. No era que le tuviera miedo, muy por el contrario había algo en ella que le gustaba y que le decía que era una buena persona. Lo que pasaba era que jamás había visto a nadie parecido a ella y le sorprendía su apariencia.

Carula finalmente llegó a su lado y se inclinó al lado de su cama para quedar a su altura –Hola.

-Ho... hola –respondió algo avergonzada.

-Así que tú eres Rin –le sonrío- Mi nombre es Carula, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente, señorita Carula.

Carula se sintió tentada a pedirle que no la llamará de esa forma, pero por los nervios de Rin intuyó que no era conveniente por el momento. Tomó un mechón de su pelo y se lo alcanzó a la niña –No tengas miedo, es pelo común y corriente –al principio Rin no se atrevía a tocarlo, pero la cara de la joven le dio tanta confianza que al final lo hizo –¿Lo vez?, es sólo pelo.

-Es muy suave.

-Gracias.

Y ella comenzó a tocar su pelo con mucho más confianza y con la cara de una niña que ha descubierto una gran maravilla y quiere seguir en el descubrimiento.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas -le dijo Carula.

-¡Sí! –respondió contenta.

En otras partes de la sala de recuperación, los reencuentros no se hicieron esperar tampoco. Sango, la exterminadora, no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabía en que lugar estaba, ni como era que sus heridas ya habían sanado. Pero en realidad nada de eso le importaba, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano y saber que ya estaba fuera del alcance de Naraku, y más que eso, estaba feliz de volver a ver al monje y por supuesto él de verla a ella. Hachi, viendo la cara de los dos, decidió apartar un poco a Kohaku y Kirara, para darles aunque fuera un poco más de espacio. De momento había demasiada gente en el lugar como para que se atrevieran a abrazarse, pero ganas no les faltaban y disimuladamente se tomaron de la mano.

tiene las manos suaves+ pensó el monje.

¡ay!, cuando quiere puede ser muy tierno y romántico. Si no fuera por lo mujeriego...+

¡estos dos ya están listos para comprometerse!+ pensó el mapache sólo falta que se decidan+y si conozco a Miroku...+

El clan lobo también estaba feliz de tener a Ayame de vuelta, y Ginta y Hakkaku no paraban de demostrárselo. Koga también estaba feliz de verla despierta, aunque nada comparado a cuando vio Kagome libre de ese sueño. Una parte de él se sentía muy culpable de todo lo que le había pasado y de no amarla +no puedo evitarlo, yo no controlo a mi corazón... ella lo sabe y a pesar de todo me siguió... Ayame, por favor olvida el compromiso, tú eras nada más que una niña cuando eso pasó, entiende que no lo decía en serio...+ Pero no importaba lo Koga pensara, la joven lo amaba y no había forma de cambiar eso +¿por qué le cuesta tanto aceptarlo?+ pensaba Ayame.

Ginta y Hakkaku se compadecían de ella y en cierta manera encontraban a su jefe un tonto de primera +Ayame es linda, leal, inteligente y sabe pelear... ¿por qué le cuesta tanto fijarse en ella?+ pensaba Ginta. +la señora Kagome es fantástica, eso nadie lo discute, pero su corazón pertenece a otro. Koga, entiende que no tienes nada que hacer en medio, llegaste demasiado tarde...¡¿pero es que no ves cómo se miran?!+ pensaba Hakkaku.

Las damas dragón presentes en la sala, se dedicaron a revisar a las jóvenes y a explicarles todo lo referente a su situación, con ayuda de sus amigos por supuesto (de ellos y Kagome, que había despertado antes que las demás). Llegaron a la conclusión de que debían permanecer por lo menos dos días más en la sala (por si acaso) antes de pasar cada una a su propia habitación. Eso no les molesto; las camas eran cómodas y estaban siendo tratadas como reinas.

Estuvieron un buena rato hablando en la sala y cuando pararon no sólo era de noche, sino que además muy tarde. La matriarca les pidió a todos los varones que se retiraran a sus habitaciones a dormir, para que las recién despiertas pudieran descansar después de tantas emociones en un mismo día.

-¡Dormir otra vez! –exclamó Rin, antes de dejarse caer en su cama, incrédula y bastante inconforme –No puede ser... –gimió.

-Disculpe –comentó Sango a la matriarca –entiendo que ellos necesiten dormir, pero nosotras acabamos de despertar después de días de sueño...

-Lo sé –y miró a todas de forma comprensiva –pero tienen que entender que el suyo no fue un sueño normal. Aunque no lo crean, todavía están bajo los efectos secundarios de la maldición y aunque se sientan normales en este momento, la verdad es que sus cuerpos están débiles y tardaran algo en recuperarse del todo. Por eso les pido que descansen.

-Creo hablar por todas al decir que lo entendemos –dijo Ayame- pero lo cierto es que después de haber dormido tanto, no sé si sea capaz que darme dormida.

-Eso no es problema¿verdad Carula? –y todos se quedaron mirando a su tataranieta.

-Pues la verdad no. Entre las hiervas medicinales que tenemos hay una que se utiliza cuando el paciente necesita descanso y no puede dormir –explicó ella –No tiene mal sabor y puede mezclarse con té u otra bebida si prefieren.

-¿Es una especie de somnífero? –se interesó Kagome.

-Algo así. Lo que realmente hace es producir un estado de relajo que facilita el sueño. Así que no tienen que preocuparse de quedarse dormidas a la fuerza o tener problemas para despertar, porque esta hierva está lejos de producir ese efecto.

-Entiendo –dijo Kagome, y eso resumió el hecho de que todas entendieran y aceptaran tomar la hierva.

Carula se fue y al poco rato volvió con todo ya listo para que lo bebieran. Una a una se tomaron la medicina y se despidieron se sus amigos hasta el otro día.

-Tengo miedo de volver a dormirme –dijo Rin en voz baja, aunque eso no impidió que Sesshomaru y Carula la oyeran.

-Estarás bien – fue todo lo que Sesshomaru le dijo.

puede tener los mejores sentimientos e intenciones para con ella, pero la verdad es que no tiene la menor idea de cómo tranquilizar a una niña+ Carula volvió a acercarse a Rin y le habló con suavidad –No te preocupes, ya verás que en la mañana estarás despierta y levantándote aunque sea por poco rato. Además no estarás sola –y le hizo señas a Mirana para que se acercara –Ella es Mira, mi prima. Ella y mi abuela estarán con ustedes todo el tiempo, cuidándolas.

-Eso es cierto –siguió Mirana –si quieres me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo hasta que te de sueño y mientras eso pasa podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras. Nadie dice que no puedan conversar con nosotras o entre ustedes mientras les hace efecto la medicina¿verdad tía?

-Por supuesto que pueden hablar si quieren y preguntar todo lo que quieran saber –agregó a todas y con una sonrisa especial a Rin.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó Carula –estando aquí no tienes nada que temer.

Y Rin le sonrío.

Todos se iban yendo para dejarlas descansar, pero antes de salir y en vista de que Koga ya estaba afuera, Inuyasha fue directo hacia Kagome y la abrazó. Ella no sabía que decir ante eso, no lo entendía. Pero si sabía una cosa, y es que estaba feliz de estar en los brazos del hanyou. Antes de dejar de abrazarla y de irse, le susurró al oído –No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien. Te extrañe mucho Kagome... –y sin darle tiempo de responder, salió de sala con la cara ligeramente roja.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Uf!, pasó mucho tiempo... bueno en realidad no tanto, pero el tiempo que pasó, me la pasé leyendo o estudiando, o ambas. Hoy fue mi primera prueba en la U y aunque sigo leyendo, ya no tengo el tiempo tan justo como antes (me queda tiempo para mí :)). Finalmente les dejo la continuación y no preocupen, q aunque me demore en subir los capitulos, dudo q descontinue el fic. Voy a estar esperando su reviews como siempre. Chao.**

* * *

**

**El peor error de Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha llegó al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de él. Bastó que diera dos pasos para encontrarse cara a cara con un Koga bastante malhumorado. Ambos se irguieron en toda su estatura al estar frente al otro. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas y la mirada era muy desafiante y atemorizante (Shipo fue a refugiarse detrás de Miroku).

-¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo ahí adentro, bestia? –la voz sonaba muy peligrosa.

-Nada que sea de tu interés, lobo sarnoso...

No hicieron escándalo, nada más porque todavía estaban demasiado cerca de la sala, pero la atmósfera cerca de ellos se sentía muy cargada. Miroku, Ginta y Hakkaku ya estaban al lado de ellos pendientes de cualquier posible reacción y listos para golpearlos si era necesario. Pero no fue necesaria la intervención, hábilmente, la matriarca se colocó de forma que quedaba entre y al lado de ellos, y conversando muy calmadamente con ellos, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, los fue encaminando por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

-¿En serio paso eso? –decía con cara de sorpresa (aunque el que la conocía bien, sabía que estaba medio fingiendo) -¿Y entonces, que hicieron cuando llegaron al castillo de Naraku y se encontraron con ese ejercito? –seguía distrayendo la atención de los dos, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Los demás los seguían aliviados. Tan entusiasmados estaban contándole del combate, que se olvidaron de pelear, al menos por el momento.

Tan buena actriz cómo+ siempre pensó Carula, mientras caminaba. El resto del camino se fue la mayoría del tiempo conversando con la anciana Kaede. Ella estaba muy interesada en los conocimientos medicinales de la joven y ella en los de la anciana +Se ve que conoce no sólo para que sirven las hiervas, sino su preparación y aplicación. Es muy culta+Es muy hábil, en especial para haber logrado mantenerlas estables durante el viaje. Además es simpática... me gustaría aprender de su experiencia+ .

Sesshomaru iba caminando a cierta distancia, pero de todas formas al lado de ellas. Iba pendiente de la conversación; le asombraba la facilidad con que las mujeres establecían una relación, sobre todo por la diferencia de edad +definitivo... después de los humanos, lo que menos entiendo es a las mujeres. En especial a esta+ y miraba de reojo a Carula. Ella era a quien menos entendía y sin embargo le agradaba. Debía admitir, que en las escasas oportunidades que había estado con ella, se había sentido muy cómodo en su presencia. Bastante a gusto, a decir verdad.

-¿Entonces es un asunto de familia? –preguntó la anciana.

-Algo así. A todos nos enseñan algo sobre plantas medicinales en caso de emergencia y que estemos solos, sin nadie para cuidarnos. Pero, no es obligación profundizar los conocimientos una vez se aprende lo básico.

-Entonces¿lo sabes por qué te interesa?

-Mh, y mucho. La abuela sabe mucho de plantas y yo de tanto estar con ella, pues, terminé interesándome... realmente me interesa todo lo que tenga propiedades curativas, pero con las plantas, no sé... me gustan... no puedo evitarlo.

Kaede le sonrío bondadosa y comprensiva, como si Carula fuera su propia nieta –Deduzco entonces que también te gustan las flores.

-Sí, lo reconozco –en cierta forma se sentía como una niña hablando de eso con ella, pero no le importaba –¿pero a quién no?

-Eso es cierto.

Sesshomaru seguía oyendo la conversación, admirado de lo bien que se llevaban para recién conocerse, y de que una joven como Carula, notoriamente instruida y de tan alto linaje, sintiera su atención atraída por las mismas cosas que su pequeña Rin +Tal parece que algunas cosas son universales en ellas... bueno, algo que vaya entendiendo...+

Al lado del inuyoukai, casi arrastrando los pies y todavía con un gran chichón en la cabeza y la cara llena de moretones, iba Jaken, usando el báculo de dos cabezas a modo de bastón. De repente se tropezó y fue directo al suelo. La anciana, Carula y Sesshomaru se pararon para mirar. Cosa rara en el señor de las tierras del Oeste, parecía ligeramente afectado por la suerte de su sirviente; y es que a pesar de todas las golpizas que le había dado en el pasado, Jaken siempre se había levantado casi corriendo, para seguir los pasos de su amo, salvo la vez en que casi lo ahoga y se demoró un poco más.

¡Ah!... creo que se me pasó la mano con los golpes, pero el tiene la culpa por decirle eso a Rin... maldición, ya debería haberse levantado, siempre lo hace+

Carula se dio cuenta de la situación, porque él no le quitaba la vista a la figura en el piso +Oh, oh... esto no es bueno+ -¿Eh?... señora Kaede, porque no continua con el resto... vera es que...

-No te preocupes, niña, lo entiendo... –dijo mirando al pobre sapo -¿te parece que continuemos la conversación mañana?

-Será todo un placer –y luego de que ella se fuera y alcanzara al resto, Carula se apresuró al lado del pobre sirviente. Se arrodillo al lado de él y lo volteó +¡Vaya que está mal¿pero por qué no dijo nada mientras caminábamos?+ .

Carula sintió pasos a su espalda, volteó la cabeza y vio a Sesshomaru justo detrás de ella, mirando a Jaken +¡Ja¡vaya menos mal¡sería el colmo que no se preocupara después de lo que hizo!+

-¿Qué tan mal está?

-¡Ja! –no pudo contenerse, se levantó y en un segundo estaban uno frente al otro, a muy escasos centímetros. Sesshomaru se asombró de la fuerza en su mirada –Tú dímelo, en caso de que lo olvides¡tú le hiciste esto¿Quieres decirme con cuanta fuerza lo golpeaste?

-¡No lo sé!... la usual supongo +¿Pero por qué me tengo que explicar con ella?+

-¿La usual¿vas a decirme que acostumbras hacerlo seguido? –ella lo quedó mirando fijo.

Él simplemente miró a Jaken de reojo +¿Tanto lo lastime?+ y contestó –Sólo cuando lo busca –dijo mirándola a la cara.

-No puedo creer esto +¿Realmente me respondió eso?+ -volvió a arrodillarse tomó a Jaken y comenzó a caminar con él por el pasillo, ignorando por completo a Sesshomaru, que se vio forzado a seguirle el paso.

¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?+ -¿Se puede saber a dónde lo llevas? -preguntó irritado, mientras le daba alcance.

-A su habitación, donde trataré de arreglar el desastre que **tú** hiciste –él ya estaba caminando a su lado, pero ella no se dignaba a mirarlo. De momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era curar a Jaken, eso y un montón de ideas sobre un "bruto youkai".

Ya estaban llegando a la habitación y francamente, el primogénito de Inu no Taisho se estaba hartando de ser ignorado +Podrá ser muy bella y agradable... ¡pero esto ya me está cansando!+ Sin aguantar más, la tomó del brazo, nada brusco, pero firme y la hizo girar para encararlo.

-Escúchame bien... entiendo que estés preocupada por él...

-¿En serio? –el tono era mucho más que de burla.

-...pero no entiendo cual es tu idea de ignorarme todo el camino hasta aquí –no gritaba, pero se oía muy molesto.

-Ah¡así que el señor no entiende!... –mirándolo directo a los ojos, visiblemente enojada –pues pasa que el señor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi mata a... a...

-Jaken... ¿por qué te importa tanto si ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar el nombre?

-¡No se trata de recordar el nombre! –fue una suerte que los demás ya estuvieran lejos y probablemente en sus habitaciones, porque su voz retumbó en las paredes -¡se trata de lo que eres capaz de hacerle a alguien que te es increíblemente leal!... debió sentirse horrible después de la golpiza que le diste ¡y así y todo iba al lado tuyo siguiéndote!

Sesshomaru ya se había sentido lo suficientemente mal y culpable cuando Jaken no se había levantado. Sabía que era su culpa, que había sido un animal con la única persona leal con la que había contado durante siglos, pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a perder un enfrentamiento verbal.

-¡Ese no es tu asunto!, Jaken es mi sirviente, puedo disponer de él cómo me plazca –se irguió en toda su estatura. Carula jamás había visto a un hombre tan imponente como él, pero no se permitió demostrarlo -¡No necesito, que una completa desconocida y entrometida me enseñe a tratar a mi servidumbre!

Carula, sintió la sangre en sus venas ir más lento al oír la última parte. No supo exactamente por qué, pero esas palabras realmente le dolieron.

-Entrome... -no pudo continuar. Se quedó como estatua. Totalmente paralizada por lo que había escuchado.

Ah... ¡maldita sea¿pero qué demonios es lo que he hecho?... eso no es lo quería decir. ¡Eso no es lo que siento!... entrom... ¿pero cómo diablos fui tan imbecil?+ Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios. Ver a Carula frente a él, en ese estado, fue su peor castigo. +Dudo poder arreglar esto, pero tengo que tratar...+ .

Trató de poner su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven, pero esta lo evito en un rápido movimiento, y lo miró en una forma que no dejaba duda de su enojo. Luego bajo la vista al suelo.

-Eh... Carula, yo...

-Déjame –por el tono supo que estaba increíblemente dolida y que era mejor dejarla en paz. Se volteó y caminó a la puerta de Jaken +Sé que... a penas si lo conozco... pero... pero aún no puedo creer que me llamara así...+ .

Él permaneció inmóvil, observando como ella giraba la perrilla de la puerta y desaparecía dentro de la habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaaaaaa! Por fin estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo. 

**Brenda jet anime:** Pues si, esto de ser un poderoso youkai y guardar la calma todo el tiempo, le esta pasando la cuenta a nuestro Sessh a la hora de expresarse; pero es q ni siquera el puede ser perfecto XD. 

Acá les dejo la continuación. Estare esperando los reviews. Chao.

**

* * *

**

**Arreglando las cosas**

Esa fue una noche agradable para la mayoría en el castillo, pero para tres personas resultó ser todo menos un descanso. Jaken, continuaba mal y sin abrir los ojos, y en su estado de inconciencia, era obvio que no estaba descansando y que incluso deliraba. En cuanto a Carula, luego de examinar mejor al pobre sapo y dejarlo en su cama, salió de la habitación para buscar sus cosas y así atenderlo bien; resultado: se encontró con un Sesshomaru apoyado a un costado de la puerta. Hubo un silencio bastante tenso, hasta que ella decidió continuar su camino, sin mirar siquiera al youkai. Sesshomaru la seguía a una prudente distancia; no sabía que decirle ni como hacerlo, pero estaba claro que tenía que hacerlo, es más, quería hacerlo.

Pasaron por innumerables pasillos y doblaron en varias esquinas. Parecía como si no fueran a parar nunca. Era casi como si Carula lo estuviera haciendo a propósito para cansar a Sesshomaru y deshacerse de él. Pero la idea no había pasado por su cabeza; ella intentaba evitar cualquier pensamiento relacionado él y olvidarse de que caminaba detrás suyo.

Sesshomaru en tanto, trataba de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para hablar con ella. Pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no lo lograba; no tenía idea de cómo disculparse, y es que no había hecho algo como eso en siglos, ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez.

-¿Vas a seguirme todo el rato? –su voz, normalmente gentil, ahora sonaba fría.

.+Que distinta se oye+... -Sí. A no ser que dejes de caminar.

-Entonces no tengo opción –se oía entre incomoda y resignada.

-Temo que no. No mientras no me escuches.

-Señor Sesshomaru...

.+¿Señor?+

-... lamento decirle que me parece que ya escuche bastante...

No supo que decir a eso, pero lo sintió como una ráfaga de aire helado. El resto del camino a la habitación de Carula no hubo más dialogo. Al llegar, él se quedo afuera, esperando que ella saliera con las cosas para atender a Jaken. Mientras ella recogía todo lo necesario, no dejaba de sentirse incomoda, sabiendo que Sesshomaru estaba afuera, esperándola +¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?, no lo entiendo... ¿por qué me sigue?+ . Cuando salió y tal como sabía, él estaba ahí.

El camino de vuelta a Jaken no fue más animado. Carula llevaba en las manos la misma canasta que cuando había ido a curar a Sesshomaru e iba mirando hacia abajo. Él iba detrás de ella, mirando su espalda +Empiezo a sentirme como un gran tonto y eso no me gusta...+ . Frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se decidió a hablar.

-Lo que dije allá... realmente no te considero una entrometida –ella no paró de caminar, pero lo escuchaba –Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Pude darme cuenta de eso...

-No merecías lo que te dije... pero honestamente, tú tampoco me trataste muy bien...

-¿Cómo? –había girado la cabeza para mirarlo +¿Ahora la que tuvo la culpa soy yo?+

Vaya... al menos ya me mira+ -Honestamente no fuiste muy amable conmigo cuando mostré preoc... interés por Jaken... –se corrigió justo a tiempo –es más, ni siquiera me miraste...

-Yo también estaba molesta... –respondió algo incomoda con la acusación –No puedo evitarlo¡soy una sanadora!

-¿Sanadora?

-Así llamamos a la gente que cura las heridas y enfermedades de otros... –sin darle demasiada importancia –El punto es que he sido educada para ayudar a los otros y no puedo evitar sentir enojo con la gente que lastima a otros sin razón.

-El estaba retando a Rin, -no alzó la voz, pero se notaba molesto al recordarlo - y ella recién había despertado...

-Sigue sin ser motivo para dejarlo en ese estado.

-Si eso opinas ¿por qué no dijiste nada en la sala de recuperación cuando lo golpeé? Estabas ahí... bien pudiste enojarte entonces¿por qué no lo hiciste? –ya caminaba al lado de ella y observaba atentamente su cara, en busca de indicios de alguna reacción.

Carula no dijo nada al principio; esa pregunta la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa e intentaba respondérsela a sí misma +¿Por qué no lo hice?+ . Finalmente creyó encontrar la respuesta –Eso fue porque estaba más pendiente de la niña y no creí que hubiera estado tan mal...

-¡Ah¿entonces admites que no te importó verme golpearlo?

-¡No creí que lo hubiera hecho tan fuerte! –intentó defenderse. Pero demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru la tenía acorralada y no pretendía dejarla ir tan facil.

-Tampoco yo –se oía una nota amarga en su voz –Generalmente, los golpes que le doy no son para lastimar, sólo para que deje de molestar. Créeme, si quisiera deshacerme de él o matarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho y de un solo golpe. –con lo último, ella lo miraba fijamente +¿Será realmente tan frío?+ y él se encontraba muy satisfecho de capturar su atención, aunque se apresuró a continuar para que ella no lo malentendiera –Lo que intento decir es... –vaya si le estaba costando pronunciar esas palabras -¿realmente crees que él continuaría a mi lado si yo no lo deseara?

Carula se quedó helada. Lo que él le estaba diciendo, a su manera y con una voz totalmente inexpresiva, era que si valoraba al viejo sapo. Notó lo incomodo que él se veía por haberle dicho eso alguien +Debe ser uno de sus más ocultos secretos... con lo orgulloso e independiente que es...+ .

No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla para entrar, Carula escuchó su voz profunda a su espalda.

-¿Crees qué se reponga pronto?

Le dio una pequeñísima sonrisa, como muestra de comprensión –No le mentiré, Señor Sesshomaru+Ya no sigue enojada... pero veo que no va a ser tan fácil regresar todo a como estaba+ la verdad es que no se ve muy bien... pero no creo que se tan grave como para que no esté despierto para mañana. Tampoco es como para llevarlo a la sala de recuperación. En todo caso haré lo posible para que se recupere.

Mientras ella hablaba, ninguno de los dos había dejado de mirar al otro. Era como si buscaran una señal de que todo estaba bien. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué les importaba tanto lo que pensara el otro, pero era imposible que lo evitaran, aunque de momento lo ocultaban.

-Ahora, si me disculpa, debo entrar.

-¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche? –Sesshomaru estaba preocupado por Jaken, pero también de que ella no durmiera +¿Por qué me importa tanto?+

-No sería la primera vez que me quedo atendiendo a alguien durante la noche, ya estoy acostumbrada. Ahora le recomiendo que vaya a su cama. Es muy tarde y mañana temprano tengo que revisar su brazo...

Sesshomaru estaba tan sorprendido que la interrumpió –A pesar de todo... ¿vas a curarme? –levantó una ceja. No lograba entenderla. Era obvio que las cosas estaban algo mejor, pero de todos modos él la había insultado y ella había vuelto a tratarlo de Señor.

Carula se dio cuenta de su confusión –Aún cuando no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación, de todas formas lo hubiera hecho –sintió enormes ganas de reír al verlo tan confundido –Como le expliqué, soy una sanadora, independientemente de mis sentimientos, no puedo evitar el impulso de ayudar a alguien herido; eso sin mencionar que usted es un huésped y se me ordenó tratarlo bien.

-Entiendo... +Sólo lo hace por eso+ pensó algo decepcionado. -Te veré mañana– ya se iba a su habitación, cuando lo sorprendieron las palabras que salieron de boca de Carula.

-Esa es un respuesta formal. La verdad es que usted me agrada... aunque aún no entiendo bien por qué. Creo que por eso me moleste tanto... –ya no lo miraba, de hecho estaba evitando los ojos de él +¿Por qué dije eso?+ -Eh... bueno, ahora será mejor que vaya ver que puedo hacer... Que pase una buena noche. –y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, desapareció detrás de la puerta.

.+también tú+

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió mucho; Carula por cuidar a Jaken y Sesshomaru por pensar en su conversación con ella +Tengo que intentar dormir. Ella vendrá mañana y no me gustaría que me viera a medio dormir+ . El señor de las tierras del Oeste se despertó por lo menos unas tres veces esa noche, pero finalmente y luego de cambiar de posición varias veces, logró quedarse dormido.

En cuanto a la dama dragón, atendió los golpes de Jaken tan bien, que a duras penas si se notaban. Pero había algo que la preocupaba, y era que la zona de los golpes no se veía nada bien antes de que ella comenzara las curaciones, pero al examinarla bien, se dio cuenta de que estos no eran tan graves como para haberlo aturdido +No es por los golpes que está así; por la profundidad esto no debería haber pasado de dejarlo en el piso... él me dijo la verdad... ¿pero si no fueron los golpes, entonces por qué se desmayó?+ . La respuesta la encontró al meterlo debajo de las sabanas. Junto a las almohadas, descubrió un bulto y al desenvolverlo, se encontró con el resto del brazo de Sesshomaru; Jaken lo había recogido luego de que su señor lo desechara.

Con eso Carula entendió todo. Al igual que con la parte de brazo unido al cuerpo de Sesshomaru, está había recibido veneno de la bestia de Naraku, y aunque no estaba tan mal como la parte que ella había curado, si estaba muy contaminada. +Si viajo con esto debajo de la ropa todo el camino y luego durmió cerca de él... ¡pero claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes!... este veneno es muy potente y habiendo estado expuesto a él tanto tiempo, tarde o temprano debe haber tocado su piel+ . Abrió la parte de arriba de su ropa y descubrió que aunque poco, ya estaba infectado. +Él no es tan resistente como su amo, esto debe ser demasiado para su organismo+ .

Ya sabiendo lo que tenía, pudo curarlo igual que con Sesshomaru. Desinfectó las sabanas y las almohadas, y evaluó si era posible salvar ese brazo; se sorprendió de que no estuviera descompuesto y decidió limpiar la zona infectada; después del esfuerzo que él había hecho por salvarlo, le parecía lo más correcto. Luego sacó algunos cojines y mantas del armario y luego de formar una cama con ellos, se dispuso a dormir.


	16. Chapter 16

Uf... hasta q pude escribir y conectarme. Entre los trabajos de la U y que se me cayó internet, no me dejaron subir el capitulo antes. Me encanta ver que les sigue gustando y que de a poco van llegando más lectores; muchas gracias a **Brenda jet anime** y **Anaid Hitori** por sus comentarios. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero subir el que sigue pronto. Chao. **

* * *

**

**Talismanes, pociones y aguas termales**

Ya era de mañana. Aún no terminaba de salir el sol, y ya había algunos despiertos en el castillo. En la sala de recuperación, Glimmer y Mirana atendían a sus invitadas y conversaban animadamente con las que estaban despiertas. La abuela de Carula, les comentaba que ya podían levantarse (por lo menos un rato), pero que tenían que ir despacio y sin esforzarse innecesariamente, además de tomar un brebaje especial y usar temporalmente unos talismanes, para disminuir los efectos secundarios. Al principio les pareció algo excesivo, pero como Mira les contó lo difícil que había sido quitarles la maldición y el susto que su tía le había dado, decidieron hacer caso en todo.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, ya llevaba un buen rato despierto. Le había sido difícil quedarse dormido, pero el poco sueño que había logrado tener, había bastado para que repusiera sus energías. Luego de despertar, se levantó y revisó la ropa que había en el armario +Nada mal... nada mal..., inspeccionado cada detalle con sus ojos ambarinos. La verdad no podía quejarse; la ropa que había ahí era de muy buen gusto y hecha con los más finos materiales +Es casi como si conocieran mis gustos+ . No era de extrañar, luego de que Ascot le informara sobre los visitantes y antes de encontrarse con ellos, la matriarca había usado un encantamiento en cada una de las habitaciones, para asegurarse que la ropa fuera del agrado de sus ocupantes. Finalmente tomo un kimono blanco, con detalles morados en los extremos de las mangas y un dragón oriental, del mismo color, estampado en el hombro izquierdo. Luego de elegir la ropa, tomo una toalla y se fue a sus aguas termales.

En ese mismo instante, un Jaken mucho más saludable habría lentamente los ojos y se daba cuenta de que tenía una toalla húmeda sobre la frente +¿Qué paso aquí... y el amo Sesshomaru?+ . Lo último que recordaba era que estaba caminando detrás del inuyoukai y no entendía en qué momento, o cómo había llegado a su cama. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama para poder ver quien más estaba ahí y descubrió a Carula. Estaba de espaldas a él, preparando medicina y revisando el brazo de Sesshomaru.

-¿Lady Carula? –su voz sonaba muy sorprendida y viendo su cara la sorpresa se confirmaba.

-¡Ah, Jaken! –le respondió mientras se daba vuelta –Veo que ya despertaste¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó caminando hacia la cama.

-Eh... bien... gracias +¿está preocupada por mí?+

-Me alegro –le sonrío –Déjame revisarte –le quitó la toalla de la frente y puso su mano sobre ella (cosa que puso muy nervioso a Jaken) –Ya no tienes fiebre y... –le descubrió el pecho y observó las heridas (aquí Jaken se sentía incomodo y algo avergonzado) -sí, ya estas mejor. Ustedes los youkais realmente son muy resistentes; tus heridas no eran tan graves como las de tu amo, pero sigue sorprendiéndome que ya estén casi bien.

-Sí... –la voz casi no le salía. Decidió preguntarle que era lo que había pasado –Disculpe lady Carula...

-Carula –lo corrigió.

-Señorita Carula...

Veo que no hay caso... debe ser de tanto viajar con Sesshomaru+ pensó resignándose.

-... ¿cómo terminé aquí?

-Te desmayaste cuando caminábamos por el pasillo. Nos diste un buen susto.

-Lo que faltaba. Seguro fui una molestia para el amo¡seguro está molesto! –se reprochó a sí mismo.

-Aunque no lo creas, él también se preocupó por ti... aunque a su manera.

Jaken no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar +¿Se... será cierto?+ casi se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas con la idea. De pronto notó que el brazo de su amo no estaba donde él lo había dejado y alarmado empezó a buscarlo -¡¿Dónde está¡No pudo desaparecer¡¿Dónde está?! –decía desperado.

-Si buscas el brazo de tu amo, está ahí –dijo ella, señalando el lugar al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos del sapo siguieron la dirección indicada por ella y llegaron a un escritorio, donde ella había puesto el brazo sobre una base.

-Fui... menos mal –suspiró aliviado.

-¿Me crees capaz de votarlo después de todo lo que te costo salvarlo?

-¡No! –se apresuró –no, es que me asusté.

-Me imagino. Eres muy leal. Pero aunque haya sido por Sesshomaru, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste –no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba -¿Cómo se te ocurrió guardar un brazo envenenado tan cerca de tu piel?

-Es que el amo Sesshomaru lo tiro luego de la batalla. Dijo que ya no le servía y se lo arrancó. No me pareció correcto llegar y dejarlo ahí tirado... y lo recogí, sin que el me viera.

-Entiendo –dijo impactada por su nivel de lealtad. +Aún si va en contra de los deseos de él...+ . -Pero creo que no debiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo, por lo menos no cuando llegaste aquí. Sé que a penas si nos conoces, pero si me hubieras dicho lo del brazo o que te sentías mal, te hubiera ayudado. Por algo son invitados y yo la encargada de atenderlos.

-Lo lamento –dijo avergonzado.

-No tienes por que disculparte. Sólo prométeme algo, –lo tomó por el mentón –que la próxima vez que no estés bien o te sientas mal, me lo dirás¿de acuerdo?

-De... de acuerdo –tenía los ojos llorosos, producto de la preocupación y amabilidad de ella.

Carula le sonrío y luego fijo su vista en los cojines que había usado para dormir. No estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ordenar, pero de todos modos lo hizo +Yo lo hice, yo lo arreglo... nadie más lo va a hacer+ . Primero las mantas. Las sacudió, las estiró y las dobló muy cuidadosamente. Jaken intentó convencerla de que él podía hacerlo, pero ella le negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada autoritaria; no siguió insistiendo. Luego de colocarlas en su lugar, arregló los cojines y también los guardó donde correspondía.

-¡Listo! Ahora sí se ve bien.

-Le ruego disculpe las molestias que le he ocasionado –estaba ligeramente inclinado al momento de decirlo.

-Ya te dije que no es molestia.

-Pero es que tuvo que dormir aquí...

-Eso no me incomodó –lo interrumpió ella –Como le dije a tu amo, soy una sanadora y estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Por lo demás, los cojines estaban tan cómodos, que no extrañé mi cama.

-Como sea, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Y ahora no te mortifiques más o me vas a ver enojada y créeme que no te conviene –lo decía en broma, pero con un brillo en la mirada, que el viejo sapo sintió compasión por quien la hiciera enfurecer de verdad –Ahora tengo que irme, pero antes voy a pedirte que vuelvas a dormir.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, el sueño te hará bien –y le alcanzó un vaso, con el mismo líquido que le había dado a Kagome y las otras -Acá tienes, tienes que tomarlo hasta el fondo.

-De acuerdo, pero... +¿y si me quedo dormido todo el día?+

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Carula le dijo –No te preocupes por quedarte dormido, yo vendré a despertarte para almorzar.

-Como usted diga.

Jaken se tomó la poción, se despidieron y Carula se encaminó a su habitación +A bañarme, cambiarme de ropa y luego a atender a Sesshomaru+ .

En tanto, Sesshomaru se relajaba en las aguas termales. Estaba con su espalda apoyada en la orilla, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era totalmente calmada y él se permitió dejar de estar alerta, aunque cuidando que el agua no tocara sus vendajes. Estaba disfrutando del calor y de la sensación que provocaba en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Su pelo flotaba sobre el agua, provocando destellos plateados, que a ratos se reflejaban sobre su propia piel. Él no se daba cuenta de la atmósfera creada a su alrededor, pero lo cierto es que cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en esos momentos, lo hubiera confundido con un ángel o con un dios; su expresión de calma y de paz era completa, y eso, sumado a su varonil y a la vez delicado rostro, más su cuerpo atlético y perfecto en cada centímetro, lo hacían verse como algo irreal, una imagen tan perfecta, que sencillamente no podía existir. Parecía cualquier cosa menos un fiero youkai

En otra habitación, una joven de pelo dorado acababa de entrar a sus aguas termales, y al igual que Sesshomaru, las estaba disfrutando. Dormir en los cojines no había sido incomodo, pero eso no evitó que Carula tuviera un sueño alerta, después de todo se había quedado a dormir ahí para atender a Jaken. El meterse en esas aguas le sentaba de maravilla, y a diferencia del inuyoukai, ella podía zambullirse completamente, si lo deseaba. Pero no lo haría. Era consciente de que no podía relajarse más de la cuenta; tenía que continuar con el tratamiento de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru... me pregunto si ya debo volver a tutearte... mmm... no, aún no... siento que me aceleré al tomarme tanta confianza contigo, será mejor que vayamos con cuidado esta vez... además quiero que sufras un poco, mi estimado Señor de las tierras del Oeste+ . Ese último pensamiento le había arrancado una sonrisa. A pesar de lo poco que se conocían el uno al otro, ella ya sentía un profundo interés y agrado por el joven youkai, y quería seguir conociéndolo. Ni se imaginaba que el sentimiento era correspondido.

En sus aguas termales, Sesshomaru también estaba pensando en ella. No podía evitarlo; tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo. +No logro entenderte... parece que no te interesara tu propio bienestar y eres capaz de todo por el de otro... nunca había conocido a una mujer con una mirada tan firme y segura como la tuya (recordando la discusión), jamás nadie me había enfrentado en esa forma... quiero conocer cada una de tus facetas...+ .

Para ese entonces, en la sala de recuperación ya estaba todo el mundo en pie. Mira les había conseguido ropa a todas y se notaban a gusto con ella. Rin, llevaba un kimono azul claro, con diseños de flores y mariposas; Sango llevaba ropa muy similar a la suya, pero color crema, con detalles naranjos; Ayame una polera de seda, sin mangas y de color negro, y una falda y manto de la piel más fina; en cuanto a Kagome, un vestido corto, verde claro y sin mangas, que la hizo recordar mucho la ropa de su época.

-Es muy cómodo –dijo mientras giraba con los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡Cuidado! –la alertó Mira –Recuerda que todavía no están bien. No vayas a perder el equilibrio.

-Es cierto Kagome. Recuerda lo que nos dijeron –le pidió Ayame.

-Lo siento. ¡Es que se siente tan bien estar despierta y de pie!

-¡Dímelo a mí! Después de lo de ese monstruo, no creí volver a estar de pie tan pronto –dijo Sango.

-Las entiendo, pero contrólense –les pidió Glimmer –Ahora, pónganse esto –les alcanzó los talismanes. Parecían colgantes en forma de triangulo; en el centro tenían una piedra de color rojo.

-¡Son muy lindos! –exclamó Rin.

-Tienen que, -comentó Mira –sino nadie querría ponérselos.

-No se los quiten hasta la hora de dormir –les advirtió Glimmer –Mira, quedan bajo tu responsabilidad y...

-Sí tía, no hace falta que me lo digas –la interrumpió –Y ahora –mirándolas a todas -¿quién quiere un recorrido por el castillo?

-¡Yo! –el grito entusiasta de Rin, dio cuenta de la opinión de todas.

-Muy bien. ¡Vamonos! –y las jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Pero Mira...

-No te preocupes tía, tengo todo baja control.

-Pero la poci...

-La poción la llevo conmigo y se las daré cuando corresponda.

-Pe...

-Todo está bien –abriéndoles la puerta y haciéndolas pasar –Ahora, si me siguen, podrán ver... –se oía detrás de la puerta, cada vez más lejos.

La abuela de Carula no sabía si reír o enojarse, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro -¡Qué niña¡qué niña!... ¡Miren que dejarme hablando sola!

En otro punto del castillo, en la parte más profunda de el, se encontraba el Shikon no Tama. En esa misma cámara, había un espejo mágico, que permitía ver lo que ocurría en la sala de recuperación; había sido colocado ahí siglos atrás, para seguir la evolución de los pacientes. Justo frente a el, había dos mujeres, que habían visto todo lo ocurrido.

-Jajajajajajajaja –la matriarca no podía dejar de reír -¡Esta niña!... –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de volver a reír.

-Esta hija mía... –decía Saori, moviendo la cabeza -¿Cómo se le ocurre? Tendré que hablar con ella, después de pedirle disculpas a la tía Glim.

-Tranquila Sao, tranquila... –ya recuperando el habla –Tu hija es algo loca e impulsiva, pero no es mala y Glim sabe que no lo hizo con mala intención o para ser irrespetuosa.

-Lo sé, pero tiene que aprender a controlar su entusiasmo.

-Lo hará, a su tiempo.

-Eso espero.

-¿Te parece si por el momento nos concentramos en la perla?

-Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Poniéndose las dos cerca de la perla, comenzaron con el rito de purificación.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, él ya había salido del agua y estaba terminando de vestirse, sólo estaba terminando de ponerse sus zapatos. A penas si había terminado, cuando sintió que golpeaban a su puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, Señor Sesshomaru –Carula entró llevando su canasta. Estaba vestida con un polera blanca de manga larga (parecían medievales), el cuello era redondo, pero tenía un pequeño corte justo en medio; el cuello y el corte, estaban adornados con una línea de color amarillo trigo. Estaba sujetado a la cintura por un cinturón de cuero. La parte de abajo era una falda larga, color verde musgo –¿Durmió bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Y Jaken?

-Está bien. Lo deje durmiendo. Le prometí despertarlo para el almuerzo –se sentó en la cama y comenzó a preparar sus cosas.

Sesshomaru, no se demoró mucho en sentarse al lado de ella y dejar al descubierto su brazo. Ella comenzó a quitarle los vendajes y cuando terminó, sonrió al ver que las cosas iban mejorando.

-Esto está mucho mejor. Tiene usted muy buena cicatrización.

.+¿Va a seguir con el usted?+. -Pues tú eres muy buena sanadora.

-Gracias –tomó el frasco de color azul -Viene lo que usted ya sabe –vertió el líquido.


	17. Chapter 17

Ya estoy de vuelta. Aproveché q terminé todos mis trabajos (ahora solo me queda estudiar) y escribi esto. No se cuando vuelva a subir, pero les pido paciencia, xq la proxima proxima semana, se viene cargadisima. Les dejo este de regalo mientras. Gracias por todos los reviews a **Anaid Hitori**, **laidy taisho **(q bueno q t guste y q te decidiste a dejar review:)) y a **Brenda jet anime** (Sesshomaru causa ese efecto;)). Chao.**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos de las frías tierras de Oeste y Reconciliación **

Un rayo de sol se filtró por la cortina de su habitación y llegó hasta su cara. Era cálida y bastante luminosa para ser un simple haz de luz. El hanyo, no pudo ignorarlo y abrió sus ojos ambarinos. Se acomodó y quedó de espaldas a la cama. Se quedó así, con los brazos a los lados, pensando. Luego de unos minutos, decidió que ya había sido demasiado tiempo en la cama y se levantó. Estuvo un rato en las aguas termales, pensando en Kagome y en lo que le diría, antes de vestirse. Como con su hermano, el armario de su habitación estaba repleto de ropa de su agrado; la gran mayoría de los trajes eran similares al que llevaba (en cuanto a sencillez), pero se veían en mejor estado y algunos tenían estampados de dragones o símbolos extraños (algunos chinos). No le costó mucho decidirse y al final eligió uno igual al suyo, pero de color azul oscuro y con unas pequeñas marcas blancas en el cuello y las mangas, que simulaban ser una especie de garras o colmillos.

Inuyasha sabía que no tendría enfrentamientos dentro del castillo, pero así y todo decidió no separarse de su espada. No veía problema en llevarla consigo, nadie le había dicho que no lo hiciera, además, él se había fijado en que varios caballeros parecían portar armas; no como para emprender una batalla, pero ahí estaban.

Terminaba de colocar a Tessaiga en su sitio, cuando unas voces le llegaron desde la ventana y llamaron profundamente su atención +¿será?+ . Llegó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina, para confirmar sus sospechas. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que como él había pensado, Kagome y las otras ya estaban en pie y dando un paseo por el jardín. Por un momento pensó en irse por el camino largo y normal, al jardín, pero luego recordó que Koga también estaba en el castillo; sólo pensar en ese lobo cerca de su querida Kagome, lo hacía enfurecerse. Así que decidió tomar ventaja de la ubicación de su habitación y se dejó caer por la ventana.

.+esta vez no te me vas a adelantar... +. Inuyasha seguía pensando en su rival, mientras cada vez estaba más cerca del grupo.

Mira les había dado un pequeño recorrido por algunos lugares del castillo y ahora las había llevado afuera, a que tomara un poco de aire fresco +les hará bien y con tanto talismán no hay peligro+ . Estaba distraída mirando a sus nuevas amigas, cuando sintió a alguien corriendo en su dirección. Al ver quien era, no le sorprendió mucho ver a Inuyasha +después de todo lo que ha tenido que esperar para hablar con ella y lo de Koga, no es raro que esté tan ansioso+ .

-¡Kagome! –llamó la atención de la joven –Creo que alguien te busca –y le señaló al hanyo.

-¿Inuyasha?

Al verla, ya no pensaba más en Koga, sólo en ella y en lo bien que se veía. No tenía muy claro lo que le iba a decir, pero estaba decidido a no seguir metiendo la pata.

En tanto, Carula terminaba de vendar a Sesshomaru. Como de costumbre, ella estaba completamente concentrada en su trabajo y él, con esa mirada indiferente que ocultaba un profundo interés en lo que ella hacía. Pronto estuvo listo y ella arregló sus cosas, mientras él se vestía. Cuando terminó, se enrolló su estola al hombro y Carula realmente admiró lo bien que se veía +cualquier otro hombre se vería mal o raro con eso puesto, pero a él le queda muy bien+ . Sesshomaru de dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho por eso. Que curioso, a lo largo de los siglos, muchas mujeres lo habían mirado y admirado, pero él jamás le había prestado importancia y ahora, de la nada, le agradaba sentirse observado por esta dama dragón. Se sentía algo tonto al admitirlo, pero esta mujer que casi no conocía, estaba empezando a tener una gran influencia sobre él.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el darse cuenta de que ella estaba pasando su mano, suavemente sobre la estola. Él la observó sin intentar disimularlo +parece una niña con juguete nuevo+ . Una sonrisa muy débil se dibujó en sus labios. Ella volvió a la realidad y al darse cuenta de que él la estaba observado tan interesadamente y que además le estaba sonriendo, retiro inmediatamente la mano.

-... Lo siento, no debí –comenzó a disculparse -... es que...

-Descuida –ya se las había arreglado para ocultar la sonrisa –No tienes por que disculparte. Parecías muy interesada en esto –tocando la estola.

-Sí –reconoció algo incomoda -Tanto que no me di cuenta de cuando comencé a tocarla.

-No te culpo. Es muy abrigadora.

-E increíblemente suave... –se le escapó en un murmullo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. ¿Pero no le da calor andar con eso?

-No. No da calor excesivo.

-Entiendo. Como sea, le queda muy bien.

-Gracias –trataba de sonar despreocupado y como siempre, pero le gustó el comentario de ella -Es...

-Rata del Hielo –terminó ella.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-La tarabuela me contó que su padre usaba un manto similar, hecho de esas pieles. Me comentó que era extremadamente suave y resistente al frío. Imaginé que usted usaba algo parecido.

-Sí, esos mantos son algo así como una tradición familiar.

-¿Tradición familiar?

-Las tierras del Oeste son particularmente frías, especialmente en invierno. Los señores de ellas tienen que salir a patrullar sus dominios y ver que todo esté bien, cada cierto tiempo. Algunas veces lo hacen solos, sin que los acompañe su ejercito y recorren grandes distancias. Es por eso que usamos esto.

-Entiendo. Puede decirse que en cierta forma es también un distintivo.

-Sí, supongo que sí... –la imagen de su padre llegó a él. Lo recordó más nítidamente que nunca. Casi podía verlo frente a él +padre...+

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? –Carula estaba preocupada al verlo desconectado del mundo -¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Ese último llamado lo hizo recordar donde estaba y que ella estaba con él. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió ya era el de siempre. Aún así Carula parecía preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien... –se alejó de ella y caminó a su ventana. La cortina ya estaba abierta, pero el no miraba el paisaje. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa.

Ella lo observó en silencio no+no estás bien...+ . Se acercó a él, poco a poco. Aún de espaldas se veía imponente, como si nada fuera capaz de destruirlo. Tenía además que admitir, que vestía con estilo y sin perder su masculinidad en el camino. Pero de momento, no estaba para nada interesada en su buen aspecto, estaba más interesada en lo que no se veía. Con lo poco que tenía de conocerlo y lo que le había contado el grupo, sabía que no era de los que se quebraban fácilmente o se perdía en sus pensamientos. Es cierto que era callado, pero no era normal que se desconectara de la realidad en esa forma. +¿qué ocurre¿qué es lo que escondes?+ .

Llegó a su lado y él ni siquiera pareció notarlo +él siempre está alerta... esto no es bueno+ . No se dio cuenta de la mirada de aprensión en su cara, ni de que ella lo miraba directamente. La espalda de su padre ocupaba su mente en esos momentos...

Flash back 

Era un día muy frío. El viento soplaba con una fuerza enorme y junto a la nieve, impedía la visibilidad. Sesshomaru podía ver todo desde una de las ventanas de su castillo. Era apenas un niño, no tenía más de seis años y estaba aburrido; ya llevaba una semana que nevaba así; una semana encerrado en el castillo, sin poder salir a jugar. Unas voces le llamaron la atención y decidió investigar (de todas formas no había mucho que ver). Llegó hasta el salón de entrada y vio a los adultos preocupados y hablando agitadamente. Al parecer la tormenta había causado grandes daños y había gente que amenazaba con morir de un momento a otro. Su padre estaba ahí, discutiendo la situación con tres de sus generales y su esposa.

-Debemos ir inmediatamente. Prepárense para partir.

-Sí mi señor –a coro antes de partir.

-¡Voy con ustedes! –su madre se oía muy decidida.

-Nadeshiko... –tratando de razonar con ella –entiéndeme, no puedo dejar sólo el castillo.

-¡Tienes cientos de soldados para protegerlo! Y dudo que haya alguien tan idiota como para querer atacarlo con este clima.

-No me refiero a eso. En cualquier momento puede llegar gente a pedir ayuda. Tú y yo nada tenemos en contra de los humanos, pero sabes bien que no toda nuestra gente comparte nuestra forma de pensar; eres la única capaz de controlarlos si pasa algo. Además, esto va a empeorar, el castillo necesita de tu protección, de la barrera que creas.

Ella lo sabía, pero entre la frustración y la preocupación que le causaba verlo salir en esa tormenta, no la dejaban pensar -¡Lo único que me faltaba¿Ahora me vas a decir que te casaste conmigo, sólo por mi habilidad para generar barreras?

-¡No es nada de eso! –Inu no Taisho ya había perdido la paciencia y no podía creer lo que su mujer acababa de decir -¡Sabes muy bien que por ti soy capaz de todo!

-¡Pues no se nota!

Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus padres tan enojados, mucho menos peleando entre ellos. Siendo sólo un niño, eso lo asustó¡no le gustaba ver eso!

-¡Ya basta!

El grito de su hijo los tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Vieron el miedo en su cara y que estaba aguantando las lagrimas. Eso los calmó e hizo sentir culpables. Nadeshiko fue hacia él y se agachó para abrazarlo.

-Ya, tranquilo... no pasa nada, todo está bien...

-¿Y por qué estaban gritando?

-Eso fue porque... porque no soportó que él tenga razón y yo no... –lo abrazó con más fuerza eso y que no quiero que nada malo le pase afuera . Sintió la mano de su marido en el hombro y giró la cabeza para verlo; Sesshomaru levantó la suya con el mismo propósito.

-Los dos y sobre todo yo, somos un par al que no le gusta perder, pero eso no significa que no los quiera –le quitó a su hijo un mechón mientras le dirigía a su mujer una mirada cariñosa y de arrepentimiento. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada –Es este clima, que me pone de mal humor. No me gusta tener que salir así y menos la idea de que mi esposa se arriesgue y termine enfermando por mi culpa... +creo que es mejor decir la verdad+ .

Por la mirada que sus padres se dirigían, sabía que ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin esperar a que le dijeran algo, se abrazó a los dos y quedaron juntos los tres. Fue Inu no Taisho el que rompió el contacto, no sin sentirse mal.

-Sesshomaru¿puedes cuidar a tu mamá mientras no estoy?

-¡Sí! –dijo el pequeño muy seguro. Su madre sonrío.

-Bien. Eres el señor del castillo hasta que vuelva¿entendido?

-¡Sí señor!

-Cuídate –le pidió Nadeshiko.

-Lo haré –dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Luego de eso, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Lo último que Sesshomaru vio, fue su espalda firme, imponente y erguida...

**fin flash back**

El contacto de una mano suave sobre la suya, lo sacó de los recuerdos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Carula al lado suyo y mirándolo con atención +¿en qué minuto llegó aquí?+ .

-¿Seguro que está bien?

En un acto involuntario, llevó su mano al pelo de ella, pero el acariciarlo fue completamente conciente –Sí... ahora sí. Sólo estaba recordando algunas cosas...

Ella no hizo ningún intento por alejarse de él, sólo le sonrío –Me alegro... el viento es agradable¿no?

-Sí, lo es...

-¿Por qué no vamos afuera? Debe sentirse mucho mejor, además creo que le hará bien el aire fresco.

-No es mala idea... –retirando la mano de su pelo y meditando –Vamos.

Se fueron uno al lado del otro. Cuando iban caminando en el pasillo, Sesshomaru le agrdeció y pidió disculpas a Carula.

-¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte.

-No era necesario, pero de nada.

-También por lo de anoche.

-Yo también tuve la culpa. No tenía derecho a tratarlo así.

-Ni yo de decir lo que dije.

Se quedaron callados un rato, sin saber que decir. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes que Rin tiene razón? –comentó.

-¿Eh? –ella no parecía entenderlo.

-Realmente tienes el pelo muy suave –lo dijo casualmente, pero era un cumplido.

-Gracias... Se... –pensó en decir señor (él ya estaba preparado para oír esa palabra, la palabra que había aprendido a odiar en los labios de ella), pero lo que salió fue –Sesshomaru.

El la miró sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo Sesshomaru?

-Nada –recuperando la compostura, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

.+sé que prometí mantener la distancia, pero no puedo... menos después todo lo que paso adentro... la verdad es que no quiero que hayan barreras... no quiero alejarlo. Sesshomaru... si supieras cuanto me agradas...+


	18. Chapter 18

Es un poco obvio que los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pretenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero como estudio letras y para nosotros el plagio es algo serio, aprvecho de decirlo (x eso y xq antes se me había pasado). Todo lo que sea caballero dragón o relacionado es creación mia, aunque reconozco q tome prestado el nombre de Ascot (Magic Knight Rayerth) para uno de mis personajes, pero eso es lo único. 

Y bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, hubiera subido el capitulo el viernes, pero no me dejo hasta hoy; lo bueno es que ya casi tengo listo el q sigue (como q me inspiré). Como siempre gracias por los reviews, espero q tambien me dejen de este. Jejeje. No se preocupen, q aunque me interesa un sessh/caru x ahora los tengo d amigos, así q no voy a dejar tirado al pobre Inu. Este capitulo es para los q kerian saber q pasaba con kagome e inu, espero q les guste y q no me golpeen x el final ;). Chao, espero subir el q sigue luego**

* * *

**

**Confesiones**

Luego de su llegada, Inuyasha le había preguntado a todas cómo estaban y qué tal habían dormido. No era su verdadera intención, pero como de verdad se había preocupado por todas y necesitaba un buen motivo para correr de la forma en que lo había hecho (sólo para disimular), empezó a hacer preguntas sobre posibles mareos, dolores de cabeza, cansancio, etc. Kagome se alegró de su preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy decepcionada de que su interés fuera general y no por ella en particular. Se sorprendió mucho cuando él dio final a la conversación y les pidió permiso para robársela un rato y hablar con ella a solas.

-Hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar –dijo mirándola a los ojos. Luego se dirigió a Mira -¿Hay algún problema?

Ella miró al resto del grupo y acabó con una mirada algo picara al ver la cara de complicidad y malicia que le dirigían Sango y Ayame. Luego, tratando de verse y sonar lo más natural posible, le respondió –No veo ningún problema, pero no se alejen mucho. Luego tengo que volver con ellas al castillo o la tía va a matarme.

-Tranquila, estaremos cerca –prometió él.

Luego, como si nada, tomó a Kagome del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse. A Kagome, la situación no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero sí la ponía algo nerviosa. +¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?+ . De reojo, miró a sus amigas en busca de algo de apoyo moral, pero muy por el contrario sus caras lograron ponerla peor. +¿Es mi idea o Sango me acaba de guiñar el ojo?+ . Volvió la vista al frente, pero ya era tarde, su cara estaba roja con un tomate y ella podía sentirlo. +No puedo dejar que él me vea así... +. Por suerte Inuyasha parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. +¿Qué le digo?... y más importante¿cómo lo digo?+ . Aún así ella no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que se diera cuenta y tras ocultar su cara con un poco de pelo, le dijo al hanyo –Inuyasha, tengo calor. ¿Te importa si nos vamos a la sombra? –mientras, rogaba por que no se fuera a dar cuenta.

-Como tu quieras.

Mientras caminaban hacia el árbol más cercano, Kagome se sintió poco a poco más tranquila. Adivinó que ya no debía estar tan roja, pero no por eso retiró el mechón de pelo. Inuyasha la notó rara y aunque no dijo nada, se preocupó, temiendo que después de tanto tiempo maldita, el sol resultara dañino para ella. Al llegar bajo el árbol, su preocupación se esfumó. Segura de que la sombra disimulaba el color de su cara, Kagome se arregló el pelo y se sentó con el cuello ligeramente hacia atrás para sentir el viento. No parecía enferma y eso lo tranquilizó.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –le preguntó al mismo tiempo de que con la mano le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

-Bueno, yo... –mientras se sentaba pensaba rápidamente en una respuesta. +Piensa hombre, piensa+ . Al final atinó a preguntar –quería saber lo qué harás ahora.

-¿Lo que haré ahora? –preguntó mirándolo.

-Ya sabes...ahora que la perla está completa –sí bien eso no era lo que en realidad quería saber, luego de preguntárselo, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era la respuesta de ella. +¿Y si decidiera volver a su época y no regresar nunca?+ .

Kagome se sentía tomada por sorpresa. Cuando recién habían partido juntando las piezas del Shikon no Tama, ella había decidido que tan pronto como lo hicieran y quedara todo solucionado, volvería su vida normal. Esa era su intención inicial, pero en el camino habían pasado muchas cosas y ya no estaba tan segura de qué hacer. Estaban su familia, sus estudios, sus amigas y demás compañeros de clase, y aunque eran importantes y no quería renunciar a ellos, tampoco quería perder a los amigos que había hecho en la época feudal. ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que había vivido con ellos¿cómo olvidar el cariño que les tenía? Había madurado mucho en el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, se había divertido y había creado vínculos muy fuertes¿cómo romper todo eso? Además estaba lo de Inuyasha...

-Mmmm –no sabía que responder.

-¿Piensas regresar definitivamente a tu época?

-La verdad no lo sé. Supongo que eso sería lo más lo lógico...

Maravillada con la enorme variedad de flores y sus colores, Rin aspiraba su dulce y delicado aroma. Tenía ganas de hacer una corona de flores para Sesshomaru y otra para Carula, y eso es lo que se puso a hacer. En tanto, y no muy lejos de ella, las demás observaban en dirección a cierto árbol.

-Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo –se interesó la exterminadora.

-Pues no tiene cara de que estén peleando –comentó Mira. El comentario venía de que Kagome le había contado sobre sus frecuentes discusiones.

-No creo –Ayame también estaba mirando –Si así fuera, ella ya le hubiera mandado un "abajo".

-¿Un "abajo"? –Mira no entendía y parecía muy intrigada.

-Sí –empezó a explicarle Ayame –¿Recuerdas que te contamos que el collar de Inuyasha permitía mantenerlo bajo control?

-Sí...

-Pues bueno, -siguió Sango -"abajo" es la palabra que acciona el conjuro del rosario Kotodama.

-Espera... eso significa que cada vez que ella acciona el conjuro él se... ¿cae?

Ayame y Sango soltaron unas pequeñas risitas –Más o menos... –contestó Sango.

-Sango no le mientas –dijo Ayame entre risas – Bien sabes que no son caídas normales...

-Eso tengo que reconocerlo –riéndose.

-¿Me quieren explicar?

Mientras ellas le contaban como funcionaba exactamente el rosario Kotodama, la conversación continuaba adelante. Inuyasha escuchaba a Kagome sin interrupción y poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras.

-... la perla ya está completa y purificándose, Naraku destruido... no veo en que pueda hacer falta yo aquí...

.+¿Qué no ves en que...?, Kagome. ¡Dile algo idiota¿o vas a permitir que siga pensando eso?+ .

.+Además tú ya tienes a Kikyo+ . Al pensar eso, una sombra se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Segura de que te sientes bien? –le preguntó Inuyasha, que al ver su cara temió que se sintiera mal.

-Sí, estoy bien. Creo que tanto tiempo dormida me sirvió para descansar... Y no te preocupes, Mira ya nos dio una poción especial y además estamos llenas de talismanes –de su cuello, tomó la cadena que sostenía su talismán -¿Ves?

-Sí... es que después de tanto tiempo inconscientes... creí que estarían más débiles...

-Ah... estás diciendo que nos crees unas debiluchas –bromeó ella, levantándose, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas y adoptando una postura algo desafiante.

-¡No! –se apresuró a negar. +¡Ya metí la pata!+ –Eso no es cierto...

.+Que todavía no se de cuenta de cuando estoy bromeando... que despistado es+

-... lo que pasa es que creí que las dejarían un tiempo más en cama. ¡No es que quiera que no estén en pie!... sólo que no quiero que les pase nada...

Kagome no dijo nada, sólo le sonrío amistosamente ante el comentario. +Entonces sí te importo después de todo+ .

-Kagome –ella lo miró un poco extrañada de lo serio que se veía –lo que menos pienso es que seas una debilucha... para ser honesto –se puso de pie frente a ella -eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco –al decir lo último la había mirado directo a los ojos y de una forma muy intensa.

-Inu... –no tenía la menor idea de que decir a eso, toda su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y sentimientos. Estaba muy confundida y que él se le estuviera acercando de manera decidida no ayudaba mucho +¿Pero que pasa Kagome? Sólo fueron unas simples palabras, no ha dicho nada del otro mundo. ¿Cómo es posible que me ponga así?+ .

Todavía trataba de poner orden en su mente, cuando se dio cuenta de que su querido hanyo estaba justo frente a ella y a muy escasos centímetros de distancia +¡¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?!+ . Sin entender muy bien por qué, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el suelo y que no se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de Inuyasha. Él por su parte, la observaba de forma aún más intensa que la anterior y no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de hacerlo.

Kagome sintió como la mano de Inuyasha se posaba sobre su mentón. Fue bastante delicado al hacerlo y aún más cuando levantó su cara. Ahora, el contacto visual era inevitable y la pobre Kagome apenas si podía respirar.

En tanto, los ejemplos bastante gráficos de las caídas de Inuyasha, habían provocado que Mira sufriera un fuerte ataque de risa y estuviera prácticamente de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de controlarlo. Ayame trataba de calmarla (aunque estaba aguantando la risa), cuando Sango regresó con la vista al árbol y vio a los de pie y a Inuyasha acercándose a su amiga con decisión.

Entre gestos y palabras a medias (no sabía si creer que lo que veía) logró que las otras también miraran. Nadie dijo una palabra a lo que pasaba, pero estaban todas ansiosas por ver como iba a seguir y no se perdían ni un detalle. La tensión aumentó al máximo cuando vieron que él la tomaba por el mentón. +¿Le iría a dar un beso?+

Esa era la misma pregunta que Kagome estaba haciéndose.

-Kagome... –estaba nervioso, pero se las arregló para que no se le notara en la voz –lo que quiero decirte es que me importas mucho +Demasiado+ ... y realmente no... no me gustaría que te fueras.

Kagome supo que se estaba colocando roja otra vez, aunque por fortuna para ella, esta vez el sonrojo fue más normal. Haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por dominar sus nervios, le habó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible -¿Seguro de lo que estás diciendo? –la voz fue baja, pero no temblaba –Te recuerdo que siempre te estorbo en los combates.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Pero si tú siempre decías...

-Era mentira –ahora el que empezaba a sentir calor en sus mejillas era él. Soltó su mentón y se volteó de forma que ella no lo notara –Nunca me estorbaste, lo que ocurría es que no quería verte lastimada. Quería protegerte.

-¡Pudiste decírmelo! –estaba sorprendida por sus palabras.

-No sabía cómo. ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que no sé decir las cosas?

-Inuyasha –casi lo susurró.

-También quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?

-Por lo de Kikyo. Te hice enojar y sufrir mucho con mis comparaciones y luego con mi forma de actuar. Lo lamento.

-No importa. Sé lo importante que ella es para ti.

-No, no lo sabes. Kikyo fue la primera mujer que me hizo amar de verdad, que no me hizo sentir inferior.

La mirada de ella reflejó tristeza. +Aún no la olvida+ .

-Sin embargo, -continúo, ahora dándole la cara -nunca llegamos a confiar realmente en el otro, a pesar de amarnos no llegamos a entendernos. Aún si no nos hubieran tendido esa trampa, me pregunto si las cosas hubieran funcionado.

.+¿Qué está tratando de decirme?+

Rin ya casi completaba su primera corana, cuando vio que se acercaban las dos personas a quienes quería regalárselas. Se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y fue corriendo a donde estaban.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!

-Vaya, parece que se alegran mucho de verte –comentó Carula.

Él no respondió nada. Le gustaba ver correr a la pequeña, pero estaba preocupado por su salud y no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera muy bueno en su estado. ¿Será conveniente? .

Rin no tardó en llegar junto a ellos -¡Buenos días! –respondió algo cansada pero sonriendo.

-Buenos días –respondió Sesshomaru de forma aparentemente fría, pero sin perder de vista a la niña.

-Parece que ya estas mejor –le dijo Carula.

-¡Sí! –respondió enérgica.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje?

-Sí, es precioso.

-Me alegra que te guste –ella que había percibido la preocupación de su acompañante, decidió calmarlo un poco preguntando ciertas cosas –Que lindo collar¿es uno de nuestros talismanes?

-Aja. Lady Glimmer nos los dio.

-Ya me parecía reconocer la mano de mi abuela en él. ¿Sabías que es la mejor del clan a la hora de romper maldiciones? –sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Rin no era la única poniendo atención.

-¿En serio? –Rin estaba muy curiosa.

-Mj. Se cuentan historias de ella desde hace siglos, mucho antes de que naciera mi madre incluso. El castillo está lleno de pinturas de ella, tanto en los muros, como en los libros. ¿Si quieres más tarde puedo enseñártelos?

-¡¿En serio?! –estaba al límite de la emoción y al verla tan contenta, Sesshomaru temió que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo, pero no soy buena para correr rápido –mintió -¿Te importaría no correr tan fuerte?

-Prometido.

-¡Qué linda eres! Ahora llévanos con las demás.

-Por aquí –indicó con la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Carula iba a seguirla, cuando sintió que alguien la detenía por la muñeca.

-No es cierto que no corras rápido¿verdad? –le preguntó Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –lo desafió.

-Por tus reflejos. Ayer cuando traté de poner mi mano en tu hombro, me esquivaste sin la mayor dificultad.

-¿Y?

-Que aunque no lo hice rápido, nadie que sea lento podría haberme esquivado.

-Muy observador.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!¡señorita Carula! –Rin se había parado y les hacía señas con la mano.

-¡Ya vamos! –le devolvió el gesto -Será mejor que vayamos o vendrá a buscarnos ella misma.

Caminaron hacia la pequeña y al ver que por fin la seguían, continúo su camino.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –preguntó sospechando la razón.

-Sesshomaru¿para qué preguntas si conoces la respuesta?

.+Para que no me preocupe+ -Gracias –su voz no mostraba la más mínima emoción.

-De nada.

En el árbol, la conversación seguía.

-En este tiempo aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas que el poder no lo es todo y que es bueno tener amigos. No lo hubiera hecho sin ti. Gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecerme.

-Si tengo. Como dijiste esta no es tu época –sintió una puñalada al decirlo –y así y todo nos ayudaste.

-¡Era mi responsabilidad! Rompí el Shikon no Tama¿lo olvidas?

-Seguía sin ser tu problema. Sufriste mucho en la búsqueda. Varias veces estuviste en peligro. Te molesté a cada rato... y así y todo seguiste. La verdad es que nunca voy a poder olvidar a Kikyo, fue muy importante en mi vida y siempre le voy a tener cariño...

Ella se sentía horrible escuchando eso.

-...pero no es el mismo que al principio. Me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien a quien quiero proteger y estar siempre con ella, pero no es Kikyo. Kagome yo... –no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento, alguien inesperado los interrumpió.

-¡Kagome! –era el pequeño zorro que se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga.

-Eh... Shipo –ella se las arregló para salir de la sorpresa y atajarlo.

-¡Qué malo eres Inuyasha! Viniste a ver a Kagome tú solo y no le dijiste a nadie ¡Malo!

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, el hanyo se puso furioso con la interrupción. ¿No podía haber llegado después? Sin poder controlarse corrió tras él.

-¡Te voy a ...!

-¡Kagome, sálvame!

-¡Inuyasha, para!

El trío que había visto todo, se sintió muy decepcionado al ver que todo había quedado en nada.

-Con lo cerca que estaban –se lamentó la exterminadora.

-Dudo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad tan buena –siguió Ayame -¡¿Shipo por qué tenías que llegar?!

-El problema ahora es que no lo maten –dijo Mira –¡Miren!

Shipo seguía huyendo, pero Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca y en un movimiento muy rápido lo tomó por la cola y lo dejó de cabeza. A lo que el zorrito respondió enterrando sus dientes en el brazo de Inuyasha. Él gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, causando un enorme chichón. Hubiera seguido la golpiza, de no ser porque Kagome estaba hasta la coronilla de la pelea e intervino.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!!! Como les dije estaba inspirada, así que ya les tengo el siguiente capitulo. El lunes q viene va a ser un poco complicado para mí: me toca disertar, y es más q seguro q no actualice hasta el martes (o lunes en la tarde), les pido un poco de paciencia. Graciar por leer, he visto q varios han seguido la historia; voy a estar esperando sus reviews. Chao.**

* * *

**

**¿Seguro que son ellos?**

Saori se apresuró a sostener a su bisabuela. La purificación de la perla estaba resultando aún más difícil de lo que ellas habían esperado y estaban exhaustas. La matriarca había perdido temporalmente el balance y su respiración era agitada; parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y la cinta que sujetaba su cola de caballo se había roto, dejando que el pelo cayera libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda. En cuanto a la madre de Mira, ella tenía un poco de sudor en la frente y su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado; de una de sus manos brotaba un hilo de sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sao? –la voz de la matriarca sonaba débil.

-¿Y tú me preguntas? –era obvio que estaba muy preocupada por ella, después de todo no era fácil hacerla tambalearse.

-No has contestado –fue su única respuesta.

-Yo estoy bien, la que me preocupa eres tú.

-¡Oh, un desmayo nada más! –haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar normal.

-¡Eso no fue lo que yo vi! –se obstinó Saori y dejando recostada a su líder, se colocó delante del Shikon no Tama.

-¿Sao, qué haces? –preguntó alarmada.

-Tranquila, no haré nada hasta que estés bien. Sólo voy colocar otra vez la barrera, para asegurarme de que su poder no salga de acá.

Colocó sus manos de forma que los índices y los pulgares formaran un triángulo, a continuación cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. De la nada su pelo empezó a flotar y se generó electricidad alrededor de ella. Luego abrió los ojos, pero estos no parecían los suyos, había una luz de color azul intenso en ellos. La energía se concentró en sus manos y ella la dirigió alrededor de la perla. Al cabo de un rato, la perla era invisible detrás de una bola de energía azul.

Cuando estuvo segura de que la barrera era estable, separó sus manos y las dejó a sus costados. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, respiró hondo y al abrirlos todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la matriarca. Ella le sonreía de forma leve, pero sincera.

-Siempre fue igual...

-¿Eh?

-Ya de niña mostrabas un gran y asombroso poder... –trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Mi lady! –esa era la forma cariñosa y a la vez respetuosa en que se referían a ella todos los que fueran una o más generaciones más jóvenes que sus nietos.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Estoy cansada por el ritual, eso es todo.

-No me extraña –dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

-Tú también deberías... Creo que sería bueno que Glimmer nos revisara.

-Opino igual.

Saori, puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la matriarca y pasó uno de los de ella por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Crees poder con las dos? Tú también estas agotada.

-No estuve tan expuesta como tú, además sólo es hasta arriba –y dirigió la mirada a la puerta de salida. Una puerta que se encontraba varios metros arriba de sus cabezas y a la cual no llegaba ninguna escalera.

Una luz blanca apareció en la espalda de Saori. Esta fue creciendo cada vez más y más, y de a poco, la luz se fue esfumando, para dar paso a un par de imponentes alas de color rojo, iguales a las de un dragón. Las desplegó y batió con fuerza en un rápido movimiento y al poco rato ya estaban frente a la puerta.

En tanto, en el jardín, Kagome estaba revisando el chichón de Shipo e Inuyasha intentaba recuperarse de tamaña caída y golpazo. Mira estaba mitad preocupada por él, mitad muerta de la risa y Kagome ya estaba temiendo que se le hubiera pasado la mano.

-Auch...

-Quédate quieto, Shipo. Parece que no es nada.

.+¿Nada?+

-¿Eh?... Inuyasha...

El hanyou ya había logrado a poyarse sobre sus rodillas y estaba cubierto de pequeños escombros de tierra y pasto. Se dio vuelta hacia Kagome y ella le puso una de sus clásicas caras de "perdón" y arrepentimiento.

-Oye¿no crees que se te paso la mano? –dijo con una voz que mostraba molestia y a la vez que estaba haciendo de todo para controlarse.

-¡Eh...!¡Discúlpame! –le pidió juntando las manos y agachando la cabeza –No quería hacerlo tan fuerte... ¡pero es que sino se mataban y ninguno de los dos me hacía caso!

.+Pregunta: fue ella la que casi me mata ¿y se indigna?+

-No pudiste decir esa maldita palabra un poco menos fuerte –mirando abajo, con los ojos cerrados y uno de sus puños en alto y con las venas marcadas.

Ella iba a responderle, pero de repente se quedó con la mano en alto (como para indicar algo) y sin poder pensar en palabra alguna –Bueno... admito que pude ser un poco más suave... jeje –río nerviosa.

-No me digas –Inuyasha estaba inclinado sobre ella en postura amenazante y haciendo esfuerzos por dominarse –Arg +contrólate, contrólate ...+

-¡Inuyasha! –Mira ya había logrado dejar de reírse e iba corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad +¡wow+, .+¡qué rápida!+ -Siento interrumpir –dijo al llegar –pero ellas ya llevan mucho rato afuera y no han comido nada. Debo llevarlas adentro a que descansen y repongan fuerzas –Kagome la quedo mirando con cara de "¡gracias!"

-Sí, entiendo –ya estaba calmado. Le ofreció su mano derecha a Kagome –Vamos.

.+qué galante...+ pensó Mira.

-Eh... sí +¿Inuyasha?+ -Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento y se puso de pie –Vamos Shipo.

Los cuatro se fueron caminando al lugar donde estaban los demás. El hanyou y la humana, iban muy cerca, uno junto al otro. Shipo había tratado de irse en medio de los dos, pero la dama dragón lo había atajado y luego de pedirle que se fuera con ella, los dos caminaron a cierta distancia de la pareja (cosa que agradecieron).

-Pero quiero estar con Kagome –alegó el zorrito.

-Lo sé, pero ya tendrás mucho tiempo para eso.

-Mh –puso una cara que daba lastima.

-Dime Shipo¿has volado alguna vez? -el iba a decir que sí (sobre Kirara y transformado) cuando recordó que en ese lugar habían dragones

-No.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo? -su voz era muy sugerente.

Se quedó un rato callado y luego agregó de forma entusiasmada -¡Sí!¡Me encantaría!

Mira le sonrió –Bueno, entonces si te portas bien, te prometo una sorpresa que te va a gustar mucho.

En tanto, Kagome se las había arreglado para tomar la mano de Inuyasha y él la estaba estrechando –Tendremos que continuar la conversación después –dijo ella.

-Sí, más tarde seguiremos.

Y eso fue lo único que hablaron durante el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que Carula y Sesshomaru también estaban ahí. Inuyasha se puso algo tenso e incomodo con la idea de que su hermano seguramente había visto su caída. Y claro que lo había visto todo, era imposible que alguien ahí hubiese ignorado el grito de Kagome y el espectáculo que le siguió.

-Sesshomaru +sí me dice algo lo...+

-Buenos días, Inuyasha –no había tono de burla en su voz, pero se notaba que había pasado un buen rato con el "accidente" de su hermanito.

-Hola a todos –dijo Carula en la voz más alegre que podía.

-Hola Carula +ella también debió ver todo+

-¿Ya las llevas adentro, prima?

-Sí. Tienen que comer algo. Y después de tanto tiempo inconscientes tienen que salir de a poco –eso lo dijo para todas, pero mirando a Rin, que no parecía nada conforme.

-Entonces te acompaño. Los demás ya deben haber despertado y tengo que ver que estén bien. También sería bueno que ustedes comieran algo –se dirigía a los hermanos.

-Sí, es lo mejor –dijo Inuyasha después de soltar a Kagome. Y se encaminó delante del resto, con Sesshomaru pisándole los talones.

-Mhh. Piensas ignorar a tu hermano mayor todo el rato.

-¿Y qué sí lo hago?

-Nada... ¿la vas a dejar sola?

-¿Qué?

-Esa mujer... Kagome, creo que se llama. ¿La vas a dejar sola¿aún sabiendo que ese lobo está cerca?

-Sí lo hago o no, no es algo de tu interés.

-Es cierto, pero pensé que para haberle perdonado lo que te hizo –aquí a Inuyasha se le erizó la piel y Sesshomaru sonrió ante sus propios recuerdos –debía de ser muy importante para ti.

Inuyasha se volteó, con una cara de incomodo y molesto a la vez. Sesshomaru disfrutaba bastante de las reacciones del hanyou, aunque no de la manera en que lo hubiera hecho antes de empezar el viaje. Y el que Inuyasha se estuviera aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, revelaba que, en cierta forma, a él le estaba pasando algo similar. Sesshomaru llegó hasta su lado +has enfrentado todo tipo de batallas y eres aún más terco y tenaz que yo, y algo tan simple te complica...+

-No sé que tipo de relación tienen. Francamente no me importa. Pero si yo llegara a sentir algo como lo que tú estas sintiendo... No me pongas esa cara, que como actor no sirves. En que estaba... –ignorando completamente la cara de "¿y este como supo?" de su hermano –ah, sí... tú y la humana. El caso es, que yo no dejaría a una mujer tan importante para mí a merced de cualquier rival.

-Ja... Ese lobo sarnoso no representa ningún peligro.

-Es posible. Como sea, sería bueno que le dejaras tus sentimientos en claro de una vez por todas.

No hubo más dialogo entre ellos. En cambio, los demás conversaban muy animadamente, siendo Kagome el centro de la conversación.

-Kagome, se buenita sí, dinos qué te dijo –suplicó Sango.

-Eso es un secreto.

-¡No seas mala! –ahora la que rogaba era Ayame.

-No se los voy a decir, por lo menos no ahora.

-Pero...

-Que no.

-No importa que no quieras contarnos –dijo la exterminadora.

-De todas formas sabemos que fue algo bueno –agregó Ayame.

Kagome se puso roja con el comentario y sus amigas no pudieron contener la risa. Shipo y Rin iban jugando entre ellos a los trabalenguas y Mira y Carula comentaban la reacción de Inuyasha.

-¡Pero que maduro! –dijo la primera –Yo creí que iba a hacer un escándalo después de eso.

-Es cierto, el pobre prácticamente quedó estampado en la tierra ¿y viste todo el polvo que se levantó? –recordó la segunda –Kagome, se nota que te quiere mucho.

-Eso es algo que nadie puede negar –dijo Ayame.

-Es un poco bruto –agregó Sango –pero lo bueno hay que reconocérselo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Mira los llevó al comedor, donde se encontraron con que los demás ya estaban despiertos y desayunando con el resto del castillo. Se sentaron con ellos y poco faltó para que Koga e Inuyasha iniciaran un combate ahí mismo; afortunadamente Miroku, Ginta y Hakkaku, lograron calmarlos. El resto del desayuno fue bastante tranquilo.

Después de comer, volvieron a salir para que ellas tomaran aire, sólo que esta vez lo hizo todo el grupo. Todos se sentían a gusto allí afuera. Rin ya había entregado sus dos coronas de flores; Carula llevaba puesta la suya; en cuanto a Sesshomaru, él llevaba la suya en la mano y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con ella. Estaba debajo de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, sintiendo la brisa y mirando a Rin, que jugaba con Kohaku y Shipo. Estaba en eso, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-Sucede algo, Inuyasha –preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Yo... yo quería darte las gra... gracias... por el consejo y por no reírte.

-De nada –su voz no mostró sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que sí la tenía.

-Durante el combate, dijiste que mi espalda era un desastre.

-Y era cierto. No sabes como pararte. Es una lastima; no eres tan débil como esos humanos, pero toda tu energía se pierde al no saber como dominar la espada.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy inútil?

-No. Simplemente que te falta técnica.

-Sesshomaru, tú... ¿tú me entrenarías?

Silencio absoluto, a no ser por el sonido del viento. El youkai parecía pensativo y luego de un rato su respuesta fue la siguiente –De acuerdo. Sólo porque es una vergüenza que un hijo de mi padre no sepa usar la espada.

-Bien, está arreglado. Ahora voy con los demás –caminó en su dirección.

-Inuyasha –el hanyou volteó al oír su nombre –No vayas a pensar que lo voy a hacer fácil. Te advierto que voy a ser muy exigente.

-¡Ja¡Cómo si quisiera otra cosa! –y se alejó.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lo que nunca debe tocarse**

**En la sala de recuperación:**

-Es conveniente que por hoy descansen –dijo Glimmer –No creo que sea buena idea continuar con la purificación en ese estado –alcanzándole a su abuela y sobrina una poción.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –apoyó Saori –Aunque ya descubrimos el punto y forma en que se selló a si mismo, el hacerlo nos ha quitado mucha energía.

-Es cierto –aceptó la matriarca –Naraku es un genio; planeó todo demasiado bien. Lastima que sus poderes hayan sido usados en esa forma... pero bueno, alguien capaz de llenar la perla de semejante oscuridad nunca podría haber usado sus poderes con buenos propósitos.

-Ni hablar; su corazón era aún más negro que la perla –sentenció Glimmer.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –preguntó Saori a la matriarca.

-Por ahora, descansar como hemos dicho. Ya mañana nos encargaremos del Shikon no tama –Respondió ella, luego se quedó callada y cerró los ojos. Meditaba sobre lo ocurrido y lo que habría de hacerse. Glimmer y Saori la observaban en silencio y con mucho respeto, dispuestas a acatar lo que ella decidiera. No había pasado mucho rato cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, pero por algún motivo, el momento había parecido eterno y el silencio en que habían estado se notó cuando ella por fin habló –Puede que hallamos pecado de vanidad y soberbia en este asunto... ciertamente nos confiamos... Creo que es hora de dejar de jugar y tomarnos las cosas en serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –la voz de Saori sonaba extrañamente preocupada -¡¿No será...?!

**En las afueras del castillo:**

Mientras tanto, el grupo disfrutaba del día. Pero algo quiso que la atmósfera dejara de ser de ser placentera... Luego de su conversación con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se había dirigido directo a Kagome para finalizar su conversación con ella. Como era de esperarse, Koga se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se dio a la tarea de no dejarlos solos ni un solo segundo. La reacción del hanyou no se hizo esperar y muy pronto, tanto él como el líder del clan lobo se encontraron en vueltos en una acalorada discusión.

Kagome intentaba desesperadamente evitar que las cosas llegar al punto de iniciar una batalla, pero parecía que el tenerla a ella en medio, nada más empeoraba las cosas al recordarles por el amor de quién estaban peleando. La joven estudiante no sabía que hacer.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Kagome! –tratando de soltarse de sus brazos sin lastimarla -¡No quiero que veas cuando acabe con este inútil lobo sarnoso!

-¡Inútil serás tú, estúpido híbrido!¡Kagome, permíteme acabar de una vez por todas con esta bestia, que lo único que hace es estorbar!

-¡Ja¿Estorbar, eh¡¿Quieres que te recuerde quién es el que esta de más en todo esto¡Porque eres tan estúpido que aún no acabas de entenderlo! –a estas alturas, Kagome estaba literalmente en medio de los dos.

-¡El único estúpido en esto eres tú, descerebrado! Pero no me sorprende, no... ¿Qué más se puede esperar de alguien que no es capaz de ver la diferencia entre una delicada criatura y un asqueroso cadáver? –Kagome supo que nada bueno podía venir de eso.

La sangre de Inuyasha hervía. Koga apenas había terminado de hablar cuando le llegó la respuesta -¡Maldito bastardo!

-Mj –sonriendo malignamente -¿Seguro de que soy yo el bastardo?

A nadie le cupo duda de sus intenciones al decir eso. Inuyasha se quedó petrificado por la ira unos segundos, pero cuando salió del trance, sus garras estaban más que listas para destruir a alguien. Afortunadamente para Koga, no fueron las garras de Inuyasha las que se encargaron de darle su castigo. El sonido de una fuerte cachetada retumbó por el cielo y más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que había pasado. Ahí en el suelo, estaba Koga, tumbado por la mano de Kagome.

El joven lobo estaba aturdido y todavía no terminaba de entender que era lo que había pasado. Ante él estaba una furiosa Kagome, lanzándole fuego por los ojos. El propio Inuyasha , con todo e ira, estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

La joven temblaba de rabia y tenía los puños firmemente apretados cuando habló –Los dos... los dos no... no son más que unos idiotas... –la voz le temblaba producto de la emoción en su interior –siempre es igual... con ustedes, par de... niños caprichosos, inconscientes e inmaduros... ¡brutos salvajes! –su voz ya era firme y su mirada infundía miedo y respeto –Siempre haciendo escándalo por todo¡siempre gritando a ver quién es el que lo hace más alto!, ja... ¡como si eso significara que están en lo correcto!

-Kagome... –intentó disculparse Koga.

-¡Tú, cállate! –dejándolo helado -¿Querías gritar e insultar¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias! Que más da que hayamos llegado a este castillo como un carga, implorando ayuda y con un objeto maldito... nooooooo, sí eso cosa de todos los días. Que más da que nos hayan ayudado sin tomar en cuenta que éramos unos extraños. ¡¿A quién le importan esas tonterías?!... –se detuvo lo suficiente para tomar aire y continuar. No tenía la menor intención de que la interrumpieran –Ahora resulta que al parsito no se le ocurre nada mejor que iniciar una guerra en casa de quienes tan gentilmente nos ayudaron ¡Eso¡Hagamos un espectáculo!¡Divirtamos al público!... es una suerte que los demás sigan conversando en el castillo, porque no hubiera podido soportar la vergüenza si hubieran visto esto –en esta parte y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse en dirección al castillo –Carula, Mira, Ascot... les pido perdón por la actitud de estos trogloditas.

Koga ya se había levantado –Kagome... –volvió a intentar.

Kagome comenzó a reír suavemente con una risa que no era la suya. Sango, Miroku y Shipo, sabían que más le hubiera valido al "pobre lobo" quedarse en el suelo –Tal parece que no me escuchaste, pero es natural... después de todo estás tan acostumbrado a los gritos, que es normal que no oigas cuando te hablan... –le dirigió una mirada que hubiera asesinado a centenares de youkai de un solo golpe –Ya estoy acostumbrada a los escándalos de ustedes dos, con insultos y todo, pero lo de hoy... lo de hoy nunca te lo podré perdonar... esta vez hiciste mucho más que sólo insultar... tocaste algo que no debías y realmente lo lastimaste... ¡Eres un maldito! –no levantó la voz ni un poco, pero esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas de una forma que se clavaron en el alma del youkai, peor que si fueran un cuchillo -¿Cómo te atreviste a humillarlo de esa forma? El puede ser todo lo híbrido e impuro que tú y Sesshomaru quieran... pero nunca se atrevería a hacerle a nadie la bajeza que tú hiciste.

Al terminar de hablar se volteó y se encontró con que Inuyasha no estaba detrás de ella. Desesperada lo buscó con la mirada y lo que encontró fue su espalda desapareciendo por una de las puertas del castillo. Olvidándose de todo y sin importarle los efectos residuales de la maldición, corrió tras él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Kagome! –gritó Mira preocupada por su salud -¡Kagome, aún no estás bien!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero no pienso dejarlo solo¡No ahora!

La joven dama dragón ya iba tras ella, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Al ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con Carula.

-Pero ella...

-Yo misma la revisaré después y te excusaré con mi abuela si es necesario. Entiende que ahora necesitan estar juntos... y solos.

Abrazada a ella y escondida detrás de su espalda, se encontraba Rin. La pobre niña se había asustado terriblemente cuando los gritos comenzaron y había buscado refugio en la dama de pelo dorado. Carula por su parte había acogido a la niña y la había abrazado e intentado calmar durante todo el griterío.

La pequeña se aferró firmemente a la falda de la joven y ocultó su cara en ella. Temblaba. Carula se volteó, apoyó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Rin la miró y ella le sonrió tranquilizadora.

.+Igual que mamá+ . La niña sintió sobre su cabeza una mano que no era la de Carula. Tanto ella como la dama dragón, levantaron sus miradas para ver quien era, sólo para descubrir a Sesshomaru. Cuando comenzó la pelea, el señor de las tierras del oeste se dio cuenta del miedo de Rin y se dirigió a ella.

Carula lo observó. Era el mismo que ella conocía, su cara seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre y sin embargo sus ojos... Algo ocurría cuando estaba con la pequeña humana, que su mirada y rasgos se suavizaban. Había dulzura en esos ojos y ella no pudo ignorarla.

.+Sesshomaru... no eres un monstruo como quieres hacer creer. Nadie con tu mirada podría serlo... ¿por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?+

En tanto, Koga estaba inmóvil en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando Kagome lo mandó al diablo. Volteó para ver al resto y se encontró con miradas tristes, sombrías, enojadas y reprobatorias. Incluso su clan parecía disconforme con la actitud que había adoptado. Si había algo que el clan lobo valoraba, eso era la familia, y no importaba contra que enemigo pelearan, nunca se hubieran atrevido a insultar a su familia. Con su comportamiento, su líder había hecho algo irreparable. Al mirarlos, Koga fue finalmente conciente de lo que había hecho y se odió a si mismo por ello.

-Será... será mejor que regresemos con la tía –dijo Mira y guío al grupo de regreso al castillo.

En su camino de regreso, Koga evitó las miradas de los otros. Ya era bastante con su conciencia, no podría soportar sus miradas.

Hubo una mirada en particular que sólo Carula captó. +Sesshomaru...+ Nada en su cara delataba enfado o molestia, pero sus ojos... Esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, estaban cargados de mucho más que enojo contra el joven lobo. +No lo entiendo... pero si dices odiar a tu hermano... ¿qué es lo que te enfurece tanto?+ .

**En la habitación de Inuyasha:**

El hanyou había llegado hasta su habitación y estaba de espaldas tirado en su cama. Sus dientes y puños estaban apretados, y en sus ojos brillaba algo que no era el ámbar normal de ellos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió. Sólo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo al verla en frente suyo.

-¡Kagome! –se levantó de un salto de la cama y quedaron frente a frente.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observándolo y no tardó mucho en notar la humedad en sus ojos +¿Lagrimas?+ . No sabía que decirle. Él la sacó del problema al dirigirse hasta la ventana. Le habló desde allí, dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento

-¿Eh?

-No quise ser un idiota ni dar ese espectáculo.

-Inu... –lentamente fue hacia él.

-Supongo que ya estás cansada de todo eso... no te culpo. Trataré de no avergonzarte la próxima vez.

-Es cierto que a veces te portas como un niño... –su voz era suave y comprensiva –pero no es eso lo que me importa ahora –se detuvo a dos pasos de su espalda -¿Estás bien?

-¿A qué te refieres? –su voz sonaba sin emoción, casi como la de Sesshomaru.

-Tú sabes... afuera Koga... él... él dijo cosas que no debió decir, cosas que... que pueden lastimar más que cualquier otra cosa y... y yo... bueno ... quería saber cómo estabas.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí? –él comenzó a reír en una forma que preocupó todavía más a la joven -¿Creíste que estaba enfadado y dolido por mí? –y volvió a reír.

-Inuyasha...

-He vivido mucho Kagome y escuchado mucho también... con el tiempo me acostumbré a ser considerado una basura y tratado como tal, tanto por humanos como youkais... los insultos que he oído... creo que ya nada de lo que me digan puede lastimarme. ¡Pero ese maldito Koga!... no hubiera sido nada que me llamara bastardo, cualquiera dice eso como insulto... pero al plantearlo como pregunta... ¿no lo entiendes?, no fue a mí a quién insultó... sino a mi origen... ¡a mi madre! –su voz retumbó en las paredes y ella lo vio temblar de furia –Es cierto... soy el resultado de una unión prohibida...¡de una aventura! A fin de cuentas ¿qué fue mi madre para mi padre¡¿qué¿Quieres explicarme por qué nací fuera de sus dominios¿por qué nunca uno de sus soldados estuvo cerca para protegernos a ella y a mí o para instruirme¡Yo te diré porque¡Porque no soy más que el bastardo de la familia¡Lo único que hizo mi padre fue ver a mi madre como una mujerzuela! –se volteó hacia ella con el rostro furioso y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Inuyasha... –ella misma estaba casi llorando al sentir el tamaño del daño y de su dolor –Eso no es cierto...

-¡Claro que sí!

-Tú sabes que no. Tu padre murió dando la vida por ustedes dos ¿lo olvidas?

-Cargo de conciencia.

-¡Claro que no!... Inuyasha, sé que te duele más que enfurecerte cuando insultan a tu madre... pero no puedes permitir que eso te ciegue. Sabes muy bien que tu padre los amaba a ustedes dos, que ella no fue ninguna aventura para él –mientras lo decía, las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de él. Acarició su rostro con su mano derecha –Sabes que eso es cierto.

-Eso no cambia lo dicho, ni que la gente la viera como una traidora y tonta por no tener a nadie que la ayudara criarme, no cambia los insultos hacia ella... –su voz comenzaba a cortarse.

-Eso no importa. Nada de lo que la gente diga importa, si ellos quieren ser idiotas que lo sean, pero no puedes dejar que sus palabras te afecten así, no puedes comenzar a creerlas –ahora tenía ambas manos sujetando su rostro.

-Kagome...

-Nadie podrá cambiar jamás la gran mujer que fue tu madre y lo sabes... los dos lo sabemos.

Ella sintió como sus brazos la acercaban hacia él. En cuestión de segundos estaban abrazados y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Kagome sintió como las lagrimas de él caían sobre su pelo y eso sólo hizo que ella lo abrazara con más calor y ternura.

-Te necesito... no sabes como te necesito... –ya definitivamente llorando –Nunca... por favor nunca te... alejes de mí.

-Tonto... si ni Kikyo ni Naraku lo consiguieron, crees que las palabras de alguien podrán separarme de ti.

-Ah –riendo levemente –es cierto... tú siempre estás junto a mí... ¿no?

-Ya te lo dije una vez... –levantando la cara hacia él –que tú ya no estás solo.

Se miraron por un rato que les pareció eterno y antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, los labios de ambos se unieron en un cálido beso.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, perdón por la espera, pero me corrieron la fecha de la disretación durante toda la semana y eso me cambió los planes ¬¬. Jejeje, q bueno q les gustó el capitulo anterior, ojala este tambien. Muchas gracias **Cattita** por el review. Ahora los dejo. Chao.**

* * *

**

**El final de la Vergüenza: Ya no estoy solo**

Ese beso les pareció detener el tiempo. Por la ventana entraban la brisa y el murmullo de las ramas de los árboles, pero ellos no lo sentían. También llegó hasta sus oídos las risas de algunos niños que comenzaban a salir del castillo, pero ellos las ignoraron. Estaban juntos y eso era lo único que les importaba.

Cuando finalmente entendieron lo que estaban haciendo, ambos sintieron una paz interior y una sensación cálida y extremadamente agradable recorrió sus cuerpos. Inuyasha pudo sentir como la manos de ella le subían por el cuello, y le gustó; aunque no tanto como el sentir sus dedos entrelazándose en su pelo. Era un suave masaje y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando; no quería que ella se detuviera; no quería que el beso se detuviera. Sus manos que antes estaban en los hombros de ella, bajaron hasta su cintura; donde los brazos del hanyou se encargaron de rodearla.

Kagome apenas si rompió el beso con una diminuta sonrisa, sonrisa que él devolvió y que demostraba el agrado que sentía al ser reclamada por sus brazos.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez un poco más intenso. Cuando dejaron de hacerlo, se miraron, sonrieron y caminaron hasta la cama, donde se sentaron y Kagome se apoyó en él. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y jugueteaban entre ellas, acariciándose. Finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh? –ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo –susurró mirándola.

Ella le sonrió –De nada...

-¿Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás de estar al lado de un ... "troglodita"? –recordando las palabras de ella.

-Ah... –sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada -¿oíste eso? –se sentó derecha.

-Sabes que tengo buen oído –y con una sonrisa algo irónica agregó –Tampoco es que lo hayas dicho muy bajo.

-Lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Es que... la furia se apoderó de mí y... yo bueno...

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo –dijo mientras jugaba un mechón del pelo de ella –Yo no soy exactamente el más calmado cuando de demostrar mis emociones se trata. No tengo cara para recriminarte.

-De todas formas... –su cabeza terminó en el pecho de él –lo siento.

Nuevamente sintió como los brazos de su amado la reclamaban y acercaban hacia él –Ya no te preocupes por eso. Lo único que me interesa es estar contigo –la última frase la había dicho en su oído.

Kagome sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Acto seguido, supo que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo la posibilidad de que él lo hubiera notado; cosa que en efecto había ocurrido.

-¿Sabes que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas? –su mirada reflejaba todo el amor y adoración que sentía por ella +Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes+

Ella rió -¿Sabes que puedes ser todo un caballero cuando quieres?

Él también rió –Sólo no lo divulgues¿quieres? –dijo bromeando.

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Lo sé.

Ella cerró los ojos y le sonrió. Reía suavemente sin abrir los labios. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la sonrisa de él y pensó que aunque Inuyasha no era tan serio como su hermano mayor, sonreír un poco más seguido no le haría nada de mal, especialmente tratándose de la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos +Realmente se ve muy bien cuando sonríe+ .

Observó como estaba vestido. Se sentía raro verlo con un color distinto al rojo, pero decidió que el azul ciertamente le sentaba; de alguna forma lo hacía verse más maduro. Además estaba el hecho de que esa ropa era prácticamente nueva, y más aún al compararla con su traje rojo. No era que se hubiera visto mal con el; misteriosamente con todo lo bruto y salvaje que podía llegar a ser, tenía unos rasgos muy atractivos; masculinos, firmes, pero no hoscos, que lo salvaban de todo eso. El problema era que el pobre traje ya estaba demasiado viejo.

Él se dio cuenta de la inspección que ella le estaba haciendo, pero lejos de enojarse le gustó que lo hiciera. Aprovechando que ella parecía distraída, él mismo comenzó a observarla con detenimiento. Estando fuera del castillo, ya había visto lo bien que ese vestido le quedaba y ahora quería seguir con sus observaciones. Vio que el color le favorecía a su piel y que el corte, a pesar de ser sencillo, estaba pensado para resaltar la delicadeza de quien lo usara. No era un vestido corto propiamente tal, pero se encargaba de revelar buena parte de sus piernas, sin que resultara vulgar. Los tirantes y el escote estaban hechos de forma que su figura era insinuada, pero sin dejar demasiado a la vista; además sus hombros y el cuello se veían realmente delicados gracias a ellos; no es que no lo fueran, pero con el uniforme y la ropa que ella usaba normalmente, no se apreciaba tan claramente.

.+Su cuello es muy delgado...+ . No pudo seguir en sus pensamientos y observaciones; la propia Kagome se encargó de sacarlo de ellos. El pobre hanyou no supo donde meter la cabeza al darse cuenta que ella llevaba al menos un rato, haciéndole señas con la mano delante de la cara (del tipo que se hace para saber si alguien está dormido). Ella por su parte, al darse cuenta que ya había reaccionado y ver su cara de sorpresa (y algo de vergüenza), se mordió con suavidad los labios, tratando de reprimir la inminente risa. Finalmente, al verlo ponerse rojo y tratando de verse entre inocente e indiferente (mirando hacia el lado con cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada"), ella no pudo más y estalló a carcajadas delante de su cara.

Él tosió, cerró los ojos y preguntó -¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? –seguía rojo, aunque a fuerza de voluntad había conseguido verse serio.

Ella lo miró y contestó entre risas -¿Seguro quieres oír la respuesta?

-Mejor déjalo así –el simplemente se levantó y ella siguió riendo, aunque de manera ya más normal. Inuyasha tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba pensando en una forma de cambiar el tema -¿Y tú que tanto me estabas viendo? –atinó a preguntar.

Buen intento -Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti¿no crees?

-Ekkk... +¡Demonios!+ -se veía igual que un niño al que no le ha funcionado un plan; entre decepcionado y enojado.

Ella se levantó y colocó al lado de él –Ya, no te enojes. Tampoco es para tanto –le colocó la mano en el hombro y él le devolvió la mirada –No es que me haya querido burlar, pero es que me causo mucha risa ver tu cara... lo siento, no quería ponerte así.

-Ni yo hacerte enojar –como ella no pareció entenderle, explicó –La cara que puse, fue porque no sabía como reaccionar. Pensé que otra vez había hecho algo que no te gustaba... o peor, que habías malinterpretado... –volvió a ponerse rojo –mi forma de mirarte.

-Pero que tonto... –y antes de que él se enojara, siguió –Si hubiera creído que me estabas mirando de una forma... poco adecuada, créeme, te lo hubiera hecho saber –tomó el rosario Kotodama y el se puso nervioso –Además, como tú mismo dijiste, yo también te estaba mirando... Por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa ropa.

-Y tú –sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Y... de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

-Del armario –y luego de llevarla hasta él, lo abrió para que ella pudiera mirar –Cuando yo llegué, la ropa ya estaba ahí.

-Ya veo... –examinó los trajes –Sabes, esta ropa es muy de tu estilo.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé. A todo esto... ¿y lo que traes puesto? –no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo.

-¿El vestido? –y como él asintiera –Me lo dio Mira. Es muy cómodo.

-Te sienta bien. Te va bien el verde.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Inuyasha.

Por la puerta entró Carula, que parecía bastante aliviada al ver que estaban juntos y que no había señales de que hubiera algo malo -¿Todo bien? -preguntó para asegurarse.

-Sí, estamos bien –confirmó Inuyasha.

-Lamentamos haberlos preocupado –se disculpó Kagome.

-Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya hablé con la abuela y entendió todo.

-Que bueno. No me hubiera gustado que Mira tuviera problemas por mi culpa. Siento haber salido corriendo así –se disculpó avergonzada.

-Descuida –y viendo que los dos estaban muy juntitos –Me alegra ver que las cosas ya están como deben –había un brillo cómplice en su mirada -Bien por ti Inuyasha. Los dos se ven muy bien como pareja –les sonrió a los dos.

-Eh, bueno... –empezó él.

-Nosotros... –trató de seguir Kagome.

-¡Relájense! –riendo -No tiene nada de malo. Los felicito.

-Gracias –los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No me gusta meterme en medio de una pareja tan linda –lo decía de corazón. A pesar de los pocos días de conocerse, le gustaban como pareja -, pero tengo que llevarme a Kagome o ahora sí que va a haber problemas.

-Entiendo –se apartó de Inuyasha para seguirla a ella –Nos vemos más tarde Inuyasha.

-Sí –asintió él.

-Hasta el almuerzo –le dijo Carula. Abrió la puerta para que Kagome pasara. Ya casi habían desaparecido las dos y él caminaba a su cama, cuando Carula llamó su atención –Inuyasha... no sé como decir esto y puede sonar tonto, pero... me da gusto que estés bien –él se quedó mudo mirándola. Luego de eso, ella terminó de cerrar la puerta.

Inuyasha seguía de pie, pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Sin darse cuenta sonrió. Carula era alguien en quien confiar. Era sensible y gentil, lo había sido desde el primer momento. Y él decidió que ella era alguien a quien se podía considerar como amiga.

Llegó hasta la cama y se recostó. Le era agradable encontrarse en un lugar en el que no se sentía juzgado, sino aceptado. Pero más que nada, le era agradable el saber que Kagome estaba allí para apoyarlo. Los días del desprecio y de la vergüenza hacia si mismo, habían terminado.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y los reviews, me han servido y dado muchos animos XD ¡Gracias! Bueno, ya va siendo hora de avanzar un poco con la historia. Ojala y les guste este capitulo; intento profundizar la relación entre hermanos (d a poquito, pero por algo se parte). Ya los dejo con el capitulo que sigue. Voy a estar esperando los reviews. Chao ;) 

Nota: todos los personajes de **Inuyasha **son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los caballeros dragón son míos. Ya sé que lo sabían, pero igual lo digo :P**

* * *

**

Un duro entrenamiento

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente. Dos semanas desde que Inuyasha y Kagome eran oficialmente una pareja. Sus amigos estaban muy contentos con la noticia y al poco rato de enterarse, no pararon de hacerles bromas al respecto y de pedirles que por favor se comportaran, algo que causó risa, nervios e incomodidad en la reciente pareja, pero que fue recibido con muy buen humor por parte de ellos.

Todo parecía marchar bien para el grupo. Los organismos de las jóvenes respondían bien al tratamiento y lady Glimmer había llegado a la conclusión de que los talismanes ya no eran necesarios, así que les permitió andar sin ellos. Lo que seguía igual era la parte de las pociones. Según ella, si bien los efectos de la maldición habían desaparecido por completo, existía la posibilidad de que sus cuerpos se descompensaran por la ausencia de los talismanes. Durante los siguientes días, continuarían consumiendo las pociones, pero irían reduciendo la dosis poco a poco.

Pero a pesar de todos los cuidados que se tenía para con ellas, lo cierto es que tenían bastantes libertades. Al segundo día de haber despertado y tras haber sido cuidadosamente evaluadas, las habían llevado a sus propias habitaciones. Además se les permitía ir a donde ellas quisieran, dentro o fuera del castillo, siempre que se acostaran temprano; otra medida para contrarrestar la falta de los talismanes.

En cuanto a los demás, Ginta y Hakkaku habían hecho en poco tiempo una fuerte amistad con Ascot, y éste se encargaba de atender a sus nuevos amigos lo mejor posible. Los jóvenes del clan lobo se pasaban buena parte de su tiempo con él, acompañándolo en sus actividades y aprendiendo sobre las costumbres de su gente y el manejo de los dragones; Ascot por su parte, parecía muy interesado en la vida en el bosque y lo apegados que eran los miembros del clan lobo.

Miroku resultó ser el más cambiado durante esos últimos días. Parecía que el haberse desecho de la maldición de su familia y el ver a Sango recuperada, lo habían transformado. Más de uno se preocupó al ver que el monje no intentaba pasarse de listo con la primera mujer bonita que veía y que salvo algunas bromas o insinuaciones por parte suya a la exterminadora, él se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella. Pero con cambio y todo, el monje seguía sin ser un santo. Una cosa era dejar de proponerle tener un hijo con él a la primera mujer que veía pasar, y otra muy distinta que dejara de notar su belleza y la comentara posteriormente con otros hombres y en algunas ocasiones con la propia Sango.

Finalmente terminaron acostumbrándose, después de todo era un cambio positivo y en todo lo demás su personalidad seguía igual. El que se vio divertido con el cambio, pero para nada extrañado fue Hachi. El mapache ya veía venir algo así. Según lo que sabía sobre la familia del monje, la conducta de los varones de la misma, no era debida a que fueran unos degenerados por naturaleza (menos en el caso del abuelo), sino a la maldición. Si les aterraba la idea de morir absorbidos, mucho más los atemorizaba el tener vidas cortas e incompletas. Como resultado, trataban de vivir de la manera más intensa y con el mayor número de emociones posibles, total no se esperaba que llegaran a vivir demasiado. La gran mayoría de los afectados ni siquiera se habían casado, con la excusa de no querer atarse, cuando en realidad tenían miedo de causarle dolor a alguien más y de llegar a encariñarse más de la cuenta de sus cortas vidas.

Hachi había conocido la vida del monje mejor que nadie y podía decir que a pesar de las apariencias, Miroku había sido gran parte de su existencia una persona triste y solitaria. Sin embargo todo había comenzado a cambiar luego de que se uniera al grupo de Inuyasha. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo vio interesarse en otras personas, cosa que le gustó mucho. Y realmente se alegró al darse cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por la joven exterminadora, no era precisamente el que sentiría por una amiga.

Por mucho tiempo se calló y no dijo nada al respecto, porque se daba cuenta de la confusión del joven ante sus nuevos sentimientos (principalmente por sus idioteces cerca de ella; mitad para alejarla, mitad porque no sabía como demostrarle lo que sentía). Miroku estaba asustado, ya no de la maldición, sino de no poder acercarse a ella de la forma en que hubiera deseado.

Ahora todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Kohaku por su parte estaba feliz de ser libre de Naraku y de ver a su hermana feliz junto al monje. Por primera vez desde que Naraku lo tuviera bajo su control, el niño se permitió ser eso: un niño. Se divertía mucho jugando con Shipo y Rin, y no le importaba hacer de hermano mayor cuando estaba con ellos. Los quería.

Y hablando de hermanos, tal y como había prometido, Sesshomaru había dedicado todo su esfuerzo y energía a entrenar a Inuyasha. El entrenamiento había comenzado un día después de que Inuyasha formalizara su relación con Kagome, y desde el primer momento había sido un entrenamiento sumamente intenso. El joven Señor de la tierras del Oeste, era no sólo un excelente maestro, sino además uno muy exigente.

Kagome había tomado la costumbre de ver los entrenamientos desde una de las ventanas del castillo. Le parecía impresionante lo mucho que su pareja había mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Sin duda el joven inuyoukai sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero a pesar de eso, hubiera sido imposible lograr semejante progreso, de no ser por el empeño que el hanyou ponía en la practica.

Inuyasha se había extrañado bastante cuando en un principio su hermano le había hecho dejar la espada a un lado, pero como vio en sus ojos que él no estaba jugando, decidió obedecerle. Después de todo, Sesshomaru y no él, era el experto con la espada.

Sesshomaru partió desde lo más básico: la postura. Lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle a su hermano diferentes pasos y movimientos, y a continuación examinar cuidadosamente su postura corporal, corrigiéndolo cada vez que cometía una error. Al principio su hermano cometía un millón de torpezas y errores elementales, que un maestro de la espada nunca hubiera hecho, y eso lo hizo dudar si podría o no enseñarle algo; llegó a preguntarse si en realidad valía la pena gastar su tiempo con él. La segunda practica le dio la respuesta. Para un ojo inexperto, Inuyasha hubiera seguido igual de torpe que al principio, pero él fue capaz de detectar un pequeño avance en la técnica de su hermano. Si bien el hanyou seguía cometiendo errores cuando él daba las instrucciones, estos eran mucho menos que la primera vez; realmente se estaba esforzando para mejorar. El brillo en sus ojos le demostraba que él no se rendiría fácilmente, no hasta lograr un verdadero avance y ser capaz de mejorar por sí mismo. +Bueno, tal parece que esto no será una perdida de tiempo. Me guste o no tengo que reconocer... que tiene mucho de mi padre en él+ .

En ese mismo instante se estaba desarrollando una practica. Debido al rápido avance de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru había decidido desde hace tres días, que ya era tiempo de practicar con la espada. La muestra de la mejoría no se hizo esperar. Si bien aún faltaba mucho para que Inuyasha fuera capaz de derrotar a su hermano, sin usar las técnicas especiales de su arma, sus ataques eran mucho más precisos y los movimientos inútiles habían disminuido a menos de la mitad. Su defensa era mucho más completa, y aunque todavía no podía parar por completo los ataques de su hermano, ya estaba en condiciones de resistirlos eficazmente.

Verlos entrenar era un verdadero espectáculo, tanto así que, como Kagome, varios caballeros y damas dragón habían adoptado la costumbre de observar a los hermanos. Ese día en particular, tenían mucho público.

-Son excelentes¿no crees? –comentó una dama.

-¡Habría que estar ciego para no notarlo! –respondió otra.

-¡Qué excelente técnica! –alabando al mayor de los hermanos -¡Y qué velocidad!

-Pues Inuyasha no lo hace mal –ahora el que hablaba era un caballero –Ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo. ¿Qué opinas Yun?

-Que es bastante bueno –contestó un caballero alto, de ojos negros, espalda ancha y porte imponente, que llevaba su largo pelo morado claro (casi gris) atado con una cinta –Puede que aún no haya perfeccionado la técnica, pero tiene mucho potencial y se nota su deseo de mejorar.

En ese mismo instante y con más de un esfuerzo, el hanyou había conseguido parar con Tessaiga el ataque de su hermano. Inuyasha sonreía, mientras el forcejeo entre espadas continuaba. Sesshomaru que conocía perfectamente la fuerza que tenía su hermanito y había sido testigo de su progreso, sabía que podían pasarse así todo la tarde, así que decidió ser él quien retrocediera en el ataque. Con un poderoso salto, quedó a varios metros de distancia de Inuyasha, quien al no esperarse esa táctica, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Pero se recuperó rápidamente. +Nada mal. Te recuperaste muy bien, aunque aún no eres capaz de predecir mis movimientos+ .+ Si crees que no he aprendido nada, te equivocas+ . Lo que siguió en cuestión de segundos, fue una rápida arremetida por parte del Señor de las tierras del Oeste. Esta vez, Inuyasha si lo había esperado y lo esquivó ágilmente. Luego giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo y dirigió Tessaiga hacia la espalda de Sesshomaru. El movimiento había sido perfecto, la velocidad increíble, pero Sesshomaru, tras varios siglos de combate, lo había anticipado todo. Con su brazo derecho dirigido hacia su propia espalda, consiguió bloquear con su espada la de su hermano. +¡¿Qué?!+ . +A que no te esperabas eso +.

Lo cierto es que salvo unos pocos, ni siquiera los espectadores se lo habían esperado. Todos estaban expectantes y emocionados. Kagome no perdía de vista a ninguno de los dos.

Ni que decir las exclamaciones y murmullos que causó lo que vino a continuación. Luego de frenar el ataque, lo que hizo sin cambiar de posición y con una fuerza impresionante, fue devolverlo. Inuyasha salió disparado por el aire y fue sólo gracias a su agilidad y habilidad que se salvó de una fea caída. Estaba en cuclillas y con la respiración agitada. Ya iba a levantarse para continuar, cuando la voz algo más que autoritaria de su hermano, llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Alto! –caminó hacia él –Ya ha sido bastante por hoy.

-¡Pero si yo aún puedo...!

-He dicho que no –no subió la voz ni un poco, pero sus ojos se encargaron de dejar en claro su orden. Con sólo mirarlos, Inuyasha supo que no tenía caso discutir. Él no cedería.

-Como quieras –contestó molesto auque resignado.

Sesshomaru al verlo en ese estado y para impacto de Inuyasha, comenzó a reír entre dientes. Era una risa muy suave y casi imperceptible, pero él la oyó.

-¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? –preguntó algo indignado.

-Nada... –contestó él –Sólo recordaba algo –para ser más precisos, se recordó a sí mismo de niño, cuando practicaba con su padre. El hanyou lo miró sin entender. Finalmente dijo -¿Se puede saber que esperas para envainar tu espada? –al tiempo que hacía lo propio con la suya.

-¡Ya voy! –y colocó a Tessaiga en su funda -¡Pero que exigente y poco paciente eres! –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshomaru, aunque levemente, sonrió de forma irónica y a continuación agregó –Te dije que no iba a ser fácil.

Luego y como si nada, los dos caminaron juntos hacia el castillo. Ya habían visto que eran observados durante la practica, pero nunca esperaron haber generado semejante conmoción. A cada paso que daban, el murmullo dejaba de serlo, para convertirse en un mar y confusión de voces. Ciertamente habían dado que hablar.

De la nada, Kagome salió corriendo de entre la multitud y se arrojó a los brazos de Inuyasha. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y los dos se sonrieron. Sesshomru los observó en silencio y no pasó mucho rato antes de que carraspeara, recordándoles que él también estaba ahí. La pareja se separó avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo divertida. Kagome se colocó al lado izquierdo de Inuyasha y tras tomar su mano, los tres reanudaron la marcha hacia la muchedumbre.

-¡Estuviste genial! –comentó Kagome, entusiasmada –No soy una experta, pero se ve que haz mejorado mucho.

-Gracias –respondió genuinamente halagado por el comentario –Aunque ese último ataque no salió como yo esperaba.

-Es cierto que Sesshomaru lo detuvo, pero de todas formas tu reacción fue buenísima.

-Mmm...

-Tiene razón –luego de ese comentario, los dos miraron muy sorprendidos a Sesshomaru. Era cierto que su relación con el había mejorado mucho desde el viaje, pero aún les costaba acostumbrarse al dialogo sin insultos con él –Tu tiempo de reacción fue bastante... adecuado y la posición de tu brazo y la Tessaiga más que aceptables... sólo falló que concentraste demasiada de tu fuerza en el brazo al momento del ataque... –Sesshomaru tenía el semblante serio, pero los ojos de alguien que hace un análisis a conciencia. Inuyasha lo escuchaba con atención –Si hubieras distribuido mejor tu peso y fuerza... sé que no hubieras podido frenar mi contraataque, pero definitivamente no hubieras salido volando de esa manera.

-¿Estás diciendo que pude haber resistido?

-No sólo eso. Me hubieras obligado a voltearme y hacerte frente cara a cara.

El hanyou parecía impactado por la revelación; que viniendo de su hermano mayor era todo un cumplido. Kagome observó a los dos sin decir palabra. Le parecían más cercanos que nunca. Si el viaje los había obligado a unir fuerzas y respetarse, el entrenamiento y la convivencia en el castillo, estaba consiguiendo crear una relación que no se había logrado en siglos, ni siquiera por el hecho de llevar la misma sangre. +Ya sabía yo que Sesshomaru no es el desalmado que quiere aparentar... es imposible que alguien así proteja a Rin de la forma en que él lo hace. Inuyasha por su parte, siempre lo ha admirado, de eso estoy segura, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. ¿Por qué otro motivo le hubiera pedido que lo entrenara¡Si estos dos no fueran tan orgullosos!+ .

Para cuando llegaron al castillo, el grupo de caballeros y damas ya no era tan numeroso; al ver que el entrenamiento había terminado, varios habían decidido retomar sus actividades normales. Otro grupo, conformado en su mayoría por niños, se había debido retirarse antes, para asistir a sus clases y demás instrucción.

La ausencia no se debía a una falta de interés, más bien era causada por el deseo de no acosar a los visitantes. No era necesario acorralarlos para compartir tiempo con ellos, y aunque lo hubiera sido, ellos nunca hubieran cometido tal falta de educación. Por eso resultaba agradable conversar con ellos e incluso participar en algunas de sus competencias y actividades regulares.

Pero que parte del público ya no estuviera ahí, no significaba que este hubiera desaparecido por completo. Para empezar, todos los viejos amigos del hanyou y los compañeros de viaje del inuyoukai, estaban ahí; desde el comienzo los habían seguido en su entrenamiento. Además había que agregar la presencia de Ascot, Carula, Mirana, Glimmer, la matriarca y otros dos caballeros dragón. El primero era Yun, o más bien Yunkel Hyuga, el hermano mayor de Mira. El segundo, era un joven delgado, de espalda no tan imponente como la de su amigo, pero definitivamente algo más alto que él. Su pelo era negro y como Yunkel, lo tenía largo, pero a diferencia de él (cuyo pelo estaba dos puños más debajo de sus hombros), lo llevaba en una trenza que caía sobre su espalda y fácilmente le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos eran rojo oscuro, pero lejos de ser amenazadores, resultaban bastante cálidos y amables. Su nombre era André.

Una vez reunidos, la matriarca saludó a los hermanos y posteriormente a Kagome. Se encontraba muy feliz y satisfecha de ver que la relación entre los hermanos mejoraba poco a poco, día con día. Recordaba a su viejo a amigo y podía imaginar sin dificultad su reacción al ver a sus dos hijos juntos y cooperando, en lugar de tratando de destruirse mutuamente. Ella misma se sentía satisfecha. Se había encariñado con los dos.

Los hermanos por su parte la respetaban, al igual que el resto del grupo. No sólo por ser una mujer poderosa (era imposible no sentir la energía que emanaba), sino por la sabiduría que poseía y por el trato tan agradable que tenía.

Con los dos caballeros dragón ahí presentes, tenían excelentes relaciones y era más que probable que acabaran entablando amistad. Era increíble lo bien que congeniaban, sobre todo en el caso de Sesshomaru y Yun. El joven Señor de las tierras del Oeste, seguía igual de callado y serio que siempre, pero se entendía con Yun; los dos eran guerreros y estrategas por naturaleza y aunque ninguno lo había dicho, se admiraban mutuamente.

Flash back 

Todo había empezado el día de la gran pelea entre Inuyasha y Koga. Poco después de que las mujeres del grupo regresaran a la sala de recuperación, Sesshomaru volvió a salir del castillo. Estaba enojado. No, no enojado¡furioso! No sabía porque pero el incidente con el lobo lo había puesto de muy mal humor y necesitaba hacer algo para deshacerse de su furia. Así que se fue a entrenar, con la esperanza de alejar su mente de todo eso. Realizó algunos ejercicios con Toukijin. Resultaba impresionante ver como sostenía su espada y era capaz de maniobrar con ella, lo ágil y hábil que era (y eso que le faltaba un brazo). Pero con todo y su capacidad, su idea no estaba resultando, aún seguía pensando en el comentario del lobo y frustrado detuvo los ejercicios. Fue entonces que apareció Yun. El lo había estado observando practicar y estaba más que impresionado con su despliegue.

-Baste bien, Señor Sesshomaru –comentó –Ahora entiendo porque los youkai tienen fama de excelentes guerreros.

Sesshomaru no se sentía con mucho animo para la conversación, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba de visita, que había sido elogiado, que necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo más y que no veía motivos para ser maleducado, contestó –Gracias, eh...

-Yunkel –lo sacó del apuro –Yunkel Hyuga.

.+¿Hyuga?+ -¿Por casualidad eres pariente de Mirana?

-Sí. De hecho soy su hermano mayor.

-No tenía idea de que tuviera un hermano. +Ahora que lo pienso, no es mucho lo que sé de ella+

-Somos tres en total. Mira es la más pequeña. Nuestra otra hermana se encuentra temporalmente de viaje, por eso no la ha nombrado. En cuanto a mí... supongo que me considera demasiado viejo y aburrido como para mencionarme.

Cosa rara en el inuyoukai, sintió ganas de reír ante ese último comentario, pero se contuvo. +¿Viejo¡Pero si es mucho menor que yo!+

-Señor Sesshomaru... –interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí+¿Pero que es lo que tengo que todos en este castillo tratan a los demás como iguales y a mí me distancian con un "señor"+

-No es mi intención meterme en sus asuntos, pero... ¿no sería mejor la práctica si se ejercitara con alguien más? –extrañándole que estuviera completamente solo.

-Pues lo cierto es que yo solo, no he avanzado mucho –recordando su falta de concentración -Creo que me vendría bien un compañero –captando la intención y dirigiéndole una mirada que decía más que mil palabras.

-En ese caso... –sacó su espada y se colocó en una posición, que Sesshomaru no pudo dejar de notar era excelente para el combate.

-Una sola regla antes de partir –colocándose también en posición.

-¿Cuál?

-Nada de llamarme "señor" ¿De acuerdo?

-Pues como tú digas, Sesshomaru.

Tras esas últimas palabras, el combate comenzó. Sesshomaru descubrió que Yun, era todo un maestro de la espada y que más le valía no tomarlo a la ligera. Como sea, ambos lograron su objetivo; Sesshomaru concentrarse totalmente en el combate, y Yun, animar y sacar de la frustración al joven youkai (esa fue siempre su intención).

Fin del flash back 

El grupo se veía muy bien y todos comentaban con entusiasmo lo visto en la practica. Todos menos uno. Koga. Desde su gran error, se había refugiado en su dormitorio y nada de lo dicho por sus compañeros, pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ayame participaba activamente con los demás, pero no podía dejar de notar la ausencia del joven lobo. Lo extrañaba. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. No le importaba como, pero sacaría a Koga del encierro¡así tuviera que arrastrarlo para lograrlo!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!!!!! Por fin pude actualizar. Jejejeje, veo que hay varios contentos con los dos últimos capitulos. ¡Qué bueno! XD Espero que este también les guste. Voy a estar esperando sus reviews. Chao :P**

* * *

**

**Saliendo de la oscuridad**

El dormitorio estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Todo estaba tan quieto, que era como si nadie estuviera dentro. Pero había alguien adentro; la persona a quien se le había cedido ese dormitorio; Koga.

El líder del clan lobo se encontraba tendido en su cama, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos abiertos con una expresión triste y la mirada perdida hacia el techo. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento, al abrirlos, lo hizo sólo para revelar unos ojos aún más tristes.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Podrían pasar un año o diez, y el error no se borraría. No había nada que hacer.

.+¡Maldita sea mi boca¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?+

Nunca podría olvidar la mirada que le dirigió Kagome. Esa mirada fue mil veces más dolorosa que el golpe recibido de su mano. Las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez: _" ... lo de hoy nunca te lo podré perdonar... esta vez hiciste mucho más que sólo insultar... tocaste algo que no debías y realmente lo lastimaste... ¡Eres un maldito!_". Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Era un maldito, lo era y el lo sabía muy bien.

.+Kagome...+

Ya no sabía que era peor castigo, ser conciente del error y aborrecerse a sí mismo por él, o saber que precisamente ese error había terminado de arrojar a su adorada humana a los brazos del hanyou. Sí, él lo sabía, lo supo incluso antes de que Ginta y Hakkaku se lo dijeran. Presintió y supo como acabaría todo, al verla correr desesperada tras Inuyasha.

Lo merezco. Con la cantidad de insultos y frases hirientes que pude haber dicho, tuve que elegir decir esa. No tenía ningún derecho... Soy un idiota... más aún por intentar tomar algo que nunca me perteneció...+

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y rió. Primero tan despacio, que ni él fue conciente de su propia risa, luego poco a poco comenzó a hacerse audible. No era lo que uno llamaría una risa alegre, más bien era desesperada. Había una enorme tristeza oculta en esa risa.

.+Ay, Inuyasha... ¡ganaste!, tal vez lo hiciste desde el principio... ¡felicidades!, al menos mi insulto sirvió para algo bueno+

El toque de una mano en la puerta, acalló su risa. Tras decirle a quién fuera que estuviera afuera que entrara, el joven youkai se incorporó sobre su cama. Muy derecho, se sentó cruzado de piernas y miró fijamente la puerta. Estaba seguro de que sería al menos uno de sus dos compañeros, pero se llevó una buena sorpresa, al descubrir a Ayame. Estaba muy oscuro, pero pudo distinguir su figura de entre las sombras; además, su aroma acabó llegando hasta él.

-Ayame, eres tú.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No. No la verdad –su voz era apagada y monótona, se notaba que no era el mismo Koga de siempre.

Ayame lo miró preocupada Koga... , él solo bajó la vista y se quedó ahí sin decir nada más, con un semblante muy deprimido.

-Koga, –comenzó para romper el silencio -¿no crees que está muy oscuro?

-Que más da. Somos youkais.

-Sí. Ya sé que tenemos buena vista, pero ese no es motivo para estar en las sombras –comenzó a acercársele -¿No te deprime?

-No. Es imposible estar peor de lo que ya estoy –seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Luego de dar un suspiro, decidió que algo tenía que hacer para obligarlo a mirarla. Respiró hondo y puso una cara muy seria -¡Koga! –le gritó casi encima. Él levantó la cara, pero por lo demás permaneció como si nada hubiera pasado –No puedes seguir así. Llevas dos semanas sin salir de acá y este ambiente... ¡arg¡Me enferma!

-Pues para mí está bastante bien –dijo estirando las piernas y volviendo a tumbarse sobre la cama –Así estoy bien.

-¡No, no lo estás! –gritó enojada y dolida ante su actitud -¿Cómo puede ser que lo estés? Eres la cabeza de tu clan¡no te puedes comportar así¡Es vergonzoso!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –respondió molesto –Crees que puedo llegar y aparecer en público después de lo que pasó, así como si nada? –dando un salto y quedando justo frente a ella. En sus ojos se reflejaba la culpa que sentía; por no hablar de la frustración.

-No lo sé –recuperándose de la sorpresa -Pero sí sé que no puedes seguir así. ¡Muévete¡Haz algo!

-¡Maldició, Ayame¡No es tan simple! –exasperado , se alejó de ella y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Sé que no lo es –dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada –Pero el quedarte acá no lo hará más fácil, por el contrario Koga, creo que sólo lo empeorara –él había dejado de moverse y de momento estaba cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda. Sabiendo que la escuchaba y que en el fondo sabía que lo que le decía era verdad, Ayame fue acercándose a él, hasta quedar a escasos pasos de distancia. Decidió probar suerte poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y viendo que no era rechazada, continuó –Koga, mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil te será salir de acá y enfrentarte a los otros.

-Ayame... ¿no has pensado que tal vez no deseo hacerlo?

-¿Cómo?

-En estos momentos no me siento preparado para eso. Aún recuerdo sus caras; sus miradas... Realmente los defraudé¿no?

-Koga...

-Traté a Inuyasha de bastardo, pero lo cierto es que yo soy el verdadero bastardo por lo que hice... –sus voz estaba llena de remordimientos –No parezco el líder clan y ya no estoy seguro de merecer serlo... mi comportamiento dejó mucho que desear, estoy seguro de que mi padre sentiría vergüenza de mí, yo la siento... no parezco su hijo...

Ayame se quedó callada por un buen rato, sin saber que decirle. Pero aunque estaba callada, en ningún momento, Koga dejó de sentirla junto a él. No era únicamente la mano de ella sobre su hombro, era el aura de aceptación, paz y cariño que le transmitía. Ella podría no tocarlo y aún así él la sentiría. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor, pero a la vez triste; triste por no ser capaz de corresponder a su cariño y por haberla defraudado de la manera en que lo había hecho y en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Pudo sentir como ahora habían dos manos sobre sus hombros. Luego sintió la frente de ella sobre su espalda. El joven lobo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego su expresión se fue normalizando poco a poco, y una pequeña, pero alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y llevó su mano derecha hasta donde estaba la mano izquierda de ella. Ayame se sobresaltó un poco con esa acción, pero no dijo nada ni intentó sacar su mano; muy por el contrario, lo que hizo fue entrelazar sus dedos con los de Koga.

-Gracias –dijo él sin abrir los ojos ni voltearse, ella no dijo nada, pero Koga sintió como su mano se cerraba aún más sobre la suya.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron así; no les interesaba saberlo. Finalmente Koga abrió los ojos y se volteó. Quedaron cara a cara, mirándose.

-Gracias –dijo mientras la tomaba por el mentón –Prometo que en adelante ya no seguiré defraudándote, ni a ti, ni al resto del clan. Sólo... dame un poco de tiempo¿quieres?

-Claro... –con una voz sumamente suave.

Él le sonrió –Y ahora... –dijo mirando el alrededor y frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Sabes? Tienes razón. ¡Esto está demasiado oscuro! –se dio vuelta, caminó hasta las cortinas y las abrió por primera vez en muchos días. Al principio se vio forzado a entrecerrar los ojos, debido al tiempo que pasó en las sombras, pero al cabo de un rato, su sangre youkai se hizo notar y fue capaz de mirar sin problemas -¡Ahora está mucho mejor! –dijo volteándose para mirarla y mucho más animado.

-Sí, sí lo está... –dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse por la alegría.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! –sonriendo, pero con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego por interés hacia él y para cambiar el tema, preguntó -¿Ya comiste?

-No. Aún no –en ese momento su estomago se encargo de confirmar lo dicho por él. Él bajó la vista y cerrando los ojos se llevó la mano a la cara +¡Lo único que me faltaba!¡Qué vergüenza!+

Al verlo tan avergonzado, Ayame a penas si pudo conseguir contener la risa y luego de decirle que le conseguiría comida, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta. Sólo cuando estuvo en el pasillo se permitió reír. Como el youkai que era, Koga evidentemente escuchó la risa (que por lo demás era muy audible y contagiosa) y él mismo comenzó a reír, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama, una vez más.

.+Esperó hasta no estar frente a mí para reírse. Sabía que si lo hacía en mi cara no iba a poder soportar la vergüenza. Ayame... tal vez no soy capaz de verte en la forma que lo haría con Kagome, pero sé reconocer a una amiga leal cuando la veo. Otra vez gracias+.

Ese día Koga comió acompañado por Ayame, Ginta y Hakkaku. Su líder y viejo amigo tardaría un tiempo en volver a ser el que una vez fue, eso era algo que tenían claro sus dos compañeros, pero no por eso dejaron de sentirse satisfechos por el avance que Ayame había logrado. Koga se veía mucho más animado y dispuesto a arreglar las cosas; sin contar que las cortinas y la ventana abierta, mejoraban muchísimo el ambiente del dormitorio.

Pasaron un par de días y finalmente se atrevió a salir del encierro. Cuando lo hizo, fue directamente a hablar con Inuyasha. Eso preocupó bastante a Hakkaku y Ginta, que temían un enfrentamiento serio entre los dos; Ayame por otro lado, confiaba en Koga, aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparle la reacción del hanyou. Por suerte para ella, su confianza fue recompensada y todo salió bien; no era que ya fueran amigos, pero como Koga había dado unas más que sinceras disculpas (arrodillándose y sacrificando su orgullo incluso), demostrando mucho valor para enfrentarse al hanyou y a todos sus amigos, Inuyasha decidió perdonarlo y comenzar la relación desde cero; eso sí dejándole muy en claro que Kagome estaba con él y que no tenía el menor interés en vivir un triangulo amoroso otra vez. Koga, lejos de ponerse en plano agresivo, le respondió que no se metería más entre ellos y le pidió que por favor la cuidara. Por último le hizo la siguiente advertencia:

-Sé perder, Inuyasha, así que respetaré los sentimientos de Kagome, pero... más te vale no lastimarla¿entiendes? De otra forma, te las veras conmigo. Y quiero que tengas claro que no haré nada para separarlos, pero si llego a ver que las cosas van mal entre ustedes y que ella ya no te quiere como antes, entonces... ten por seguro que voy a aprovechar mi oportunidad, sin dudarlo. Así que cuídala, que ella es muy querida por mí.

-Por mí también –respondió el hanyou –Y no te preocupes, que no tengo intenciones de lastimarla.

-Más te vale –luego antes de irse a su dormitorio, le dijo con una voz sincera y algo triste –Serías un tonto si la dejaras ir.

Inuyasha lo vio alejarse lentamente. Era extraño, pero ya no sentía ira contra él. Si no hubiera resultado raro, dadas las circunstancias, lo más probable es que hasta hubiera intentado tener una conversación entre hombres, para levantarle la moral y hacerlo olvidar sus penas de amor. +khag... ¡Pero qué estoy pensando!...¡Sería ridículo!¡Es demasiado pronto para hablar de amistad!+ .

Con ese clima de cese de hostilidades entre los dos, los amigos de ambos se sintieron más que complacidos. Saber que ya no sería necesario estar vigilándolos, manteniéndolos alejados, ni mucho menos separándolos, era un verdadero alivio para todos. Por lo demás, nadie exigía una amistad entre ellos. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para deshacerse de esa última tensión.

El único que no parecía muy conforme con la reaparición de Koga, era, aunque parezca extraño, Sesshomaru. Él mismo no entendía muy bien porque, pero desde la última pelea entre esos dos, su aprecio por el líder del clan lobo había disminuido en gran medida. En cualquier caso no podía hablar de odio, más si tomaba en cuenta que su ira no era una sombra de lo que fue originalmente. Tampoco se podía decir que él lo hubiera defraudado en alguna forma, por la simple razón que ellos nunca habían sido amigos ni cercanos; ciertamente, de no haber sido por el secuestro de las dos humanas y luego por el viaje, hubieran existido muy pocas probabilidades de verlos juntos como aliados.

No había que olvidar tampoco, que habían sido los lobos de Koga, los que habían dado muerte originalmente a Rin. Es verdad que nunca habían vuelto a intentar algo en contra de la niña y que el lobo nunca le había dado verdaderos motivos para eliminarlo, pero eso no borraba lo anterior.

Lo importante es que fuera por la razón que fuese, Koga no acababa de agradarle. Él podía no decir nada, pero su disgusto estaba ahí y como iban las cosas, no sería borrado fácilmente.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews :) A la pregunta de xq Koga no le cae bien a Sessh, se puede decir q es una mezcla de varias cosas, pero lo principal es q no se le ha olvidado lo de Rin y q está empezando a caerle bien Inu, y aunque no, como buen hermano mayor y territorial, tiene muy claro q el unico q lo puede hacer sufrir es él. Lo otro es q el comentario de "bastardo" el se lo tomó como un insulto a la honorabilidad de su padre, aunque no haya sido con esa intención.

Bueno, eso es todo, les dejo el capitulo q sigue. Chao.**

* * *

**

**Las peores heridas son las pequeñas**

Largo tiempo había pasado ya de eso:

_-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?! –más que pregunta, fue un grito de indignación el que resonó por todo la habitación y parte importante de los pasillos del castillo de las tierras del Oeste. Y es que el joven príncipe de esas tierras y algún día su Señor, no podía dar crédito a las palabras que había dicho su padre. ¿Acaso había oído mal o es que su padre se había vuelto completamente loco+¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!+ Desafortunadamente para el joven youkai, Inu no Taisho había hablado muy en serio._

_Sesshomaru se había puesto rígido como estatua, todo resultado de la furia e incredulidad que sentía en esos momentos. Para colmo, el taiyoukai le había comunicado la noticia como si fuera algo de lo más normal y sin la menor importancia. ¿Pero cómo podía haber hecho algo como eso? O para ser más precisos¿cómo es que había sido capaz de __**hacerle**__ algo como eso¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía al respecto?_

_¿Qué era lo tan grave que había hecho? Pues nada más y nada menos que lo que cualquier youkai inteligente y con sentido común (según él) consideraba la máxima de las deshonras: enamorarse de una mujer humana. El joven príncipe, que siempre había respetado y admirado a su padre de manera inimaginable, no sabía que hacer ante los hechos. Ya nada se podía hacer al respecto; por más que la idea le produjera disgusto, su padre ya había tomado a esa... esa humana como su mujer._

_Luego de eso, Sesshomaru, cuya relación con su padre no había vuelto a ser la misma desde la muerte de su madre, se distanció aún más de él. Ese orgulloso joven se sentía defraudado, y se juró a sí mismo que ya nunca volvería a confiar en nadie ni a mostrar sus emociones; seguro que así acabaría olvidándose de que las tenía; y sin emociones, era imposible que lo lastimaran..._

Los ojos ambarinos del ahora taiyoukai se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a los leves rayos de sol que comenzaban a colarse por detrás de las cortinas. Era cierto que aún no terminaba de amanecer, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. A lo lejos, podía escucharse a algunos pájaros que ya habían comenzado con su canto.

Sesshomaru se incorporó en su cama y se quedó sentado y en silencio por un buen rato; tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo. Siendo el silencio algo normal en él, a nadie le hubiera extrañado la situación, pero si alguien hubiera observado de cerca, se hubiera dado cuenta de que su silencio no era el silencio de siempre; había algo raro en él, algo que decía que a pesar de que el inuyoukai se encontraba presente en su dormitorio, su mente no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

.+Ese recuerdo... hacia siglos que no pensaba en eso... ¿por qué de pronto soñé con eso?+ Respiró hondo, tratando de volver al presente y encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía muy confundido. +¿Cómo algo tan simple puede...?+

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. No fue necesario que la persona detrás de ellos se identificara; el reconocía perfectamente el sonido de esos golpes.

-Adelante, Carula.

La puerta se abrió y Carula entró fresca y delicadamente como siempre; su pelo ondulado moviéndose suavemente tras ella, como si el viento soplara en su dirección.

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru –lo saludó al tiempo que se daba cuenta que él aún estaba en bata y en la cama.

-Buenos días, Carula –le devolvió el saludo –Hoy vienes mucho más temprano que de costumbre.

-No tanto, el sol ya no tarda en salir. Me sorprende el no encontrarte levantado –le confesó –Generalmente a esta hora estás afuera meditando o ejercitándote –recordó la nueva costumbre de Sesshomaru de hacer actividad física en las mañanas, antes del desayuno -¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada realmente, simplemente tuve ganas de dormir un poco más, eso es todo.

Carula no quedó muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero conociendo ya un poco mejor al taiyoukai, decidió no seguir insistiendo; sabía que no tenía caso intentarlo, además, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que se sintiera presionado y se cerrara todavía más. ¿No era acaso su derecho callar las preocupaciones que no se sintiera listo para compartir y revelarlas a alguien en quien confiara+¿Qué no todo mundo guarda silencio al menos una vez?+

-Por cierto, no es que quiera ser mal educado ni nada, pero ¿qué haces aquí? –se interesó el inuyoukai –Hace tres días que dejaste de vendar mis heridas y dijiste que ya sólo necesitaban ser untadas con esa extraña cosa (se refería al ungüento).

-Sí, lo dije –respondió muy calmada.

-También dijiste que con la cantidad de actividad física que tengo durante las prácticas con Inuyasha, preferías hacerlo de noche.

-Es cierto. Hace tres días que deje de venir a tu habitación en las mañanas –recordó -¿Te incomoda mi presencia acá a estas horas?

-No es nada de eso –negó sinceramente –Pero me llama la atención; no creo que lo hayas hecho únicamente para recordarme que ya debería estar en pie.

-No tendría ningún derecho a hacer eso, eres libre de dormir hasta la hora que quieras, sobre todo por las prácticas. Me sorprende que puedas con Inuyasha y mi querido primito...

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó extrañado –¿Dudas de mi capacidad? Además, nunca hemos practicado los tres juntos.

-Juntos tal vez no, pero he visto como algunas veces, tú y Yun, se ejercitan juntos en las mañanas. ¿No te cansas?

-No. Inuyasha avanza muy rápido. No pensé en decir esto cuando partimos, pero es un excelente alumno. En esas condiciones, es estimulante pelear contra él. En cuanto a Yunkel, siempre es bueno tener un oponente de la talla de uno.

-Es bueno saberlo, de otra forma hubiera pensado que te estaban explotando, en especial Yun.

-¿Me crees débil?

-Para nada, pero conozco perfectamente lo bruto que puede llegar a ser cierto caballero dragón en algunas ocasiones. No es malo, pero muchas veces se olvida que todo mundo necesita descansar alguna vez.

-Descuida, todo marcha bien. +Así que te preocupas por mí, pensó más que complacido.

-Es bueno oír eso –pareció relajarse al escucharlo, aunque no completamente –Ahora, si no te importa¿me permitirías revisar tu hombro derecho? –había algo de seriedad en su mirada al decirlo.

.+¿Mi hombro derecho?+ Sesshomaru no tenía certeza de lo que pasaba por la mente de Carula, pero tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podía ser. Sin dar ninguna muestra de asombro, se acercó a ella y le permitió abrir la parte superior de su bata para que observara su hombro (tratándose del derecho, a él le hubiera costado dejarlo al descubierto). Luego, con la manga derecha colgando de su cintura se dirigió a la cortina y la abrió para que entrara la luz.

-Te lo agradezco –dijo ella al tiempo que él volvía a su lado.

-De nada –fue su única respuesta antes de que ella comenzara con la observación.

La luz alumbró la piel de Sesshomaru, permitiéndole a la joven observar lo que quería con todo detalle. Ahí, en la parte en que el hombro y el brazo se unen, disimulada por la musculatura del youkai y su propia delgadez, se encontraba una extraña marca de color morado claro. Carula frunció el ceño.

-Extraño concepto el que tienes de "todo marcha bien"

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? –preguntó sin mirarla, mientras ella pasaba uno de sus dedos por la marca.

-Ayer cuando entrenabas –contestó –Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba del todo segura. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –ella levantó su cara para verlo.

-No había necesidad de hacerlo –dijo devolviéndole la mirada -No es nada –le quitó toda importancia.

-¿Nada¿Le llamas nada a algo que te perjudica durante las peleas?

-Aún no he tenido problemas por eso.

-Bien dicho, aún –remarcó la última palabra –Pero al paso que vas... estas presionando mucho ese brazo...

-Carula... agradezco tu interés, pero entiende que es mi brazo... y mi vida.

-Lo entiendo, pero me preocupas...

Sesshomaru no contestó. Realmente apreciaba la preocupación de la joven y sabía tan bien como ella que su brazo derecho ya había soportado demasiado desde la perdida del izquierdo. Sin embargo, orgulloso como era y luego de haberle quitado importancia al asunto, sencillamente no podía echarse para atrás.

Carula observó su rostro en búsqueda de indicios de alguna reacción, pero lo único que encontró fue la estoica expresión de siempre. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró dominar el disgusto que le provocaron la impotencia y la preocupación ante su actitud y decidió retirarse, antes de acabar perdiendo el control. Sesshomaru la vio exhalar algo que sonó entre un bufido y suspiro, claramente de exasperación.

-Terco –dijo más para ella misma que para él. Luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él, sin percatarse de que Sesshomaru observaba cada uno de sus pasos. Si ella se hubiera detenido a mirarlo aunque fuera sólo un momento antes de salir por la puerta, hubiera visto que los labios del joven taiyoukai estaban curvados en algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que se resistía a terminar de serlo. No era que se estuviera burlando de ella ni mucho menos; muy por el contrario, se sentía realmente tocado por las reacciones de la joven.

Después de que ella cerrara la puerta, él se quedó inmóvil, mirando la puerta por un buen rato, incapaz de dejar de hacerlo. Cuando finalmente se decidió a moverse para darse un baño, el sol ya había salido completamente. Al darse cuenta, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el gran Sesshomaru, poderoso taiyoukai y señor absoluto de las tierras del oeste, se dejara manejar de esa forma?

En tanto, la molestia de Carula iba desapareciendo para que ya nada más quedara la preocupación hacia el taiyoukai; a fin de cuentas, fue ese sentimiento el que terminó provocando su enojo.

Dos semanas... poco más de dos semanas... ese fue todo el tiempo que se necesitó para que pasaran de agradarse a una amistad. Era una relación que apenas si estaba dando sus primeros pasos, pero que no por eso era menos sincera o fuerte que una amistad de varios años.

**En la sala de recuperación:**

-Entonces está decidido –sentenció Saori, haciéndose a la idea, o mejor dicho, intentándolo.

-Sí –concluyó la matriarca, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que ya lo había pensado mucho y no tenía intenciones de dar marcha atrás –Es la única solución, no hay otro camino.

-Desafortunadamente –dijo Glimmer, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Sigue sin gustarme –argumentó Saori.

-Sao... –dijo su tía, usando el mismo tono de voz que solía emplear cuando trataba de explicarle algo de niña y ella se ponía terca –entiendo que no es algo que te guste, en realidad a nadie le gusta, pero es eso o permitir que esa amenaza siga en pie –refiriéndose claramente a la perla.

-Lo entiendo y sé que no tenemos otra opción, pero eso no deja de hacerlo... peligroso –sus ojos miraban con una gran preocupación a su bisabuela al momento de decir la última palabra.

-No voy a negar que es bastante riesgoso, es por eso que he tomado las debidas precauciones. Catherine y los demás ya están en eso. Se hará tan pronto como nuestras invitadas estén completamente recuperadas.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselos? –preguntó Glimmer.

-Cuanto antes mejor para todos. Creo que será después de la cena –suspiró –Lo haría antes, pero...

-No quieres arruinarles el día –terminó Saori y la matriarca asintió.

Luego de esa conversación, más de alguien notó una ligera tensión entre las tres durante el desayunó, y ciertamente el que lady Catherine no estuviera presente durante este y la matriarca no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, no pasó desapercibido. Naturalmente trataban de comportarse tan animadas como siempre y participaban en la conversación general con el resto, pero no intentaron motivar la conversación ellas mismas, sino que simplemente la siguieron.

A Carula, ese comportamiento se le hizo muy extraño, pero evitó hacer comentarios al respecto; si algo ocurría, lo dirían muy pronto. Por lo demás, con las preocupaciones que acarreaba mantener el bienestar del clan y los deberes propios de su raza, no era del todo raro que su bisabuela se quedara pensativa en algunas ocasiones. Además estaba el asunto de Sesshomaru. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a comentar el asunto del brazo, pero aunque ella la disimulaba muy bien, el taiyoukai notó su preocupación. Decidido a no seguir preocupándola, en parte por su orgullo, pero más debido a su afecto por ella, se prometió a sí mismo tener una de las mejores sesiones de entrenamiento desde que empezara a instruir a su hermano. Se sentía obligado a no causarle angustias y más por algo tan insignificante. Lamentablemente para él, sería esa misma sesión de entrenamiento la que le demostraría que la preocupación de su anfitriona y amiga, era totalmente justificada.

La lección partió como siempre: con un repaso de posturas y movimientos básicos; luego, una vez que estaba claro que lo aprendido no había sido olvidado, Sesshomaru le enseño unos nuevos. Tras practicarlos un par de veces y hacer las correcciones correspondientes, Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de ponerlos en acción.

El entrenamiento de los hermanos se desarrollaba normalmente y no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Como de costumbre, el grupo de amigos observaba el enfrentamiento. Todos se veían ansiosos, emocionados incluso, ante el desplante y energía que esos dos demostraban. Nadie parecía preocupado, después de todo era una simple practica¿qué podía pasar? Esa era la respuesta que Carula tanto temía...

-¿Carula, te pasa algo? –preguntó Ayame, observándola fijamente.

-¿Eh?... –confundida, retiró su vista del campo de batalla para dirigirla hacia ella -no, nada¿por qué?

-Es que desde hace un rato pareces muy interesada en la pelea, casi... obsesionada, diría yo.

-Eh, bueno... –su voz sonaba algo dubitativa e incomoda.

-¡Pero qué insolente! – Jaken se había colocado entre las dos mujeres y le dirigía una mirada más que desafiante a la joven loba, para sorpresa de esta –Lo mismo podría decirse de ti y otros aquí. ¡Lady Carula no es obsesiva¡Simplemente disfruta de un buen combate! –la defendió él –Hay que decir que ese tonto de Inuyasha ha mejorado... ¡Ah, pero no es nada comparado con el amo bonito¡Qué fuerza¡Qué energía¡Qué porte¡Que desplante¡Que... –y así el sirviente siguió enumerando las aparentemente infinitas cualidades de Sesshomaru y la superioridad de un ser como Carula.

Ayame escuchaba pacientemente, pero se notaba que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de soltar una buena carcajada delante del viejo sapo, y este que lo noto, se dedicó a decir todo con aún más énfasis. Carula sonrió, momentáneamente distraída de su preocupación. Definitivamente, la lealtad que le profesaba al taiyoukai, nunca dejaría de asombrarla, pero lo que la tenía más asombrada, era la que le estaba demostrando a ella.

Luego de esa mañana en que ella lo dejo dormido en su habitación, después de curarlo, Jaken tomó la manía de tratarla con igual reverencia que a Sesshomaru. Su gratitud hacia ella era enorme. De nada habían servido los intentos de ella por impedir que la tratara de 'Señorita' o 'mi lady'; el podía no ser su sirviente y ser tratado por ella como un igual, pero desde su punto de vista, Carula siempre sería lady Carula para él. Y al cabo de unos días, la joven terminó finalmente por acostumbrarse.

Ella miraba la situación muy divertida y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa, cosa que no hizo más que acabar provocando que la joven loba no pudiera aguantar más la suya y que Jaken se disgustará, al punto de casi quedar afónico y sin aire, chillando que ella era una mal educada y que no se merecía el haber sido acogida por los caballeros.

-Tranquilízate, Jaken –le pidió Carula, ahogando la risa –Ayame no ha tenido la intención de ofenderme.

-Intención o no intención, esta mujer debería aprender a medir sus palabras. ¡Decir que es obsesiva¡Esa no es manera de dirigirse a usted!

-Humildemente ofrezco disculpas a Carula –dijo Ayame con un semblante que intentaba parecer serio, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Jaken asintió satisfecho y se marchó a vigilar a Rin, que jugaba con Kirara y estaba sentada junto a Kohaku. Al poco rato, tanto Ayame como Carula, reprimían unas risitas y se lanzaban la una a la otra una mirada cómplice. La primera en recuperar el control y el habla fue la loba.

-¿Pero a qué vino todo eso? –mientras dirigía una mirada divertida a la espalda del sirviente.

-Ni idea –contestó su amiga, callando sus últimas risas –Supongo que cuando dijiste obsesiva, él no entendió lo que querías decir e interpretó que insinuaste que yo era una fanática de los combates, pero en el mal sentido de la palabra.

-¿Algo así como una loca sedienta de sangre y con deseos de presenciar una masacre? –su cara mostraba que no le gustaba nada la idea. Carula asintió -¡Ni que fueras Naraku! –exclamó indignada -¡Jamás me atrevería a compararte con alguien así!

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo tratando de calmarle los ánimos.

-Muy mal me conoce si entendió eso. No me extraña que haya salido en tu defensa de esa forma –ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara –Se nota que te tiene en alta estima.

-Eh, sí... –Carula rió nerviosa. Ahora dirigía la vista al campo de batalla.

Ayame notó como ella no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de los hermanos, también se fijo en su expresión: sonreía de manera muy suave y dulce, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba afligida por algo; su brillo era triste.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí... +yo sí... ¿Pero y él?+

En ese momento, la joven siguió su mirada, fijándose hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que ella tenía toda su atención concentrada en el mayor de los hermanos.

-Sesshomaru... –su voz fue menos que un susurro. Aún para Ayame, siendo youkai, fue difícil comprender lo que había dicho; de no haber sido porque estaba al lado de ella, observando como veía el entrenamiento, difícilmente se hubiera dado cuenta. Entonces recordó la última practica de esos dos.

Sesshomaru, como de costumbre se había lucido y dejado más que claro que guerreros como él había pocos. Inuyasha por su parte se esforzaba muchísimo, y si bien aún le faltaba para llegar a la maestría y experiencia mostradas por su hermano, se encargó de demostrar que él también era peligroso en el campo de batalla. Durante todo el entrenamiento, el hanyou no dejó de presionar al taiyoukai, forzando los reflejos de este al máximo. Hubo un momento en el que el choque entre sus espadas, dejó a todo el mundo con la respiración contenida. Ambos hermanos habían acordado desde el principio que no usarían sus técnicas especiales, pero lo cierto es que con técnicas o sin ellas, el combate se estaba tornando peligroso y era muy difícil no percibir la energía sobrenatural que emanaba de esos dos; por un momento, hasta les pareció que brillaban.

Y entonces ocurrió. Inuyasha hizo que su hermano mayor soltará a Toukijin. Bueno, tomando en cuenta los enormes avances del hanyou en cuanto a técnica, eso resultó sorprendente, pero dentro de los márgenes de lo normal.

Recordando eso, Ayame se preguntó si su amiga estaría preocupada por el taiyoukai. De ser ese el caso, no veía el porque. Era cierto que Toukijin había salido volando de sus manos, pero no por eso el taiyoukai había estado en aprietos, muy por el contrario, no perdió el tiempo en lamentarse por su espada y rápidamente tomó a su hermano por la muñeca izquierda y comenzó a quemar su piel (lo de las técnicas especiales era valido únicamente para las espadas). Inuyasha, como es lógico, trató de apartarse de Sesshomaru y de un poderoso salto, se alejó varios metros; cosa que su hermano aprovechó para recuperar su espada y lanzarse al ataque.

Ayame no entendía a que venía tanta preocupación. Era claro que ella no había alcanzado a ver lo que Carula. Siendo que ella se había interesado en la sanación desde muy pequeña y siempre demostró unas excelentes aptitudes para ella, su abuela tomó la decisión de iniciarla en ese arte a la temprana edad de 9 años. Viendo que además su nieta gustaba de los combates y tenía una capacidad de observación impresionante, lady Glimmer juzgó correcto combinar ambas virtudes y hacer de Carula toda una experta en lo referente a lesiones de combate.

Fue así como Carula aprendió no sólo a curar heridas y lesiones, sino también a detectarlas por muy escondidas que estuvieran o incluso antes de que ocurrieran. Su abuela le explicó que eso era importante porque, a veces, la más pequeña de las molestias, podía transformarse en el mayor de los problemas durante un combate. Con esa habilidad, fue muy capaz de ver un espasmo muscular en el hombro de Sesshomaru. Este había durado menos de un segundo, pero en ese escaso tiempo, había generado una reacción en cadena, llegado hasta la muñeca del taiyoukai y provocado que su agarre no fuera el mismo, justo en el momento más critico.

La dama dragón había intentado convencerse que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, después de todo, el taiyoukai nunca había dado muestras de molestia en su brazo, pero la duda no la había dejado en paz durante el resto del día y parte de la noche. Y ahora que había confirmado sus sospechas, temía lo que podía llegar si seguía presionando el brazo.

Carula sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. No era el momento para estar pensando en lo que había pasado, tenía que enfocarse en el combate que se llevaba a cabo en esos instantes. Fue ahí que Hakkaku y Ginta se acercaron a los dos jóvenes, llevando con ellos a Koga, o desde el punto de vista de su líder, arrastrándolo (sus dos amigos se habían propuesto acercarlo a Ayame, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas). Junto a ellas presenciaron el combate.

Sesshomaru, que hasta el momento se había estado luciendo con ataques rápidos y bloqueado buena parte de los su hermano con gran efectividad, no pareció muy feliz ante ese hecho. Ver al lobo, que, sin saber por qué, tanto detestaba, hablando animadamente con sus compañeros, de su hermano y él, le desagradó enormemente; y el hecho de que lo estuvieran haciendo cerca de su estimada amiga, no ayudó mucho a disipar esa emoción. El resultado fueron uno o dos segundos en los que su concentración estuvo lejos de Inuyasha. Le costaron bastante caro.

El taiyoukai, más que darse cuenta de su descuido, lo que hizo fue sentirlo. Una punzada bastante fuerte, justo debajo del hombro, fue lo que lo sacó violentamente de su trance. Fue entonces que vio como Tessaiga golpeaba firmemente su brazo. +¡¿Pero cómo me descuidé de esa manera?!+, pensó enojado consigo mismo. El brillo de sus ojos ambarinos era atemorizante. Frente a él, otro par de ojos ambarinos también brillaban, pero de una forma muy distinta, que mostraba satisfacción. No duraría mucho.

Muchas cosas pasaron en poco tiempo, luego de que Tessaiga golpeara al taiyoukai. Para empezar, una ya preocupada Carula llegó al máximo de la angustia y antes de que se diera cuenta, de un salto se había levantado del lugar en el que había estado sentada, incapaz de seguir disimulando su inquietud. Jaken quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que veía. No era el único asombrado, todo fue tan rápido que muchos no entendían lo que había pasado y se preguntaban como Inuyasha había conseguido un golpe tan limpio, sin encontrar resistencia. Kagome por su parte estaba fascinada ante los avances de su pareja y no cabía en sí de felicidad y orgullo hacia él.

A Sesshomaru en tanto, el dolor lo estaba consumiendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Dejarse caer y rendirse¡No! El era el Señor de las tierras del Oeste. ¡Primero muerto que hacer algo semejante! Aunque la parte de dejarse caer al suelo no estaba del todo mal...

En un instante, Inuyasha tenía a su hermano frente a él, y al siguiente ya no estaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del inuyoukai, fue muy tarde para esquivarlo.

Efectivamente, él se había agachado hasta quedar en cuclillas y, aprovechando esa postura, se había girado sobre sí mismo con una de sus piernas extendida y la había usado para hacer caer a su hermano. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que estaba de espalda en el suelo, nada más porque al abrir los ojos, se encontró mirando el cielo. Una vez que se hubo recuperado del impacto, agotado, se sentó para mirar a su hermano y lo encontró igualmente cansado por el encuentro.

-Creo... que los dos hemos tenido bastante... por hoy –le comunicó Sesshomaru, con la respiración agitada.

-Nunca... he estado más... de acuerdo contigo. –respondió el hanyou, al tiempo que se levantaba y su hermano hacía lo mismo.

Cansados, se dirigieron a donde los demás estaban. Inuyasha, con todo y agotamiento, se mostró animado y se dio el tiempo para conversar con sus compañeros, Sesshomaru en cambio... Ni Jaken pudo alabar mucho a su Señor, ni Rin recibirlo con una sonrisa, porque él pasó entre ellos como el viento, sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Su brazo le dolía tanto... Se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, seguido por Carula a prudente distancia.


	25. Chapter 25

Jejeje, veo q hay mucha preocupación por como quedó el brazo de Sesshomaru, pero no se preocupen, una cosa es hacerlo sufir un poco y la otra dañarlo permanentemente (soy mala pero no tanto). Este capitulo es todo de él y Carula, les pido disculpas a los que querían ver a Inu, les prometo que saldrá en el proximo. 

Voy a estar esperando sus reviews como siempre. Hasta el proximo capitulo. Chao ;)

* * *

**Orgullo herido**

La puerta se cerró tras de él y cansado, apoyó su espalda en ella. Llegar hasta su dormitorio, manteniendo al mismo tiempo la compostura, sin soltar quejido alguno, le había costado más esfuerzo del que cualquiera fuera capaz de imaginar. Le dolía... le dolía más de lo que las palabras pueden describir y sin embargo, sabía que pasaría, después de todo, al ser un youkai, el daño sanaría rápido. Así había sido desde siempre y esa característica se hizo muy necesaria luego de perder su brazo. Como le molestaba cada choque de espadas que terminaba en una lucha casi cuerpo a cuerpo. Y la molestia se había hecho persistente... Para colmo, nunca había sentido tan pesada su armadura.

Que impotente se sentía. No tanto por el dolor, sino por haber permitido que le fuera causado. ¿Cómo había cometido semejante estupidez¡Y delante de ella! Eso era peor que el dolor en su brazo. Que idiota se sentía. Él, Sesshomaru, taiyoukai, gran guerrero, temido y respetado, había quedado en ridículo.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a su puerta; era lo que sabía que vendría y temía. Se retiró de la puerta y la abrió para Carula. Su amiga entró en la habitación en total silencio. Mucho le había costado a la joven decidirse a tocar la puerta del youkai y ahora que lo había hecho y él le había abierto, sencillamente no sabía que hacer o decirle. No sabía con exactitud cual sería el estado anímico de Sesshomaru, pero imaginaba que como el físico, no sería nada bueno, y quería apoyarlo. Si no podía hacer nada para subirle la moral, al menos haría algo respecto a su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru la vio dubitativa al momento de entrar. +¿Ella confundida?... soy yo quien debería estar así+ . El taiyoukai se sentía incomodo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mirarla ahora? Ella había tenido razón desde el principio y a pesar de haberlo sabido, se había negado a escuchar sus advertencias. +Seguro que me ve como un tonto, pensó y la idea, en lugar de hacerlo enfurecer o sentir ofendido, lo que hizo fue dolerle.

Mientras él cerraba la puerta, ella estudió su semblante. +Serio como siempre... ¡que difícil es saber lo que piensas y sientes!...+ Suspiró dándose cuenta que la única forma de saber lo que sentía, era que él se lo contara; suponiendo que lograra hacerlo hablar.

La puerta se cerró y Sesshomaru caminó hacia su cama, evitando verla mientras pasaba por su lado +¿Es que le molesta que yo esté aquí¿pero entonces por qué me dejo entrar?+ Cansado y sin importarle que ella lo viera perder las fuerzas que le quedaban+Ya me vio derrotado por el dolor... sabe que estoy mal... ¿qué sentido tiene fingir?+ con todo y armadura, se dejó caer sobre su cama, extenuado y emitiendo un sonido mezcla de exhalación de respiración contenida y quejido. Carula lo vio tumbado y observó como su pecho se elevaba y bajaba de manera trabajosa, producto del cansancio.

Con lentitud, se acercó a la cama a contemplarlo más de cerca. Lo vio con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y supo que estaba sufriendo. Tal vez no era momento para estar junto a él. Sin saber como ni cuando, se sintió una intrusa interrumpiendo su, evidentemente, necesario descanso. Le sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a marcharse.

En eso, Sesshomaru había abierto los ojos y vio como ella se giraba en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Carula?... –ella giró el rostro al oír su nombre -¿qué haces? –su voz dejo pasar una nota de ligera extrañeza.

Ella le sonrió débilmente –Es obvio que necesitas descansar. Vendré a verte después, cuando te hayas recobrado un poco. Por ahora... creo que no debo incomodarte... que descanses –se disponía a continuar su camino, pero gracias a lo que siguió no logró dar más de dos pasos.

-No eres molestia.

Ella se congeló donde estaba. Con lo cansado que estaba, no se había esperado que la detuviera.

-No sé que te hizo pensarlo, pero no me molesta que estés aquí –seguía tirado en la cama –Además... sabes perfectamente que necesitaré más que unas cuantas horas para recobrar energía –agregó con ironía, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Carula estuvo apunto de reír ante el comentario, pero se contuvo y a los oídos de Sesshomaru sólo llegó una divertida exhalación. Era bueno saber que, con todo y sufrimiento, su ironía seguía intacta.

Sesshomaru sintió como el colchón se hundía apenas un poco y supo que ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. No sabía por qué le había pedido que se quedara. +Un momento... yo no hice eso, yo solamente le dije que no me molesta su presencia, pensó. Tenía total conciencia de que en la practica era la misma cosa, pero en su estado de confusión actual, era más fácil pensar eso. Una cosa era cierta, a pesar de sus emociones iniciales cuando ella llegó, no quería que se fuera.

Tras sentarse cerca suyo, la mano de la joven se posó suavemente cerca de la suya. Ella tuvo cuidado de no acercarla demasiado, pues no quería presionar por accidente la de él; en las condiciones actuales, hacerlo hubiera producido otra punzada de dolor y a duras penas se estaba recuperando de la última.

Sesshomaru, cuyo rostro había estado apuntando hacia el techo, ladeo su cabeza hacia ella, para estar más cómodo y para verla de frente en caso de que hablaran. En eso, un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su frente, cubriendo parte de la luna creciente. El hizo el intento de llevarse la mano a la frente y removerlo, pero no bien hubo levantado un poco su mano, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y volvió a apoyarla. Carula notó unos pequeños temblores en sus dedos y como su seño fruncido se pronunciaba. Habiendo entendido lo que él había querido hacer, ella misma despejo su frente de aquellos hilos de pelo plateado y se sorprendió de lo finos que eran. Al sentir como ella le pasaba la mano por la frente, Sesshomaru abrió sus dorados ojos y los fijó en ella.

-No es conveniente que hagas movimientos por un rato –le dijo con voz dulce.

-Qué patético –susurró él.

-No es para tanto. Conociendo tu habilidad para sanar y lo terco que eres, estarás manejando la espada antes de lo que crees. ¿No es así?, mi gran Señor de las tierras del Oeste –lo provocó, intentando rescatar algo del carácter orgulloso del taiyoukai.

-No debí dejar que esto pasara... –se reprendió.

-Ya sanarás –le dijo optimista.

-¡Aún así!... el haberme visto obligado a parar el combate de esa manera... ¡que humillación! –nada de gritos, pero su voz se oía agitada y era el claro reflejo de su orgullo herido. Mezcla de dolor y enojo consigo mismo, cerró los ojos por un momento –Vaya ridículo el que hice...

-¿Ridículo¿Le llamas ridículo a una habilidad como la tuya? –preguntó absolutamente incrédula. Ante sus ojos y los de los demás, Sesshomaru había estado espectacular. ¿De dónde sacaba que había hecho el ridículo? -¡Pero qué absurdo! Sesshomaru, puedo asegurarte que estuviste muy lejos de hacer el ridículo. Creo que nunca te había visto tan concentrado y dispuesto para el entrenamiento. ¡Diste lo mejor allá afuera¡Y vaya que Inuyasha la tuvo difícil! –comentó entusiasmada al recordar el entrenamiento.

-Y así y todo pasó esto –su interior era un caos de sensaciones, apenas si podía controlar a su monstruo interior, luchando ferozmente por salir.

-Fue un gran golpe el que recibiste... –comenzó ella.

-¡No para tumbarme de esa manera! –ahora sí que había gritado, causando que ella se hiciera un poco para atrás. El monstruo estaba libre -¡Soy un taiyoukai¡Tengo siglos de experiencia en las artes de la guerra!... Inuyasha es hábil y empeñoso¡pero no lleva más que unas cuantas semanas de entrenamiento youkai! –había llegado a sentarse bruscamente sobre la cama y a cerrar el puño, ignorando completamente el dolor que sentía.

-¡Sesshomaru! –la subida de tono de ella no fue por indignación ante sus gritos, sino porque para sentarse se había apoyado de manera salvaje sobre el brazo y ahora al cerrar el puño en esa forma, debía de haber tensado más de un músculo.

-De haber sido un enfrentamiento real... ¿crees que hubiera salido tan bien parado¡NO¡Estoy seguro de que mi oponente seguiría atacándome sin importarle que yo estuviera tirado en el suelo! Yo... el gran Sesshomaru... ¡como un cachorro incapaz de defenderse! –apretó el puño una vez más y la estocada de dolor logró arrancarle un quejido muy audible. Su respiración era agitada, tenía sudor en la frente y apretaba los dientes. Carula lo afirmó por la espalda y el pecho, para evitar que perdiera el balance y cayera en una mala posición para su brazo. Una vez Sesshomaru logró normalizar su respiración, miró directo hacia ella y vio que sus hermosos ojos color miel, estaban llenos de preocupación por él.

-Discúlpame –miró en dirección opuesta, avergonzado +¿Quién diría que yo todavía podía sentir algo como esto?+ –No tenía derecho a dar este triste espectáculo, mucho menos gritar como lo hice... –su voz se oía ligeramente culpable.

-Descuida... a fin de cuentas no fue a mí a quien gritaste –las comisuras de la boca del youkai se curvaron un poco +Tan comprensiva como siempre+ . Ella lo miraba inquieta +No me gusta verlo así. ¿Dónde está el arrogante y orgulloso taiyoukai que yo conozco?+ -Sesshomaru... por favor mírame... no me gusta ver que apartes la mirada de esa forma.

Él obedeció su petición y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, mirándose. Nada más entonces, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de donde estaban las manos de ella. Para sorpresa de Carula, una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó visiblemente en la cara (sí, la sonrisa que le da miedo a Jaken).

-Carula.

-¿Sí?

-Puedes soltarme, no me voy a caer –le dijo burlonamente

-¡Ah! –exclamó al darse cuenta a lo que se refería +¿Estuve sosteniéndolo todo este tiempo?+ . Sesshomaru vio con placer y diversión como se avergonzaba y retiraba sus manos rápidamente.

-¿Sabias que te ves linda roja? –mintió para provocarla, puesto que no se había sonrojado.

-Muy gracioso –respondió irritada, levantándose de la cama. Ahora sí que se había sonrojado gracias a ese último comentario.

-No sabía que las sanadoras podían ser tan irritables –dijo en su usual tono calmado, mirándola divertido.

-Sigue así Sesshomaru y más tarde en lugar de ungüento lo que voy a untarte es extracto de hierva venenosa –lo previno, lanzándole fuego por la mirada.

-¿Serías capaz? –se fingió alarmado, cuando en realidad estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con sus reacciones.

-No -suspiró -Pero en estos momentos, ganas no me faltan –lo miró desafiante y algo sentida por su actitud.

-Esta bien, tranquilízate mujer –le dijo en actitud pacifica y aguantando la risa –No fue mi intención hacerte enojar.

-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula mientras levantaba una ceja. Él asintió, con absoluta sinceridad en su mirada. Ella relajó sus facciones así como el resto de su cuerpo.

Viendo que el plan de guerra había terminado y que ella parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre, le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que volviera a sentarse a su lado. Le agradó ver como Carula tomaba lugar junto a él. Aunque fueran solo juegos y bromas, no podían estar en malos términos por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora, si el señor me lo permite y promete no empezar con esa clase de bromas –lo miró directo a los ojos –me gustaría revisar ese brazo.

-Adelante. Pero te informo que serás tú quien tendrá que sacarme la armadura. Apenas si puedo sentir el brazo.

Ahora fue ella la que sonrió malévolamente -¿Ves lo que sacas por molestar a quien trata de ayudarte? –y comenzó a liberarlo del metal.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que empieza? –levantó la ceja.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente –le dijo fingiendo solemnidad. Él se relajó y casi le sonríe; ella lo notó y le dedicó una delicada sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de soltar la armadura, con mucho cuidado, procedió a quitársela. Sesshomaru ya libre, realizó movimientos de relajación y Carula no se sorprendió, porque el peso de la protección era realmente considerable.

-¿Cómo te puedes mover con eso encima? –preguntó luego de dejar la armadura en el suelo.

-Costumbre.

Ella no dijo nada +Si él lo dice...+ y dejo al descubierto su brazo. Fuera de que la antes delgada línea morada, ahora parecía un moretón, nada parecía anormal a primera vista. Sesshomaru estaba decepcionado y molesto a la vez, de que algo que le estaba causando tantos inconvenientes, no diera señales visibles en su piel.

Carula puso ambas manos sobre su piel, la una debajo de la otra, formando una T y presionó suave, pero firme. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y se forzó a no soltar quejido alguno. Segundos después, ella retiraba sus manos y él relajaba sus músculos.

-Bien. Al menos no tienes dañado ningún músculo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Inflamados –le informó –Eso y un nervio y un tendón a punto de romperse. Por eso al mover la mano te duele. También tienes reventadas unas pequeñas venas –le dijo observando el brazo –Eso último no me preocupa, en ti deberían haber sanado para la noche, el problema es lo otro –lo observó dubitativa unos segundos, como buscando las palabras apropiadas –Sesshomaru... –finalmente se atrevió –creo que deberías suspender el entrenamiento por un tiempo.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, un silencio muy pesado, angustiante e incomodo para la joven. El semblante de su amigo no reflejaba emoción alguna, era de piedra como siempre, no, era aún peor, y para ella que ya lo conocía mejor, y lo entendía incluso mejor que Jaken, se hizo más que evidente que desaprobaba la idea.

Carula suspiró +Sabía que no podía ser tan facil+ -No te agrada¿verdad?

-No –fue su respuesta cortante.

Ella suspiró nuevamente –Sesshomaru, no intento manejar tu vida, pero entiende que...

-Dije que no me agradaba, no que no entendiera que debo hacerlo –sentenció serio y con voz firme, lo que le ganó una mirada de asombro por parte de Carula y luego una de satisfacción y alivio +¿Tan obstinado me cree?+ . Ahora el que suspiró de forma inaudible fue Sesshomaru –Soy orgulloso Carula, no estúpido.

-Yo no he dicho... –trato de defenderse.

-Sé que no, pero no te culparía por hacerlo después de lo que pasó.

-Sesshomaru...

-No pasará otra vez. No ahora que he visto las consecuencias de ignorar tus advertencias. No sería conocido por mi capacidad como estratega si cometiera dos veces el mismo error¿o sí?

-Supongo que no.

Mientras tanto, la matriarca se encontraba en sus habitaciones. Haber dicho habitación, hubiera sido no hacerle justicia al lugar. Las grandes habitaciones del castillo, que permitían en ellas la implementación de escritorios tipo estudio, bien provistas bibliotecas personales, camas tipo rey, y que tenían espacio más que suficiente para que sus dueños bailaran en ellas si así lo querían, palidecían ante el tamaño de los aposentos destinados a la cabeza del clan.

Estos aposentos se componían básicamente de tres habitaciones, cada una de ellas enorme. La primera, que venía inmediatamente después de la puerta de entrada, era una especie de sala de conferencias; en el centro de ella había una gran mesa redonda, rodeada por un gran número de sillas, la más alta de ellas de la matriarca; por todo el lugar había un gran número de lo que parecían lámparas; las murallas laterales tenían grandes estanterías llenas de manuscritos, libros antiguos, mapas y más de algún objeto con más propiedades de la que indicaba su aspecto. Al final de la sala había una puerta tallada en madera negra, que conducía a un corredor, adornado con multitud de pinturas, en el cual se conectaban las otras dos habitaciones. La puerta de la derecha llevaba al dormitorio de la matriarca, mientras que la de la izquierda era la entrada a un lugar de reflexión y purificación, al que sólo el patriarca o matriarca podía hacer ingreso; también era donde permanecía guardado un objeto de enorme poder e importancia para el clan.

La matriarca se encontraba en este último, reflexionando y orando por fuerza para afrontar lo que se venía y que todo resultara sin complicaciones o tragedias... Oraba por encontrar la forma de hablarle a sus invitados, especialmente a los hijos de su viejo amigo.


	26. Chapter 26

Holaaaaaaaa!!!! Por fin pude escribir. Perdón x la demora, pero me tienen llena de pruebas y trabajos para la U y he estado un "poquito" ocupada. Muchas gracias x los reviews y x seguir leyendo. Les dejo el capitulo nuevo, voy a estar esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias del nombre del capitulo, q x más q pensé no se me ocurrió. Hasta la otra. Chao ;)

* * *

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los brazos de Kagome lo rodearon por el cuello, como tampoco pudo evitar sentirse en las nubes y lleno de nuevas energías al sentir sus labios en los suyos. Que enamorados estaban. Eran muy pocos en el castillo los que no sonreían al verlos juntos y comentaban la bonita pareja que hacían. En ese beso, se habían olvidado completamente del mundo que los rodeaba, tanto así, que Inuyasha apenas si se enteró de que Sesshomaru había pasado de largo y entrado directo al castillo; estaba mucho más interesado en la bienvenida que se le estaba dando.

Koga suspiró resignado y trató de no ponerles demasiada atención, los demás en tanto los miraban divertidos, con más de una sonrisa en la cara y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices. La anciana Kaede no dudaba que tarde o temprano acabarían casándose y se alegraba por el hanyou que había sido tratado y juzgado tan injustamente cincuenta años atrás. Miroku opinaba que la relación haría mucho bien a Inuyasha y Sango se alegraba de que su amiga ya no sufriera el ser la segunda opción.

Unas risitas empezaron a oírse, la más audible la de la joven exterminadora, pero la pareja ni se enteró y si lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello. Sólo se separaron al oír lo siguiente:

-Kagome, no se tú, pero yo creo que Inuyasha necesita aire –bromeó Sango y acto seguido, Kagome soltó el cuello de su pareja y se volvió a ella, avergonzada.

-¡Sango! –soltó una roja Kagome, provocando más de una risa.

-Sango, tampoco es para que te burles¿qué te hemos hecho? –preguntó el hanyou, en defensa suya, pero principalmente de su pareja.

-Es cierto Sango –siguió Miroku, tomándola por la cintura -¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre Inuyasha para que quieras privarlo de los besos de la señorita Kagome? –mirando a la pareja con picardía y arrancando risas por parte del resto.

-¡Miroku! –se indignaron los aludidos.

-Bueno, ya, no se enojen. Sí sólo son bromas –trato de calmarlos Sango, aunque seguía riendo.

-Cierto –dijo Shipo –Además ellos no pueden decir nada, porque desde que están juntos se la pasan más pegados que ustedes.

-¡Shipo! –gritaron el monje y la exterminadora al mismo tiempo. Ahora los divertidos eran el hanyou y su humana.

-¿Ven lo que sacan con sus bromas? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Ja¡Y pensaron que se iban a salvar! –continuó Inuyasha.

Al final todos terminaron a carcajada limpia y tan amigos como siempre. Fue entonces que el hanyou recordó el repentino y rápido abandono de su hermano mayor. Tratándose de Sesshomaru, en circunstancias normales eso no le hubiera extrañado, pero tomando en cuenta la última etapa del combate y que ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar a Rin... sospechaba que algo no andaba del todo bien, aunque no llegó a imaginarse que podía ser. Como fuera no se enteraría a menos que fuera a través de su hermano y sabiendo que eso podía llegar a no suceder jamás, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Pero una cosa era no plantearle el problema al resto y discutirlo, y otra muy distinta que su mente dejará de preguntarse que era lo que había a pasado, y Miroku lo notó.

Pronto el grupo se dividió en tres; todos los representantes del clan lobo, más los hermanos exterminadores, fueron con Ascot a ver a los dragones; Kagome, la anciana Kaede, Rin, Jaken y Shipo, acompañarona a Mirana a recoger hiervas medicinales; e Inuyasha y el monje, ingresaron al castillo. Una vez Miroku estuvo seguro de que habían alcanzado un punto de los pasillos en que los demás no podrían escuchar la conversación, se dispuso a interrogar a su amigo.

-¿Inuyasha, qué es lo que te preocupa? –quiso saber sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Perdón? –fue la sorprendida respuesta.

-Inuyasha, tu hermano ya lo dijo, como actor no sirves; no intentes fingir conmigo.

El hanyou suspiró resignado -¿Tan mal finjo? –a lo que a su amigo asintió –En fin... será mejor que vayamos a donde nadie nos oiga.

-¿Tan malo es? –preguntó con preocupación.

-No –aseguró –En realidad no lo sé... ¿Te parece si lo discutimos en mi dormitorio mientras me baño y cambio de ropa?

Y dicho eso, se fueron a la habitación del hanyou, y mientras este abría la puerta de entrada, Miroku se fijó en que él miraba de reojo la puerta de su hermano. Ya adentro, Inuyasha eligió ropa limpia, se dirigió a sus aguas termales y luego de quitarse la ropa y dejarla en la orilla, se sumergió en ellas. Sentado en la orilla, estaba el monje, esperando que su amigo terminara de acomodarse.

-¿Y bien?

-Durante la practica... ¿no notaste nada extraño? –quiso saber.

-¿A que te refieres? –la pregunta le había parecido muy ambigua.

-A que, aunque el último golpe a Sesshomaru lo hice rápido... no sé... ¿no te parece que me resultó muy fácil? Esperaba darle al brazo sí o sí, sin importar lo que él hiciera, pero el punto es...

-Que no encontraste resistencia –Inuyasha asintió –Sí, yo también lo noté. Sesshomaru... él... no es de los que se deja sorprender...

-Y entrar al castillo de esa forma... sé que no es muy sociable¡pero paso por el lado de Rin sin verla¿viste la cara de decepción de la pobre niña?

-Y Carula se fue tras él, pisándole los talones...

-¡¿Qué¿Carula se fue tras él? –preguntó visiblemente aturdido por la noticia -¿En que minuto pasó eso?

Miroku sonrió divertido -¿Tan concentrado estabas en el beso que no te diste cuenta?

-Eh... bueno... yo...

Su amigo rió divertido -¡Es broma hombre! De haber sido yo el que estaba besando a Sango, lo más probable es que me hubiera olvidado hasta de mi nombre –siguió riendo y contagió a su amigo –Bueno ya en serio¿no se te hizo raro que Carula no estuviera?

-La verdad pensé que ya se había ido a buscar plantas medicinales; fue ella la que le propuso la idea a las otras. Sé que debí pensar en que no se iría sin los demás, pero como es sanadora y siempre anda hablando de plantas. ¡Pero que bruto! –se reprendió.

-No tanto, la verdad es no era del todo imposible.

-Así que siguió a mi hermano... ¿Se veía preocupada?

-Mucho. Esperó a que él se adelantara un poco y lo siguió sin aflojar el paso; no me extrañaría que esté con él ahora. Si hubieras visto su reacción cuando lo golpeó Tessaiga¡se levantó de un salto!

-¿Tanto así? –se preocupó.

-Sí. Ayame estaba sentada al lado de ella y se llevó un buen susto con su reacción.

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos, pensativo –No sé que está pasando con él, pero me huele mal.

-¿Crees que Carula nos lo diga?

-Si las cosas llegan a estar muy mal, sí, pero conociéndola querrá darle la oportunidad de que sea él mismo. ¡Con lo orgulloso que es!

-Miren quien habla –lo provocó.

-Miroku... –lo previno.

En la habitación de enfrente, Sesshomaru era atendido por Carula; la joven apenas si lo había dejado un momento para ir a buscar sus cosas y ahora se encontraba tratando la inflamación del brazo.

-Con esto bastará –dijo al terminar de aplicar la crema para la inflamación y comenzar a vendarlo –Ya mañana tendría que haber pasado la inflamación y entonces podré trabajar como corresponde.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Por hoy trata de no mover el brazo –le pidió al tiempo que terminaba el vendaje.

-Entiendo +¿Cómo lo voy a hacer para comer? En fin, no es necesario; puedo aguantar varios días sin tener hambre, hasta un mes incluso+ -calló y se concentró en sus pensamientos, tanto así, que no se dio cuenta que Carula se colocaba detrás suyo, hasta que ella le puso las manos sobre los hombros y comenzó a quitarle completamente la parte superior de su ropa.

-¿Qué haces? –suprimió al máximo la sorpresa (y algo más) en su voz.

-Estás tenso –contestó y dejo caer la ropa sobre sus rodillas –Por mucho que yo quiera ayudarte, mi medicina no hará efecto si no estás relajado –le explicó.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes –rió ella –sólo quédate quieto y déjame trabajar –dicho esto, comenzó a masajear los músculos de su espalda.

Al principio fue casi imperceptible, pero poco a poco, Sesshomaru fue sintiendo los efectos del masaje sobre su cansado cuerpo y le gustaron.

-Eres buena –la única señal del bienestar que ella le estaba produciendo, fue su voz complacida.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Quieres que lo repita? –su voz con suerte fue un murmullo. Sintió una risita detrás suyo -¿Y bien? –insistió.

-No es necesario. Y en todo caso... ¿cómo sabes que soy buena? No te ofendas, pero no pareces del tipo al que le den masajes muy a menudo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por tu musculatura. Es normal tensarse, todos lo hacemos, en especial los guerreros como tú, pero en el caso de tu espalda...

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –se interesó.

-¡Estás hecho un desastre! Tienes más nudos que una cuerda. Es muy fácil darse cuenta que no has tenido un buen masaje en años¡siglos diría yo!, y en ti eso no sería nada de raro. ¡El señor de las tierras del Oeste pidiendo masaje porque le molesta la espalda¿Tú, reconocer que tienes una debilidad¡Ja¡Primero le regalas el titulo de taiyoukai a Inuyasha! –ningún sonido llegó a los oídos de la joven, pero si percibió un minúsculo movimiento debajo de sus manos y adivinó que él se encontraba divertido. Decidió aprovechar las cosas para el beneficio de ambos –Por no mencionar que con esa cara tan seria que llevas siempre, dudo mucho que alguien haya tenido la confianza de masajearte¡uy, que miedo!, "¡¿Quién te crees para tocar la piel del Gran Sesshomaru?!" –imitando su voz monótona y altanera -¡seguro lo matas!, si no con la espada con esa mirada que te gastas, no sé como no te has matado tú mismo al mirarte en el espejo –el movimiento ya no era tan pequeño; esas palabras y aún más el tono exagerado que ella deliberadamente estaba usando, estaban causando que al taiyoukai se le dificultara el permanecer calmado -¡Ni Jaken se arriesgaría! Y ahora que lo pienso... sus manos no servirían, los dedos son muy cortos y pocos, y él muy bajo¡Rin y Shipo son más altos que él!, tendría que subirse en ti para alcanzar... ¡pero primero le da un infarto antes que deshonrar la espalda de su amo bonito!

Una sonora carcajada masculina invadió la habitación. Carula sonrió más que satisfecha al haber logrado su objetivo; Sesshomaru reía abiertamente y era una risa alegre y sincera, capaz de entibiar un corazón de piedra. Sí, esa risa le gustaba y tenía enormes deseos no dejar de escucharla +Si tan sólo riera más seguido, su risa es... hermosa+ . Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al encontrarse cara a cara con el taiyoukai, que seguía riendo pero de forma más controlada. Sus hermosos y finos rasgos, generalmente serios, se veían enormemente favorecidos por su diversión y al verlo así, la joven inconscientemente ahogo su respiración.

-¡Eres... el colmo! –comentó ahogado por su propia risa.

-¿Qué? –sólo al hablar se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración.

-¿Qué¡¿Qué?! –su risa volvió a sonar -... Debería estar furioso contigo... cualquier otro ya estaría muerto... ¿Se puede saber quien te dio autorización para imitarme? Por lo demás, yo no hablo así –se defendió entre risas.

Ella le sonrió irónicamente –Y si no hablas así¿se puede saber cómo supiste que te estaba imitando?

Las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron y sin poder evitarlo, rieron juntos.

-¡Hacía siglos que no reía así! –comentó luego de forzarse a dejar de reír para respirar. Era cierto, siglos habían pasado desde la última vez que había reído en esa forma, tanto así, que su última risa fue siendo aún niño -¡Me siento como si fuera un cachorro!

-Pues te sienta bien. Con esto el masaje ya no es necesario.

-¿Cómo? –una parte de él estaba decepcionada luego de oír esas palabras -¿No decías que estaba tenso?

-No después de reír así –le sonrió y aunque débilmente, la sonrisa le fue devuelta de forma honesta –Ahora debes descansar. Te recomiendo que después del baño duermas un poco; te haría bien.

-Una pregunta –a lo que ella le puso cara de curiosidad, mientras con los ojos le indicaba que siguiera –Me dijiste no debía mover el brazo, entonces¿cómo se supone que me desvista y luego vuelva a vestir? –quiso saber. Por muy cara de serio que pusiera, la situación le complicaba.

-Eh... bueno... –Carula, a quien notoriamente se le había olvidado ese detalle, empezó a tratar de encontrar una respuesta.

Sesshomaru viéndola complicada, decidió vengarse y divertirse un poco a costa de su amiga -¿O es que pretendes hacerlo tú? –le dijo con picardía y malicia en la mirada.

La joven enrojeció ante el comentario y por breves segundos no supo que decir. Sesshomaru se reía para sus adentros al verla turbada de esa manera. Finalmente logró reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que él no hablaba en serio +¿Acaba de hacerme una broma¡¿Él a mí?!+ y que sólo lo dijo para provocarla.

-Lo de la hierva venenosa sigue en pie, así que cuidado –los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se sonrieron con la mirada –Eres malvado.

-Soy un youkai¿qué esperabas? Pero ya siendo serio...

-Iré por Jaken –sentenció ella –Estará más que feliz de saber que puede serle útil a su señor.

-Sí, conociéndolo lo estará. Pero antes de eso¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Siempre que no sea algo que me perjudique.

-¿Por qué tendría deseos de hacer algo en tu contra? –se puso derecho sobre la cama y la miró serio.

-No sé, pero últimamente me estas dando motivos para desconfiar –volvió con sus bromas -Empiezo a entender porque Jaken le tiene miedo a tus sonrisas...

-Graciosa –dijo entre dientes.

-Ya no te enojes, mejor dime que es lo que quieres que haga.

-Que traigas a Inuyasha... Necesito hablar con él.


	27. Chapter 27

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sé que me he tardado un mundo en actualizar, pero realmente el final se semestre me tuvo trabajando al límite y no me puede concnetrar en la historia. Ahora sí, el capitulo está listo y como ya estoy de vaca podré escribir la continuación pronto. Quedo un poco corto, pero prometo que el proximo será más largo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leerme. Chao.

* * *

**Lealtad**

-Mmm... Pues la verdad no se ve tan grande –reflexionó Inuyasha mientras miraba la marca morada en el brazo de su hermano.

Ante ese comentario el aire se puso tenso y los ojos del taiyoukai resplandecieron peligrosamente. Miroku permaneció a prudente distancia de los hermanos; ya bastante nervioso lo ponía estar en el dormitorio de Sesshomaru. En cuanto al hanyou, él seguía inspeccionando la lesión de su hermano como si nada.

-Aunque tomando en cuenta que eres un youkai puro y que ya ha pasado un buen rato desde nuestra practica, eso no debería estar.

-¿Y tú sinceramente crees que no lo sé? –había un dejo de fastidio en la voz monótona de Sesshomaru -¿Crees que te hubiera mandado llamar para suspender el entrenamiento si no supiera que algo no está bien?

-¡Ja! Siendo tú, ni en mil años –Sesshomaru no les respondió nada, solamente lo quedó mirando fijo -¿Y cómo fue que Carula se dio cuenta? –quiso saber el hanyou.

-Es una sanadora, Inuyasha –dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Inuyasha cálmate... –dijo Miroku acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Estoy calmado! –reclamó –Lo único que me pregunto es cómo se enteró. Ni siquiera Jaken que lleva una vida a tu servicio fue capaz de percibir un cambio en ti.

-Te repito que es una sanadora. Supongo que debió ver un cambio en mi postura y reacciones durante el entrenamiento –una de sus clásicas sonrisas irónicas se dibujo en sus labios por escasos segundos Y eso que no fuimos nada lentos. Tiene una extraordinaria capacidad de observación , pensó admirado –Si tan interesado estás ¿por qué no le preguntas cuando ella y Jaken lleguen?

-Sí. De cualquier modo ella es mucho más comunicativa que **ciertas personas** –dijo Inuyasha ya algo irritado. Miroku pensó seriamente en golpearlo. Era un hanyou¿no? Si el podía sentir lo cargado del ambiente ¿cómo era posible que Inuyasha no?

Por suerte el taiyoukai no tenía la más mínima intención en iniciar una pelea. Estaba más interesado en dejar lo de las prácticas bien organizado hasta que su recuperación finalizara –Cómo sea, no creas que vas a estar de flojo mientras mi brazo sana –dijo con su característico tono autoritario –Tendrás tarea hasta entonces.

-¿Tarea?

-Por supuesto. No voy a permitir que todo mi trabajo se venga abajo sólo porque no practicas. Y no creo que te quieras oxidar –dijo algo irónico.

-¡Claro que no! –le aseguró y sus ojos se lo confirmaron.

-Perfecto, porque ya tomé medidas al respecto –le anunció a su hermano –Desde mañana entrenarás con Yunkel y André.

-¿Con ellos? –la noticia lo sorprendió -¿Estás seguro de que no habrá problema?

-Carula dijo que no habría ningún inconveniente. Y por lo demás, Yunkel estaba muy interesado en tu progreso. No me dijo nada acerca de eso, pero pude ver en sus ojos que se moría de ganas por medir tu avance él mismo –Miroku vio como los ojos de amigo reflejaron algo de orgullo al oír eso –Más te vale no quedar en vergüenza –la mirada de Sesshomaru era más seria que de costumbre –Las técnicas que te he estado enseñando han estado en la familia por generaciones; quiero ver un buen uso de ellas¿quedó claro?

Por un momento el monje pensó que el hanyou se sentiría ofendido por ese cuestionamiento y que tendría que parar una pelea entre hermanos, pero nada de eso pasó. Por el contrario, lo que él vio fue a Inuyasha asentir y luego como los hermanos se miraban fijamente. No intercambiaron palabras, pero por la forma en que sus miradas estaban conectadas, Miroku intuyó que algo importante estaba pasado entre ambos. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Carula seguida por Jaken.

-¿Todo bien caballeros? –preguntó tras ver las miradas de los hermanos.

-Perfecto –aseguró el taiyoukai.

-Mejor que nunca –corroboró Inuyasha.

No muy convencida de la respuesta, dirigió la vista hacia Miroku y como el asintiera ella terminó por creerles –Bien. Si ya terminaron de hablar es bueno que Sesshomaru se relaje y descanse. Jaken te dejo a cargo –y tras indicarle al monje y al hanyou que la siguieran se encaminó a la puerta.

-Como usted ordene mi lady –fue la respuesta del sirviente, junto con una reverencia. Carula le contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y abrió la puerta para los dos hombres. Una vez salieron, le dirigió una última mirada al taiyoukai y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Jaken ya iba caminando a las aguas termales de su señor, seguido por él. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de ser una verdadera ayuda para su amo y lo llenaba de satisfacción el saber que era de ayuda para él. No era la primera vez que lo ayudaba con algo semejante. Es cierto que nunca antes le había tocado desvestirlo completamente, mucho menos vestirlo, pero si lo había ayudado con la armadura en las veces que él había llegado cansado de uno de sus viajes a las fronteras de sus tierras, o vigilado los alrededores cada vez que él había decidido tomar un baño. De todos sus sirvientes, Jaken era el único en que el joven youkai tenía la suficiente confianza para darle ese tipo de tareas.

En menos de un minuto, Sesshomaru ya estaba listo y sumergido en las cálidas aguas. Se permitió suspirar con deleite al sentir los efectos del calor sobre su musculatura.

-Amo Sesshomaru –lo llamó Jaken desde su espalda. Su amo volteó la cabeza un poco para observarlo y él lo entendió como una señal para que continuara –Lady Carula me pidió que le dijera que aunque su brazo izquierdo todavía le falta un poco para sanar ya puede estar en contacto con el agua caliente. Dijo que si usted lo desea puede sumergirse completamente sin ningún inconveniente –no llegó ninguna respuesta a los oídos del sirviente, pero su ojos vieron como su señor se perdía en las profundidades del agua e inconscientemente sonrió ante el hecho.

Afuera del castillo, Rin jugaba con Shipo y algunos niños de clan, mientras Kaede y Kagome los observaban divertidas y hablaban alegremente.

-Esa pequeña tiene muchas energía sin duda –sonrió la anciana.

-Definitivamente –dijo Kagome al ver como perseguía a un niño de pelo rojizo y dejaba atrás al zorrito en el proceso –Pero es de esperarse. No creo que viajando con Sesshomaru haya tenido oportunidad de estar con otros niños.

-Es cierto. Ella realmente está disfrutando su estancia aquí.

-Este lugar es muy agradable –Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió como el viento le rozaba suavemente la piel –Hace tiempo que no podía disfrutar de esta tranquilidad, no sin sentirme culpable.

-¿Culpable de qué?

-De no estar buscando el Shikon no tama.

-Debes intentar dejar eso atrás –le pidió la vieja sacerdotisa al tiempo que le tomaba mano cariñosamente –Pasaste por momentos muy difíciles junto con los otros, pero ahora tienes que disfrutar el respiro que la vida te está ofreciendo. No puedes cerrarle para siempre la puerta a los momentos agradables sólo porque te ha tocado vivir duras experiencias.

-Anciana Kaede...

-Nunca se sabe que es lo que traerá el futuro, por eso debes disfrutar al máximo estos regalos.

La joven le sonrió de la misma manera en que le hubiera sonreído a un familiar muy cercano y muy querido –Lo haré. Más ahora que tengo a Inuyasha. ¿Me preguntó por qué se demora tanto? Carula dijo que volvía luego y que lo traería con él.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso –dijo la anciana.

-¿Q...?

-¡Kagome! –la joven se volteó y descubrió al hanyou caminando hacia ella junto con Carula. Ël le estaba agitando la mano y le sonreía como nada más él sabía hacerlo.

Finalmente llegaron donde ellas estaban y la pareja sin perder el tiempo se tomó de la mano mientras hablaban.

-¿Y qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

-Hablando con mi hermano.

-¿Le pasó algo a Sesshomaru?

-Eh... sí y no –le dijo sin saber si contarle o no +Sesshomaru es muy complicado¿y si se enoja?+

-Inuyasha no te compliques tanto –le llegó la voz de Carula –De todas formas se va a enterar mañana cuanto te vea entrenando.

Inuyasha soltó una exhalación algo divertido –Tienes razón.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-Pues... –y le explicó con detalles la conversación que había tenido con el taiyoukai. En tanto, Carula se disculpaba con Kaede por haberla dejado tanto tiempo plantada con lo de las plantas medicinales y el recorrido que le había prometido por la biblioteca del castillo.

-En verdad lo lamento –se inclinó ante ella –Pero es que ese youkai complica enormemente los tratamientos más sencillos... y luego con lo de ir a buscar a Inuyasha y después a Jaken.

-No te preocupes pequeña, entiendo que te preocupes por tus pacientes, más cuando son invitados y los han dejado a tu cuidado –la joven dama suspiró con alivio al escuchar sus compresivas palabras y el tono de su voz –Además, por lo que estoy escuchando el asunto es de cuidado –se preocupó la anciana. Y es que a pesar de todo lo malo que había escuchado anteriormente sobre el taiyoukai, ella le había tomado algo de aprecio durante el viaje.

-Inuyasha¿pero se puede saber que tan fuerte lo golpeaste? –la pregunta, que más parecía reto, había salido de la boca de Kagome.

-¡No tan fuerte! –se defendió el hanyou –Te recuerdo que estábamos en pleno entrenamiento¿qué esperabas que hiciera¿quedarme quieto?

Ella hubiera seguido con el interrogatorio de no ser porque Carula se apiadó de Inuyasha y decidió intervenir –Te aseguro que no es culpa suya Kagome –a lo que el hanyou miró a su novia con una cara triunfal que parecía decir "¿ves?" –El gran responsable es el propio Sesshomaru –suspiró.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo la anciana –¿Subestimó la gravedad de su lesión y pasó por alto tus consejos?

-Sí –Carula la miró sorprendida –Pero ¿cómo...?

Kaede rió –La experiencia es buena consejera, muchacha. Eso y que con Inuyasha por hermano menor es fácil de deducir.

Inuyasha no se veía muy contento con el comentario -¡Kaede! –escuchó como Kagome soltaba una risita tras de él -¡Kagome!

-Inuyasha no puedes negar que esa vez que te curé hiciste oídos sordos a mis advertencias.

El hanyou estaba rojo y sin saber que decir. Kagome no dijo nada más, pero aguantó la risa cómo pudo y Carula estaba muy interesada en lo que la anciana tenía que decir al respecto -¿Así que Inuyasha tampoco es un paciente modelo?

-¿Él? –Kaede se rió –Si no es por Miroku hubiera tenido que envolverlo en talismanes para que se quedara quieto –la anciana volvió a reir –Y eso que la cabaña en que lo dejé estaba tapizada en talismanes por fuera.

-Inuyasha... –lo molestó Kagome, llegándole como respuesta un carraspeo.

-O sea que es de familia –concluyó la sanadora.

-Así parece.

-En fin, no pensaré en eso ahora, ya he retrasado demasiado la recolección de plantas medicinales –y levantando su mano comenzó a hacerles señas a Rin y Shipo -¡Niños, ya vamos a ver las plantas¿vienen? –las palabras apenas si habían dejado su boca y la pequeña y el zorrito ya estaban despidiéndose de sus compañeros de juegos, para después correr a toda velocidad y competir por quién llegaba primero donde los adultos.

En esos mismos instantes, Sesshomaru, ya con ropa de dormir se metía en su cama. Jaken acababa de acomodarle la almohada y luego de arreglar sus sabanas se dirigió a la ventana para cerrar bien las cortinas. En eso estaba cuando le llegó la voz de su amo.

-Gracias.

El pobre se quedó como piedra unos instantes al escuchar eso y llegó a temer que le salieran lagrimas. Pero se controló y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio –Que descanse, amo Sesshomaru –y la puerta se cerró dejando al taiyoukai en el más profundo de los silencios.


	28. Chapter 28

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y bueno, como prometí aquí está la continuación. Gracias por el apoyo XD y seguir leyendo. No puedo apurar mucho la relación Sessho x Carula sin que sea poco natural o cambiar mucho a nuestro youkai, jejejeje, pero igual y todo hay una sorpresa agradable al final del capitulo para los que les quieren ver juntos a estos dos (me incluyo) XD. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

**No quiero verte sufrir**

Glimmer iba y venía por la sala de recuperación, más por costumbre que porque hubiera autentico trabajo que hacer. Todo estaba en orden. Ni una solo pócima o brebaje se encontraba fuera de su sitio o a punto de acabarse, había vendajes más que suficientes y para distintos tipos de herida, y cada uno de los utensilios que usaban para las curaciones o deshacer maldiciones, llegaba a resplandecer de limpieza.

La jefa de los sanadores y abuela de Carula, se paseó por entre las camas destinadas a los pacientes más graves, agradeciendo en silencio el hecho de que estuvieran vacías y rogando que las cosas siguieran así. Suspirando y apenas conciente de ello, se sentó en una de las camas.

Estaba preocupada. Sabía que no había otra forma y que su abuela estaba tomando todas las precauciones al respecto, pero eso no apartaba completamente la inquietud de su ser. +Maldito Naraku , pensó frustrada, Si no fuera por él nada de esto estaría pasando+

Se levantó ágilmente de la cama, casi de un salto, y dio una última mirada a los relucientes frascos. +Tenemos todo lo necesario, no hay porque asustarse. Cuando esto termine le encargaré a Mira que vaya a los límites del valle y me traiga raíces de arbusto de fuego, y un poco de espinas doradas. Algo me dice que antes de la partida de nuestros visitantes se nos van a agotar+ . Luego se llevo la mano al colgante de cabeza de dragón.

En eso instantes, Carula se encontraba junto al resto en la gran biblioteca del castillo. El lugar tenía grandes mesas de lectura por todas partes y sillas más que confortables, pero en lugar de acomodarse en ellas, optaron por los nada despreciables sillones del tercer piso. Una de las razones era que en los dos primeros niveles los niños del clan estaban teniendo clases con sus mayores o bien algunos chiquillos de entre 11 y 13 años analizaban torres de libros en busca de alguna información que les fuera útil. Inuyasha objeto que podían irse a la uno de los rincones, donde no distraerían a los pequeños, pero Carula insistió en su argumento diciendo que así no podrían hablar cómodamente y que el tercer piso además de ser acogedor, contaba con una buena cantidad de libros infantiles; a esto tanto Shipo como Rin se entusiasmaron al más alto nivel y al hanyou no le quedó otra que rendirse.

La joven dama se adelantó para guiarlos a las escaleras y de pasó tomó de las manos de la anciana sacerdotisa el canasto con las plantas que habían recolectado. Ya al final del primer grupo de escaleras, Kagome se las arregló para caminar al lado suyo. Carula podía sentir los ojos de la estudiante clavados en ella y ladeó la cabeza para verla mejor y poder adivinar que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Apenas lo hizo, Kagome le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa maliciosas, causando que la joven rubia parpadeara rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Kagome? –preguntó entre turbada y curiosa.

-Nada, sólo que es divertido ver que hasta alguien como tú tiene sus materias odiadas –con ese comentario se ganó una mirada de asombro –Vi tu reacción cuando entramos y viste la clase. Sólo fue por unos segundos, pero abriste los ojos enormemente y yo hasta diría que te pusiste más blanca de lo que ya eres –la última parte la dijo en tono juguetón, casi cantando.

Carula suspiró derrotada -¡Me atrapaste!

Kagome se rió –Por curiosidad¿qué clase es?

-Astronomía –sintió como un escalofrío le corrió la espalda tras decir eso, Ya veo que todavía no lo controlo -Mejor no hablemos de eso¿sí? –su voz era casi suplicante.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero mucho las matemáticas –ahora la que quería terminar el tema era ella –Así que lo entiendo perfectamente. Una pregunta más.

-Dime –dijo mientras comenzaban a subir el otro grupo de escaleras.

-¿Por qué no en el segundo piso?

-Los muchachos que viste ahí están haciendo un trabajo de investigación para mi abuela. La entrega es la próxima semana.

-Oh. +Ahora entiendo todo¿Sobre sanación? –preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sí. ¿Me entiendes ahora? Si nos quedamos allá, no pasarán ni cinco minutos antes de que asfixien con preguntas y hasta puede que me pongan a revisar lo que ya tienen hecho.

-Entiendo.

-Normalmente no me importaría ayudarlos¿pero a todos al mismo tiempo¿cuando estoy con compañía? No, gracias.

Y con esas últimas palabras llegaron a los sillones y se acomodaron en el lugar. Kagome estaba instalada en un sillón e Inuyasha en uno de los brazos de ese mismo sillón, con su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la joven y su mano derecha apoyada en su pierna. Carula y Kaede estaban en un sofá frente a ellos y al centro había una pequeña mesa ovalada, en la que descansaba el canasto. En cuanto a los niños ya habían elegido un libro y se encontraban viéndolo en el suelo; como Rin aún no sabía leer, fue el zorrito quien se encargó de leer para los dos, mientras la niña sonreía fascinada por la historia y sus ilustraciones.

La conversación era animada y ni siquiera el hanyou se quedó al margen, si bien las plantas curativas no eran algo que lo apasionaran en particular.

-¿Entonces ustedes también se debilitan durante el embrazo y usan estas –tomó una hierva con unas minúsculas flores amarillas en la punta –para combatir las molestias?

-Sí. Nada como una de esas para devolverle las energías a una mujer embarazada. Lo extraño es que para el resto de la gente sólo sirve para quitar el dolor de cabeza –le informó la sanadora.

-Mmm, interesante y muy útil en verdad –comentó la anciana –¿Sería posible que me enseñarás a prepararla y me permitieran llevar un poco de regreso a mi aldea?

-Ningún problema –aseguró la joven –Nuestras reservas de "siemprevivas" está llena y como pudo ver abundan en esta época del año.

-Carula –llamó su atención Kagome -¿por casualidad no tendrán algo para aumentar la concentración? Con todas las clases que me he perdido las voy a necesitar –se lamentó la joven.

-Siempre estás pensando en eso –se quejó Inuyasha -¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

-¡Cómo se ve que no entiendes!

-No, no lo entiendo. ¡No entiendo que pierdas horas de sueño leyendo y que apenas si comas por estudiar! –él la quedó mirando firme y ella parpadeó ante la intensidad de la mirada –Sé que es importante para ti, pero no me gusta verte cayéndote de sueño al otro día –la mirada era todavía más intensa que antes y reflejaba una gran preocupación por ella.

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome, creo que deberías escucharlo –le informó Carula –Entiendo que quieras ponerte al corriente, pero no sacas nada no durmiendo. Sin descanso es imposible que retengas toda la información que obtuviste durante el día.

-Por no mencionar que a medio dormir no creo que logres rendir al máximo –continuó la anciana.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, si estás muy desesperada con eso podemos ayudarte. Mira es una experta en matemáticas; ¡le encantan! Estará más que feliz de ayudarte con eso.

Eso le ganó a Carula una mirada de gratitud infinita por parte de Kagome, quien con satisfacción vio como la mano que antes estaba en la pierna de Inuyasha ahora estaba entrelazada con la de su amada. Él también estaba agradecido por haberla hecho entender y tomar su salud más en serio.

-Y hablando de mi prima¿dónde se metió? Me extrañó mucho no verla con ustedes; no es muy de ella llegar y dejar a las visitas desatendidas.

-Parece que tu hermano tuvo un problema con los dragones. Algo de que las crías se veían decaídas y no querían comer –les respondió la anciana –Eso fue lo que ella dijo y después de disculparse se fue a toda prisa con los otros.

-Ahora entiendo. Pobre Mira, eso debió asustarla; ella adora las crías de dragón.

-Lo que no entiendo es como lo supo.

-Por esto –y la joven le indicó el colgante en su cuello –Nuestros medallones no son únicamente un adorno, también sirven para comunicarnos entre nosotros –explicó.

-¿Para comunicarse? –se interesó el hanyou.

-Así es. Aunque sólo funcionan con nosotros, para cualquier otro que se lo ponga, esto es sólo un adorno.

-Entonces Ascot debió llamarla desesperado –concluyó la anciana.

-Eso explicaría su cara de preocupación al marcharse –comentó Kagome.

-Espero que todo esté bien –dijo Carula. Y luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la cabeza de dragón. Todos vieron como ella parecía escuchar algo a lo lejos.

_Abuela¿pasa algo? Tú casi nunca te comunicas así._

_Nada malo niña, nada malo._

_¿Entonces?_

_Necesitaba encontrarte, eso es todo. Necesito pedirte un favor. Después de cenar¿puedes llevar a nuestros invitados a los aposentos de mi lady._

_¿A sus aposentos?_

_Sí. Ella necesita hablar con ellos. Pidió la presencia de todos menos Shipo y Rin. Encárgate por favor._

_Lo haré, pero dime qué está pasando._

_Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Por ahora sigue atendiendo a las visitas._

_Está bien, como tú digas._

-¿Carula, está todo bien? –preguntó un preocupado hanyou. La joven vio que tenía las miradas de todos encima.

-No es nada –se apresuró a agregar con la mayor naturalidad posible –Mi abuela me pidió que después de la cena los lleve con la matriarca. Seguramente quiere hablar sobre el estado de salud de ustedes –refiriéndose a los jóvenes del grupo y quitándole toda importancia con el tono casual de su voz –No tienen porque preocuparse, si fuera urgente ella hubiera insistido en hacerlo antes del desayuno +Espero+ .

Las palabras gentiles de Carula los tranquilizó, aunque no por completo. Luego de un buen rato, viendo que la hora del almuerzo ya se acercaba y que todo lo que podían hablar de las plantas recolectadas ya lo habían hablado, decidieron ir a buscar a los demás y de paso averiguar que había pasado con las crías. Resultó que estaban congestionadas. Ni Ascot ni Mira tenían idea de cómo había pasado, pero estaban felices de que no fuera grave y ya les habían dado algo para despejarlas.

En el camino de regreso al castillo, Carula les trasmitió a los demás el pedido de su abuela y como con los otros le bajó el perfil a la noticia. Todos se dieron cuenta que no tenía ningún caso preocuparse antes de tiempo y optaron por no presionar más a la joven, quien de todas maneras no tenía mucha más información que ellos. Con ese acuerdo silencioso, la conversación regresó a los dragones y pronto se encontraron en el comedor hablando animadamente con los otros y su inquietud desapareció.

-Realmente me llevé un buen susto cuando Ascot me llamó.

-Lo siento prima –se disculpó el muchacho –Pero tú viste como estaban y con todo y débiles no fue nada fácil sujetarlas.

-Eso no se niega; cada día están más grandes, por no hablar de las garras.

-¿Pero es normal que un dragón esté congestionado? –preguntó Sango.

-Es raro –varios ojos se clavaron en él –De acuerdo, muuuuuuuuy raro, pero no imposible –aseguró Ascot.

-Más en una cría –siguió Mira –Lo que me extraña es que no haya razón aparente.

-Tranquila, luego le pedimos consejo a André. ¡Él si que es un experto en dragones!

-¿A todo esto dónde está? El comedor ya se llenó y no lo veo ni a él ni a Yunkel por ningún lado.

-Deben estar puliendo sus armas y las armaduras –dijo la sanadora –Tienen que estar en perfecto estado para mañana.

-¿Y eso por qué? –quiso saber Ginta.

Tan pronto como les explicaron todo lo de la lesión de Sesshomaru y el nuevo entrenamiento de Inuyasha, Mira se las arregló para quedar cara a cara con el hanyou, aunque para lograrlo quedó con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-¡¿Mi hermano va a entrenarte?! –su voz se oía indignada -¡Ah, claro! Y cuando su hermana menor le pide de favor que la ayude con su estilo de pelea, se ríe en mi cara y me dice que aún soy muy inexperta como para aguantarlo. ¡Qué rabia! –tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Ascot y Carula temieron tener que sujetarla y calmarla a la fuerza, pero no fue necesario. Con cara de derrota y un suspiró, la hermana menor de Yunkel se dejó caer en su silla –Perdón Inuyasha, es sólo que él nunca me toma en cuenta –volvió a suspirar –Creo que no soy muy útil que digamos.

-Mira... –el hanyou se sentía muy mal por ella –Te aseguro que lograré que te ayude.

-¿Eh?

-Confía en mí. ¡Verás que te ayudará!

-Inu... Gracias –su mirada era cálida, auque todavía había un poco de tristeza en ella.

-¡No eres ninguna inútil! –en su entusiasmo, Ginta casi lo gritó, ganándose más de una mirada, incluida la de Mira. Una vez se sobrepuso a la vergüenza, continuó hablando –Vi cómo tratabas a esas crías; al principio no dejaban de moverse, pero las calmaste y se notaban muy a gusto en tus brazos... Je... luego no querían que te fueras... –terminó nervioso.

-Es cierto primita, si no es por ti todavía estaría averiguando que es lo que tenían.

-Gracias –sonrió un poco más alegre y Ginta pudo notar cierto calor en sus mejillas.

Carula también sonreía, aunque la suya era una sonrisa más delicada. En eso la voz de Jaken la sacó de sus pensamientos –Disculpe mi lady¿pero no será hora de ir a despertar al amo?

-Pues sí, ya es hora de ir a verlo y llevarle algo de comer. ¿Puedes cuidar a Rin? –él asintió y Carula se disculpó de la mesa. Antes de salir del comedor con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, dirigió la vista a su tatarabuela +Por favor que no sea algo malo, eso es lo último que él necesita en este momento+ .

Ya en el dormitorio del taiyoukai, la joven se sentó a un lado de la cama y con cuidado dejo la bandeja sobre ella, asegurándose de que estuviera en segura. Lo siguiente que hizo fue contemplar al youkai dormido frente a ella. Se veía tan hermoso y lleno de paz, que se sintió mal por despertarlo. Con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba como sanadora, le acarició el rostro y comenzó a decir su nombre.

Al abrir los ojos, el taiyoukai se encontró frente a frente con Carula y ciertamente le gustó +Podría acostumbrarme a estos despertares+ . Con ayuda de ella se sentó en la cama -¿Ya es hora de almorzar?

-Sí –se colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas y Sesshomaru percibió el delicioso aroma de la carne bañada en salsa blanca y algunas especies -¿Hambriento? –preguntó mientras cortaba la carne.

La pregunta lo sorprendió mirando el plato -Tal vez –Carula evitó reírse -¿Algo que quieras comentarme?

-¿Qué?

-Te ves como si quisieras decirme algo –le informó -¿Y bien?

-La matriarca quiere hablar con ustedes después de la cena –Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario, pero se dedicó a observarla –No creo que sea algo malo, seguramente quiera hablar de la recuperación de Rin y las demás.

-¿Intentas convencerme a mí o a ti? –ella terminó viendo la bandeja –Estás nerviosa, lo veo. ¿Qué sucede? –maldijo a su brazo por impedirle levantar su mentón y mirarla a los ojos.

-En verdad no creo que sea algo espantoso, sino ella le hubiera dicho antes a todo el clan...

-Pero.

-Pero hay algo en todo esto que no me agrada. Es un sentimiento muy extraño, no sabría como explicarlo.

-Estaremos bien –eso logró que ella levantara la vista –No importa lo que ella nos diga, te prometo tomarme las cosas con calma –le sonrió en una forma que ella nunca antes había visto y sus ojos no dejaban de observarla.

-Gracias –una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Te ves linda hasta cuando estás enojada y me miras con fuego en la mirada... pero por favor no llores... –susurró inclinándose hacia ella –No tienes idea de lo que me gusta verte sonreír –temiendo ponerla nerviosa, volvió a enderezarse. Tan pronto estuvo bien sentado sintió la mano de ella en su rostro, despejándole la frente.

-Gracias –lo miró en forma muy semejante a la que él la había mirado –Confío en ti, y te prometo no llorar... ja... en especial cuando no hay motivo...

Los ojos de ambos se sonreían y se negaban a no mirar al otro mientras ella lo alimentaba. Sesshomaru entendió que aunque siempre atesoraría la amistad de la joven que tenía en frente, ya había comenzado a verla de forma diferente...


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno, hasta q pude actualizar, espero no haberme demorado mucho. Ahora los tengo q dejar xq para variar tengo muchas cosas q hacer (libros y fotocopias varias q leer...). Le doy las gracias por su apoyo; como siempre voy a estar esperando sus reviews. Chao.

* * *

Ya era muy avanzada la noche y hacía mucho que los ocupantes más jóvenes del castillo se habían retirado a dormir. Todos, con excepción de una niña humana y un cachorro youkai, que esperaban impacientes saber del resto de sus compañeros. Hacía ya varias horas que el resto había ido a los aposentos de la matriarca, dejándolos al cuidado de Mira, y francamente la situación se les estaba haciendo insoportable. No era que la joven fuera mala con ellos, de hecho estaba demostrado ser excelente como niñera, pero con todo y eso se sentían muy inquietos.

Ahora estaban en la guarida principal de los dragones, donde estaban aprovechando de entretener a las crías y de paso pasar el tiempo. Con sólo observar a los pequeños Mira podía darse cuenta de que no aguantarían mucho más sin noticias, y para que negarlo, ella también estaba desesperándose. No era normal tanto misterio.

Con una mezcla de ternura y lastima, dirigió la vista al joven zorrito. El pobrecito caminaba con los brazos cruzados de un lugar a otro, pasando por entre los lechos de los dragones sin realmente mirar bien a ninguno. Un poco contrariada por semejante falta de atención, una de las crías se las arregló para llegar a su lado. Shipo sintió como de pronto algo tiraba de su manga y al bajar la vista para ver de que se trataba, descubrió a una cría bastante pequeña a la que claramente aún le faltaba mucho para llegar al tamaño y poderío de un ejemplar adulto, pero que se erguía orgullosa en sus cuatro extremidades y tenía sus alas bien abiertas. El cachorro le sonrió y se dedicó a tomarla más en cuenta, con el consecuente deleite de la joven cría y uno que otro gruñido cariñoso y compresivo por parte de los ejemplares adultos y las crías más desarrolladas.

Mira se acercó a donde estaban –Parece que le gustas –dijo arrodillándose y quedando a la altura de ambos. Para esos momentos ambos estaban rodando por el suelo, la cría haciendo ruidos de alegría y el zorrito riéndose de buena gana –Cuando son así de pequeñas rara vez se acercan a los extraños por iniciativa propia.

-Es muy cariñosa –dijo tomando la cría en sus manos y logrando sentarse -¿Qué es, macho o hembra?

-Es una hembra y la última en salir del cascaron ésta temporada –dirigió su vista donde Rin y al ver que todavía estaba jugando con Ah-Un y que todo parecía estar bien con ella, regresó su atención a Shipo.

-¡Me hace cosquillas!

-Ya te dije, le gustas –en eso una de las dragonas comenzó a hacer unos sonidos graves y la cría levantó su todavía no tan esbelto cuello. Al segundo llamado estuvo segura de que era para ella, y luego de darle Shipo unos mordiscos cariños, se alejó en dirección a su madre.

La cara de decepción del pequeño era más que evidente y Mira le revolvió el pelo –Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para volver a jugar con ella y las otras crías, pero por ahora ¿qué te parece si Rin y tú me acompañan a dar un vuelo?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y en menos de un segundo dos niños entusiasmados saltaban excitadamente a su alrededor, haciendo que la pobre casi perdiera el equilibrio.

En el mismo instante en que los tres se elevaban por lo cielos y disfrutaban del viento sobre sus rostros, cierto hanyou se dejaba caer fuertemente sobre su cama. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kagome golpeara su puerta y al no oír respuesta, preocupada por él, la abriera de todos modos y entrara. El ambiente estaba tenso, eso se notaba.

Y ellos no eran los únicos en ese estado. En esos mismos momentos Koga y su clan se reunían en la habitación del primero; Miroku, Sango y Kohaku salían del castillo en busca de aire fresco y algo que les despejara la mente; la anciana Kaede hablaba con la matriarca y sus damas y caballeros de confianza; y en su habitación, cierto taiyoukai calmaba sus ánimos y enfriaba su mente para estar en condiciones de trazar una estrategia.

Carula en tanto estaba en la sala de recuperación preparando brebajes y pociones que la ayudaran con el brazo de Sesshomaru y, por qué no decirlo, manteniéndose activa para no pensar en la larguísima reunión. En eso le llegó el sonido de unos pasos algo torpes, corriendo a todo lo que podían por el pasillo, y hasta le pareció que resbalándose. Ya estaba pensando en abandonar su trabajo y en asomarse por la puerta para ver de que se trataba, cuando esta se abrió y reveló a un acalorado y exhausto Jaken.

-¿Pero qué te paso?

-¡Mi lady! –corrió hacia ella y poco le falto para abrazarse a sus piernas –La perla... Naraku... el amo... –llegó a ponerse azul por la falta de aire.

-Calma, respira –le hizo ejercicios de respiración –Y ahora, con tranquilidad, explícame lo que pasa.

-Lo que ocurre es que la perla se resiste a la purificación y como su tatarabuela lo está viendo, muy pronto y con esa tremenda cantidad de energía maligna infectará todo a su alrededor –ella lo miraba cada vez más atenta –Es por eso que... ella y el resto de grupo han decidido que... se deje de combatir su poder desde afuera y se empiece a hacerlo desde su interior... –él la miraba inquieto.

-¿Van a entrar a la perla? –y como nunca abrió los ojos -¡La transposición de espíritus¡Por eso todo esto! –y se volvió para encarar a su abuela que entraba en la sala en esos mismos instantes -¿Es que ella de verdad piensa hacerlo? –la ansiedad estaba marcada en su voz.

-No hay otra salida. El Shikon no Tama es un peligro latente. Al paso que van las cosas, ni siquiera los muros de la sala de contención podrán con su poder.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?

-Mucho me temo que sí.

Carula suspiró resignada ya a lo que venía, pero muy preocupada -¿Cómo lo tomaron? –en cierta forma su voz no sonaba como la suya, Jaken la notó apagada.

-Como era de esperarse. No fue nada agradable para ellos el saber que Naraku tiene la perla bajo su control. Inuyasha... bueno él... creo que puedes imaginarte como reaccionó al saber que nada de lo que hagamos desde fuera será capaz de dañarlo. Sino estalló en gritos fue por respeto a nosotros y su amor por Kagome... pero sus llameaban como nunca.

-El amo Sesshomaru estaba furioso. Podría jurar que sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos instantes.

-El muy cobarde renunció a su cuerpo y gran parte de su poder para escapar de la muerte y ahora los obliga también a ellos a renunciar a los suyos para poder enfrentarlo... ¿quién puede culparlos por perder el control después de una noticia así? –se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y luego la usó para acomodarse el pelo -¿Qué tan contaminada está? –refiriéndose a la perla.

-Mucho. Saori tuvo que intensificar la barrera que la custodia.

-Lo que significa que él tiene el control casi absoluto de lo que ocurra al interior de ella.

-Desgraciadamente. El único motivo por el que todavía no toma el control total es que Midoriko no ha dejado de combatirlo un solo instante.

-Pero está claro que esa sacerdotisa no podrá resistir ella sola para siempre –Jaken se oía pesimista.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-La mayoría reunidos en sus habitaciones o afuera tomando aire para pensar. Pero si lo que preguntas es por los hermanos –adivinando donde estaba la mayor preocupación de su nieta –ambos están en sus respectivos dormitorios; Inuyasha con Kagome.

-En ese caso será mejor que no los moleste por un rato y que me vaya directamente a ver al mayor –y comenzó a arreglar las cosas –Conociéndolo, ahora más que nunca le va a importar el estado de su cuerpo.

-Mi lady... sé que usted ya lo conoce, pero tenga cuidado al acercársele ahora¿sí? –sus ojos eran suplicantes –Está muy alterado por la noticia y más irritable que de costumbre.

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado –y salió dejando al sirviente y a su abuela solos.

El señor de las tierras del Oeste se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no sintió los golpes en su puerta ni cuando la dueña de estos lo llamó en voz alta. Se encontraba absorto mirando por su ventana, con mirada fija en la luna. En el mismo instante en que una nube comenzaba a bloquear su vista, alguien se detenía a unos cuantos pasos de su espalda.

-Sesshomaru –la voz de Carula había resultado en extremo suave, como temiendo despertarlo bruscamente de alguna especie de trance. El se volteó hacia ella con el semblante inexpresivo, sin la menor muestra de que se hubiera sorprendido –He venido a ver bien tus heridas.

El youkai la miró por unos segundos más y se dirigió hasta su cama, donde se sentó y espero a que ella tomara su sitio junto a él. Igual que en la tarde, ella lo despojó de la parte superior de su ropa y la dejo a un lado, para examinarlo problemas. Pronto la sintió recorriendo su brazo derecho y palpándolo con delicadeza pero de forma certera, para ver si la inflamación ya había comenzado a bajar.

-Ya estás enterada de todo¿verdad? –preguntó sin mirarla.

-Sí. Mi abuela y Jaken me contaron –tomó un frasco y derramó algunas gotas de su interior en una especie de esponja, la que luego paso suavemente por el brazo de Sesshomaru.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en sanar?

-No mucho, si de verdad cumples lo que prometiste –había una nota de inseguridad y advertencia en esas palabras.

Sesshomaru la vio de reojo –No tengo intención de romper mi palabra y menos por ese... –claramente pensar en Naraku le despertaba una gran ira –Sólo quiero saber cuanto tardara.

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad hasta que vea como estás por la mañana, pero siendo tú y dados tus extraordinarios poderes de recuperación, no más de cuatro días.

-Cuatro días.

-Aunque por seguridad te recomendaría tomarte las cosas con calma por unas dos semanas –eso le ganó otra mirada de reojo –Como veo las cosas lo que menos te conviene ahora es una recaída y Yun y André pueden encargarse del entrenamiento de Inuyasha todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿Y ellas¿Cuánto tardarán ellas en estar bien? Ella dijo que no se arriesgaría a entrar hasta que ellas estuvieran completamente bien.

-Tres semanas. Sé que parecen ya estar bien, pero aún están bajo los efectos de la maldición. Así que como ves no tienes por que estar forzando tu recuperación –colocó una especie de gasa al rededor de la marca.

-Estás realmente aterrada con la idea de que me precipite y pierda el control –ahora sí la miraba.

-Simplemente no me gusta ver como todo mi trabajo queda en nada, eso es todo –ella también lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él.

-No pasara –apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Lo sé –ahora la que sonreía era ella –Pero –se puso en pie rompiendo el contacto entre ambos –no está de más recordarte que me importa lo que te pase.

-No lo olvidaré –se levantó quedando frente a ella. Por segunda vez desde que se conocieran, Carula pudo apreciar como nadie la totalidad de su estatura y lo imponente de su presencia.

-Ahora duerme, te hará bien. Buenas noches –y se alejó en dirección a la puerta, aunque en su interior se sintió como si estuviera huyendo del taiyoukai. No había alcanzado a salir cuando él le pidió que enviara a Jaken para ayudarlo con su ropa. Ella asintió y salió antes de poder oír su voz dándole las buenas noches.

Sesshomaru se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta. No le había gustado que ella quisiera salir de su presencia, no de esa forma al menos. Se había sentido tan en paz mientras ella lo acompañaba.

Carula en tanto se sentía como una tonta. ¿Pero que había sido eso? Era mejor no pensar en ello por el momento y concentrarse en la idea que estaba teniendo desde hace días, pero que la noticia de esa noche había terminado de confirmar como necesaria.

Pronto llegó donde había dejado a su abuela y a Jaken y los encontró conversando. Al oír que su señor lo necesitaba en el dormitorio, el sirviente se despidió hasta el otro día de ambas y se dirigió donde el taiyoukai. Ya estando solas, Carula decidió discutir su plan con Glimmer, sabiendo que nadie mejor que ella para ayudarla en él.

-Abuela, tú una vez me dijiste que siempre que quedara una chispa de vida en sus tejidos, era posible volver a unir miembros cercenados al cuerpo, pero que conllevaba un gran esfuerzo y sacrificio. Dime, tratándose de un brazo youkai que lleva separado de su cuerpo varios meses, pero que está en perfectas condiciones¿qué tanto crees que haya que hacer?


	30. Chapter 30

A todos los que han ido siguiendo esta historia quiero pedirles disculpas por todo lo que me he dmorado en actualizar, pero las cosas en la U me tenían realmente complicada y mi cabeza no estaba como para concentrame en esto. Ahora ya terminó el semestre y se me vienen unas largas vacaciones en las que voy a poder dedicarme a escribir con tranquilidad y realmente concentrada. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo. **Brenda Je t Aime, Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze, Thaiss Black, KawaiiDany-Chan, InUa035 **y todos los que leen mi fic, otra vez disculpas y muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Por si acaso ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo ;P Cuidense. Chao.

* * *

Preparativos

-¡¿Entonces de veras es posible que el amo recupere su brazo?! –gritó un exaltado sirviente al colmo de su entusiasmo.

-Sí. Hay una gran probabilidad que eso ocurra. Tú amo... su recuperación es asombrosa. Su cuerpo no sólo mantuvo a raya el veneno durante todo el viaje, sino que además empezó a regenerarse el solo –le informó la joven sanadora.

-¿Pero entonces, por qué se vio forzado a arrancárselo luego del rescate? No lo entiendo.

-Eso es porque Tessaiga no es una espada común –comenzó a explicarle –Ella está especialmente diseñada para causar daño permanente. El brazo de Sesshomaru no pudo regresar antes a su cuerpo simplemente porque ella inutilizó el tejido cerca de la herida, impidiendo que éste se curara a sí mismo.

-¿En otras palabras el borde de su brazo estuvo muerto todo este tiempo?

-Es una forma de ponerlo –reconoció ella –Es algo irónico que en su afán de dañar y destruir a Sesshomaru, Naraku haya terminado dándole las herramientas para su mejoría –una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-¿Perdón?

-El veneno del monstruo eliminó muchas de las células inutilizadas junto con las que estaban en buen estado. Al hacer eso, dejó el terreno libre para que su cuerpo sanara sin problemas una vez combatida la infección.

-¿O sea que el cuerpo del amo...?

-Está produciendo células en buen estado en donde hasta hace poco no había vida –terminó ella.

Los gritos de jubilo y las carcajadas de Jaken no se hicieron esperar y pronto inundaron toda la habitación de Carula. Junto con las alabanzas a su prodigioso e invencible señor, Jaken se burló de lo lindo de Naraku y su falta de visión. A la joven le tocó escuchar más de un comentario sobre la suerte de su amo al contar con la ayuda y amistad de alguien tan hábil y llena de conocimientos como ella. Sin duda el sirviente no podía sentirse mejor que en esos momentos.

Mucho le costó a la joven que él recuperara el control de si mismo. Jaken tenía que estar calmado para terminar de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir sobre Sesshomaru, sin mencionar que si no lo callaba, al paso que iba, ni las gruesas paredes serían capaces de contener su felicidad y muy pronto todo el castillo acabaría enterándose de la noticia. Y ella no quería que el taiyoukai se enterara. No hasta estar del todo segura de que todo saldría como ella esperaba. No quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Cuando finalmente logró hacer que se callara, le explicó las dificultades del procedimiento. Jaken escuchó todo en el mayor de los silencios y sin perder una sola palabra. Las cosas no eran tan simples como le habían parecido en un principio. Sesshomaru tenía enormes posibilidades de volver a estar completo, pero también existía el riesgo de que tras tanto tiempo de haber estado separado de su cuerpo, el brazo simplemente ya no estuviera en las mejores condiciones. Carula tenía la esperanza de que al ser un brazo youkai, de un taiyoukai no menos, quedara suficiente vida y poder demoníaco en él para asegurar una regeneración exitosa, pero no podía darlo por sentado. Prácticamente le rogó a Jaken que guardara el secreto por un poco más, sólo suficiente para comprobar si sus planes eran viables. Él asintió con la cabeza y le juró no decir una palabra. Sólo una vez calmado y con su palabra de honor en las manos, Carula le permitió salir de la habitación para ir a reunirse con su amo en el gran comedor. Y a pesar de lo mucho que tenía que investigar y hacer, ella también fue; tenía que, de otra forma cierto youkai hubiera comenzado a intuir que algo pasaba.

En el tiempo que llevaban como sanadora y paciente, y que había dado paso a la amistad y cariño entre ellos dos, ella no había sido la única bendecida con la habilidad de detectar cambios en el carácter de su compañero. Sesshomaru ya había mostrado indicios de darse cuenta de que algo le estaba siendo ocultado y si bien por el momento había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban, ella sabía que debía tener cuidado.

Esa actitud se mantuvo por tres días y si Sesshomaru sospechó algo, simplemente no lo dio a entender. A fin de cuentas él también tenía cosas de las que preocuparse. Todos los días seguía muy atento los avances de Inuyasha en su entrenamiento con Yunkel y André, ahora más que nunca interesado en lograr que su hermano se convirtiera en un maestro de la espada. La situación que se les venía encima ameritaba de toda la planeación posible y él no era el único conciente de ello, todos sus compañeros de viaje tenían la mente puesta en la derrota definitiva de Naraku.

Los únicos que se habían quedado totalmente al margen de los preparativos del combate fueron Shipo y Rin, a quienes se acordó dejar fuera del asunto por su propio bienestar. Sango había intentado hacer lo mismo con su hermano por temor a que Naraku volviera a tomar control sobre él, pero al ver a Kohaku tan decidido y seguro de sí mismo, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar tu participación. No había olvidado además que el mismo día en que les había sido dada la nefasta noticia, Saori había ido directo hacia el joven exterminador y había purificado la perla. No, no sólo había sido una purificación. Glimmer intervino luego y gracias a ella el trozo del Shikon no tama se había disuelto en el torrente sanguíneo del muchacho y ahora formaba parte permanente de su organismo, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de removerlo y ocasionarle la muerte.

En cuanto a la matriarca, ella vigilaba atenta el avance en las jóvenes del grupo, al tiempo que se encargaba de que la sala de contención estuviera lista para lo que se efectuaría en ella y se preparaba ella misma para el enfrentamiento. Largas conversaciones eran sostenidas en sus aposentos durante la noche y turnos de vigilancia habían sido establecidos alrededor del Shikon no tama, manteniendo ocupados a buena parte de los purificadores que había en el castillo y requiriendo que la abuela de Carula abandonara temporalmente sus deberes como jefa de los sanadores para unirse a ellos, aunque siendo constantemente informada sobre las actividades del resto de los sanadores y dándoles instrucciones al respecto. Además, ahora más que nunca se prestaba atención a la evolución en la recuperación de las jóvenes y si bien tanto ellas como Sesshomaru estaban temporalmente impedidas de participar en los entrenamientos con el resto, eso no significaba que se les estuviera privando de preparación para el combate, muy por el contrario, la lider del clan en persona se estaba encargando de su adecuada estimulación física. Todos debían de estar en perfectas condiciones para la hora en que la transposición de espíritus se llevara a cabo, tanto los que fueran a ingresar a la perla para enfrentar directamente a Naraku, como los que permanecerían afuera encargándose de impedir que su poder se expandiera y cuidando de los cuerpos de los primeros. Nada, absolutamente nada debía ser descuidado.

-¿Está bien de esta forma? –preguntó Kagome. En esos momentos se encontraba inclinada frente a una enorme fuente circular con una superficie tan quieta que no parecía contener liquido alguno, pero que en realidad estaba lleno de él hasta los bordes.

-Déjame ver –la matriarca se acercó por detrás de su espalda y concentro su mirada en tres pequeñas hojas que flotaban a centímetros de la superficie y que formaban un triangulo. Inclinó la cabeza de forma aprobatoria y le dedicó una sonrisa a la estudiante –Muy bien, lograste sacarlas ¡y sin derramar nada! –agregó al ver que la base de la fuente estaba completamente seca -¡Muy bien en verdad!

-Gracias –agregó feliz y satisfecha, pero sin perder de vista las hojas.

-Puedes volver a bajarlas.

Lentamente, pero de forma constante, las hojas comenzaron a sumergirse nuevamente en la fuente. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que las hojas tocaran fondo y cuando finalmente pasó, Kagome respiró con alivio y su cara reflejaba una cierta satisfacción. La matriarca puso una mano en su hombro.

-Muy bien hecho, Kagome.

-Aún tardo mucho en hacerlo.

-Es normal. Además deberías estar feliz, has progresado mucho en estos tres días.

-Sobre todo al pensar en el desastre que dejé la primera vez –recordó apenada.

-No derramaste tanto –le aseguró ella.

-Sí. Sólo la mitad de la fuente.

-No serás la primera ni la última, te lo puedo asegurar – y pareció divertida recordando algo –El ejercicio de la fuente de por sí es difícil, así que nada de desesperarse. Por lo demás tus poderes espirituales son mucho más altos de lo que imaginas, al paso que vas muy pronto podrás sacar las hojas en poco tiempo. Sólo recuerda no forzarte, es eso lo que desestabiliza tu aura y termina agitando el agua.

-Igual que la inundación de la primera vez.

La matriarca se rió –Igual que la inundación de la primera vez. Ahora acompáñame a ver como van Ayame y Sango.

Tras pasar por entre varios tubos de ensayo, envases y sanadores trabajando, las encontraron en el otro extremo de la sala de recuperación, vigiladas por Mirana. Estaban las dos sentadas a lo indio, una enfrente de la otra y en extremo silencio. Ambas habían sido vendadas y en el caso de Ayame, sus oídos habían sido cubiertos con una especie de audífonos para impedirle oír como normalmente lo hacía. Alrededor de ellas, la matriarca había dejado volando una gran cantidad de hojas, teniendo ellas que atrapar sólo las de color café y que habían sido impregnadas con el aura de Mira.

-Entiendo lo de la venda –susurró Kagome -¿pero por qué los audífonos? La prueba no tiene que ver con el sonido.

-Lo sé, pero con la gran audición que tiene, Ayame tiende a desconcentrase fácilmente –le respondieron también en un susurro –Y te sorprendería la cantidad de información que un youkai es capaz de obtener sólo con el sonido. La segunda vez que hice este ejercicio con ellas, Ayame recordaba la forma en que debían sonar las hojas al pasar por el aire.

-¿Entonces, esto es para dificultarlo?

-Más que nada para ayudarla. A menos que ella lograra captar bien el sonido, no se arriesgaba a tomar las hojas y eso aunque parezca insignificante retrasaba su progreso.

-Entiendo.

El ejercicio continuó unos diez minutos más, al cabo de los cuales las vendas y los audífonos les fueron retirados, y se realizó un conteo de hojas para ver que tal les estaba yendo con la percepción de auras. Las jóvenes no recolectaron tantas hojas como les hubiera gustado, pero tuvieron la satisfacción de ver que casi todas ellas eran las correctas.

-Nada mal para el tercer día –comentó la joven dama dragón.

-Concuerdo con eso –dijo su tatarabuela al tiempo que recogía las hojas faltantes –Ahora vayan a descansar. Ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.

-Como usted diga –dijo Ayame respetuosa -¿Mira, nos acompañas?

-Aún tengo que ordenar algunas cosas aquí...

-Ve tranquila –escuchó de la boca de su tatarabuela –Acá hay suficiente personas para hacer funcionar todo sin problemas, además necesito que alguien esté pendiente de ellas. Con Carula al pendiente del bienestar de los varones del grupo y la recuperación de Sesshomaru, simplemente no puedo darle más responsabilidades, y tú también necesitas descansar señorita, ayer te quedaste haciendo pociones hasta tarde.

-Pero si yo no...

-No intentes mentirme –la previno –Sabes que sé todo lo que ocurre en esta sala.

-Lo siento mi lady.

-Perdonada, siempre y cuando me obedezcas en este instante. No es sabio ir en contra de mis deseos –amenazó en broma.

Una risa general se escuchó por lo bajo en toda la sala después de ese comentario y su propia autora tuvo problemas para disimular la sonrisa que combatía para aparecer en sus labios. Por suerte, sus palabras habían dado el resultado deseado y su tataranieta ya se encontraba en el pasillo caminando junto a las demás.

-Lady Alexandra –escuchó que la voz de un hombre más bien mayor la llamaba.

.+Alexandra... ¿hace cuanto que abandone mi nombre para pasar a ser "mi lady"?+

-Dime Maximus –y se volteó a ver a un hombre en excelente estado físico, pero cuyo rostro reflejaba mucho más el paso del tiempo que el suyo propio, lo que tratándose de uno de los suyos hablaba de una ya muy larga existencia.

-Hemos terminado la preparación del desdoblador y las pociones que los purificadores solicitaron ya están casi listas –le habló mientras ambos caminaban por la sala para que ella supervisara todo.

-Muy bien –asintió ella -¿Qué hay de las pociones de recuperación y los elementos para los talismanes?

-Trabajamos en eso. Nos llevará algo de tiempo terminar la recolección, pero confío en que todo estará listo para antes del fin de semana. Ya se terminó la primera veintena de talismanes conductores de energías, los de contención estarán listos para pasado mañana. Por ahora esperamos que apruebe lo que hay antes de enviarlo a los purificadores.

-Bien, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de la cena. Es mejor empezar ya.

-Por aquí, lady Alexandra –con su mano indicó a un grupo de sanadores que organizaba lo que al parecer eran piedras y papel.

-Maximus, nos conocemos desde que yo tenía doce y tú fuiste nombrado mi tutor, por no mencionar que me llevas una ventaja de cincuenta años¿hasta cuando tanta formalidad?

-Las viejas costumbres no se olvidan tan rápido, además el protocolo exige...

-Sé lo que exige –lo cortó –No quiero meterte en problemas, pero a veces es muy cansador el que nadie te llame por tu nombre, en especial cuando se trata de tu familia.

-¿Preferiría tatarabuela? –dijo en tono provocador.

-Gracioso –sus ojos resplandecieron.

-Ahí está. Esa es la lady Alexandra que yo conozco y que era capaz de sacar de quicio a su padre –le colocó la mano sobre el hombro –No se deprima, menos ahora. Puedo asegurarle que aunque ya casi nadie la llame por su nombre todos la aprecian.

-Gracias Maximus.

-Además Alexandra, los más jóvenes siempre la han oído llamar "mi lady" por la boca de los adultos desde hace más de novecientos años¿cómo pretende que recuerden su nombre? No subestime la costumbre.

-Sabes que te aprecio¡pero juro que es en momentos como este que siento deseos de desterrarte! –su antiguo tutor sólo rió y muy pronto ella se le unió.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como les prometí ya estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por lo reviews que dejaron y por la paciencia que mostraron, en serio. Acá les tengo el capitulo nuevo, leanlo con calma y luego me comentan mucho para saber como voy. Jejeje, la última vez se quejaron de que había poco Sessh/Carula, no se preocupen que ahora los conpenso un poquito ;)

Chao y feliz navidad adelantada a todos D

* * *

André tenía no únicamente los ojos, sino todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en el hanyou que tenía en frente. Inuyasha era cada día más hábil y su maestro temporal veía con satisfacción como cada vez era más estimulante el combatir contra su alumno. Sus rápidos reflejos convertían al hermano menor de Sesshomaru en un oponente de cuidado. Aún tenía problemas con algunos movimientos de la espada, pero ya dominaba de manera perfecta los bloqueos y tenía una gran capacidad para adaptar técnicas sencillas, pero ya dominadas, de acuerdo con sus necesidades del momento. Naraku se llevaría una no muy agradable sorpresa una vez Inuyasha y los otros ingresaran al Shikon no tama, eso era algo de lo que el joven caballero estaba muy seguro.

Inuyasha tampoco podía descuidarse. Contrario a lo que su apariencia y su carácter gentil y servicial indicaban, el joven de los ojos rojos era un gran guerrero y uno muy ágil por cierto. Además, aunque de momento Yunkel se mantenía al margen del combate, también a él tenía que prestarle atención, ya que el hermano de Mira podía decirse en cualquier momento a unírseles y no precisamente para ayudarlo a derrotar a su amigo.

Desde el primer día habían hecho eso, atacarlo en conjunto cuando él menos se lo esperara. La primera vez tuvo serias dificultades para sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial, y es que la combinación de ambos caballeros atacándolo era soberbia. No eran únicamente sus técnicas las que los convertían en un gran peligro, además había que tomar en cuenta su gran capacidad para coordinarse; el uno no hacía un movimiento sin que el otro no estuviera ya listo para realizar el siguiente. Se notaba que estaban acostumbrados a hacer dúo en los enfrentamientos y que las habilidades de ambos se complementaban a la perfección. Inuyasha llegó incluso a plantearse la posibilidad de que estuvieran comunicándose mediante sus collares, pero la descartó cuando en una de sus arremetidas contra Yun, por accidente le arrebató el colgante y aún así los amigos siguieron adelante con su ataque en pareja. Sin duda que la cabeza de dragón podía representar una gran ayuda en casos de batallas extremas, pero estaba claro que aún sin la comunicación provista por ella, podían hacer frente a un adversario de manera digna y eficiente.

Tras tres días en esas condiciones, el hanyou ya se estaba acostumbrando a los ataques no anunciados y a ser enfrentado de varias direcciones a la vez, dándole una gran satisfacción a Yunkel. Quien también se mostraba bastante satisfecho con los avances mostrados era el propio taiyoukai. Como veía las cosas, su hermanito estaba en excelentes condiciones y contaba con habilidades más que suficientes para ser uno de los miembros de elite de su ejercito. Aún le faltaba experiencia, pero nada que unas cuantas batallas no solucionaran.

-Carula... no te había visto desde el desayuno –comentó el taiyoukai sin dejar de observar el entrenamiento, a la joven que se acercaba por detrás suyo. El árbol bajo el cual se encontraban proyectaba una agradable sombra –Siéntate.

-Gracias –dijo colocándose a su lado y dirigiendo la vista hacia el ahora trío de combatientes. Estaba vestida muy similar al primer día de su estancia en el castillo, nada más que la blusa era negra en lugar de roja y la tela se apegaba completamente a sus brazos –Veo que van bastante bien.

-Sí –sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo que era poco usual en él, especialmente hacia su hermano.

Carula sonrió levemente -¿Orgulloso?

-Como maestro no puedo quejarme –evadió una respuesta directa.

-Si tú lo dices –volvió a sonreír. Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a fijar la vista en su joven alumno -¿Quieres entrenar un poco antes del almuerzo? –tal como esperaba, eso le ganó la total atención de su paciente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Simplemente se me ocurrió que debe ser muy aburrido para ti el estar mirando los combates sin poder hacer nada más.

-¿Me permito recordarte quien fue la que me prohibió ejercitarme?

-Yo dije que no podías usar la espada; en ningún caso te prohibí tener otro tipo de actividad física. Siempre que no hagas movimientos bruscos ni fuerza excesiva con el brazo, no tengo ningún problema con que entrenes –le informó.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –para esas alturas su atención ya había abandonado al trío.

Carula condujo a Sesshomaru por escaleras y pasillos del castillo por los que él nunca antes había pasado, pero una cosa sí sabía al respecto y eso era que cada vez estaban yendo más hacia abajo. El castillo de por sí ya era bastante grande con los cinco pisos que se erguían sobre la superficie y el territorio perteneciente al clan dragón más que considerable, así que al taiyoukai le llamaba mucho la atención el que la construcción continuara tan por debajo del suelo. No era muy difícil imaginarse que esos niveles estaban pensados para cosas que sencillamente no podían desarrollarse en la superficie.

Finalmente llegaron ante una enorme puerta que no tenía a la vista ninguna manija ni otro tipo de mecanismo para abrirla y que se abrió ante un leve movimiento del índice de Carula. Sesshomaru observó como ante sus ojos se extendía no una sala como había pensado que encontraría en un principio, sino un especie de caverna de enormes proporciones y en la que se formaban numerosos túneles. Su guía se adentro en ella y le indicó seguirla, cosa que él hizo. A medida que se adentraban en el lugar, el taiyoukai iba percibiendo algo extraño en el lugar y su sentidos se agudizaban con cada paso.

-¿Y estamos aquí por qué...? –preguntó mientras avanzaban.

-Porque quiero mantener tu estado físico en perfecto estado. Eso y que hace mucho tiempo que no rastreas a alguien; te hará bien poner en practica tu instinto de cazador.

-No es por discutir –comenzó él –pero me da la impresión de podríamos haber hecho eso en las afueras del castillo.

-Sí, pero ya te acostumbraste a las afueras del castillo; rastrear alguien conocido en un lugar al cual ya te familiarizaste, aún si esa persona es hábil ocultando su precensia , no debe de representar ninguna dificultad para ti –dejo de andar y se volteó para encararlo –Honestamente, dudo incluso que llegue a resultarte difícil en un sitio desconocido.

Sesshomaru se sintió complacido de escuchar eso –Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Estamos aquí porque esta lugar dificulta el reconocer el aura de los demás –le explicó. Los ojos de él se abrieron imperceptiblemente unos instantes, ya conciente de lo que ella pretentdía–Una vez tú y los demás estén en el interior del Shikon no tama, Naraku representará una enorme amenaza, aún más terrible de lo que lo fue fuera de ella, supongo que ya eres conciente de eso.

-Sí. Ella (refiriéndose a la tatarabuela de Carula) ya nos informó del alcance de sus poderes al interior de la perla. Sé que tiene el control total del ambiente que encontremos allí dentro –sabiendo que no era bueno para su brazo, se abstuvo de cerrar el puño con firmeza, pero sus dedos se crisparon y las garras en ellos se veían más que listas para destrozar.

-Desgraciadamente así es. Y el control sobre el ambiente no se refleja únicamente en la cantidad de obstáculos que pueda ponerles o en la manipulación de los mismos, también...

-También ejerce poder sobre lo que veamos y sintamos–la interrumpió. Cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y aunque no se oyó salir un solo sonido de sus labios, Carula podría haber jurado que estos exhalaron un suspiro –Tiene una gran ventaja¿no?

-En términos de dominio del terreno, sí. Pero dudo mucho que algo como eso te haya detenido antes. Eres experto en colocar las cosas a tu favor. Además, él sólo sabe que han intentado purificar la perla, eso es todo. No tiene la más mínima idea de sus planes.

-Lo que intentas decir es que tenemos el factor sorpresa¿no? –mirándola fijamente.

-Eso y que en el remoto caso de que los esperara, lo hará creyendo que no están preparados. Como te dije, él no sabe nada de lo que ocurre aquí afuera, dudo mucho que se imagine que estén acá; aún entre los youkai no somos muy conocidos en tu mundo, tu padre fue uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocernos realmente.

-En otras palabras, esperará que entremos por accidente, desorientados y sin conciencia del alcance de su poder –una de sus clásicas sonrisa malignas se le dibujo en los labios –Lastima para él que tu gente sepa de estas cosas y nos estén ayudando.

-Ay sí, pobrecito verdad –puso una cara de lastima fingida –Se sentirá tan decepcionado - luego se rió –Muy bien, ahora que ya tienes claro todo a entrenar. ¿Te sientes listo para intentar atraparme?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, ya estoy listo, sólo quiero saber una última cosa.

-Adelante, pregunta.

-¿Cómo harás para ocultarte de mí cuando tu aroma me resulta tan familiar? –se acercó a ella de forma que los separaban escasos centímetros –Se me dificulta sentir tu aura en este lugar aún cuando todavía no la estás ocultando +¿Se da cuenta de eso? Estará listo mucho antes de lo que creí, pero mi olfato funciona perfectamente. Dudo mucho que no hayas pensado en eso; eres muy inteligente –se dedicó a jugar con un mechón del pelo de ella.

-Pensaba guardarlo como sorpresa, pero ya que insistes... –de debajo de la parte inferior de su blusa sacó una mascara de color blanco que claramente había sido hecha para ella –Creo que ya habías oído de esto. Estás mascaras están hechas de un material muy resistente, pero proteger el rostro no es su única función, también sirven para ocultar el aroma corporal.

-Interesante –no había dejado de mirarla un solo instante. Se sentía más que conforme al ver que su fe en ella no había sido defraudada.

-Y si ya estás listo... –la mascara cubrió su rostro –Uno, dos, tres –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya no estaba frente a él.

Sesshomaru sonrió –Tan veloz como la imaginé. Esto va a ser muy divertido, por más de una razón... –y sin perder más el tiempo fue tras ella.


	32. Chapter 32

Y bien, acá está el nuevo capitulo. Perdón si me demoré con este, pero sali fuera por unos días (hay que aprovechar las vacaciones). Luego me dicen que les parece. Gracias por leerme. Chao.

* * *

-¡Excelente! Tu brazo no podría estar en mejores condiciones –concluyó una satisfecha Carula tres noches luego de hacer comenzado a curar el otro brazo del taiyoukai –Lo cierto es que con lo bien que estás ni siquiera es necesario que te de terapia muscular. Creo que nunca dejaré de asombrarme de los poderes curativos de ustedes los youkai –dijo completamente admirada del buen estado del miembro.

-¿Eso significa que ya puedo volver a tomar la espada? –preguntó con una bien disimulada ansiedad en su voz.

-Sí, ya puedes. Pero al menos mañana tomate las cosas con calma¿quieres? De momento preferiría que practicaras tú solo, así que ya sabes, nada de andar retando a medio mundo¿entendido? –por muy camuflados que los sentimientos de Sesshomaru hubieran estado en su voz, a ella no se le habían escapado, y quería asegurarse de que no fuera a cometer una torpeza y terminara echando todo su recuperación por la borda.

-Pero que insistente y desconfiada eres mujer. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me comportaré para que te estés tranquila? –ya llegaba a ser cómico y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

-Siento ponerme así, pero no pienso correr riesgos contigo –al momento de decir eso, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su cama y ella de pie, frente a él, habiéndose inclinado para hablarle. Como resultado ambos rostros habían quedado muy juntos, demasiado, como ella misma de dio cuenta apenas segundos después. Temiendo que a raíz de eso sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas, volvió a enderezarse y agregó –De todos los huéspedes que están a mi cargo, tú eres el único que está en malas condiciones. No creo que quieras terminar siendo una carga¿o sí? –lo provocó.

-Por su supuesto que no –dijo ya serio. Su mirada era firme y hasta altanera, nada parecida a la que habían mostrado sus ojos cuando ella se había inclinado hacia él –Sabes muy bien que nunca permitiría semejante deshonra.

-Tranquilízate, no te enojes conmigo –intentando suavizarlo luego de darse cuenta del error de sus palabras –Sabes que nada más estaba bromeando –sé sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro –No hay manera de que alguien como tú quede reducido a eso –le sonrió de tal manera que él se olvidó por completo de su orgullo.

-Perdonada por esta vez –en eso, su mano había viajado hasta su hombro y sus dedos rozaban los de ella –Y bien mi estimada sanadora¿qué es lo que me tienes planeado para mañana¿Seguiremos yendo a esa cueva subterránea o estaremos afuera a pena luz del día?

-El ejercicio de la cueva ya no tiene el menor sentido, tomando en cuenta lo bien que te manejas sintiendo auras, por débiles y disfrazadas que estén...

-Lastima, era divertido –la hizo sonreír.

-... y realmente me interesa que fortalezcas ese brazo, así que a menos que te guste mucho la atmósfera de la cueva, no veo porque tendrías que seguir bajando.

-No me apasiona en particular, pero no puedo negar que es bastante espaciosa y ni la mitad de ruidosa que la superficie desde que Koga y el resto se pusieron a practicar ataques en conjunto –su voz se oía algo irritada al final.

-¿Te molesta?

-No exactamente. Con lo que vamos a hacer en unas semanas es necesario conocer las habilidades de cada uno para saber hasta donde somos capaces de complementarlas y que tanto podemos depender en el otro, así que lo que están haciendo nos conviene a todos.

-¿Pero?

-Pero aunque han avanzado algo están muy lejos de lo que yo llamaría coordinación... Ese idiota de Koga con su manía de hacerlo todo él no está dejando que Hakkaku y Ginta participen, y gracias a eso Miroku no sabe que esperar de ellos cuando le toca hacer equipo con ellos. El niño tiene un poco más de suerte, pero duda sobre como complementar sus técnicas con las de ellos, y aunque no lo demuestre se está frustrando –se notaba que las veces que los había visto había observado cada movimiento, mirada e interacción con ojo crítico, sin que nada se le escapara.

-¡Vaya observador que eres! –su amiga no pudo resistir el deseo de alabarlo, genuinamente maravillada de su ojo –Las veces que los viste fue mientras dejábamos tu hermano y sus nuevos maestros para dirigirnos a la gruta. Nos detuvimos a observar bien una sola vez y no por mucho rato¡y mira¡Me tienes listo un brillante análisis de su desempeño!

El tono de ella fue muy del agrado del taiyoukai, quien agradeció la favorable crítica y agregó –Aunque yo no soy el único observador. Yo personalmente conozco a alguien capaz de detectar un espasmo muscular a kilómetros de distancia –le dijo recordando el como se había dado cuenta de su herida la primera vez.

-Practica –le quito importancia, aunque había sentido el halago.

-Lo mismo en mi caso –cerró los ojos y con su brazo apoyado detrás de la cabeza, se estiró en la cama –No soporto ver la ineficiencia en un ejercicio de combate... El primer día era explicable porque apenas si estaban comenzando, pero ya van tres días de eso y no percibo el más pequeño cambio. Es más, no me sorprendería que sus ánimos estallaran tarde o temprano.

-Tu estratega y guerrero interno no te están dejando en paz¿verdad? No toleras observar y no poder intervenir.

-A decir verdad en otras condiciones me daría lo mismo. Su torpeza me parecería jocosa y tendría que aguantar la risa al visualizarlos frente a mi ejercito –una de sus clásicas sonrisas malévolas se dibujaba en su rostro, pero de pronto éste adquirió un semblante más serio que el de costumbre, uno bastante severo y que denotaba una profunda molestia. Sus ojos se abrieron para decir con una voz increíblemente fría –Están perdiendo el tiempo cuando lo que deberían hacer es aprovecharlo. Me enferman. Sobretodo el lobo que es el principal culpable.

Ella lo observaba es su ira interna e intento por dominarla, el que si bien era fuerte estaba teniendo una brutal batalla en el fuero interno del taiyoukai. Sus ojos tenían un brillo sombrío y sus labios que generalmente permanecían sellados en una perfecta línea recta, estaban ligeramente curvados en una mueca de disgusto. El estaba realmente fastidiado con la falta de progreso que había detectado. Pero Carula no era tonta, y sabía que lo que lo mantenía en peor estado no era que el resto se mantuviera exactamente igual que al principio, sino el hecho de tener que mantenerse al margen de todo, incapaz de restregárselos en la cara.

Eso la divirtió por un lado, uno que le ofrecía la visión de un taiyoukai de unos considerables siglos de vida comportándose como un muchachito taimado a quien se le niega una satisfacción. Pero por otro la preocupaba en serio. Que Sesshomaru tuviera tal nivel de fastidio podía significar una sola cosa: que Koga y compañía realmente iban por muy mal camino.

-No puedo decir que tan mal están porque no les he prestado mucha atención, pero no tengo motivos para dudar de tu descripción –lo cierto es que confiaba plenamente en ella, pero como no quería darle a Sesshomaru todavía más motivos para alimentar su fuego interno, lo guardó en silencio.

De la nada, su paciente la oyó exhalar un suspiro que lo obligó a volver la cabeza en su dirección y toparse con un rostro tan apesadumbrado que se olvido de su propio disgusto.

-A ella no le va a gustar nada esto –Sesshomaru no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para comprender que "ella" se refería a lady Alexandra, la matriarca del clan –Se supone que yo estoy a cargo de la condición física de ustedes. Si entera de cómo van las cosas fuera de ti e Inuyasha...

-No tiene porque decirte nada –le comunicó mientras volvía a sentarse –Me consta que te has ocupado de eso. Siempre que terminan los entrenamientos los vigilas a todos en busca de algún indicio de debilidad o dolor. Te he visto –confesó –Además, te he mantenido muy ocupada. No creo que le moleste saber lo bien que has estado atendiendo al primogénito de su viejo amigo.

-Tal vez. Pero eso no elimina por completo mi responsabilidad.

-Te resulto un obstáculo para llevar a cabo tu deber¿es eso? –su voz no reveló en lo más mínimo las emociones del taiyoukai, pero al pensar eso algo en su interior se agitó como nunca antes.

-¡No¡No es nada de eso! –después de tantas conversaciones y tiempo pasado juntos¿cómo podía creer que ella lo viera de esa manera? –Sabes de sobra que me resultas agradable y que me preocupo por ti. Además es mi deber atenderte. No, el problema no eres tú –negó con la cabeza –Soy yo la que no se las ha arreglado para hacer que le alcance el tiempo y ha estado ignorando a los demás. Es que cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo lo demás y el tiempo vuela .

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –preguntó ya más tranquilo al saber que ella no lo veía como una carga.

-Como te dije nada de combates para ti al menos por otro día. Sólo practicas solitarias con la espada.

-Sí, recuerdo que lo hiciste. Vaya forma de matar mi diversión –sonrío burlón.

-Como sea –ignoró por completo ese último comentario por parte de él –Nunca dije que iba a estar observándote durante todo el tiempo que lo hicieras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que eres lo suficientemente adulto y maduro como para saber lo que es bueno para tu cuerpo y lo que no. Dudo mucho que necesites de una niñera que te esté vigilando.

-No soy ningún cachorrito si es a lo que te refieres –irguiéndose en su asiento para que ella pudiera apreciar sin problemas las dimensiones de su cuerpo. Dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas para preguntar -¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto? –preguntó ya teniendo una idea clara de sus intenciones.

-Yo me dedicare a observar que los entrenamientos se lleven a cabo como deben –le guiño el ojo.

-Así que me cambiaras por el grupo de inútiles.

-¡Sesshomaru!

-Lo lamento, pero de momento no puedo llamarlos de otra manera –le dijo de manera bastante solemne –Pero sé que tú te encargaras de que me vea obligado a emplear otro adjetivo –jugueteo con el pelo de ella –Lo único que lamento del asunto es el tener que compartirte. Más vale que el lobo sepa sacar provecho de tu compañía –al decir lobo hubo mucho desdén en la palabra.

-¡Pero vaya que te ha dado fuerte contra el pobre Koga! –intentando pasar por alto lo que había dicho sobre ella e intrigada por su resentimiento -¿Es por lo que ocurrió con Rin o hay algo más de fondo?

-¿Te parece poco? –empleó un tono que dejaba muy en claro que con aquellos cercanos a él nadie jugaba.

-No he dicho que haya estado bien, pero según mismo me contaste, eso fue hace mucho y él no ha vuelto a ordenar a sus lobos algo semejante.

-Me permito recordarte que la primera vez que nos tratamos poco le faltó para tratarme de pedofilo –el ámbar de sus ojos resplandecía peligrosamente y dejaba ver algo de repugnancia en ellos.

-Ejem, bueno... –ahora sí que estaba metida en un terreno difícil, debía elegir muy bien sus palabras para no darle a Sesshomaru más motivos para detestar a Koga y al mismo tiempo evitar herir el delicado orgullo del taiyoukai –No ha vuelto a hacer un comentario de esos¿cierto? Y... no sé como decirte esto, pero tratándose de alguien con tu reputación a cualquiera que no te conozca le parecerá raro, por decir lo menos, el verte viajar con una niña de su edad; una pequeña human para rematarla.

-Espero que no estés insinuando que tú crees que yo... –sus cejas se elevaron de forma alarmante.

-¡No! –se apresuró a corregirlo –Sé que nunca serías capaz de dañar a esa niña, la quieres demasiado para eso, y también sé que tu preocupación por ella es más del tipo paternal e incluso fraternal, que de la clase posesiva. Te preocupas de su compañía pero no porque no quieras compartirla, sino porque quieres evitar a toda costa que la dañen.

-Como ya te expliqué una vez, es una de mis acompañantes y como tal nada le ocurrirá en mi presencia, conozco mis deberes para quienes me son leales –aún con toda la confianza que le tenía a la joven y lo fácil que resultaba hablar con ella, él seguía teniendo dificultades al expresar sus más profundos sentimientos, especialmente cuando se trataba de sentimientos de apego, los cuales no estaba muy acostumbrado a reconocer en si mismo y hasta cierto punto lo confundían.

Carula estaba muy consciente de eso, y fue únicamente eso lo que lo salvo de ser provocado y molestado incesantemente por ella cuando su cara se tiñó de un casi imperceptible rubor. Además no tenía caso hacerlo y terminar con él enojado, principalmente porque el tinte que lo cubría ahora había sido ocasionado por ella al leerlo de forma tan acertada, no por vergüenza a su propio afecto. Y aún si hubiera sido de otra forma, ella nunca hubiera jugado con un terreno que sabía era muy delicado para él, así el negara su importancia e incluso existencia.

Decidió dejar el asunto de sus emociones y motivos para estar resentido con el líder del clan lobo de lado por el momento. Sabía que no sacaría nada presionándolo. Sesshomaru era lo suficientemente terco como para no soltar palabra alguna si es que se lo proponía, así viera que era perjudicial para su bienestar físico, y con lo astuto que era, era muy capaz de encausar la conversación de modo que le fuera conveniente a él. No. Definitivamente no valía la pena intentarlo.

Mejor era volver a lo que les complicaba a ambos: el cómo dejar al resto en optimas condiciones para enfrentar y vencer definitivamente a Naraku. Eso y, en el caso de ella, el cómo evitar enemistades y rivalidades que ningún bien le harían a sus planes. Si no podía eliminar de raíz el sentir de Sesshomaru, al menos tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo a controlarlo.

-En fin –trató de cambiar el tema -De nada sirve que le des vueltas a eso ahora. Ya una vez esté todo solucionado, entonces sí, detéstalo todo lo que quieras, ódialo si es lo que te place, pero ahora no te pongas crear relaciones difíciles con un aliado que sabes necesitarás.

-Créeme, es lo único por lo que lo aguanto –dijo con tono seco.

-Aguantarlo no es suficiente –le dijo seria –Siento decirte que vas a tener que crear lazos de confianza con él –Sesshomaru la miró justo en el momento en que ella adoptaba una actitud reflexiva –Sí... con eso bastará por ahora. Además, más podría ser contraproducente... –todo lo había dicho para ella, ante la curiosa mirada de su paciente. Luego de murmurar unas cuantas cosas más que él no logró comprender, finalmente exclamó -¡Eso es¡Todo solucionado! –le comunicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –le dijo en tono divertido.

-Mañana ejercitaras con la espada sólo hasta la hora de almuerzo –le informó –El resto del día lo dedicarás a estar en la gruta.

-¿El motivo?

-Me ayudarás a enseñarle a tu hermano y compañía a sentir e identificar presencias. Y si las cosas salen bien, pasado mañana podríamos adelantar algo del ocultamiento de las mismas. Pero como sea, aún si van lento, desde pasado mañana tienes mi permiso para entrenar con el resto, claro, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a dejarme participar –agregó como no queriendo la cosa.

-Una excelente oportunidad para monitorearnos a todos¿no? Debí imaginar que saldrías con algo como eso –se veía satisfecho con la idea –Será estimulante un enfrentamiento contigo –había un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

-Todavía no sé que tanto de enfrentamiento haya, porque ante todo tengo que privilegiar el trabajo en equipo, pero sí, la idea es interesante –sonrió al recordar sus entrenamientos previos y ante la perspectiva de los que venían –Mmm... ¿crees que debería pedirle a Yun y André que nos ayuden?

-Me leíste la mente –aunque no lo dejó traslucir en su voz, la idea cada vez le gustaba más y más.

Luego de quedar de acuerdo en eso, siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que Carula, viendo que al otro día los esperaba un día agitado y que todavía tenía que comunicarle su plan a su primo y amigo, decidió darle las buenas noches y se marchó de la habitación.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uf! Este capitulo me llevó bastante tiempo, sobre todo el final, pero estoy más que contenta con el resultado, así que supongo que valió la pena :D No se si vuelva a escribir uno así de largo por un tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y mandan reviews. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen comentarios. Chao.

* * *

Jaken estaba muerto de cansancio. No era para menos. Desde que se enteraron de lo Naraku, todo el grupo de viajeros, al menos los mayores, tenía puesta su atención en el entrenamiento o en la creación de estrategias para derrotar de una vez por todas a su escurridizo enemigo. Como resultado, los dos miembros más pequeños del grupo se vieron pronto excluidos de la acción y aunque en ningún momento se vieron desatendidos (todos procuraban su bienestar), un sentimiento de abandono amenazó con apoderarse de ellos. El clan dragón ya había hecho mucho por ellos y no consideraron justo darles más trabajo del que ya les estaban dando, así que Sesshomaru zanjó la cuestión dejando a ambos niños al cuidado del sirviente.

Siendo el fiel siervo que era, Jaken no tardó en acatar la voluntad de su amo, por no mencionar que de no haberlo hecho así, quien sabe las represalias que hubiera tenido que sufrir por parte del poderoso inuyoukai. Por fortuna para él, el territorio de los caballeros era bastante seguro, sólo sus límites podían ser considerados salvajes y dado lo lejano de estos no había ningún riesgo de que Rin o Shippo se las arreglaran para meterse en peligro. Lamentablemente, el que sus jóvenes vidas no corrieran peligro no significaba que el pobre de Jaken no estuviera atareado y casi al borde del colapso por tener que vigilarlos. Y es que mantener bajo control a la pequeña humana cuando viajaban junto al taiyoukai era una cosa, pero si se le agregaba a un cachorro youkai como compañero de juegos y travesuras, más una buena cantidad de niños y muchachitos pertenecientes al clan, las cosas podían complicarse considerablemente.

Ya iba una larga semana y media de perseguir a esos dos por los pasillos del castillo, corriendo y tropezando por las escaleras, resbalando en el bien pulido suelo hasta dar con una pared o una puerta y teniendo que hacer equilibrio como fuera a fin de no caer por el borde de una ventana o balcón. Lo peor era que esas persecuciones que habían comenzado sin razón de ser por parte de los niños, habían acabado por convertirse en un verdadero deporte y diversión para los mismos. Jaken los había escuchado en más de una ocasión ahogando la risa y cuchicheando entre ellos tras uno de sus desafortunados accidentes. ¡Y que afortunada casualidad que siempre permanecieran en las cercanías suyas cada vez que él terminaba magullado en el piso en lugar de ir a jugar quien sabe donde! A ese paso el sirviente estaba más que seguro que terminaría necesitando de los cuidados permanentes de Carula.

Lo único que lo alentaba era el saber que todo era para el beneficio de su amo. Imaginarlo destrozando a ese impertinente, insolente y desgraciado hanyou, que para colmo de males no era más que la suma de muchos youkais insignificantes y un ladronzuelo patético, lo llenaba de una extraña euforia y satisfacción. Nunca volvería a haber alguien que tratara de engatusar y usar como un títere a su señor. Además, una vez vencido el intrigante y dada la actual y extraña relación que Sesshomaru estaba sosteniendo con Inuyasha, era muy posible que el taiyoukai se decidiera al fin a dar termino a su largo viaje y regresara a ocuparse de sus tierras. Las tierras del oeste habían quedado en muy buenas manos antes de partir, pero aún así Jaken creía que ya era tiempo de regresar a los dominios de su amo.

El sirviente se dirigía a cenar al comedor en compañía de ambos niños, los que para su benéfico a estas alturas del día ya no tenían tanta energía y además estaban hambrientos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que fueran a escaparse o a hacerle alguna jugarreta.

La cena era sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento del día: niños cansados y su amo bonito e Inuyasha presentes en la mesa para llamarles la atención de ser necesario. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

No bien iban llegando a la puerta del comedor, dispuestos a reunirse con Lady Alexandra y el resto del clan, cuando los ojos del sirviente vieron como un gran grupo de personas hacía entrada en el pasillo principal. No eran otros que su amo, Inuyasha, los lobos, el monje y el muchacho que regresaban finalmente de su entrenamiento. Junto con ellos iban, como ya era costumbre, Yunkel, Carula y André, los tres dispersos y confundidos entre el resto, siendo parte del hablar general. Sus caras, principalmente sus frentes y mejillas, revelaban que esa última sesión había sido una de las más agitadoras, pero no por eso poco satisfactoria, como daban cuenta los ojos de la mayoría de ellos y una que otra sonrisa que amenazaba con asomar. El único que trataba de mantener la compostura y se mantenía tan neutral como siempre, a pesar de su vestuario desarreglado y el pelo ligeramente revuelto era el taiyoukai. Eso era observado con cierto asombro y diversión por parte de Yunkel, quien no podía entender como alguien cuyo rostro tenía rastros de tierra podía ser tan solemne.

Jaken sonrió al darse cuenta de que había sido un día bien aprovechado y que su amo estaba cada vez más cerca de su meta. Alegre por estos pensamientos condujo a los niños hacia sus asientos con inusual energía. De pronto le había dado apetito, así que después de ubicar a los dos pequeños y saludar cordialmente y con respeto a la matriarca, se colocó el mismo cerca de ellos para vigilarlos y se dispuso a disfrutar de las exquisiteces de la mesa.

El grupo no tardó mucho en unírseles y seguir el ejemplo de Jaken. Carula se tardó un poco, pues en el pasillo se desvió a la sala de recuperación para hablar con su abuela, pero tan pronto se desocupó, se encontró sentada con los demás. La intensa actividad física le estaba demandando a sus cuerpos que se nutrieran y aunque no hubiera sido así¿cómo decirle que no a la gran variedad de platillos frente a ellos?

Desde su silla, Lady Alexandra sonrió a los recién llegados, contenta de ver su buen estado físico y anímico. Esa semana y media de preparativos y precauciones sin duda le habían causado más de una preocupación y cansancio, pero ahora, al ver a sus visitantes en tal estado y sabiendo que iban por buen camino en sus entrenamientos, algo dentro de ella se relajó. No tenía que preocuparse de que no fueran a ser capaces de enfrentar esa última prueba, ahora sabía que de un modo o de otro se las arreglarían para salir adelante. Sus tataranietos y André se encargarían de enseñarles lo necesario para la transposición de espíritus, tal como hasta ahora, así que su única preocupación era el que la cámara estuviera lista y los sanadores preparados, asunto que estaba prácticamente listo.

En cuanto a las jóvenes, aún no estaban del todo bien, pero tras evaluarlas cuidadosamente y consultarlo seriamente con su tía, Mira había decidido que ya era tiempo de quitarles los talismanes. Ya llevaban cuatro días sin ellos y de terapia física con la joven aprendiz de sanadora, quien antes de someterlas a un entrenamiento físico más extremo, como era el caso de los varones, quería asegurarse de desempolvar todas las habilidades que por falta de actividad podían haberse atrofiado. Tardaría un poco pero quedarían en buenas condiciones, más aún considerando las lecciones previas con la propia matriarca.

Y en lo respectaba a la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, era cierto que ella no era una gran guerrera como Sesshomaru y que sus poderes espirituales hacía mucho que habían sido superados por los de Kagome, pero era inteligente, astuta, con un gran conocimiento de purificación y curación. Definitivamente no se podía mirar en menos a esa mujer. Tal vez ella no fuera parte de los que ingresarían al Shikon no tama, pero si era parte que quienes se quedarían cuidando los cuerpos de los que sí, y estaba poniendo todo conocimiento, empeño y esfuerzo en ayudar a los purificadores del castillo. Sin duda sería de gran ayuda.

Después de tantas noche de desvelo, era bueno saber que las cosas ya estaban tomando la forma deseada. En dos noches más, por fin todo estría listo para lo que se llevaría a cabo en la cámara de contención, quedando solo esperar, y cuando eso ocurriera, ella personalmente se encargaría de que su gente disfrutara de un buen y merecido descanso.

Una vez concluida la cena y tras una charla y cuchicheo general muy animados, fue tiempo de que nuestros viajeros regresaran a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar un buen y relajante baño. Mientras se encaminaban a los dormitorios, tanto hombres como mujeres se dedicaron a intercambiar experiencias, un tema que había sido más que abordado en la mesa, pero que por lo visto todavía tenía mucho por ser discutido. La anciana Kaede se sintió más que ligera de espíritu al ver la facilidad y entrega con la que compartían, más aún tratándose de Shipo y Rin, quienes no escatimaban esfuerzos por conseguir la atención de los adultos y hacían reír a carcajadas a más de uno con sus divertidas anécdotas, todo para tortura del pobre Jaken.

El único que como siempre no parecía encajar del todo en aquel cuadro era el portentoso taiyoukai. Pero como la sacerdotisa muy bien notó, está vez no se debía a su seriedad, sino a que este parecía extrañamente distraído de su entorno. Claro está que para notar eso tuvo que valerse de toda su experiencia y capacidad de observación. De no haber sido por todo el tiempo viajando junto a él, observándolo atentamente (antiguamente él había representado una potencial amenaza), nunca se hubiera percatado de la falta de concentración.

El motivo no le era muy claro aún a la anciana, pero estaba conciente de que tenía que estar relacionado con algo ocurrido en el comedor o bien durante su retiro de este, ya que fue en el pasillo y no antes, que el cambio se había hecho presente en él. Con ese conocimiento su mente comenzó a divagar sobre las posibles razones, pero al cabo de un rato de no encontrar ninguna por más que lo intentó, decidió dejar el asunto y restarle toda importancia. Conociendo a Sesshomaru, el estado no sería permanente, por lo que no representaría ningún tipo de peligro. Además, estaban a escasos pasos del corredor que los conduciría hasta sus habitaciones, por lo que intentar hacer cualquier tipo de indagaciones en esos instantes hubiera resultado completamente inútil.

Y efectivamente, muy pronto estuvo cada uno de ellos en su propia habitación. En el caso de la sacerdotisa, ella para recoger unos manuscritos y dirigirse con ellos a la sala de contención. Todo el resto tomaría primero un buen baño y luego, como todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas del día, cada uno disfrutaría de su tiempo libre como mejor le pareciera. Incluso Jaken pudo verse recompensado al ser liberado de su deber de niñera, todo porque los pequeños del clan habían convencido a André para que les narrara una de sus celebres historias y, como era de esperarse, tanto Rin como el zorrito se les unieron. Y al tumbarse sobre la cama, cansado como estaba, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Luego de haber estado poco más de una hora sumergido en las añoradas aguas termales y de colocarse sus vestiduras, Sesshomaru, cansado, se tumbó sobre su cama. Claro que a diferencia de su leal sirviente él no se quedó dormido. Muy por el contrario, se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la vista fija en el techo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¿Qué está ocurriendo con ella? 

En eso tocaron a su puerta y en un dos por tres, una renovada Carula estaba dentro del dormitorio.

-¡Vaya! –se sorprendió desde el marco de la puerta -No es común encontrarte estirado ¿Tanto te cansó el entrenamiento?

-Algo –contestó sin quitar su mirada del techo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó intrigada por su actitud.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber –dejó de mirar hacia arriba para enfrentarla al dorado penetrante de sus ojos.

-No entiendo –logró articular apenas tras la intensidad de su mirada.

Ante esa respuesta que le resultaba muy poco satisfactoria, respiró hondo, tardó unos cuantos segundos en liberar todo el aire de sus pulmones, y tras un movimiento que daba cuenta de una agilidad y rapidez sorprendentes, el taiyoukai se encontró frente a Carula. Lo joven quedó algo impactada e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso. Sesshomaru tenía el semblante severo y ambos ojos fijos en ella, como en busca de algo oculto.

Por un momento Carula llegó a temer sentirse mareada al verse sometida a un escrutinio tan intenso. Y es que aunque Sesshomaru no estaba forzándola a mirarlo, por razones desconocidas para ella, se vio incapaz de retirar su mirada de sus ojos. Los ojos de Sesshomaru. Esos ojos la tenían completamente desarmada. Eran tan intensos; un verdadero mar de emociones disfrazadas bajo una aparente calma e indiferencia. Pero a la distancia que estaban, era imposible que ella no notara la tormenta que había en ellos. Era casi como si él estuviera echándole en cara su estado, haciéndola responsable de él.

Aquel dialogo silencioso (o más bien recriminación silenciosa) no duró más que escasos segundos, pero a la sanadora se le hicieron eternos. Casi cuando creyó que le sería imposible seguir resistiendo esos ojos por más tiempo, el taiyoukai cerró sus párpados, exhaló un suspiro inaudible y finalmente preguntó -¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? –su replica con suerte fue un murmullo, de no estar tan cerca y ser él un youkai jamás la hubiera oído.

-Pregunté si estás bien –había vuelto abrir sus ojos, pero esta vez la mirada era más queda, dulce y preocupada, aunque no por eso menos intensa.

-S-sí –tartamudeó -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Eso es lo que quiero que me respondas. Has... estado extraña.

-No creo haber actuado diferente –se defendió.

-Hasta antes de la cena te huera dado la razón, pero... ¿Te lastimaste durante el entrenamiento?

-No, sabes que no... ¿Sesshomaru pero qué...? –él levantó el brazo izquierdo de la joven hasta la altura de su rostro y ahora estaba examinándolo.

-No usaste este brazo durante toda la velada –comenzó a explicarle –Ni siquiera cuando Yunkel te pidió que le alcanzaras el vino. Lo tomaste con la mano derecha siendo que estaba a milímetros de tu izquierda.

-Sí, pero el estaba frente a mí y hacia mi derecha.

-Tal vez –masculló, aún estudiando el brazo –pero aún así no moviste este brazo ni siquiera un poco.

-Sesshomaru, sencillamente creo que estás siendo...

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –a Carula se le heló la respiración al escucharlo decir eso –Si mal no recuerdo, esto no estaba aquí ayer –frunció el ceño al ver como desde la muñeca, una delgada línea atravesaba su brazo a lo largo -¿Todavía insistes en que no te ha ocurrido nada?

-En verdad no es nada –se apresuró a recuperar su brazo –Es un rasguño que me hice mientras cortaba ingredientes para mis pociones.

-Carula, pareces haber olvidado completamente que en nuestro primer día aquí te cortaste a propósito y luego te curaste como si nada frente a mí –Sesshomaru acortó la ya de por sí escasa distancia entre ellos –Explícame entonces por qué no hiciste lo mismo si es un simple rasguño como tú dices. ¿Por qué si fue nada te quedó la marca?

-Sesshomaru, en verdad no... –su voz era muy débil.

-¡Una perfecta línea recta! –estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse calmo, pero la insistencia de ella, a pesar de haber sido descubierta, simplemente lo estaba exasperando -¿Desde cuando un rasguño es tan largo y perfecto¿De verdad pretendes que crea que alguien que ha cortado ingredientes gran parte de su vida se haría esto? –volvió a tomarla del brazo y lo dejo con la herida mirándola.

Viendo que ya todo era inútil, Carula se decidió a decirle la verdad, o al menos lo que pudiera de ella. Respirando, hondo se recompuso y lo miró ya con ojos sinceros, dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento –dijo con suavidad e increíble seguridad para como había estado antes –No debí tratar de hacerte creer que fue un descuido –él fue bajando el brazo poco a poco, pero sin aflojar el agarre –Pero la parte de las pociones no era del todo falsa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –el brazo de Carula ya estaba abajo, pero el seguía sosteniéndola por la muñeca.

-Hay algo que estoy haciendo... una pócima que no es como las demás...

-Continua –sus dedos viajan suavemente por la muñeca y la piel cercana a ella.

-Esta pócima tiene... propiedades regenerativas, por ponerlo de alguna forma. Pero para que realice el efecto deseado, efecto que las otras no cumplen... un sacrificio es requerido.

-¿Sacrificio? –y abrió los al entender -¿Tu sangre es parte de los ingredientes?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué¿Para qué? –lo último se refería a la función de la poción.

-No puedo decirte –al ver como él parecía lastimado se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso –Perdón, pero no puedo. Temo decepcionar a más de alguien si es que no resulta como quiero. Sólo puedo decirte que es para ayudarlos a derrotar a Naraku.

-¿Glimmer está enterada de esto?

-Sí.

-Eso explica porque antes de comer te fuiste a verla y al terminar te fuiste con ella en lugar de ir directamente a tu habitación.

-Perdona –estaba realmente arrepentida de su intento de engaño. Y ahora además se había sumado el miedo a que Sesshomaru no volviera a confiar en ella.

En un principio él no dijo nada, sino que se inclino sobre ella hasta que las frentes de ambos se tocaron –Perdonada –el roce de sus dedos hacía rato que lentamente se había convertido en caricia, y ahora en una que estaba procurando calmar cualquier tipo de dolor –Sólo no vuelvas a mentirme¿de acuerdo? Si no puedes decirme algo o te incomoda simplemente dime eso, pero no inventes cosas.

-Entendido.

-Y... –se sintió nervioso al pronunciar las palabras que siguieron, pero aún así lo hizo con voz clara y segura –tú no eres la única que se preocupa por el bienestar del otro en esta habitación –después de eso la libero y se preparó para que ella realizara las curaciones de siempre.

Esa noche pasó más rápidamente que un suspiro, y antes de que se dieran cuenta el sol ya les ordenaba ponerse en pie.

Mira iba por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, dispuesta a despertar a sus amigas e iniciar una nueva sesión de aprendizaje junto a ellas. Cuando entró en la habitación de Ayame, se encontró con que las otras dos jóvenes ya estaban ahí. Las tres estaban vestidas y al parecer la muchacha las había sorprendido en medio de una interesante discusión. Al ver como la joven loba parecía entre emocionada y nerviosa y las otras dos la miraban con sonrisas en los ojos, simplemente no pudo resistirse e insistió en saber que ocurría. Si había algo que ella detestaba eso era no enterarse de las noticias excitantes.

Resultó ser que durante la noche anterior, y tras haber sido rogado, aconsejado y sermoneado hasta el cansancio por Hakkaku y Ginta durante días enteros, Koga había aprovechado las horas de descanso para pasar un rato a solas con Ayame. Como era de esperarse, la información hizo que Mira también se entusiasmara y acosara a su amiga a preguntas, a tal punto que olvidó temporalmente todo sobre el entrenamiento.

Para cuando finalmente salieron de la habitación, los hombres del grupo ya se encontraban fuera del castillo, como pudieron constatar por los gritos de batalla de estos y uno que otro ruido de metal contra metal. Algo avergonzada por haberse distraído de sus obligaciones, Mira las urgió a que se dirigieran al lugar de su propio entrenamiento. Ya era tiempo de subir la exigencia física y poner en práctica lo espiritual, todo al mismo tiempo. Era hora de dirigirlas a la gruta.

Pero antes, tenía que ir a buscar a la sala de recuperación algo que ayudara a nublar el olfato de su amiga loba. Sólo con su mascara no alcanzaría para todas.

Tan pronto entraron, se encontraron a alguien que no esperaban ver.

-¿Carula? –la rubia se dio vuelta luego de que Sango le dirigiera la palabra –Creímos que estabas con Miroku y los demás.

-Iré en un momento. Nada más estaba buscando unos ingredientes para mis pócimas.

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo a uno de los muchachos? –se preocupó Kagome –Espero que Inuyasha no esté dando problemas.

-No, no es nada de eso -rió -A decir verdad en mi habitación tengo de todo lo necesario para curarlos, pero lamentablemente nada para reanimarlos –explicó -¡Qué vergüenza¡La abuela se muere si se entera que su querida nieta no tiene en su cuarto ni un solo brebaje contra el agotamiento!

Todas menos Mira se rieron después de eso. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el semblante de su prima. Aún así, dejó pasar sus pregunta por el momento. Era evidente que Carula no deseaba que se enteraran de lo que tramaba. Por consiguiente cuando ella se despidió y salió de sala, únicamente le sonrió al despedirse y no dijo nada acerca de las más de 30 botellas existentes en su cuarto contra el cansancio, la rigidez muscular y la fatiga, mucho menos hizo mención a lo pálida que la había encontrado.

La cena de ese día fue muy similar a la anterior, con el agregado de que Koga se vio obligado a soportar no muy los comentarios e indirectas que dirigió el resto con respecto a su salida con Ayame. Al pobre comenzaron a calentársele ambas mejillas, aunque las razones no eran del todo claras, ya que tras un comentario bastante malicioso por parte del monje, se puso a dar maldiciones a ya amenazar a sus dos eternos compañeros por haber filtrado la noticia. A todo eso Hakkaku y Ginta no hicieron más que reírse entre dientes, aunque a una muy prudente distancia de su líder y a guiñarle el ojo a Ayame. Era obvio que ellos veían esas reacciones con buenos ojos, ya que conociendo a Koga (bastante parecido a Inuyasha en ese sentido) sólo indicaban que intentaba quitar la atención de algo que consideraba intimo.

Ni siquiera Yunkel o André le tuvieron piedad. Si bien ninguno de los dos lo molestó directamente, no faltó el piropo o coqueteo dirigido hacia Ayame, seguido de miradas de reojo hacia el cada vez más mortificado lobo. Hasta Sesshomaru parecía encontrarse divertido con el asunto, como revelaba una sonrisa nada inocente en sus labios.

-Nunca pensé que ese tonto podría ponerme de tan buen humor –poco después se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios –Lo único lamentable es que esa mujer vea algo de interés en él. Realmente el amor es ciego... –lo último había sido pronunciado en la voz más lastimera posible, como si aquello fuera una gran tragedia.

Inuyasha que estaba al lado, también bebiendo, casi se atraganta con el contenido de su copa –En efecto hermanito, pobre Ayame lo que va a tener que aguantar...

-¡Inuyasha! –lo reprendió Kagome.

-¡Ya te oí bestia!

-Ya basta ustedes dos –Carula, que estaba al lado derecho del taiyoukai, se estaba aguantando la risa –Van a acabar causando que Koga se enfurezca con Ayame.

-Lo dudo –fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru –Si no estalló durante los 50 primeros comentarios no va a empezar ahora –volvió a beber –No es precisamente por enojo que ha estado evitando mirarla –agregó con malicia.

Ninguno de los otros tres dijo nada al respecto, pero en el fondo sabían que él tenía razón. Kagome se apoyó en Inuyasha y este decidió dejar de torturar al lobo para prestarle atención a su novia. Sesshomaru, no muy interesado en la escena de amor que tenía al lado (o eso parecía), se giró levemente hacia su derecha. Grande fue la sorpresa de Carula cuando él tomó su copa y le sirvió vino.

-Estás pálida –fue su sencilla explicación.

-Gracias. Sesshomaru...

-¿Sí?

-¿Más tarde podrías ir a mi habitación? –preguntó como si nada.

-¿A tu habitación? –eso le causó mucho curiosidad.

-Sí. Sabes dónde queda¿no?

-Creo recordarlo –pensando en como la había seguido hasta allí -¿No me cerrarás la puerta en la cara esta vez? –bromeó.

-Yo nunca te...

-¿A no? –la miraba burlón

-Sólo ve –hacía un gran esfuerzo por evitar una sonrisa.

-Ahí estaré.

Y efectivamente, tan pronto estuvo bañado y con ropa limpia, Sesshomaru se encontró fuera de la habitación. Intrigado como estaba no tardó en tocar a la puerta y en abrirla tan pronto como Carula le indicó que entrara.

Lo que vio adentro lo dejo sin palabras. Ahí, en el centro de la habitación, sobre un banco de madera y envuelto firmemente por una tela morada, podía apreciarse el brazo que le había sido arrancado por la espada que una vez fuera de su padre y ahora le pertenecía a su hermano. Y por su aroma, no estaba muerto, sino todo lo contrario. De por sí eso ya era más que suficiente para capturar su atención, pero encontrarse a Carula en una flamante y liviana túnica blanca que le daba un aspecto de divinidad y los pies descalzos, era sin duda algo digno de verse. O eso hubiera opinado él de no ser por que su preocupación al ver la tez casi transparente de la joven, le borró cualquier otro pensamiento de la cabeza.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuado ella, con paso tambaleante, se adelantó hacia él, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el que había sido su brazo izquierdo. Allí ella, tras dejarle el torso desnudo, se colocó de rodillas frente al banco y el taiyoukai no tardó en imitarla. Quedaron el uno frente al otro, separados únicamente por lo que se encontraba en medio.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero hubieras tratado de impedirlo.

-En efecto, lo hubiera hecho –el llevó su mano a la herida de ella -¿Cuánta sangre derramaste sobre él?

-Eso no importa ya.

-A mí me importa –la mirada que se posó sobre ella era muy intensa -¡Vaya que me importa! Estás tan pálida... –su mano acarició con un delicadeza enorme la larga cortada, que ahora tenía un color no muy saludable alrededor. Ninguno de sus enemigos hubiera sospechado jamás que él tenía semejante tacto.

-El blanco de la túnica.

-Buen intentó, pero no me engañas. Estás todavía más blanca que en el comedor. Volviste a abrirla¿verdad? –mirando con desconfianza a la herida.

-No se te escapa nada¿cierto? –lo último había sonado tan débil, que fue casi como si alguien lo hubiese hecho desde muy lejos. Sesshomaru temía que en cualquier momento ella perdiera la conciencia –Pero ahora déjame devolver tu brazo a donde pertenece... luego puedes recriminarme y criticarme todo lo que quieras.

Sin decir más, desenvolvió el brazo y lo acercó al lugar en que una vez había estado. Bastó eso para que las venas, nervios y demás tejidos de ambas partes se lanzarán a lo que había formado parte de ellas y comenzaran a unirse y regenerarse. Y tan pronto como había comenzado, había terminado.

Casi sin poder creerlo, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y admiró su brazo izquierdo, nuevamente completo. A modo de prueba comenzó a mover los dedos y tras comprobar que no le era nada difícil y que tenía plena sensibilidad, realizó movimientos más complejos. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Carula, que también se había incorporado, aunque más lentamente, observó al youkai que tenía en frente satisfecha y con unos ojos dulces, pero cuya mirada era igual de intensa a la que Sesshomaru le había dirigido momentos antes. Y en cuanto al taiyoukai, no pudo deleitarse mucho tiempo más con su brazo, porque la mujer frente a él perdió completamente las fuerzas para sostenerse por sí misma y tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que diera contra el suelo. Ahora, ella tenía la frente apoyada sobre su amplio pecho y respiraba con cierta agitación.

Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces y levantándola cual si fuera una pluma, la llevó en brazos en dirección a la cama, donde pretendía recostarla. Eso la sorprendió, pero delicada como estaba no hizo el menor esfuerzo por impedirlo. Lo que si hizo fue pasarle ambos brazos por el cuello para sostenerse mejor y susurrarle al oído –Gracias.

-Shhhhh... No hables, estás débil. Y en cuanto a las gracias, esas debería darlas yo.

Al llegar a la cama, la sentó por un momento en la orilla (sin perderla de vista) para remover la ropa de cama de una de las esquinas. Una vez listo, volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para acomodarla y luego cubrirla. Él se sentó al lado y comenzó a acariciarle la frente.

Carula le dio una débil sonrisa y le pidió que le alcanzará un frasco del velador que había al otro lado de la cama. Tomo el recipiente con el líquido blanquecino y la ayudó a beber su contenido. Inmediatamente, vio que aunque su piel no había recuperado su color normal, si se había tono un poco más saludable. Ella misma le parecía más fuerte. Ahora era capaz de sentarse (más o menos).

-Ya veo que tenías todo planeado –volvió a dejar la botella donde la había encontrado.

-No estaba de más. Aunque... confieso que no pensé llegar a sentirme tan mal.

-Me diste un buen susto –apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para sostenerla.

La sensación de bienestar y seguridad que surgió en ella a raíz de eso fue maravillosa y envió una onda cálida por todo su cuerpo.

-Si alguien entrara por esa puerta ahora y nos viera... pensaría que somos pareja –no pudo evitar comentar.

-Y si eso a ti no te molestara, a mí no me importaría dejarlos creer eso –le confesó.

Carula levantó la mirada y lo que vio en los ojos de él la hizo parpadear un par de veces y luego sonreírle de la forma más dulce y encantadora de la que ella fuera capaz. Y sus ojos le dieron a Sesshomaru un regalo que lo hicieron agitarse por dentro con fuerza. No pasó mucho antes de que la sintiera acariciándolo en el rostro y pasando el pulgar suavemente por su labio inferior. Él sonrió y comenzó a imitarla con tal suavidad que a ella le pareció estar soñando. Era demasiado perfecto.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y sin tener muy claro quien había hecho el primer movimiento, se besaron.


End file.
